A Journey Beyond Sanity: The Movie
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A man returns home; to make up for his mistakes and to undo all the damage wrought. It all begins. (If you just can't wait 'til February, then here we are! The final battle, after season seven of AJBS. If you wish to be spoiled, enjoy! And hope you had an amazing 2018! Recommend having read "A Journey Beyond Sanity" before delving in.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for MLP, or the characters within save for Stardust and Zagreus. Enjoy the AJBS movie, and, once more, thank you all for joining us this far! We - that is, Stardust and I - hope to keep you all entertained, dear readers!**

* * *

 _Is it said that on the final days of Equestria, the world would shudder in dread. A tremor of imbalance, spreading through the core and its landscapes to affect the countless populace which occupies the fields, the mountains, the sea and deserts. All who could either wield magic or acknowledge its might would experience apprehension, at the growing darkness soon to come._

 _But before the world could shudder at all, an event of a lifetime occurs in the proud and noble kingdom of Canterlot. A young Princess, gathering countless members of her kind to this glorious spectacle, in hopes of spreading the pure magic of friendship to the land. Kindness, loyalty, honesty and laughter. Generosity and magic. Unaware of the dark winds aimed in Equestria's direction, and the evil which seeks to enslave them all to a fool's whim._

 _Meanwhile, in the darkest corners of the land, a creature birthed from imbalance and what should never have been, plots and schemes for the downfall of his enemies, and the total devastation which would ravage the world for all time, and soon all the worlds, if he isn't stopped._

 _And on the coldest landscape of Mount Everhoof, a young man, bathed in black and coated in his own grief, trails upon the cruel endless snow, ignoring the harsh gusts and coldness seeping into his shoes, in pursuit of ending his pain, once and for all..._

* * *

So...

[BEEP]ing...

COLD...

Let me tell you; snow. Great to look at, wonderful to observe from either indoors or a distance, those beautiful flakes descending from the heavens with grace and coating the land in its white purity with divine, as Rarity might phrase it.

Snowstorms? Blizzards? Those still apply to the overall beauty snow brought to the world.

You know what wasn't fun, however? Walking in deep snow where even my boots sunk into the freezing stuff, the sensation of water touching socks not always a pleasant experience. Ugh, of all people to call me here, why'd it have to be them...?

The only positive side to this was the lack of yeti encounters; I still had nightmarish recollections of facing those monstrosities in an effort to save some dumb ponies' lives, and I didn't fancy facing them again.

 _I have the feeling the journey to our old friends will not be met with any inconvenience this time around._

Hmph. I hoped so, I was already taking a major risk just coming back here even to begin with. Hell, accepting the invitation after trying so hard not to be found by any of my friends was dangerous enough.

But someone had to insist this was important... Remind me again, teach, what this was all about? How they'd find me, even?

 _Questions I'm certain will be indulged very soon._ Vague as ever, I had to huff a little and roll some weary hazel eyes behind the black hood. _I believe we are close now._

One benefit, apart from admiring the snow when it's not being a pain in the arse for me, to setting foot on this mountain again was cool flapping of my black coat caused from the relentless winds. Everyone knew how bad[BEEP] it was to have a coat, cape or cloak respond to the blowing currents and make you look ten times more epic than you should be. So I'll take what little I'll get over the journey upwards.

They better have a meal and hot bath prepared for my arrival. I could with the latter moreso after the last few days. Though then again, I doubt the specific kind I was meeting with had a concept of a hot bath, unless there was some kind of secret cave spa only they were privy towards-

Aha...!

"Ah, there you are...!" Good grief, didn't my voice sound ridiculously hoarse? How long has it been since I actually talked to another being? Swallowing some saliva and hoping that helps, I beamed over to the mighty Prince standing atop the slope, evidently anticipating my approach. Hands in pocket, I indulged the Yak and strode upwards to meet him.

How long has it been, Rutherford? How long since I interacted with any of my friends? Starlight felt too long even now, and Twilight... The other Twilight...

...Anyway.

"Surprised you guys managed to find me." I stated conversationally, since my woolly friend seemed to have no response. Odd, maybe he's just tired. "How long has it been, your Highness? Let's see... That's right, I've been summoned! Guess what I've been up to the last month? Go on, guess." Still no reply. Fine, I'll answer anyway, undeterred. "I've partaken in the Griffon Games once every century, officiated a wedding between a zebra and a Manticore. Also named a newborn ninetales pup Miles Prower. Went skiing, though that last one was a bit of a mishap." Reaching my old ally at this point, about his exact height despite my own small stature. "Let me tell you though, never bet against a con artist. Last time almost cost me my... Anyway."

I beamed at the Yak in traditional decor yet again, unsure if he saw my smile beneath the darkness. This hood can hide a lot more facial expressions than others, though whatever magic allowed that should be null and voice due to its wearer.

"You should not have delayed." Ah, not feeling shouty today, are we Prince? Fair does, even if it's a little out of character for you.

"Any interaction with people I've grown close to puts their lives at risk." I responded, letting a touch of seriousness seep in. "I was in no hurry to come back."

Rutherford titled his head, as though contemplating the human behind the black coat and the answer provided for his Highness. "Pink pony misses you."

Yes, and I miss Pinkie. And Applejack. And Fluttershy. And Twilight and Spike and Starlight and Rarity and Rainbow. Bon and Lyra, Whooves and Derpy. I missed everyone I ever met in that wonderful town.

"I miss them more than life itself..." I wasn't certain if the Yak even heard that, allowing a forced smile to my lips, which has been the norm for me nowadays, and nodding to behind the Prince. "Shall we go?"

"...You've changed." And without another word, Rutherford turned his impressive weight around and led me down the next snowy hill, letting me linger brief in thought before following.

Oh, I've changed alright Rutherford... More than you could ever understand.

The walk and escort didn't last too long; it was only until the top of the next slope for the Prince to pause, and I beside him, to take view of the nearby Yakyakistan in all its old-fashioned glory.

...Except...!

"Blimey." I blinked, admittedly impressed. "Look at that!" Things have certainly improved around here, literally! Even from this distance, the sight was glorious.

Taller chimneys, wood and metal added to walls and even the reinforced protection outside the Yak village. Massive water wheels and even... Were those metal spikes at the bottom of the large wall preventing intruders from climbing upwards? Jesus, the Yaks have certainly been through a lot since our last get-together; this was quite impressive even for them. Gone with the typical stone and straw in favour of advancing and catching up with the current future.

With a smirk, I gently elbowed the Prince's side rich brown fur and added casually, "Oh come on. Be proud of yourselves. How long did it take you to build all this, eh?"

"Two days."

The stoic and simple answer didn't process until approximately four seconds, the dawning comprehension showing on my obscured features as I quickly looked back from the Yak to the village in utter surprise and incredulity. Two days... Except...

"Then we have a problem." Pushing my hood down, finally revealing the unruly dark brown hair which followed, to my neck, unshaven beard and mustache which made me look far older than I truly was, spots in various parts of my average-looking face and hazel determined eyes behind medium glasses. I removed said glasses quickly to wipe off the snow which gathered upon it, putting them back on after and pocketing my hands yet again. "Because this technology, it's far too advanced for your kind. No offense but..."

Rutherford seemed directly unfazed from the observation, tilting his head over my way with covered unreadable eyes. "And the Mystics are unease."

The Mystics? I met his expression with a frown. "Why, what's happened?" Were they alright? Did something occur to them? Last time I met they looked about ready to drop- No... No, I shouldn't be joking like that.

Or ever again...

"Many has happened to the Yaks of late, and now we fear it is not simply affecting us." Rutherfored, speaking in more comprehending speech and casualness than ever there was of him. Clearly, something was going on with him and presumably his species. "Come." And he strode forwards with purpose, not waiting for me to catch up at all.

I didn't linger, though, hoping to see what exactly was happening now. Another imbalance? Something caused by accident to increase Yak intelligence? Intervention from my friends? A spell gone wrong?

Whatever it was, something felt really, really wrong. I had a bad feeling about this...

 _As do I, Jack. As do I..._

Hm... Also whatever takes me out of this damn cold. Wherever there's advanced technology, there are heating systems.

* * *

'Scuse me.

Pardon me.

Coming through.

What polite hospitable Yaks; making room for their leader and shoving themselves past me, of at least trying to, whilst I'm following the Prince to our destination. I had to swerve and make use of my incredibly thin physique so I wouldn't directly knock into anyone. I dare say all this walking around Equestria has left my body some positive feedback.

But man, just look at what they've done here. Whatever happened to suddenly have the Yak species gain a clearer understanding of modern technology seemed to be doing them favours. Water wheels, windmills, even Yak blacksmiths in some places we walked by, everyone seeming very occupied with their new senses of clarity. Former huts transformed into more stone and hay houses with _glass_ windows, even with the woolly brutes putting up decorations outside their homes and working together.

No stomping around, everyone was acting so casual.

Oops, almost bruised my neck against two Yaks carrying a bale of hay, quickly ducking beneath the middle as I walked by, hands in pocket and gazing around in pure wonder. Some Yaks were resorting to even standing on their _hind legs_ alone! What the Hell was even happening around me?! Even small food stores were presented. Okay, it looked like they were selling makeshift snow food, but still!

I quickly warmed my hands briefly upon passing a nearby campfire, taking in the heat I desperately need upon travel back to this place. Much better, following after Rutherford hurriedly and careful not to bump into anyone, in spite of how crowded it was.

And... I dare say I peeked a library at the corner of my eye, just at the end of one 'street.' Christ, Twilight would-!

...

She'd have a field day...

...

If the Prince took any notice of my expression, he made no acknowledgement, simply grunting as he led me further down the village, if it could be called as such anymore, towards some more isolated part with a familiar hut right before us.

Well, seems not everything has changed around here. This hut left some impression here the previous times I visited. I had never risked doing so again before now for the same reasons I refused to visit old friends. It was for the best.

But like Starswirl said, this seemed far too important to ignore.

Speaking of, you picked up anything while we're here, Starswirl?

 _I... It seems to be transparent._ My spiritual mentor responded rather uncertainly, as if in a trance. Never a good sign, that or he was highly intrigued. _There is an interference in the air... But not precisely related to the forces of imbalance... And yet..._

An impatient snort stopped me from hearing more any unique insight, Rutherford already by the entrance atop the two steps and regarding me with exhaling nostrils. "Former pony too distracted. They are waiting for you."

"Alright alright." I spread my arms in apology, noting how the snow has gone much lighter since our entry into the village. Sighing, I strode forward to join the Yak Prince, rather eager to see what these mystics wanted this time. Hopefully not just some more pretentious cryptic warnings again about a worldwide threat. I already had that to take care of.

 _I too am intrigued with the purpose behind their summoning you. Perhaps our Yak friends may shed some more light on our enemy's whereabouts._

Doubtful, but here's to hoping.

"And the fires and the winds and the mountain soil. And the harmony, the chaos and the undeserving..."

The smell hit me first, far too recognizable for them as soon as I went through the draped carpet for a door, into the round and rather cozy hut occupied with a handful number of certain aged female woolly creatures. Yep, nothing's seemed to have changed much in here.

Save for the campfire lit in the middle of the room... And the smoke above omitting an admittedly sinister atmosphere. Won't lie, I did flinch a little... But not even a cough. There doesn't seem to be any open windows or gaps to let the clouded smoke leave. More voodoo magic or something?

"And the waters and the glaciers and the fallen leaves. Nature and entropy which will contrast or unite, unending..."

That rather vague and low muttering from one mystic wasn't helping. And judging by all those absurd number of decorations covering her obscured features, this must be the head of them-

Ow. Okay I was moving already! Sheesh!

Rutherford's shove prompting me to slowly approach the group, careful not to interrupt their... Activity and taking a gentle crossed-legged seat beside the empty spot between two mystics at the Prince's gesture, on some rather rough muddy ground. Yaks care little for rugs except as doors, apparently. Old Yaks especially.

...Was I going native...?

Suddenly all hidden eyes were directly on me... Terrific. I could only smile sheepishly and give a short wave. Was I suppose to speak a greeting? Make an acknowledgement to their stares? Stare right back? How did my last greeting go again...?

"And the mist and the fog and the endless seas. And the tides to the flowing magma to the starless currents..." The lead mystic trailed off, aged obscured eyes behind graying fur turned my way, her croak-like voice suddenly becoming more clearer as though she returned to the real world. "The chosen one returns to us..."

I winced, biting back an urge to snap at calling me any sort of prodigy. Storytelling one-oh-one, be creative without using any 'chosen one' tripe. It's just a recipe for laziness.

In any case, I was far from a chosen one for anything. More like a chosen one for utter failure and letting people he loved down.

"You should not have delayed child." The presumably wise old Yak started again, head lifting slightly towards the small fire surrounded by her brethren and I. Rutherford remained in the shadows over my shoulder, as if some sort of silent guardian. "The winds of change have arisen, and now the price must be paid for all time."

Vague and sinisterly cryptic as always. I almost bristled at the veiled scolding. "I'm more curious as to how you all managed to find me and send me that letter. No one knew of my location, with all due respect." With what little respect could be mustered in my openly expectant British voice, leaning forward slightly to the heat and forgetting about the cold for a long moment.

"There are far more pressing matters than our foresight, child, though they could be considered one and the same, perhaps." The aged Yak responded briskly, one other elder producing a hoofful of dust from a small sack at the side... And throwing it into the fire.

Whoa! My body jumped back a little in my sport from the reaction of the flames, puffing more colourful smoke into the air... Funny, they looked like... Images...?

Wait, they seemed to be taking shape. Some parts of the smoke were their own colour. Pink, green, blue, gold... All either merging or taking some various forms. What advanced magic have these Yaks gotten themselves into... Or what they always had...?

"The mountain is crying, child of the stars." The lead mystic continued rather solemnly, letting the smoke take their amazing shapes, almost looking like a constellation for something. Could barely make out what, though, even cocking my head in befuddlement. "Events what should never be are occurring, and are occurring at this moment..."

A more blackened mist, splitting down in two and forming oval shapes, pure darkness with no life to them, almost looking like...

I jumped at the opened snapped eyes. "No." I frowned instantly, fingers digging into my knees at the familiar bone-chilling sight from eyes belonging only to one monstrous entity.

"We see him in our visions. He haunts the nights of our children, invades their peace in the name of insanity and despair."

"That creature..." Rutherford spoke up quietly from behind, probably aware of my visible heavy breathing at the appalling implications made from that demon. "He carries neither the kindness or friendship of other ponies. What is he?"

"He..." I swallowed, attempting some measure of calm... And failing. "He is a mistake..."

Cruel laughter...

Sparkling dying eyes...

Hopelessness...

"His name is Zagreus..." I at least managed with a glare to the ground, scarcely looking back up to meet their hidden gazes. "A creature born from the imbalance of events changed by my own doing. He wants to... To erase everything from existence and remake the universe in his own image..." I grounded out with self-deprecating grit teeth. For some reason, this felt far too important to share, because...

...Because...!

The lead Yak elder prevented me from voicing my startling epiphany, that solemn tone ever present. "And it appears this creature will succeed in his malevolent quest, as events proceed in motion; contrasting the very flow of time and order."

More dust thrown into the flames, taking shapes next once producing six coloured clouds... Clouds of colours which I would recognize whom they symbolized in a heartbeat. No... God no!

"And six children of magic may pay the ultimate retribution..."

No! "Twilight...!" I released a gasp of utter despair and horror. No, if Zagreus was completely targeting them now as opposed to me... "No! It's me he wants dead first! Not them!" I snapped heatedly towards the mystic, all pretenses of respect vanquished in the name of yearning to know the safety of my cherished family. "Are they safe? Are they alright? Is SHE alright?!"

I had to know! It was imperative I had to realize! I'll leave right now if they didn't answer my dreaded worries then and there!

The mystics seemed to pay no acknowledgement to my passionate concern, throwing even more dust in the cackling fire and...

Gah!

 _"THE KING WILL RISE AND FRIENDSHIP FALLS! THE SIX REBEL AND CLIMB SO TALL! IMBALANCE REIGNS AND BALANCE CRAWLS! THE CHAMPIONS OF RIGHTS WILL HEED THE CALL!"_

A gust of harsh wind, soaring through the flames, and abruptly all sight was revealed, pairs of aged silver eyes all collectively shining through the dark, with the blackest shade reflecting from the lead mystic's frail orbs. I breathed shallowly, unable to look away from the wisdom and raw power emanating from the pair of dark silver staring right back at me, piercing through my fragile soul as though unraveling every aspect, every piece of my existence.

"We have gained these powers of foresight." The leader began once again, after the collective cryptic speech of her sisters concluded and those eyes gleamed with pure knowing. "Because magic itself is bleeding into the land."

More smoke thrown, revealing green and blue mist forming to that of represented fields and clear skies.

"Whereas even those far from reach may play other roles in this malicious scheme of our enemy..."

Red and yellow resembling hair...

A shape akin to a guitar...

A red horn...

Two more softer light purple eyes...

"From the smallest ladybug to the mightiest lizard, all are becoming affected by what this creatures has done to the other realms. There is far more at risk than you may ever comprehend." The head mystic tilted her aged head. "My boy... You must go."

"G-Go...?" I released a small sound, almost akin to a squeak. My limbs were visibly trembling, hazel human eyes wide in horror and awe, simultaneous, realizing what it was Zagreus may actually be doing to the world.

His presence...

The Yaks becoming more advanced...

These elders gaining foresight...

All other creatures to be affected by the stream of leaked magic coating the land and transforming them for better or worse... Therefore, causing a boatload more imbalance all because of his existence...

...

Because of my existence...

"To where it all first began." She instructed, and my body froze by what she was asking. No. No I couldn't- "And there is yet more, for the ending of magic would brings not only the end of life across the lands, or the harmony which binds all together..."

What... What could be possibly worse... I had a dreadful and apprehensive feeling my answer was about to come... Right now...

Silver eyes glinted once more, sending a shock down my weary spine and goosebumped skin. "The end of all itself."

I was already standing up and bolting out the hut before I even realized, my legs on overdrive and autopilot down the busying streets of advanced Yaks which should never be. Evens all happening because of my own recklessness. My decisions to choose helping others in the name of slapping continuity in the face!

Starswirl, I need a portal to Ponyville! Right this second!

 _Think rationally, Jack. Gathered magic like this may incite an adverse effect of the already bleeding magic spreading across-_

I was not taking weeks to walk all the way back, Starswirl! I'm needed now! It was finally time... Time go back home!

Time to go see my family again!

Time to set things right eternally!

Now Starswirl!

And the golden shining portal opened right before my running eyes to the entrance of the affected village, and without even hesitation, I rammed through into the welcoming light without a single care. I may have ran away to protect my friends.

But by God, I will always come back to protect them too...!

* * *

 _Jack Wright as Stardust Balance_

 _Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer_

 _Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer_

 _Jim Miller as King Sombra_

 _Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry_

 _Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy_

 _Ashleigh Bell Rainbow Dash/Applejack_

 _Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity_

 _Cathy Weseluck as Spike_

 _Ian Hanlin as Sunburst_

 _Zagreus as Zagreus_

 _And Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle_

 _A JOURNEY BEYOND SANITY_

 _THE MOVIE_

* * *

Protect them until the very ends of...!

...

...Huh...

Just the mere sight of the town had me frozen stiff. Even after all this time I recognized this spot off by heart, the same quiet place I preferred going to whenever I needed to be truly alone... Or just for Twilight and I...

The Star Hill, as I had dubbed it way back when. The sensation of nostalgia hitting me like a freight train, that Ponyville air breathing into my nostrils with a side of apple. Again, my hands were quivering, swallowing a dry throat and blinking rapidly. Half of me expected all this to be an illusion, a fabrication incited the desperation of my own mind and how immense I missed my dearest friends.

Because I was home...

Home...

Home...

I was... I was actually...!

How long...? I almost fell on my knees, struggling to keep myself composed and throw my long-sleeved arms up in the air happily, instead my upper limbs dangling helplessly by my sides. After all this time, I was actually home...

...

The Hell was everyone...? Even all the way from this hill, I could make out previously the shapes of Equestrians walking to and from the town. So why couldn't I see anyone close by? Were my glasses foggy agin...?

 _I believe the local inhabitants, like all fellow Equestrians across the land, are contently attending the first Friendship Festival in Canterlot._

Oh... And you neglected to mention this a few minutes ago to helpfully dampen my intense worries for my friends?

 _Well, you were in a hurry._

Very funny.

Still, a friendship festival. I almost snorted, if not for the severity of the situation, hands in black pockets and still just standing there, unwilling to move for the moment. Sounds like Twilight's getting bolder with spreading the magic of friendship over Equestria.

 _A momentous events, the first of countless more to arise._ My aged teacher answered in my mind with a touch of warmth and approval. _Every year, a festival shall commence, in celebration for the utter wonders and potential for everyone to make friends with others. Soon enough, all many other species shall partake in the festivities and learn the power and comfort of friendship with every passing year. It is the young Princess, Jack, who shall leave her mark on the world in bringing all life together through friendship and trust._

And, wait, don't tell me, she's probably panicking about getting everything done perfectly right this second.

 _You would know her better than many, Jack._

I allowed myself a small smirk. Me, Spike, our friends. Everyone close to her, I feel. And it just sounds exactly like something Twilight would do whilst making the best effort not to screw such an important responsibility up.

But she'll be fine. With our amazing friends beside her, and the fact she and the others were currently out of danger in the form of Ponyville.

...

...

...

 _...Shall we proceed?_

What? O-Oh, yes. Sorry, just needed a moment to collect myself... Heh...

Though the spiritual unicorn sounded sympathetic, there was a touch of urgency to his grandfatherly voice. _If the Yak's prophecy rings truth, we cannot spare time for hesitancy. I shudder to comprehend what this 'end of all' they predicted could be. And with Zagreus in Ponyville..._

He would the ample time to do some damage while Twilight wasn't at home... [BEEP]... Okay.

Okay... I could do this... Just need a nanosec...

...

Inhaling sharply, I made the effort to steel myself, hand in pocket brushing against the cool metallic hilt of a useful defensive weapon, feeling the weight of other tactics on my right wrist and beneath my feet. No time like the present... And I absolutely refuse to allow that corrupt monstrosity to defile my home.

 _We must consider what the mystics meant, however, as we travel there. In addition, there's no confirmation that Zagreus currently dwells within the castle than anywhere else close by._

I'll check the Forest and the abandoned ruined castle there after my extensive search through my old home, regardless how nostalgic and painful it will be. Because every part of my body and soul were in agreement that I never, ever deserved to set foot inside that wonderful castle again, its glimmering structure from this distance causing a lump in my traveling throat.

* * *

And try as I might, I couldn't rid myself of the nostalgia, the memories which hit me like an avalanche of rocks with every area and spot I walked by. Ponyville may seem empty for the moment, but my heart and mind filled all the spot for them.

Because I was seeing ponies, ponies everywhere. All trotting by merrily, conversing with one another, eating together, playing ball at the nearby park with picnics and flying kites. All equines without a shred of fear or apprehension in their hearts, totally in peace and content with the lives as it should be. None of these ponies ever deserved to experience such travesties but bliss and love. Sometimes I always envied them of that.

It was all coming back to me, piece by piece, and my heart was lerching upwards and threatening to be vomited from my mouth from the heavy flashbacks and the sensation of how much I desperately _missed being here..._

 _Home is where the heart is, my boy. You should never feel alienated from returning, even if you deem yourself unworthy._

...

Huh...?

Oh, look Starswirl. I pointed, almost in excitement. That was where I first appeared in this world! How the Hell could I eve remember the exact spot I woke up on?!

 _"He's waking up..."_

 _"I can see that."_

 _"What do you think's wrong with him?"_

 _"Maybe he's had too much sugar."_

 _Where...? Who...? What...?_

 _"Mister...? Hey mister...! Wake up!"_

I remembered, faintly smiling at the nostalgia whilst observing the spot on the ground, how hopelessly confused and bewildered I felt, suddenly appearing in a cartoon world after falling asleep back in my homeworld. The bafflement of being greeted by Bon and Lyra, soon followed with utter despair and incredulity at being transformed into a pony.

Sighing rather depressingly, I continued onwards, the memories getting to me and threatening to drown my state. Shouldn't really be wasting any time with the end of the world presumably on the horizon.

But still, I remember the state of who I was, back then. A nineteen-year-old boy, suddenly uprooted from my world unaware and thrust into a land which relied on magic and compassion, utterly lost, frightened and alone. It didn't take long for me to realize that I wasn't alone, but refused to admit it even to myself. Back then, I judged myself a lost cause - though, that hasn't really changed all too much - adamant in keeping Twilight and everyone out from knowing the real me.

Because I was afraid of opening my heart again...

...Had I not been so stubborn, what would have changed, I wonder? What would have happened to me had I accepted their friendship and kindness right off the bat, opening myself to them and letting those six wonderful mares and one amazing dragon know the real me, much much earlier? Would have I been more happy? More jovial and party-like? Always attending events and places I was never really a fan of for the sake of appeasing my friends?

Would Twilight and I have, at a much earlier time...?

...Well, it was unhealthy to dwell on what-ifs all the time. The past couldn't be changed, even if you wanted it to... Heh, or in Starlight's case, had the power to.

Huh, I recognized that bench. I think it was the first time Twilight and I had a real genuine civil conversation, a sneaky means on the back then unicorn's part to pry more about myself, and make a real new friend.

 _"You're a writer?"_

 _"Well I've never published any books. Just some stories in my spare time for others to enjoy reading. I'm not quite there yet. I plan to get become an author someday."_

 _"Oh. You never really struck me as a writer, Stardust."_

 _"Did I ever strike you as anything?"_

 _"Trying, for a start. So, do others enjoy your work then?"_

 _"I certainly hope so. But my work is... average at best. I dabble here and there. Writing is arguably the best thing I excel at... if you don't count being a sarcastic grumpy loner. There are still so many flaws with my writing I wish to correct, and one day will. My profession as an author won't be happening anytime soon."_

 _"So that's your dream then, to become an author."_

How back then she kept calling me by the Equestrian name I chose. Ha, even to my mind it felt surreal for her to address me without my real name; only Twilight ever had the right to call me as such on this planet.

Was still weird even when it wasn't specifically her addressing me. The Midnight version I encountered on my runaway travels-

...

...Moving on...

 _You can't keep brushing the issue off indefinitely, Jack. You must address before it eats away at you._

I'll think about it. Later. Right now, Starswirl, Zagreus was our biggest priority. I could start worrying and beating myself up for letting everyone down afterwards, when I'm either dead or beginning at Twilight and everyone's hoofs for forgiveness.

Nothing sounded more appropriate.

 _Jack. You can't keep doing to yourself-_

I could do whatever I damn well like to myself, Starswirl. You may be my teacher, but you're NOT my caretaker. If I'm guilty for everything that's happened, then I will shoulder the responsibility. Let it crush me if that happens. The point of the matter was I didn't deserve them.

Pinkie's laughter.

Rarity's generosity.

Fluttershy's kindness.

Applejack's honesty.

Rainbow's loyalty.

Twilight's magic.

All their smiles of hope and joy, their offered hooves and embraces. Spike accepting me as his own fatherly parent. Starlight viewing me as some older sibling. Sunset and friend's offered hands for support and standing by me against whatever threat consumed their home.

 _"You... You've ruined everything I've worked for!"_

 _"You tried to threaten my friends."_

Compassion. Love. Admiration. Friendship. None of those I ever worked for earning, all handed to me on a silver platter. A pathetic manchild with autism and a passion for getting himself almost killed, repeatedly, in the name of some noble crusade of putting himself in risk first in favour of keeping his loved ones safe and from harm's way.

Even when they follow him... Follow ME into battle...

And that was why I chose to left... I couldn't take that anymore... I left because I was a coward...

...Ha... Ha...

A glint caught the corner of my eye, bowed head glancing down remorsely to the hand bearing the promise ring. The vow to keep Twilight safe and happy for all time. I slowly pulled my hand out, the purple gem attached to the one-of-a-pair jewelry gleaming beneath the warm sun, reminding me painfully of those angelic sparkling violet eyes.

 _"Nopony is beyond friendship, Jack."_

...I hope your festival goes amazingly, Twilight. You, Spike, Starlight, everyone... All deserve the best time for all your hardships-

What the... Gah...!

The suddenly violent tremblings from the ground almost had me fall over, quickly clutching onto a nearby streetlamp for support, the pathway beneath me feeling more than ready to crack open.

Which, thankfully, died down as soon as it begun, and I breathed heavily, effort to compose myself and steadily removing myself from the lamp.

What the Hell was happening now...?

 _Jack..._ Starswirl, for a rare time, sounded unusually apprehensive. _It seems we are about to be welcomed with some new visitors..._

Huh...?

The [BEEP]...?!

My ears had picked up on the sounds, noting the shadow of clouds suddenly snuffing out the sunlight blazing to the beautiful small town and gazed upwards in wonder, taken back by A. The sudden black clouds encompassing the formerly peaceful blue skies. And B. The few massive airships accompanying said ominous clouds.

Zagreus?!

 _Something else. Look to your left, Jack!_

And so I did... And I immediately sprung into action, from the sight of a stampede of multi-coloured Equestrians blatantly being chased by huge wool creatures into Ponyville. The screams and cries for help told me all I needed to know.

And I refused to let any invaders defile our home!

* * *

Whoa! That was a close one! And thankfully only the sensation of scraped knees and nothing much else. I had enough bruises to last a lifetime so any additions would be like counting sheep.

"Go! GO!" I practically roared for the ponies I helped push out the way of falling debris. And that soon became the least of my concerns.

Insert classic superhero scene here of innocent beings cowering at a wall, some villainous brute minion slowly approaching their trembling states to do God knows what. And boom, saved at the last minute.

Except, no heroes here.

Or superpowers.

Just a man, a short barely six foot tall bearded human in need of a serious bath and shave, with some sick jet-rocket boots charging right into the white and black creature, knocking the unprepared brute right into a nearby abandoned food cart. I'll pay for the damages later.

"Run!" I practically snarled to the green and yellow mares, whom did as instructed in a fright and went to join their kind deeper into the town square. Just as that happened, my hazel eyes caught the sight of more ponies being backed against a corner by two of those creatures. Oh no they don't.

You come into my town? Terrify the populace? And expect little resistance? Regardless how long I've been absent, this was MY town. My home! I'll give these clowns the same treatment I handed to that Ursaminor and those Changelings, long ago when _they_ invaded Ponyville.

The white furry brutes in black chest armour didn't stand a chance. It was incredible how much I was withstanding against their metallic protective wear. It didn't hurt all that much.

With the two knocked back together from my elbow to one's head and meeting the other's, I settled down on the ground and gestured to the group of five. "Go, join the others!" They all too happily obliged, not even a glance of gratitude. They were probably scared of me as much as they were of these-

Oh what now?! I struggled to latch onto a nearby table, almost knocking it over and me with it, from the violently vibrations on the ground, glaring up in surprise followed with pure rage at what caused the short and brief earthquakes.

Those sinister-looking black airships. They were firing harpoons into the many roofs of various town buildings, as though dropping the anchors for their proper invasion, and were currently slowly descending.

 _I hoped it would never had arisen to this._ Starswirl murmured in clear resignation, as though the sight of an invading species was somewhat an inconvenience. _But it seems Zagreus has been anticipating our arrival after all, and prepared for this exact hypothesis._

My focus lasted on the lowering black ships upon composure until the next following sight of ponies being chased relentlessly by more of those guard things; more of which I easily dispatched. Being on the run helps you learn a few tricks. For example; a hidden blade produced above the wrist attached to a magically endless chain spawning out from somewhere else, courtesy of my good teacher. One swing and the three goat-looking furry humanoids in armour and masks tripped over, unceremonious, allowing the next batch of equines to reach shelter wherever it was they were all fleeing towards.

I'll keep all these creatures at bay, holding out until these escaping ponies could reach safety. The current ground forces were low in number, apparently, judging by the brief glance around the outer layer of the town.

 _Facing an entire army by yourself, Jack._ Starswirl almost sounded fondly exasperated. _How much your Princess would disapprove._

Well, what else was new?

"Canterlot has fallen!" One pony cried out in terror, some unicorn stallion galloping by as he exclaimed this information. "They're coming!"

Some blood drained from my face. No...

 _Events that should be are in motion, Jack._ Starswirl immediately attempted to reassure his apprehensive pupil. _Twilight and the rest are facing their latest opposition and their forces. And like always, they will prevail._

Provided that Zagres hasn't interfered with these events in question, which seemed depressingly likely. The Storm King has finally made his move, I take it?

That mental inquiry was put on hold by the immediate stomping and directing my concentration on the group of guards heading right towards me, wielding no weapons but their clenched fists. Big mistake on their part.

These rocket boots took some time to handle and get use to, but in the end I got some skill over them, immediately flying out of the way like a massive jump, landing perfectly on a tiled rooftop and maintaining my balance, hand firm on the material and daring these creatures to follow.

These were the infamous army of the Storm King which forced pirates to abandon their ways and incited hippogriffs into hiding? Either all I've learnt and practiced since leaving home has made me stronger and flexible than ever - which I truly doubted - or there were just big pushovers. An army of Bulk Bicep's, perhaps.

Speaking of whom, I think I just saw the ridiculously massive pegasus flee by, too. But regardless, the minions did pursue me, climbing up the building with sheer intent... Until I firmly kicked them all down to the ground without major difficulty.

Was this invasion force on the lowest setting of difficulty? I've fought Diamond Dogs more troublesome than these guys!

Oops! Almost missed another pony about to get captured, firing my chained blade to the ground and pulling myself along, shoulder impacting the side of another grunting soldier and flinching myself from hitting such armour. Okay, that one I felt!

But the pony made a break for it, thankfully. No use standing there and gawking like a tool. I stood upwards after prying the blade from the ground, pulled back above my sleeved wrist and started rubbing my shoulder soothingly for a brief moment. Give it two seconds, then I'll deal with the rest-

A recognizable magic blast sounded too closely from behind me, forcing me to whirl at another furry humanoid being blasted away midair before it could impact into me. But that wasn't the most shocking thing for me that particular moment.

"I knew you wouldn't just leave your friends to fight against something like this!"

Stunned hazel eyes gazed over with mixtures of shock, incredulity and excitement from the sight of the pink witty unicorn, finding myself smiling brightly and genuinely for the first time in weeks. "Starlight!" I couldn't help but call out in utter relief and joy, the sheer fact that one good friend who was like a sister to me seemed perfectly okay and unharmed.

The powerful and skillful mare with lilac eyes and blue and purple mane beamed right back, despite the present crisis, before then calling back in sudden horror. "Look out!"

Hm? Oh! That fist almost caught me by the skin of his teeth, quickly leaning away from the extended limb and taking advantage at the charging creature's back, one firm boot pressed intently against the black armour.

A second later resulted in him flying into a wall, and forcing myself skidding a few feet back before regaining composure. Rather a dangerous thing to do on my part, but beggars couldn't be choosers at this point. Besides, it's not as if I even cared what happened to me anymore... Nor have I ever, really.

Five more of them chasing after innocent equines were flown back from hitting a strong blue shield, Starlight releasing her magic with a short pant. "That's the last of the evacuees." The pink mare announced, hurrying over to my side with a serious and weary expression. "We shouldn't stick around too long or-"

I couldn't resist myself, mind and heart driven to instantly tightly embrace the mare on the spot, whom. after a moment of startled shock, wrapped front pink fur limbs around my neck right in response. Situation aside, you don't know how much it meant for me to see her again. An old friend and one of countless many whom I missed severely.

Despite our last encounter being more recent than the rest.

 _"I'm so glad you're okay!"_ We both found ourselves saying together in joy and relief, blinking for a moment together... Then laughing shortly, Starlight taking the lead this time, "After we heard some 'creature' fought off a den of Manticores invading Thorax's territory a month back, we were starting to think... Never mind." And she grinned lightly, pushing my arm with relieved affection. "I knew you would come back sooner or later. As did Twilight-"

"Oh for pete's sake!" Another familiar and welcoming feminine voice snapped rather incredulously. "Save the reunion hugs for later when we're not being invaded by some Storm King and his whole army!"

"Trixie!" I called out in surprise and total happiness, glad to see the blue unicorn too, whom too the liberty of tripping up two more huge soldiers with a long rope and instantly tying their limbs up with expert magic. Hasn't someone been practicing?

However, the magician was in no mood for small talk or exchanging pleasantries. "We need to catch up with everypony else! I the Great and Powerful Trixie refuse to be captured by some embarrassing brutes! So let's go already!" And headed on her way further into the invaded town hurriedly, Starlight and I proceeding to share a look.

"I think I liked her better when she took things with a grain of salt." Starlight managed to quip in light humour, before glancing upwards at the descending airships with a newfound grim expression. "But she's right; reinforcements should be joining them any minute now. We have to reach shelter at the Town Hall. Come on!"

The Town Hall? "Rather a ill-fated place to decide shelter for at this instance, Starlight."

A faint smile, perhaps resembling that of reminiscence. "To be fair, Stardust, we don't exactly have many other options at this point."

* * *

Oh it felt good to team up and kick some arse alongside this mare again! With any friend really, as Starlight and I owned some goat armoured scrubs with combined technology and magic as we passed through the streets hurriedly, Trixie taking the lead and rather impressively dodging the clutches of other minions herself, leaving us to clean the garbage up behind once she distracted them enough.

And from the look on Starlight's face as we kicked some goat butt together, I wasn't the only one who missed spending any time with a good friend. Blue magic blasts and shield mixed with the sounds of rocket boots and the unsheathing of a hidden blade.

Oh, I was careful, mind you, not to directly hit these creatures with said blade but the chain instead. Really the thing was used for climbing, stability or intimidation tactics. The lightsaber couldn't be relied on forever, secured deep in my black pocket.

But yes, it felt more than satisfying to do this again with Starlight, considering all those other times we kicked some major [BEEP] together against a gen one Tirek, some numerous species and others. We made a good team, and it especially worked better since Starlight was taught a few things from you-know-who.

I was grinning a lot more today than I had in months. It felt wonderful!

...

Shame it wouldn't last before reality and reminders hammered home soon enough.

But for now. "Nice look, by the way." Starlight grunted amidst her banter, stunning one guard with a shield and letting me plow right into him, knocking the pathetically weak creature into a glass window. Even though some of them had shields which seemed to deflect magic, that hardly deterred Starlight. "Black's good on you."

"You like?" I ducked beneath a swinging arm, knocking it upwards with the metal wear around my right wrist followed with a swift whirl, knocking the same wrist harshly into the side of the goat's face.

"Organization XIII, isn't it?" Starlight teleported with a quick blue flash, allowing two more minions to crash harshly into one another hysterically, blast them away into others like bowling balls to pins. "I think you once said you always wanted one of their coats."

One swift ascension via the boots, and a fall on the back neck of the next furry white soldier, knocking him down for the count. Another one grabbing me from behind met with a swift back headbutt into his armoured face, but still becoming a pushover. "Glad you paid attention to my wishes regardless how many times you died against the boss."

"It's not easy on hard mode, Stardust." The mare flashed out of the way of another barreling soldier, letting him knock into three others just like that. "You try playing a video game for the first time on the highest difficulty." Amazing how we didn't break stride or concentration during our banter, standing back to back briefly before more magic and rocket boot blazed around, more of our enemies being knocked down or into one another pitifully.

"It _proud_ mode, my dear. Besides, the highest in the game is _critical_ mode... Which I've beaten on my first try."

"Not strictly on level one though, isn't that right-?"

"How can you two be bantering at a time like this?!" Trixie called out next irritably, interrupting the flow and waving us over impatiently after dunking one minion into a conjured pool of jelly. "Come on already, before we're left behind!"

"...She's still struggling on beginner mode." Starlight clarified behind the source to Trixie's annoyance as we hurriedly followed after the blue trickster. "Guess Trixie's not really thrilled with others being better at games without breaking a sweat."

Oh, how much I had missed this!

A few corners around, down some more streets, it was all coming back to me in a heartbeat, recognizing and recalling what street led to where, all the pathways and their destinations, knowing instantly from my memories the entire layout of the town I had resided in for so long. A place I had come to eventually address as home.

Ponyville. A town of peace and serenity when Twilight and the others weren't causing a ruckus and trouble wasn't knocking at our doorstep. Small and quiet, just how I always liked it. A town which had always beckoned for me to return.

And now, under siege by a malevolent King and his invading forces. But not for much longer, if Twilight and our friends could save the world yet again soon enough. Which I know they will.

I may not believe in myself or a lot other things anymore... But I would, and _will,_ always believe in _them._

Town Hall was in plain sight, at the center of the whole area, and we were welcomed by several guards of Canterlot and Crystal Empire origins alike, the numerous pegasi and unicorns instantly spotting our approach and pointed clean spears our way, forming a protective semi-circle around the entrance into the tall main building where presumably all the ponies who managed to escape the initial invasion escaped towards.

I wasn't even fazed by the lack of trust and spears being pointed my way, moreso disappointed yet not really surprised by, again, the lack of Earth Pony guards. Seriously, Earth Ponies were the real underdogs of Equestria. Haven't the likes of Applejack and I - when I became a gold Earth Pony with unkempt hair and beard since arriving into this world - proved their worth? We do the most out of all others in Equestria, [BEEP]holes!

 _Interesting how you consider yourself a pony still, Jack, in spite of previous claims from yourself that you no longer deem yourself deserving to eve be compared to our fellow equines._

I pointedly ignored Starswirl's musing, Starlight and I approaching at the steps where Trixie waved over, the pink unicorn pausing with me briefly to the guards and addressing out-loud with assurance. "It's okay. He's with us!" Skepticism and doubt spread all over their features. Starlight huffed, already looking ready to roll her eyes. "It's Stardust Balance! You know, the alien? The man who saved our lives a bazillion times already? That Stardust Balance?"

Whom was no longer worthy of even wielding that name any further, but I dared not interject that at this time. Starlight's words had an effect, and I pretended those glimmers in the guard's eyes weren't portrayed that of hope, instead relieved that they slowly lowered their weapons and allowed us entry, stepping aside.

"About time!" Trixie called out, not even halfway indoors yet and looking pleased herself that we've caught up. "Now let's get inside before more of those creatures arrive-!"

And sounds of more stomping cut the magician mare off, every one of us outside snapping their heads in the direction of the various feet heading our way, an air of dread passing through our beings. Ah [BEEP].

"Get indoors, NOW!" I practically roared without being patient for argument, grabbing the first startled guards by the tail and pulling him behind, prompting the others to break formation with the drop of a hat and began retreating into the tall round building, knowing better than to argue with the famous - or infamous varying on who one converses with - Twilight Warrior.

Though I never deserved to be addressed as that again either.

Starlight and Trixie stepped between the doors and steps themselves for the guards to pass, soon both grabbing me by the back with their teeth and dragging me in behind them, probably thinking that I would stay outside to hold them off so the ponies could further barricade themselves in.

Damn... They knew me too well.

* * *

Sound of a buzzing instrument, followed with Starlight then whirling around to face the guards with us in the entrance, a stern expression rivaling that of Twilight's. "Find everything suitable enough to barricade the doors and windows! And don't waste any time!"

The pegasi and unicorns in gold and blue armour obeyed at once, setting straight to work as we proceeded to move out of the way, the pink unicorn then turning to me with a sudden sheepish expression, the sonic screwdriver she used to locked the doors hovering in a blue hue then onto her hoof, held out before me.

"I've been borrowing this since you kinda left it with me back at CHS. Hope you didn't mind."

Heh, you made it sound as if that wasn't intentional on my part, my dear. I gently pushed the hoof back, allowing myself a small reassuring smile at her perplexed expression. "You're making better use of it than I, I'm sure." And she smiled right back, if a bit uncertain.

Trixie then proceeded to snort. "Some things never change." Before smirking at me rather faintly. "So, this is what you actually look like, huh?" Pink eyes gazed up and down as if in examination frowning quite softly. "Well, colour me _not_ impressed."

Both my brows perked up. "And you're anything to be desired yourself, Trixie."

She snorted. "Impudent."

"Spoiled brat."

"Rude human."

"Sniveling pony."

Pink and hazel eyes exchanged a firm stare down... Before the pretense ended and we both smiled lightly, not really hugging like Starlight and I had but the blue magician patting a hoof on my leg. Closest to affection she might ever give me, while Starlight was smiling in bemused fondness. "Hate to say it, but you've no idea how much I missed our own bantering, Stardust."

I was about to say the same, except someone else cut me off. "Stardust...?"

Another welcoming voice from an old friend. It's a nostalgic wonderland up in here!

"Stardust, is that really you...?"

Oh, and another familiar tone! Male this time! I couldn't help but grin at the two approaching cream and brown Earth Ponies, both of whom regarded me in open puzzlement and wonder. Gently, I knelt downwards to their eye level, permitting a small smile of happiness and further relief that _they_ were okay too. "Hello Bon. Doctor."

Wooves gasped, whereas Bon Bon looked more than ready to cry at the welcoming sight of an old friend. The cream Earth Pony with dark blue eyes and blue and pink hair and tail waster no time in tightly embracing me, and I eagerly returned the hugging, often missing the hugs anyhow. Hugs were nice, and these Equestrians excelled at them.

Plus, it was really, _really_ good to see them again...

 _It's always a pleasure, and joy, to see old friends and family yet again when they're safe and unharmed._

Damn right-

...Wait...

After pulling back, I glanced over Bon's shoulder curiously and frowned. "Where's Lyra?" The two were usually inseparable. "And Derpy?"

Immediately the mood lessened. "Derpy..." Whooves already started, sounding awfully strained with head bowed to the red carpet and teeth uncharacteristically grit. "She... They..."

"We couldn't save them in time." Even Starlight and Trixie looked immediately depressed from the subject as Bon's drained voice explained, dying down by several degrees with clear regret shining behind those blue eyes. "They didn't manage to escape them... There's this creature... The Storm King... He has an army, led by a unicorn named Tempest... And they... They..."

And another, more posh yet still defeated tone finished for the struggling mare, causing eyes to turn with my own widening in genuine surprise. "We were completely taken by surprise, ill-prepared for the invasion which followed."

"Octavia..." I whispered to the grey Earth Pony with tired pink eyes and black long mane tenderly. In answer, she provided a small, drained smile.

"Glad to see you've finally come to your senses and returned home, Stardust, despite how a little late you are." No bite or jab to her tone, but it still hit me with a pang of regret and shame, my own mouth thinned. "A handful of us managed to flee by the train, but that didn't stop the King's forces from pursuing us all the way back to Ponyville, clearly..."

"Everyone else was captured and didn't have time to flee." Starlight continued for the Earth Pony, looking severely distraught whilst taking a step forward. "The Princesses... Were turned to stone..." From the corner of my eye, Whooves flinched in despair. "But Twilight and the others... Disappeared..." Lilac eyes gazed downwards herself. "We were so powerless to do anything to stop this..."

Slowly, I found myself leaning back against the wall in a sat position, regarding these despaired ponies with sympathy and empathy. Because I understood perfectly what it meant to be thoroughly powerless to protect the people you care about.

 _"Please..."_

 _"Go home..."_

 _"Don't do this..."_

 _"Go to your friends..."_

I released a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, enough in time to hear Bon state rather hopefully with rekindled faith. "But now that you're back, Stardust, we can finally return the fight and get our friends back! You'll be more than to inspire and rally other free ponies to our cause-"

"Don't call me that."

The abrupt, and rather harsh on my part, order had the cream mare hesitate, beginning to frown uncertainly. "B-But Stardust, we need-"

"I said." I practically hissed through grit teeth. "DON'T call me that... I don't deserve the name Stardust any longer!" And forced myself upwards, standing away from the five startled equines and turning to face the window which had yet to be reinforced itself.

With the clear sight of my destination right before me.

"What's his problem...?" Trixie whispered no doubt to Starlight in bewilderment. "Oh who am I kidding? He's always had a problem...!"

I didn't even deserve to be home... But that was neither here or there. What matters for me are two more crucial things; one of which involved getting my friends out of trouble and somewhere where I din't have to worry too much.

But where... Ah!

"The underground lake." I then announced before anyone else could speak up and try to persuade me to help further, looking back to my friends with a certain nod. "Where everyone was evacuated to the last time the town was invaded. You'd all be safe there."

Starlight frowned, likely catching the emphasis on 'you,' whereas Bon nodded in realization. "When that monster Tirek was sucking the magic out of everypony! We can sneak out over there and draw out a strategy to retaliate over there."

"In a more secluded and hidden location!" Whooves caught on almost gleefully, hope beginning to shine in innocent light eyes. "They'd never find us, especially in the Everfree Forest!"

"Uh." Trixie looked between the two Earth Ponies with a expression known as skeptic. "Is Trixie the only one seeing some holes in this plan...?"

I smiled faintly. Glad that Trixie's inconsistency with referring herself between first and third person hasn't changed in the slightest. It was appealing to the warmer parts of my shattered heart, all this... Being in their presence once again, exhaling softly with folded arms of relief and small wonder. If Lyra and Derpy were here, it'd all be complete. And let's not forget Vinyl.

...They'll be saved. Twilight and the others would save them soon enough. I know it... Right Starswirl...?

"That's the plan then?" Octavia inquired with a soft thoughtful look between the other ponies and I. "Get everypony to a more concealed location and craft a counterattack against our new foe together? We have to worry about getting there."

"Exactly!" Trixie responded eagerly. Meanwhile, Starlight was gazing at me with open suspicion. What? Was there something on my face? More than usual? "How in Equestria are we going to sneak a whole crowd of ponies over there without alerting those things outside?!"

That was a good question, to be fair... Starswirl, how soon could you open another portal.

The teacher sounded wholly apologetic. _Not for another six hours, I'm afraid Jack._

Damn! We wouldn't have enough time... So how would...?

An elderly voice cleared her throat, and our surprised gazes fixed next on the light sand brown Earth Pony by the doorway, eyes glinting behind her own glasses with a rather knowing small smile. "I may know a means of getting everyone there safe and without anyone following." The Mayor of Ponyville announced with an expression akin to smug.

Mayor ex machima alright.

* * *

"When this building started upon its foundation, the ponies wished for it to be a place for stability and safety among fellow ponykind."

Secret passage.

"In case, should any serious threat arise, there would always be a means to evacuating every citizen in these walls for the purpose of escorting them away from the danger."

Secret passage.

"Though to this day, the means of escape has only ever been used once, and that roughly six decades go."

Secret passage.

Mayor Mare, after having guided us towards the bookshelf upon the second floor, turned to us with a light rather knowing grin and simply pulled back one book from the second row to the left. The cogs started turning as she spoke. "Now, of all times, seems the most appropriate to utilize these means once again."

Called it; secret passage. Though why it was even built on the _second floor_ just screamed design floor. Ponies and their architecture.

"All we have to do now then is evacuate everyone down there!" Whooves stated gleefully, renewed hope expressed behind glinting cyan eyes, once everyone got over their shock at the sight of a secret staircase into darkness before us. "Just organize an orderly cue and voila!"

Which would still take time, of which there was decreasingly little every passing moment. And judging from the doubtful expression on Octavia and Trixie's equine features, I wasn't the only one considering this.

"Where exactly do these tunnels lead?" Starlight inquired as she peeked downwards into the dark, frowning in skepticism.

"An underground network of tunnels which leads to many exits out of Ponyville from a distance. Assuming if, of course, the Diamond Dogs haven't burrowed through these special tunnels reserved only for us ponies over the years, but we needn't worry." The light brown Mayor waved dismissively, keeping a placating smile in spite of dire times. "I've memorized the layout from a map which I've studied extensively since my first days as Mayor, I know where precisely to go if we are to reach the Everfree Forest."

...And we never thought of using these tunnels when Tirek struck? Nightmare Moon? The Changelings? Would've been the perfect time as opposed to evacuating out in the open. Especially when there was plenty of time to do so!

"We'd have to hurry." Bon stated next solemnly, deep blue gaze glancing between the room's occupants and scarcely achieving little to mask her pain. My own mouth thinned. The mental image of Lyra being enslaved by a madman was no more appealing to me as it was to you, Bon. "The Storm King's forces could try forcing their way in any minute."

Starlight nodded, turning back fully to face everyone with a determined nod, with one lingering glance, I noticed, my direction. "We'll need to gather everyone up here now. Somepony should also go down and scout through those tunnels to make sure they're safe first."

Trixie visibly shuddered, of course. "Ugh, going down into some spooky tunnels made a hundred years ago? This just isn't my kind of day." Then acknowledging the pointed stares her way, prompting the unicorn's frown. "What?"

"Thanks for volunteering, Trixie." The blue mare's jaw fell agape once the words processed, and Starlight barely smiled before addressing everyone else again. "We might need that map too, for cautionary reasons."

The Mayor nodded lightly. "Agreed. I'll go retrieve it, though it may take a minute; it has been a while since I last took a look at it. The map could really be anywhere." Because THAT'S what we want to hear.

"I shall accompany you in searching for it." Whooves stepped up, probably looking for any excuse to be useful and stepping beside his fellow Earth Pony. "Two heads are better than one, after all." And both immediately left for the Mayor's office, leaving only four in the room left.

Octavia decided to step forward then, looking deathly serious not seen since when we fought Chrysalis, Ahiuzotl and the Chimera together. Christ that was ages ago. "We'll go rally the others and make sure everyone's prepared for the route ahead." Bon nodded in agreement, pairs of eyes meeting my own for a long moment.

Bon's lingered, but the intense expression and what her deep ocean orbs were attempting to convey prompted a small shudder from my shoulders, the cream mare then turning and accompanying the musician back downstairs, where everyone else awaited for any good news.

Bon's expecting me to help. They all were... And that was the massive issue in this predicament. I couldn't help. Not this time... Not in the way they believed.

"Great, the Great and Powerful Trixie has to be the one tasked with scouting ahead some dark caves..." The dark blue unicorn with silver mane and tail in a magician's attire grumbled out-loud as she began stepping into the dark narrow passageway, that disgruntled voice dying down over time the further Trixie ventured.

Starlight rolled faintly humoured lilac eyes, unable to repress her smirk before turning to face me now that there were only two. "Some things never change, huh?" I shrugged, and then Starlight turned completely serious, painfully reminding me, by stance and facial expression alone, of a certain alicorn when she was taking things seriously. The stern voice didn't help dissuade me. "We'll need to draw up a plan of retaking Equestria from the Storm King and his army... Unless..."

I answered the trailed off question knowingly. "Twilight and the others will triumph, Starlight." Eyes glimmered next in hope and relief. "Yeah these events were suppose to happen. Cliche villain takes over, gets beaten and sent packing in the end. Probably a massive party afterwards celebrating the freedom of Equestria."

"I wouldn't put it past them not to continue with the Friendship Festival once this is all over." The pink mare replied in faint humour, corner of muzzle perked up amidst her subdued voice next. "She was hoping you'd show up there, you know." A short chuckle. "We all were, of course, but Twilight..." Lilac eyes stared firmly upwards, piercing through my broken soul. "She hoped you'd show up at least for the first ever festival to celebrate friendship. Rainbow Dash jested that this whole event was just one means of getting your attention."

"A festival? With loud music and all the ponies in Equestria gathered?" I smirked faintly, folding my arms and indulging my good friend. "Because the last time that happened worked out so well for me."

It was almost impossible, trying to hide the bitterness and drained soul from my parched voice. The damage was done and little could be done. I was dying and there was no remedy; no magical spell of power of friendship could save me this time.

It was over for me. That's the end of it. Done and dusted.

"I suppose," Starlight piqued up next, evidently sensing my thoughts and attempting to change the subject. "All we really have to do then is wait for all this to blow over, if our friends have got this covered." Though something in her resigned tone suggest sitting and hiding didn't suit the typically energetic unicorn well. Same here. "Might be a good time to catch up, huh?"

...

I simply sent Starlight a look, hazel eyes blinking right back at lilac, letting my expressions and stare tell everything in place of vocal words. The unicorn knew me enough by then, I should hope, that she understood my intent.

Her smile wavered, but Starlight pressed on still. "Now that you're back, I'm sure you have a lot of stories to share about your travels all over Equestria. You should've seen how many reports Twilight got over sightings of you across the land. There was a really funny one about spotting a 'suspicious looking creature' battling a group of bandits in Saddle Arabia... Heh..."

I kept on staring.

"Or when we thought, for a long moment, you were really gone after saving some of Shining Armor's guards from a bunch of yeti and fell down a dark hole atop the mountains." Starlight attempted and failed a humoured smile, the expression rather discouraging than anything, cracking from my own stare and managing a weak chuckle, glancing away briefly. "That was... Well, not funny per se, but... No it wasn't really a fun time at all..."

...

"..."

...

"..."

...

And, finally, she acknowledged the harsh truth, turning back to me with a pained sight and hesitant lilac eyes, practically pleading me not to go through with my plan. "Why do you have to go...?"

I couldn't help but soften myself, lowering down on one knee to eye level and revealing just how sorry I was about doing this. "I have to get to the castle." Were my gentle but resolved words, a hand reaching out to gently clasp a hoof meeting halfway, giving the pink fur a supportive squeeze, and allowing me to grin faintly, weak and pathetically so. "There's something I have to do, no matter what. And we all have our own pathways to go."

"Then let me come with you. Whatever's happening we can face it together."

"These ponies need you-"

"Your _friends_ need you." Starlight cut me off firmly, frowning, severe passion blazing in those light purple orbs regarding blue-green right back. "Eight months without you has done more harm than good, Stardust." "

"Don't call me... Eight months...?"

It's not fair for you to fight these battles alone! You need us, please, let your friends help you... Let your family help!"

Starlight's other words almost died out on me, upon hearing the dreaded confirmation of exactly how long I had been gone for. Eight months... Huh...

With that, I stood back up once again, to Starlight's hopeless gaze. "I'd be more content with my friends being safe and well hidden for the time being." I stared back down at the clearly protestant unicorn, swallowing the many pangs of regret threatening to choke me for letting my sister down this way. "I've relied heavily on others for far too long, Starlight... Stay safe."

And, to which I could admit was a hasty attempt of retreating on my part, walked around the distraught unicorn, whom lightly called out upon me getting to the doorway with tenderness. "There's no shame in relying on your friends, Stardust..."

Another instinct to snap at Starlight to cease calling me that undeserving name, but instead, I simply side, one brief lean against the wood before replying right back solemnly, hands in black pockets. "When you've relied on others every single second of your life, Starlight... It's time I started spreading my own wings."

That is, if I could bring myself to stop relying on Starswirl as a crutch either. This was it, then, forcing myself to leave before the stubborn unicorn could make any further attempt of convincing me to stay. A part of me was absolutely terrified she would succeed... Hence the rushed departure from the room and down the stairs. There had to be a backdoor to the building somewhere, hopefully not barricaded like the others as of yet.

Goodbye, Starlight... Have a good life...

* * *

All things consider, those were some terrible last words to say to a friend vocally.

I pondered this, after rolling beneath a swung a arm and thoroughly kicking another armoured goat soldier from the rear to a discarded table, down for the count. A part of me had sincerely hoped my previous encounter with Starlight in Sunset's world would be the last, so the pain couldn't keep on continuing and make it harder for them as it was for me.

...Probably a foolish decision on my part.

My hidden blade, fired upwards with the help of an endless chain, helped my fly upwards swiftly for four of those minions to crash haphazardly into each other, letting me take the Assassin's Creed route of running and leaping across rooftops... Mostly with the aid of my rocket boots since the rooftops designs of the Ponyville houses and shops were almost [BEEP]ing impossible to find stable ground on, dodging more of those brutes left, right and center.

Leaping over one and then jumping atop his shoulders, the boots sending it sliding down face-first on the broken tiled roof. Then again, back to that train of thought, my life was nothing but horrendous decisions.

Make some friends, abandon them.

Return home to blood family, leave them forever.

Dying, run away to face the most dangerous threat ever.

Getting a Princess to somehow love me as I much towards her, depart with only a letter and a ring to remember her by.

Let it never be said, kids, that I was the perfect choice for a role model. The exact opposite, in fact. Why anyone would like me was a modern mystery.

Landing on the ground with my mad dash towards the tall heartbreaking castle, pausing to elbow one intercepting goat by the gut, ignoring the pain and pushing him away. If I - ugh - was a character in the show. I swerved around another and elbows his black-armoured back, flinching a little but managing to have him clash into the other minion I took care of. I'd be the worst character - somehow managing to sideways dodge between two extended fists by two assaulting goats - on the whole show.

Taking care of the others with a multitude of attacks with rockets boots, hidden blade and chain and just all the little muscle I collected during my time fo traveling around the land.

I'd likely be more hated than Flash Sentry.

 _Come now, you lower yourself with scarce esteem, Jack. I dare counter that many would relate you to you as an individual and appreciate your presence for it._

Yeah? I wouldn't appreciate myself there; I'd ruin the whole show with enforcing reality and maturity to the friendship situations and whatever stupid-[BEEP] decisions Celestia and others made for the 'benefit' of everyone else.

My metal-covered wrist smashed into the side of another goat, hurrying forward after a whirling counterattack. The castle was just in plain sight then, and the torrent of emotions currently swirling the closer I approached and the pace which increased only exemplified.

Joy.

Sorrow.

Despair.

Apprehension.

Incredulity.

Concern.

Thrilled.

...Fear...

Eight months... Eight whole months since I left home. Just the reality of that remained sinking in, when six more of those armoured soldiers made a dashing attempt to prevent me any further access.

All quickly dispatched with one fired blade in-between the six lined-up goats, making things far easier for me, into the ground and pulling me forwards speedily, slamming into them all at once and practically having them fly into a nearby clothing store window. I thought the corner of my eye spotted Sugarcube Corner for the moment.

Eight months since I abandoned everyone here I loved for my own ego and tendency for self-sacrifice. And now, I was finally returning home. Proper home, even without the Mane Six and Spike around. Just seeing this castle again, standing tall and proud with its blue and purple and gold tree-like structure, was doing wonders for both the positive and negative feelings warring within.

My pace had to slow, for a long moment ignoring the devastation and utter ruin of the town around here in its state, the castle still looking pristine and healthy, a purity the likes of Zagreus should never touch.

What would he want in there, anyhow? What could be inside the castle that Zagreus could possible want...?

 _The Elements of Harmony, I could imagine._ My wise old teacher answered, rather grave about the whole situation.

But I thought...

...

...

...

Wait... You mean they didn't put them back in the tree after your wayward former pupil-?!

A harsh gust of wind, aided by a strong outburst and sound of magic, flapping the corners of my coat and whipping the untamed brown long hair, almost sending me flying back and rolling across the dirt path roughly, perhaps strong enough to shatter a few bones. Instead I opted for shielding my face and eyes and gritting my teeth from the powerful currents blowing against me, threatening to have me fly over Ponyville.

The Hell... Was that...? The wind died down only slightly, giving me ample time to gently remove my arms and gaze upwards-

"...[BEEP]...!"

A powerful, shining blue light fired atop the north point of the structured star by the very top of the massive castle, extending to the darkened skies and blowing away the black clouds. Soon, that followed with beginning to swirl them inwards, creating a sinister vortex which contradicted the regular friendly use of harmonic magic inside the castle.

And... This sensation, coldly stroking my form, both hands trembling violently from whatever was affecting me for the moment.

 _Imbalance._ Starswirl stated, the most stern and serious I'd ever heard from him, as though right beside me and experience the wind touch his cape and long white beard. _Zagreus lies indoors; the castle is under siege. We must stop him at all costs!_

Right!

The winds were increased in raw powerful currents, but not enough to prevent me from my hurried process over, though to play it safe digging my black aged shoes firmly into the ground for more support at the often stronger breezes. Wouldn't allow that monster to invade and defile my home. Couldn't let him. I didn't know what or why he's planning, but it ended today.

Regardless how Zagreus intended on misusing the Elements and their powers, it wouldn't last. This internal war concludes tonight-

"ARGH!"

No... Not NOW... Agh...!

Please not now... Not when I reached the bottom step of the entrance, clutching onto the side for support from the sudden wave of imbalance choking my heart, intense and as painful as always... I needed to... Had to...!

Star-Starswirl...!

 _The imbalance is too strong here for me to keep your lifeline stable!_ Starswirl called out rather strain-fully, whereas I closed my eyes shut, hand on my chest tightening in response to the ruthless agony. _Jack, you need to leave! Now! You won't last long the further we linger near the source of this powerful wave of unstable magic!_

...N... No...

No...!

 _Jack, you must-!_

NO... No, I refused...!

I would not... Let him... Get away... This time...!

With grounded teeth, one eyes forced halfway open to more currents and the sight of familiar closed doors, I made myself move, second by second but keeping myself going regardless, the face flinching repeatedly and grip on the side of the steps violently quivering from the immense pain threatening to have me keel over and submit.

But giving up was thrown out the window from the sight of a certain purple ring, gleaming against the harsh winds and pain with that angelic purple glow.

...For them... For her... For everyone...

Balance survives... THROUGH ME...!

 _Jack...!_

Both my hands gripped firmly onto the handles of the doors, greasy hair whipping in two different directions and forcing both eyes closed shut for another second. I could do this... I will do this...!

For my friends...!

For my family...!

For Balance...!

For... For...!

My entrance into the main familiar foyer was met with one gleeful teenage voice and sudden pain against my face. "Lights out."

* * *

Ugh...

Agh...

Owwwwww...!

My head... Gah... Wha... Ow...!

Something... Moving... Me... Pulling me... Forward by arms... Knees being dragged... Along the ground... Agh...

Gah... What in God's... Name happened... To me...?

Blinking wearily... A part of me was relieved to find my glasses still on... But the sight I was welcomed with and enhanced by... Said glasses were something out of... A nightmare... A rather... Embarrassing one...

"Looks like he's waking up." One of my captors from the right spoke in open brutish disdain, glaring down at me as both him and his mate roughly dragged me by knees across the carpet I knew all too well.

The blue hallways, the multi-coloured rugs, decorations and clean windows courtesy of a young dragon... I knew exactly where I was, just from one glance.

Home... The long way round...

...Agh...

"Enjoyed your nap, Stardust?" Garble inquired over his shoulder with a sinister wide grin, sharp jagged teeth present. "I hope so, 'cause it's likely the last you'll ever have." Leading by front towards the two open doors, from a harsh left, knowing exactly where we were heading.

Should I yell? Demand for release? Struggle to escape? Somehow grab my lightsaber and quickly subdue the three?

Nah... They were taking me exactly where I needed to go... Whom I needed to find...

But the next sight was far more appalling than I ever envisioned and anticipated. Never mind the bald figure surrounded by the Storm King's army around the while main throne room comprising of six certain seats, or the mirror emitting a dark light to the human world with the machine still attached on top of the table by the exact center, nor Garble grinning like a dog being soon given his prize.

No, what perturbed me the most were the two ponies held downwards and under the mercy of the villain's wrath, white and yellow heads turning from the sound of two dragons slightly grunting from moving their own prisoner.

It was those blue eyes meeting mine that forced me to remember.

 _"You never needed to ask, Shining. I would boil myself alive before ever hurting your beautiful sister. Never again."_

 _"You don't know how much that means to me. I'll say this a thousand times, regardless how you feel about it; but thank you, Stardust Balance, thank you for everything you've done for my family!"_

Shining...

 _"I certainly hope we will see each other again upon your next visit, Stardust Balance 'the Crystal Champion.'"_

 _"Certainly, Sunburst 'the Great Wizard.'"_

Sunburst...

And they both recognized me instantly too, having witnessed my return to proper human form as the result of the accident in Canterlot. And the two stallions looking just as disheveled and weary as myself, but the fire in Shining's eyes blazing strongly as ever. Of all the ponies I had hoped to avoid ever seeing again, just to not see the fierce disappointment on his face.

...None of which reflected in the white unicorn's features in the least, the expression that of resolution and empathy, sharing me a slow nod. I inhaled sharply at the sight, unable to make a response.

Sunburst's small struggling smile didn't help matters.

Abruptly, two rough claws grasped my shoulders and forced me t remain in this knelt spot, right before the back of the bald pale peach pony tending to whatever he was doing, apprehension and bile rising in my throat. After all this time... And having just the meager hope that our battle in that underwater city was the last.

Like a cockroach, he seems to keep surviving... Though I imagined he'd consider the same for me...

And slowly, those blackened eyes turned to face me, and I physically recoiled from how... Human, for once, they almost looked this time. Without possessing anyone or taking on a disguise this time. But that predatory bone-chilling smile and deathly glare remained ever present, as though finally granted his prey.

"'The Warrior of the Land.'" Zagreus crooned with a dreadful fixated stare, black eyes searching, examining and thoroughly deeming me wanting. "That _is_ what they're referring to you as nowadays, is it not?"

I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"Oh? No witty retort? No attempt of forced bantering? No mocking doom in the face or degrading me as a 'cliche supervillain?'" His equine brow raised, staying on his spot by the round table. "How much her demise had affected you, Jack..."

My reaction was instantaneous. How dare he even reference her...!

Garble grinned at my flinch and disdainful glare, approaching Zagreus himself with callous smug. "After all this time, we finally have this pest in our clutches. Isn't it funny how you couldn't manage to capture when it took me one swipe of my tail? How pathetic you ponies must be-!"

The closest we ever got to agreeing about anything, Zagreus and I, was shutting some unruly teenager right up, a breeze of black magic sending flying with raw force into a nearby wall behind me. But the two dragons pinning me down barely appeared fazed for their friend's safety. Either this was a regular occurrence, or Zagreus has removed any shred of empathy from them. Which sounded the most realistic here and now...?

"Don't you dare lay a hoof on him!" Shining took that moment to call out from his right and my left, defiantly staring down the corrupt pony with heated passion and a stark resolve reminding me all too well of his certain sibling.

But Zagreus wasn't deterred, flicking another wrist-

"GAH!"

"Shining!" Both Sunburst and I called out in abject horror, the hapless white Prince sent flying backwards into the wall with a loud crash and sound of pure pain, Shining groaning from his spot but otherwise unmoving.

No, this was between Zagreus and I! No one else! "Stop this Zagreus! This is a war between us alone!"

And my foe openly sneered, features twisted all too evilly. "This is what you chose, Jack, when you brought ME into existence!" His raised hoof lit in awful pitch black magic again. "All of this is YOUR doing!"

"AH!" Sunburst himself cried out in surprise and agony, meeting Shining by the wall with a sickening impact. No! I inhaled sharply, regarding the two stunned unicorns in pure pain and despair. Neither deserved this! I did more than they!

"Take me in their stead! They're less deserving of your time than I-!"

"You're in no position to argue boy." With one tap of his hoof to the floor. URG! Now completely being pinned to the floor face-first next, struggling to look one side and manage a glare in spite of my position. "Hmph, defiant to the end then." Zagreus seemed nonplussed. "Then how about I explain my sinister plan so you may somehow escape my clutches and devise a way to prevent my personal destiny."

A beat passed.

"I think, not." The corrupt monstrosity announced in callous placate, standing back to his former spot before the mirror. "You've been more trouble to kill than I originally grasped, Jack. I confess, this was arrogance on my part, when you had the help of others to save you the very last moment." And those black soulless eyes glinted in malevolence. "But no more."

Then this was it... Tch, I'll take the [BEEP]tard down with me once I had the chance.

"A shame Blueblood couldn't hold a tighter leash on all his pets. His pride and greed were his own undoing. A good thing, then, that I am capable of neither." Tch. And that pale head snapped towards me, Zagreus soon towering over from evidently hearing my low scoff. "You don't believe me? Even now, little man, at my complete mercy, all of Equestria and the worlds to follow within my grasp? You reject your involvement from my ascension to Godhood?"

"Some God..." I growled out, hazel eyes staring right back in my own weak resolve, the imbalance from earlier leaving a lingering pain in my chest. "You're a mistake, Zagreus... And I will rectify that... You're going to Tartarus with me...!"

No visible reaction. "Oh I think not." And something silver produced from this air beside the casual demon, long and sharp. "I've delayed your demise long enough, boy." My teeth grit, while Zagreus made the motion to his hence-dragons.

Gah! Whom both roughly pulled me to my knees yet again, at somewhat eyes level to the villainous and bloodthirsty stallion. Impassive black eyes staring at hazel baleful own. He may try hiding all this emotions if he wanted, but we both knew what this monster was experiencing this moment. Pride and satisfaction for finally seemingly ridding of this enemy.

I only felt a cold resolve, and could barely pick up on Shining's soft "No..."

The sword swung backwards. "Nopony to save you this time, my friend..." With the cruelest of smiles... And another swing aimed towards my neck.

BANG!

I flinched at the loud magic meeting weaponry over my right ear, barely noticing the sword flown and spinning into the air and stabbing into the other side of the room, firmly fixed to the blue pillar. Both Garble's minions turned around... And both blasted off to the sides of the throne room, stuck there by crystal magic.

Certain _dark_ black crystal magic...

Zagreus himself leaped backwards to beside the mirror whilst I quickly stood, barely hearing Shining's mumble of "Well, isn't that convenient timing...?" Never sounding more relieved in his whole life.

I din't pay enough time acknowledging my saviours or checking on my friends this time, hazel fixated determinedly on Zagreus and igniting the green lightsaber blaze from my coat pocket, the dragon having been too [BEEP]ded to check me all over earlier.

But Zagrues was one step ahead, the growling pony producing a blackened shield from thought alone and blocking back the green blade perfectly, the stallion then proceeding to snarl and ignite his own horn, meeting my next attacks head on and proceeding to dodge my already wild swings.

He hurt two good friends, invaded my home and attempted cold-blooded murder swiftly. No drawing back punches here.

But picked up skill and effort became meaning from the stunned pony kick to my belly, knocking me against Applejack's throne and having me groan out in agony, the power of a pony's strong hit forcing me to grit my teeth and struggle to blink. My enemy's moment of an advantage cut short and gave me short time by a blast of blue magic forcing himself backwards, the stallion blocking it perfectly whereas the rest of his minions battled with my good friends.

I charged yet again, swinging my lightsaber around wildly yet again. Like with against Blueblood; no grace or refinement, I was going to have this monster succumb under pressure by my own raw might and fury, hammering away with the green whizzing plasma.

Zagrues slightly grit his teeth, spinning back twice a few steps to avoid the vicious onslaught, soon retaliating right back with black and green contrasting one another, sparks of light and magic spewing back and forth between two opponents settling a long-overdue rivalry. Magical beams and grunts all around us neither we acknowledged or cared, fixated only on each other, black and hazel eyes brightened from the light of our weapons. No other outcome than the absolute victor of another and...

Ugh! Managing to push his foe backwards, Zagreus leapt into the wall from behind, using that as guiding force for his next jump and almost taking my own head off.

Hadn't I weakly managed to sidestep with a few strands of dark brown hair now disappearing. Lovely. I growled, whirling to face the and charged yet again, making a jab motion which dodged, responding with an overhead swing that barely nicked my right arm, a diagonal slash as my return present to his next block, and the heated power continued.

Even resulting in one final bladelock, our expression matches and fierce, grinded teeth and clenched focused eyes, human vs po- No, an abomination. One of my own design. And it's time to fix this mistake indefinitely!

Sensing this resolve, Zagreus' eyes widened for a faction of a second. "No..." Oh yes. You fear me now, [BEEP]? "No... I absolutely REFUSE!"

Agh! Even without physically capable of being affected by any form of magic, this was something else! An onslaught of of dark winds knocking myself and every person in the room crying out in surprise, feeling the air leave my lungs from hitting the edge of the table, the mirror behind shining oh so brilliantly. What has he done to it?!

But that became the least of my concerns, my lightsaber knocked out of my hand during being roughly blown back and discarded, helpless, to the side, and leaving me very vulnerably exposed. [BEEP]! No! I had to-!

GAH... AGHHHHHH...!

Imbalance... AGAIN... But WORSE...!

I was sitting onto the table for support, one hand firm on my constricting chest and another reaching for anything to hold onto, teeth grit and eyes shut hard from the immense agony Zagreus was exemplifying onto me. No... This couldn't be... H-Happening...!

 _"I AM A GOD!"_ Zagreus screeched from nearby in full triumph. _"BEFORE ME, HUMAN, YOU ARE AN ANT READY TO BE CRUSHED! I TOLERATE YOU NO LONGER!"_

Starswirl... Starswirl... Where were you...?!

Starswirl...!

"Ah... Ah...!" I kept repeating in pain, now both hands placed to where my heart was struggling to beat, feeling more than ready to curl up on myself like a child and wait for the nightmare to be over... Except... The nightmare would only just start after Zagreus takes care of me... And does what he intends in this castle... To the Elements...

The Elements...

...!

The Elements...!

Knew I... Saw them somewhere... Forcing my own eyes open to confirm this... Lo and behold, though half-lidded glasses struggling to glance upwards... The five necklaces and one crown... Positioned around the mirror itself...

And I... Which one I was getting...!

"Goodbye, Jack!"

But... Zagreus' own powerful magic was prevented by and shattered a good portion... Over the dark crystal magic suddenly coming from nowhere... And shielding me... Ha...

Element... Just in my grasp... Come on... Come on...!

Struggling, to even get up on knees... Had to focus... Must reach out... To the top, and...

A familiar harsh voice ordered out with passion. "Now old friend! NOW!"

Before Zagreus' outraged _"NO!"_

Yes... Go [BEEP] yourself... Zagreus...

With the amount of strength left to muster before passing out seemed a viable option next, the Element of Magic was finally removed from the mirror... Into my caring... And protective grasp... Just as I would... For its beautiful owner...

...Gah... I fell to my knees!

"NO! Roll over and DIE ALREADY, JACK!"

Ears picked up on magical struggles, and a certain feminine voice. called out with newfound resolve. "Get him to safety! Now!"

What... No... Starlight...!

Someone roughly pulled me from behind, but the last of my strength came to witnessing Starlight, Shining and Sunburst collectively opposing Zagreus' storm of black magic, meeting blue, pink and yellow; their synchronized magical shield. No... They shouldn't... They were clearly struggling...

"No..." I struggled myself at the pony pulling me backwards. "NO...!" Let go of me Sombra! I had to stop this! I couldn't lose them too! NO...! "DAMMIT, NO!"

Hearing my cries, Starlight's look of intense concentration shifting from glancing over temporarily, soft resolve and a glimmer of pure hope and warmth behind those lilac eyes, as if assuring my horrified and protestant state that everything will be alight.

Starlight... No... Don't do it... Not you too...

NO...!

And once again, karma just loves to bite me in the arse.

"NO-!" And a sharp tug backwards, everything swallowing my vision and cry in a while light.

* * *

 _And that day was the first of only many things to arise. Balance breaks apart... As does its champion._

* * *

 **AN: Until next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for MLP, or the characters within save for Stardust and Zagreus. Enjoy the AJBS movie, and, once more, thank you all for joining us this far! We - that is, Stardust and I - hope to keep you all entertained, dear readers!**

* * *

NO!

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO...!"

It didn't matter where I was at the present moment.

It didn't matter about the dull throbbing ache to the back of my head.

It didn't matter what that idiot dragging me past the mirror was attempting to achieve.

It didn't matter what that monster was planning.

All that mattered, at that moment then, was getting back there and _stopping that [BEEP] from harming anymore of my friends!_

"Jack, stop!"

I barely registered the voice of the fallen King's, pulling myself up hurriedly from the stone pavement and forcing myself to move upwards, heading straight back to the portal mirror which would take me back home and save my friends-!

BANG.

"OW!"

Son of a...!

...

...

...

No... NO...

My nose was broken for all I cared; what truly became relevant at the moment was the fact that, pulling myself up with force and approaching the portal yet again, was being met with harsh glass, palms pressing against the mirror and heatedly pushing against it in a desperate hope that this wasn't happening.

I didn't even care at the moment to comment what a haggard sad sack of [BEEP] I looked in the reflection, aggressively pressing all over the glass with grinded teeth of irritation and despair.

It couldn't be for real... It couldn't be...

"Jack-"

"NO!" Shut the Hell up Sombra! Not even turning around to sneer at the uniform and express my rage and desperation for what he's done to me. Just don't say another word!

Starswirl! Starswirl are you there?!

 _I'm here._ Responded an aged voice from the air that was frustratingly calm. _I'm glad to see you are relatively unharmed Jack. The intensity of imbalance within the castle walls were beginning to affect the magic realm, I had to help repair-_

Open the portal. NOW.

 _I..._ The trace of hesitation in the old stallion's voice was absolutely something I didn't NEED to hear at the present situation. _You must understand Jack-_

Starswirl...!

The growl of my mental warning wasn't enough to even faze the old bearded pony, however. Old AND useless at this circumstance. _I am capable of many things, Jack, but directly connecting through the magical barrier presently sealing off this portal to the castle is not-_

Then open a Goddamn portal yourself! Get us both back to Ponyville quickly! My friends are about to get themselves killed for foolishly trying to save me!

 _Now where have we heard this tale before...?_

STARSWIRL FOR [BEEP]'S SAKE! OPEN THE GODDAMN PORTAL OR SO HELP ME-!

 _To attempt accessing another means of reaching Equestria when the realm has been drained of too much magic to conduct a swift recovery, could and likely would result in a major catastrophic volcano of leaked magic, drowning both worlds for the worse. The imbalances would be too much to withstand, even for us._

So we're fix it like we always do! It's not the first time we've confronted impossible odds and endured. Succeeded even! I'll take the risks for God's sake, just open the damn portal so I could save my friends!

Please Starswirl! Those three stupid ponies stand no chance against Zagreus and his slaves! I had to save them from themselves before... Before...!

BEFORE...!

The voice radiated comfort, but nothing achieved with soothing my distraught and enraged state. _I'm sorry, Jack... But the needs of many outweigh the needs of you. You must simply have trust in your friends._

...GaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I will not be denied!

A stern and entirely unwelcoming hand instantly shot out and grabbed my extended wrist which wielded the green ignited blade from the ground, reared back in order to express my pure pain and anger at this mirror for deciding now of all times to close!

"Don't be a fool boy!" Sombra's all too familiar harsh and unwavering tone struck a chord within me. Who's the fool here clown! You're the one separated from home too! Purposely! His grip remained like clad steel, neither of us caring if it bruised my wrist in some way. "There would be no other means of returning home for either of us if you succumb to your darker urges this way!"

And you would know, cliche tyrant! "Let go of me!" My voice was as cracked and filled with despair and fury as my weary soul, tears threatening to leak from tired hazel eyes. "[BEEP]ing get off Sombra! I need to get back... I need to...!"

Needed to...

And, for once, the former villain's rough voice softened that to a gentle understanding. Of empathy. "Give in to your despair this way, Jack, and you would become no better than the likes of the enemies we've faced before." The grip on my sleeved wrist lessened somewhat. "And you would cause more than just your friends to suffer for it."

...

...

...

No...!

The clanging sound of a hilt rolling onto the stone floor, followed with my knees succumbing to the pressure of reality and despair too, staring right before the mirror and being regarded back with the ugliest sight in the world. A tired face burdened with more than he was ever capable of handling, arms hanging limply by his sides and fingers curled up on the ground, distraught eyes behind old glasses clouded as everything I've worked so hard for... All for nothing... Because the portal refused to open.

Because I caused it to happen.

...

Shining... Starlight... Sunburst... Everyone...

Twi... Twi...

...

I knew the former King was right beside me, in his newfound human form, but as of this particular moment, I had made zero acknowledgement, focused only on myself. I've finally done it... I've condemned everyone I knew and loved...

Because I was so arrogant. So hell bent on facing Zagreus alone... That three good friends of mine suffered for it...

...

"Jack..." Sombra started, knowing more than perhaps most what I was feeling and experiencing at the present moment, the numb sensation of a new hand grasping my shoulder.

I felt nothing. No comfort. No warmth. Just mind-numbing despair and internal rage and hatred for myself. A cold arctic of a heart threatening to collapse like a fragile glacier, cracking beneath the pressure and pain I've incited for everyone I grew to know and care for.

Shining.

Starlight.

Sunburst.

Forgive me...

"I thought I heard his voice! Guys, I think it's really him!"

And suddenly, the glacier collapsed, a lump in my throat with grit teeth and eyes prompted to prick even more tears of despair and anger. No, not them! I couldn't deal with this! Anyone but them!

The multiple feminine voice of good friends was like a repeated stab to the chest. "Could it really be...?" One certain elegant voice inquired with wonder.

Bile rose in my throat.

"I think it is... Pinkie, you might just be right!" One of a boastful nature, lover of sports and all things extreme.

My hands clenched.

"Stardust... Is that really you?" A tentative voice called out in a quiet melody.

My teeth grit.

"Well, I'll be!" A Western tone of awe and relief. "Ain't it mighty fine to see a good friend once again! Where in tarnation have ya been Stardust?!"

My eyes shut tight. I felt more than ready to keel over, vomit and release all the pain causing by the welcoming voices of some dear old friends. Humans or otherwise.

"Stardust... Is something the matter?" The questioning voice of a dear student I had failed, because of my own confidence and desire to do things my way without any say from anyone else, including friends I should trust and have faith in. "Why are you kneeling before the portal like that...?"

My head bowed.

"I wouldn't take another step closer." Sombra immediately warned as the painful voices approached, becoming louder and like utter agony to my ears and twisted chest. "Our friend is... Experiencing a grand deal of pain at the present time."

Understatement... Of the Goddamn [BEEP]ing millennium...

But one other voice had yet to speak, which I hoped would stay that way. Please, don't utter a single word. Don't tear my heart and shred it to bits and pieces with whatever was even left. Don't cause me the same strife with your angelic voice of concern and pure _compassion_ which I had never deserved or earned, reminding me all too painfully of that day, in the warm Summer forest with the fallen angel laid gently in my arms.

Holding that tender smile.

Sparkling eyes of hope.

A tentative hand gently brushing my messy bearded cheek.

Her mouth opening to reassure the very soul who failed to keep his promise and protect-

"Stardust...?"

I don't know how many watching students I roughly pushed by, blinded by my tears of self-hatred and overall sorrow, from my mad dash away from the school, from the portal, from it all, not even having the courage to take one glance at the seven girls observing and calling out to me in worry and panic. Uncaring of my path or destination, just looking for a means to escape and wallow in my own despair. My own well-deserved self-loathing and avalanche of guilt.

I no longer had the right to even look at them anymore... I've failed them.

Starlight...

Shining...

Sunburst...

...Twilight... Forgive me, all of you...

But Stardust Balance... Or Jack Wright, even... Neither meant anything for me anymore... Nothing mattered then.

* * *

I didn't know how far I ran.

I wasn't aware of how far I was walking to this point, head bowed to the pathway and as far from the school building as humanly possible, faintly even acknowledging the change from pavement to dirt road, the heated sun tackling my squinted tired eyes.

All that mattered, right then and there, was getting away from the very people I've failed because of my own general [BEEP] ups. Shocking twist of the century, eh? Stardust Balance [BEEP]s up, like always.

 _Everyone commits mistakes, Jack._

Oh sure. But in my case, every [BEEP] up I've ever committed since first arriving into the land of ponies could hold the promising length of a Goddamn novel!

Since birth; an entire Wikipedia site!

My bones were getting weary, lower limbs starting to ache, but I pressed on, firmly set in mind to get away from the very friends I've caused nothing but grief and despair to and failed at this very moment. My whole body could be alit in ruthless flames - justifiably so at this point - and I still would find the will to persist moving.

Rather than the will to swallow my dread and pretend what happened at the castle was a terrible bad dream.

 _Jack..._

No Starswirl. Just... No.

But my ever so wise teacher insisted on pitching in for support. _What occurred back there was hardly yours to blame, my friend. Zagreus anticipated our movements and, henceforth, prepared for our arrival._

Failed support at best. That hardly makes me feel better, Starswirl. The fact I was so sloppy, and careless, and reckless; selfish enough to even spring the trap in the first place. One sight of the [BEEP] defiling my home was enough for me to take the bait, right into his devious clutches.

And now, _they_ were paying for it.

 _We merely-_

Stop saying 'we.' There was no 'we' in this. My actions were all mine, Starswirl! Mine to take fault and learn from.

Though I never do...

...

...

...

I was the worst example of a friend ever. Of anything positive-related, all things considered. Maybe Chrysalis and Sombra were onto something, all those years ago...

 _Perhaps a more proactive approach is in order, my friend. Our allies are likely to-_

"STOP SAYING 'OUR!'"

...

I cringed, both for speaking out-loud and raising my voice against the sole pony at the moment whom was trying to help. I'm sorry, Starswirl, I didn't...

 _All is forgiven._ Ever kind and empathetic. Sympathetic with this situation. _You are angry, stressed and afraid, naturally you would lash out. Perhaps this walk would be good to help you calm down, before we rejoin our... Your friends again to formulate a best strategy of returning home._

No, Starswirl, I didn't mean that they weren't also your-

...

I paused, feeling sensations prick the corners of my exhausted hazel eyes. This was becoming too much, even for me.

Starlight...

Shining...

Radiant...

All good friends that I... Left behind... That Sombra forced me to leave-

NO!

No... He was trying to protect me. Me, someone who was unworthy of being saved. Someone who's [BEEP]ed up too many times to ever be forgiven by a sensible being. Someone presumably more valuable and worthy than his own childhood friend and lover, whom waited over a thousand years for her partner to return and renewed. Two lost souls finding their way together, wasted now because of a single man and his yearning to keep others out of danger in some selfish self-proclaimed 'noble' intent of _keeping the peace_ and _protecting_ his loved ones at all costs.

And apparently that [BEEP]tard unicorn thought I was more vital to preserve and keep out of harm's way than his own love-

STOP IT JACK!

...

Starswirl took that moment of my self-hatred and dilemma to perk up. _Let's find the others Jack. Knowing Miss Shimmer and King Sombra right now, they'd have been working together this very moment to deduce a solution. Not to mention, the valuable intellect of the human Miss Spar-_

Stop.

Just... Don't finish there.

...I... I had absolutely no intention of regrouping with any of them this time, Starswirl... Hell, I ran all the way out here just to be by myself and wallow in my own pity and utter contempt for what a failed son of a [BEEP] I really was.

All this time.

...

Where... Where even _was_ here...?

Blinking, my eyes looked upwards for the first time since cowardly fleeing from the school and winced a little by the sunlight leaking through... A forest? A rather deep forest at that? Wasn't I just at the park or something? I couldn't have walked away from the entire town already.

And why were the trees darker? It wasn't night, evidently, and I knew the park tree with a lighter lush colour. The shade wasn't dark enough to affect the branches... And was it just me or did the plants and flowers around seem a little more... Disorganized than what you'd normally see at a park.

...

...

...

I've seen this place before-!

My moment of relapse cut short at my hidden blade popped out immediately, the advance sound of someone emerging from the nearby large bushes putting me on edge posthaste. [BEEP], what NOW? One of Zagreus' lackeys come to finish me off?

Or... May one of the girls followed me... Wouldn't put it past them? Rainbow Dash or Sunset Shimmer, perhaps; either of which, like with all those girls, I wasn't ready to even glance upon again, never mind hold an entire conversation with again.

The answer was neither.

"So, this is what becomes of me! So soon after the fact!"

But the answer that did come chilled me to my soul. And I thought today was all out of surprises for me to endure.

For what emerged from the bushes was neither friend or foe - I hoped with the latter - but rather a pure mixture of both: A golden character, tall and proud, dark blue coat with a split heart with star in the center between the front edges of said overcoat. A pale blue buttoned sleeveless shirt beneath, typical black long pants and trainers. The exact replica of my last appearance of this cartoon man striding towards me with sheer power and knowledge in his strong blue-green eyes.

Was that a little self-gushing? Who could blame me? In that form, I was more confident; more free to myself, to express my thoughts and face danger without any shred of fear. As Stardust Balance, I was the alpha and the omega; the Heart of the Storm and the Fire Bringer of Balance. Nothing could have fazed me at this point... Almost nothing.

Starswirl... Were you even _seeing_ this...?

The tone was clear; British courtesy blended by justified righteousness with a tinge of fury. "A short man means short bravery, if I am to believe. The legacy I've left behind; the decision I've made to keep that camp maintained and never become what that coward became, and THIS is the proper result?"

"Who ARE you...?" My voice expressed in breathless wonder and proper awe, temporarily ignoring the indignation I would normally fight back to. Because I NEEDED to know. Could be another Zagreus disguise, but something... While still feeling somewhat odd...

In this case, warmly nostalgic.

In contrast to the cold voice hurled at me mercilessly. "You forgot already, Jack? Is it Jack still, I hope, or do you enjoy feigning claim to who and what you truly are?" Golden hands on hips, the incredibly tall golden man towering over me, face-to-face, leered downwards so much I felt my spine shiver. No wonder Flash got easily intimidated. "Do you enjoy acting like the very clown we've sought to put in his place so he could be a better man for Twilight? The human one, who deserved so much more?"

Talking as though those events happened recently- Wait.

Wait...!

My eyes looked around wildly, tired brain somehow finding it easy then to comprehend what was going on at this point. This was all a hallucination! I was conversing with a past version of me during the events of Camp Everfree! Of course! No wonder my surroundings looked off yet suddenly familiar.

This WAS Camp Everfree. But why in God's name...?

...!

My head snapped back to 'Stardust.' "You think I'M like Timber Spruce?" My voice sounded so hoarse and drained to even try outrage from such an insulting suggestion made by a fabrication of my distorted weary mind.

"Why the Hell not?" A gold finger, despite an illusion, felt oddly real as it prodded ruthlessly to my chest. "Reckless. Arrogant. Irresponsible." Those hazel eyes darkened considerably, judging and without sympathy. "They very things we've strive to avoid, or have you forgotten that since Celestia cast her spell?"

My body bristled. "Of course I haven't forgotten." My voice may be tired, but the fighting spirit wouldn't bow down to some ghost. "Maybe I've learnt not to always take responsibility for everything as though everyone's problems are my own!"

'Stardust' scoffed, rolling condescending hazel eyes. God, was THAT how I was seen by others? "Of course not, evidently that's why you've taken the sole task of dealing with everything by yourself to spare your friends the trouble. Why you've meddled in so many lives and deviated so much from your main path since running away from those who only sought to love and protect you?" A ghostly unnerving smirk, telling a thousand things. "Clearly, you've become a better person since becoming... This again." A gold perfect hand gesturing carelessly over my shorter and flawed stature.

 _"My world is plagued with scum like you. Young [BEEP]holes who think they can do as they please just because they have some measurement of authority. People who take advantage of their positions without ever considering the consequences; the people they'd hurt! You and your pathetic sister have done NOTHING to show but irresponsible conduct and behaviour!"_

The memory hit like an unstoppable freight train, forcing my stumbling state to step away and grasp my own forehead in sheer panic and pain from the rather abusive recollection. The righteous indignation of a man casting judgement on a boy seeking to keep his own flesh and blood safe and sound.

The anger.

The assumptions.

The jealously.

The cruelty.

...I had to get away... I just had to...

"We promised ourselves never to become the likes of him!" Stardust called out to my retreating - COWARDLY - backside, the echoes of judgement and furious vendetta crashing like tidal waves against my conflicted storming vortex of emotions. "How will we ever win if _this_ is the end result, Jack!"

Had to get away... Had to keep running...

Running... Until nothing more...

* * *

My feet were killing me.

My head pounded with ache.

My direction was nowhere until the sight of the woods ended.

It's snowing on Mt. Fu-

Tch... How could I even crack any jokes at a time like this? What would even be the point? Regardless how often, in the past, the astonishing number of quips and sarcastic statements hurled during the most severe of times, there was never going to be the time, at this moment, to revert back to my old self and openly mock doom in the face.

Look how much it's cost me...

...Oh Starlight...

How was she doing? I had to know. Did she escape? Was she, Shining and Radiant unharmed? Were they in hiding? Captured? Tortured? De-?

...Starswirl... You have to tell me.

 _The realm of magic is far too unstable to view anything beyond your own eyes, Jack._ To which the aged spiritual unicorn could only apologize deeply.

To which only I could ground my teeth in frustration. Wonderful. [BEEP]ing wonderful. May as well commence with sitting against a tree and twiddle my thumbs until something sorts itself out then. Maybe do nothing overall since I [BEEP] up so much.

Timber would approve-

...

...

...

 _Perhaps, while we have the spare moment to contemplate such matters,_ My teacher began again all too wisely, _Addressing the matter of the knowledge our dear Yak friends had provided to us not so long ago._

The memory of that echoed, haunting warning almost sounded as though I was hearing it from the real world: _"THE KING WILL RISE AND FRIENDSHIP FALLS! THE SIX REBEL AND CLIMB SO TALL! IMBALANCE REIGNS AND BALANCE CRAWLS! THE CHAMPIONS OF RIGHTS WILL HEED THE CALL!"_

Figured you'd have more understanding of what the Hell they're talking about than I, oh great teacher.

Starswirl chuckled. _Alas, had I physically bore witness to these events in the past, perhaps things would be over a lot swifter._

Not likely, since you seem to have a habit of keeping your muzzle sewed shut whenever the going got really tough- The past!

Of course, a subject I had so idiotically never brought up! And, for a small second, something akin to hope dared flicker in the bottom pits of my tired heart. Starswirl, if you're a future version of your current past self whom's wandering around Equestria during all this, then somehow you must've been informed-

 _I comprehend where you're approaching this towards, Jack. But the answer remains the same as earlier. I may possess the knowledge and wisdom to guide us to triumph, but by no means does that make me omnipotent._

My mind staggered with my feet from the blunt yet firm confession and defiance. But-But if you know this [BEEP], then we can get our friends to safety! We can save Starlight, Shining, Radiant! Spike, Fluttershy! Rarity! Applejack and Pinkie and Rainbow!You know how all of this would, and WILL, end! You should be helping me out here!

 _Foreknowledge can become a dangerous-_

-Thing? You think I wasn't aware? I, the guy who kept using his foreknowledge again and again until it started [BEEP]ing him all over? I was perfectly comprehensive of the repercussions, and accepting of them! But these events were never meant to be, so how would any set future be around anymore if you just _tell me what I need to do._

 _And permit Zagreus another fighting chance? An excuse for the creature to grow in unimaginable power further? You said it yourself, Jack, the consequences. In all truth, no one in life should ever have to bare the pressure and implications awareness of the future truly yields; it leads to more devastating actions and aftermaths than deemed possible. Look where it had led you and I, at this point of our lives._

...But...

 _Knowledge can become a beautiful fountain to drink from. But there are some ugly roots many decide not to pluck out. Knowledge often breeds arrogance, recklessness and overconfidence. It is a burden as much as it is a gift. How many times have we succumbed to this peer pressure and allowed it to consume our actions; our words and decisions? To decide to guide everyone on the road to what we devise, to the future we may decide what's best for everyone, with or without their consent. To play God over and over, I ask you my troubled pupil..._

The next following words sounded like a whisper behind my sensitive ear, chilling and causing goosebumps down my defeated arms.

 _How could we possibly be any better than_ _him_ _?_

That flicker snuffed out in the blink of an eye. You never objected to me changing and deciding the future before all this...

 _Some things, Jack, we must experience firsthand, to acknowledge the lesson life crudely throws upon us._ That wise firm voice softened to the one I instantly accustomed with since ages back. _Zagreus is our mistake. And before you even commence with blaming yourself for his creation, yet again, let us defer back to the prophecy the Yak Mystics shared with us, shall we?_

* * *

It was boiling hot out today... Seriously did the temperature suddenly increase over the course of the day? It only felt like the middle of the afternoon earlier!

To my complete amazement, I was STILL walking. It was almost incredible, but certainly purely pitiful, how long I was walking and forcing my aching legs to carry on forwards if it meant getting away from the friends and companions I've failed time and time again. It was for the best that way, after all.

But my earlier conversation with Starswirl lingered onwards, prompting a short wince in recollection.

 _'The Yaks have garnered these new magical properties from the main realm itself, where the life force of all the departed rest and share their powers over for the Balance and peace to our descendants imbalances have become so strong, so unjustifiably powerful, enough to puncture a_ _hole_ _into the realm and bleed out as much magic as possible, affecting the natives of the worlds for better or worse. Soon, it will become for the very worst.'_

All creatures... Yaks, Diamond Dogs, hippogriffs, griffons, Parasprites. All those and so much more ready to be harmed in the long run by what Zagreus was doing to the world. To the mistakes I caused were doing-

Ow!

What the-?

I looked around wildly, indignant. Who did- But no one was there? I soothed the stung back head that got the sensation of being actually slapped. A branch didn't hit me, I wasn't that close to any of the seemingly endless trees. So what, or who, hit me?

And then, I suddenly envisioned the disapproving hand-on-hips stare of a certain petite bookworm from Crystal Prep, causing my sharp gasp as though inhaling a heavy amount of water, the hand yielding the shining amethyst ring over my beating heart in attempt for some air. Why now... Haven't I suffered enough? Don't I deserve to wallow in despair only for the errors I've made TODAY?

...Blimey it's hot...

No, I deserved to feel nothing but grief and self-loathing for all the mistakes made since running-

OW!

Another invisibly slap, the disapproving look on the Twilight in my mind's eye's face deepening, as if some imagination of the young lavender woman was responsible for slapping me and making me actually feel the pain. How did that even work?

...Then again, just a few hours ago I encountered.a hallucinated past version of me at Camp Everfree manifested from thin air. Anything's possible.

But what cause would this Twilight in my head have for mentally lecturing me? Shouldn't it be my Twilight; the alicorn wearing the necklace I gave long ago? Wouldn't that version be currently defying the laws of nature and whacking me from behind the head for hating me so much-

Agh!

Okay I get it, Twilight in my head! I'll stop being too down on myself for now-

OW!

What is your problem-?!

...Oh...

My hazel distraught eyes glanced down, regarding the sparkling gem. Right, that Twilight lives on in me... Didn't know that meant quite so literally, heh... Well since I had the opportunity then...

My hand raised the ring upwards, blocking the startling sun and, once again, doing my best to ignore the blasted heat going on all around me. "I'm sorry for failing you, Twilight..." The one in my head softened her beautiful features, a very small petite smile rising on her face marred with concern. I managed a weak grin to that selfless expression. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to... To...!"

...Agh, it was so damn blasted hot-!

Twilight's face then etched in abrupt warning, and my body whirled around from the sensation of heat becoming too hot for comfort, raising my right wrist protectively against my face as something strong and well-aimed blasted forcibly into my right arm, shielded by the metal strapped around the wrist beneath the then-charred black sleeve.

Ack! Bleh! Dammit! Then came the smoke, which I made every effort to cough out and wave away, clearing upwards to meet my supposed attacker face-to... Face...

"No..."

No...

No no no no...!

Her red features twisted and ruined, but the lust for power and vengeance still clear behind pale blue demonic orbs, a sharp grin missing several teeth. The exactly envisioned servant for someone like Zagreus to come true. Yellow and red dress torn some places with demon red and black wings gaining several holes in them. Any comment or wit died the instance I gazed upon someone who _should be dead._

Because is this woman WASN'T dead; hadn't been destroyed by Twilight's last ditch effort. Standing before me now with all the hatred and smugness she could muster, still alive and clinging onto the life she never deserved to have. That everything I endured and what that young, innocent high schooler had to accomplish for the sake of peace and protecting a friend who never deserved it.

All that meant... Nothing...

Her sacrifice... Nothing.

My grief and respect... Nothing.

The fairness... Gone...

...My hands never clenched harder than that day.

The demonic alternate form of Sunset Shimmer, disfigured somewhat but still deeming herself a threat somehow, smirked widely with damaged lips and folded bruised thin red arms. "What's wrong Stardust? It looks like you've seen a ghost? What, you seriously expected me to just give up and go home after what your precious weak Twilight did to me-"

What happened next was her own undoing.

The best description right then and there was an immeasurable rage. A pulsating volcanic eruption of furious despair and loathing; a passion for revenge. All of which then moved me forwards, bringing forth renewed energy to my legs and hands, the demon's features switching from sadistic arrogance to comprehensive dread, barely dodging the slice of a hidden blade deep across her red already-wounded cheek.

But not in time for an uppercut right over her chin, the mad woman recoiling with a hiss of pain, but I was far from finished. Another punch, fresh across the cheeks. Her extended arms in effort to spot my justified onslaught meant nothing to the pure anguish and rage of a human.

Those injuries marred across her form weren't enough. She had to PAY for what she did.

To me.

To her... Her...!

Gaaaaaaaaah...!

Sunset's demonic looks flickered, from that of pain for a moment to brief understanding, but fully resuming its pained state by the next punch, and kneeing, and even elbow. No coordination, no precise aimed spots save for the neck and face. I just HAD to hurt her. Plain and simple.

"W-Wait!" No, not this time. The demonic form of Sunset coughed out loud in growing agony, obviously the injuries previously scarred across her ruined form taking their toll. Her voice expressed pained outrage. "Is-Is this what you want Twilight to see- Ah!"

Her attempted swipe was blocked by a metal-protective arm, reeling her claws back and completely open for another punch... And a headbutt. Sunset staggered backwards, clutching her bruised nose with furious muffled cries of horror and surprise. The anger was shimmering down on her end, just as mine was only rising further, and her pale monstrous eyes flickered next from outrage to an oxymoron considering her current image.

Fear.

She couldn't block in time another elbow right to the temple, and a knee to the hip. At this point the beaten monster was shaking terribly, flailing those red claws and kicking in agonized survival instinct.

Terror.

Clearly, this Sunset wasn't as intelligent as the one on this world. The villain past version of herself was always a cliche power-craving teenager with nothing better to do in her life. "What kind of man would hit a woman- GAH!" Her arm had almost been snapped backwards, the woman then flying back quickly and skidding across the ground, pale blue widened eyes regarding the real predator whilst clutching her upper limb. "You're... An _animal..."_

Despair.

"King of the Monsters..." The tip of the blade pointed, aiming at the reddened forehead between terrified features and flaming hair. Sunset's breath hitched, real painstakingly dread present all over her demonic scarred face and body as a whole. And, for once, I allowed myself the faintest of pleased smiles at someone elses state this way. It must've been how Sombra felt long ago.

I never smiled like this with Daisy and Timber once casting judgment. I never laughed cruelly at Tirek after he was thoroughly bested by my friends. Sombra when he disappeared into dust within my mind. Chrysalis after being blasted away from the power of love. Blueblood after his embarrassing defeat at the gala, and then our recent duel in his former kingdom.

But none of them... Had ever... EVER... Been the ones to-

"Pl... Please..." Hm? "Don't hurt me..." That dark voice shifted, reflecting that of a certain high school friend of mine. And for those few seconds, I hesitated, arm extended towards her quivering somewhat. Sunset... She grinned rather lightly, almost looking like the girl she once was. "Twilight would never have wanted this..."

And just like that, the hesitation departed in the blink of an eye. An animal's growl escaping from my tired but pent-up rage throat. How dare she- HOW DARE SHE?!

Sunset obviously sensed her mistake, immediately conjuring up a quick small fireball to my chest... Bouncing off harmlessly. He red demon features twisted to even more horror. I wanted to savor that.

"Twilight would never wanted to become a pawn..."

Fireball after fireball. Again and again. Making absolutely no effort in slowing my fear-inducing advance. Good.

"Twilight would never have wanted to suffer..."

Weak, useless, a fool. That's the definition of this woman counted with so many more appropriate descriptions and names. There will be no mercy, no salvation. No imbalances or magic to save the demon this time.

"She would never have wanted to DIE..."

Her limbs trembling, Sunset could only do nothing but attempt a last-second attack, a more conjured strong ball of magical fire with both hands, thrown to me desperately. But I was wasting no over time, smacking it aside with one hand and bared pointy teeth. There was nothing to save this demon, and she knew that, backing up against the oak tree trunk the further I approached in hopeless despair and apprehension.

My blade raised, all too closer to Sunset's vulnerable and sweating forehead. So much passion and fury latched onto those last words, the agony and distraught of a man who's been through more than enough. The clenched fist baring the gleamed promise ring. "And I will never forgive for what you did to her..."

I swore I felt a tear fall down my eye upon declaring this truth, but that doesn't matter. Nothing matters but bringing this diseased creature to justice, and there was nothing else to be done about it.

My blade raised expectantly, and Sunset was visibly vibrating in terror at this point, prompting my outraged despair. "Now you feel how she felt when you killed her-!"

 _"Jack! Please, that's enough!"_

GAH-!

I staggered backwards from the unexpected and timed intervention, which incited the cowering Sunset to act; a flap of wind and quick ascension to the air above. Damn, I should've cut off the [BEEP]ing wings. YOU [BEEP]-!

 _"Jack..."_ That same, all too recognizable voice which touched and soothed me all the time. _"Let her go..."_

Let her... But... BUT... Why was I even trying to argue with some ghost of a dead teenager in my head-?!

My breath inhaled sharply, the mental appearance of the human version of _her_ with petite lavender hands where her heart would be, sparkling beautiful flawless eyes pleading... No, BEGGING, as if I had gone too far to provoke such a manner of request.

And I blinked... The last few minutes replaying like a fallen tree hitting the ground...

I...

I wasn't going to...

I wouldn't have...!

I...!

"Twilight..." My knees sunk to the ground in total exhaustion, forcibly ripping off the blade and metal wrist attached from my arms and hurling as far away from me as could be possible. Face lowering into open palms. "Twilight..." Fingers digging into front strands of brown hair from the pure horrific reality I had almost completed, almost making myself a monster of the highest manner.

The worst monster of them all...

"Twilight..." My voice never sounded as hoarse, or cracked, or tired, or wanting to just keel over and let the current flames around consume me as it did the forest all around. In the end... I have become no better than Zagreus... "Twilight..."

The warmth in her tone and smile on her imaginary face told me everything. _"I'll always forgive you..."_

Everything else shattered.

* * *

And once opening my wide eyes yet again, everything felt... Peaceful.

No, not peaceful. 'Quiet' would be the more appropriate word.

For no longer were there the tender sounds of rustling leaves, moving bushes or cackling flames, neither the wallowing of my own self-hated anguish and the demonic version of my friend begging for mercy.

No... It's very clear, now, who the real demonic monster was, in the end. And all it took for that to show was the despaired rage some little man unleashed upon another victim to an equally terrifying creature... Oh the man's own making, evidently.

 _"You're... An animal..."_

 _"King of the Monsters..."_

I flinched, shaking my own poor head next alongside rubbing a rather throbbing temple. Who was I really addressing when I proclaimed such a dread of a title...?

...Now where was I?

Clearly indoors. The room was dark, but my surroundings from what little I could view from the stars barely gleaming through the windows, indicating some kind of library with rows and rows of books, but far more shorter than the library back home. With the only real light-source indoors emanating by outlines of the door right presented before me.

A door that looked more awfully fami-

Home...

Like a shock to my mind, my own eyes whirled around to inspect my surroundings on the spot yet again, this time more paying attention, with the growing sense of nostalgia impacting my chest upon recognition, my heart hammering rapidly with the flooding sensation of dropping to my knees.

Home...

This was... This was THE home...!

The Golden Oak-!

A strangled noise emerged from my disbelieving throat. Was this a dream? Another hallucination? Was I cracking under the pressure of guilt of my own horrendous actions and mistakes that I envisioning when things were much better - way much better - a long time ago?

Something was drawing me towards the door, indicated by my own apprehensive footsteps with something crawling up inside my neck with fear and the tiniest spark of hope. Would... Would _she_ be in there...?

In there, chatting and playing with our son? Safe and happy? Eager to see and greet this weary warrior as though he was always a part of the household? Would she be a unicorn? How much younger would we be...? Would I have the right to see them?

Would I ever have the right again...?

Despite my own righteous doubts and dread, his hand already grabbed and twisted on the golden doorknob, driven feelings over logic triumphant; the idea of seeing my true loved ones yet again after all this time moving me forward, wanting to join them, be in their arms. Laugh together, make jokes together. Play and just spend as much time as possible while my own time remained short; wanting... YEARNING to spend my final days in the company and claws and hoofs of those I cherished more than the entire worlds and stars. Galaxies and multiverses.

The door found itself opening without my push, prompting my quick release of the knob and greeted by a view which caused more choking noises by my hollow throat.

I knew this room... Her bedroom. The bed itself with its familiar, rather endearing quilt and pillow of stars and moons unoccupied, a quick eager scan of the interior showing no sight of the mare I loved and craved. No, it was something else that almost had me keel over and start begging over for forgiveness and love.

Of a son - a beautiful, hopeful little purple and green boy - slumbering peacefully in that cute little bed of his, with a smile that lit up the sun in my world. A hand reaching up to clutch my own chest as I hopelessly regarded the poor dragon... Child I had abandoned because of my own fears. My own motivation to protect without consideration of the proper repercussions.

A presence to my left and the near foot of our son's - perhaps my son, not his. Not yet - tiny nostalgic bed, accompanied with a certain British rather casual disposition. "Adorable, isn't he?"

My dangling hand clenched, grit bare teeth at the golden Earth Pony merely adorning a blue cape stepping out from the shadow hidden from the stars and candlelight, hazel eyes focused intently on the oblivious young dragon, a rather short beard as though recently growing, with a form shorter than I could previous recall.

When did I ever look so young...?

One shift of his gaze to meet my wary eyes confirmed everything for me, finding myself clutching the doorframe next in support upon staggering back by the sheer _intensity_ reflecting from those round eyes. Anxiousness, self-loathing, anger and pain. Uncertainty and distraught, confusion and guarded. Informing everything I would know about this pony... I SHOULD know.

About my season one life...

The gold pony diverted blue-green eyes back towards the sleeping dragon, that classic frown hardening by a flicker of annoyance. "[BEEP]'s sake, he'll catch a cold..."

Too many years of being use to that beeping sound to even crack a smile. I simply observed in wonder and bafflement over my past self at his earliest stages of being in Equestria wrap his own cape gently around the young dragon... Whom simply, and heartwarming, snuggled closer into the contact of the fabric.

Stardust perked a light, rather fond smile, hazel eyes then shining something new, and I had to take a moment for recollection. Was I this open about displaying positive emotions back then? Best description I had for my first months in Equestria to be that of a grump; a haughty manchild who simply wanted to go home and didn't care about hurting other's feelings for doing so. The memories were so long ago.

How many times were others upset or irritated by my behaviour; my lack of respect or civility? How did they tolerate me? What DID they see in me? What did this wonderful resting child keeping our attention and her beautiful mother view that I could not? I should've been kicked out of the library from day one!

"I think, with humanity in general, we more often than not take compassion for granted." Stardust, at his earliest and more grouchiest, reflected in an unusual tender tone, never keeping his eyes off his future son for the longest time, like some guardian angle standing protectively over a child, watching and keeping him safe for all time. The gold stallion sighed next, hardened expression dropping for one so youthful in appearance. "I won't pretend I don't... All they've done for us, all this time, and look how they're repaid."

Not just grouchy, or psychologically depressed. This Stardust was always protective; determined to keep even the worst of scum out of danger. It was he who attempted to delay Nightmare Moon and help Luna return to the light in the dark. It was this pony who socked Gilda into a food stand after upsetting Fluttershy deeply. This pony who fought for Rarity's honour at the Grand Galloping Gala, and helped Spike become a hero. The warrior who valued himself so little but all other life with sheer importance.

The Twilight Warrior who both hated and loved.

And this was the same guy who took on an Ursaminor, an adult dragon and a hydra. Just what was I thinking?! I asked myself whilst regarding this Earth Pony staring solemnly at the ignorant young lizard, so innocent and pure on the latter's part. I was such a tiny thing!

"We always believed to ourselves, ever since we graduated from Glossopdale, that we were undeserving of friendship. Of kindness and compassion. All hindrances and wasted on the likes of us." No need asking who 'we' was. "We failed so much and so hard back home; always trying to make friends and be respected, acknowledged... _Loved_ even. And look where it always got us." Stardust allowed himself a self-deprecating smile, hazel eyes burning in the sheer sadness he possessed. We both had. "I guess we're just not made for what these ponies have, huh...?"

 _"I... I can't make friends. In fact, I'm terrible with establishing friendships. I always have been. Truth be told: I don't even have any friends where I'm from. Well... not close friends anyway. Not ones I can truly trust to count on and such; only such a one exists, but he moved to a neighboring country a long time ago... Not that it was his fault of course. And I have a brother and two sisters, but this is about genuine un-blood related friendship. My point is, Twilight Sparkle, I would be the last person to ever make friends with; I'm a lazy, arrogant, distant... stallion, so easily distrusting of others, preferring his solitude and peace over the presence of others, and has little tolerance for idle conversations. A true friend would be one you can depend on entirely, to be there for you in your hour of need and to help you overcome any crisis, correct? Well... that's not me. That never has been. I don't understand all that much about friendship, and I hardly think I ever will... but... that's fine."_

That distant echo, exposing all the true feelings that we had, prompting our shared sighs, before the stallion's hardened steel gaze switched to me, reverting back to that same anger and... _Conviction_ exposed all too often back then. An oxymoron, and I never stopped being that about myself. About ourselves. It was far too intense, like an inferno ready to consume me whole, staring into those blazed blue and green eyes.

I gasped.

And, maintaining that POWERFUL stare only a real Twilight Warrior could ever hold or endure, the season one Stardust Balance declared with all the might and raw emotion never shielded within his British deep tone. "Wise people we should always be grateful for what we've given, and never squander our gifts from the world. Now, I was never one to fully appreciative those words of advice..." A bare, predatory grin eerily reminding me of Sombra, but far too early. "But I think it's time we finally come to understand them, don't you?"

And both he - and the young sleeping blissful dragon - vanished into the air, the whole library consumed by sudden rising flames before I could even scream my son's name.

* * *

"...Ack!"

The powerful scent of danger was enough to knock my unconscious state out, sitting upwards and covering my mouth from the black smoke reaching parted lips and nostrils. Ack! Horrible! The continuous coughing didn't help, almost teary eyes gazing around to see what was the cause for the sudden bad smoke-

No...

Oh [BEEP] no... No...!

Fire. Fire everywhere. Cackling storming flames risen to the very top of the once proud tranquil trees. I rose to my feet by instinct, gazing around in horrified terror by the very fires surrounding me, threatening to consume all plantlife in its wake... And the _very people inside the park this forest was in._

[BEEEEEEEEEEP]! This can't be happening! Not again! Not- Ack! I almost keeled over, the sensation of vomiting from all this smoke I was currently, unhealthily inhaling.

 _You must get out of there._ Starswirl spoke up regarding my state and surroundings. _Lest we be consumed by the flames ourselves. Your body is not capable of withstanding such conditions._

NO [BEEP]!

That was where the jet boots came into play yet again, saving my life once more like small rockets firing beneath my feet, forcing me to shielding my eyes from the massive smoke cloud spreading across the innocent yet suffering forest.

Ack! Yuck! Cough cough!

And what caught my eyes next once opening them would haunt me for a good long time. All plants, animals... People. The fires of this park so wild and rampaging, barely any trees left untouched. How long was I out?! I could have prevented this! And now, people are going to endure through the consequences of my own mistakes ONCE AGAIN! WHY?! WHY THE [BEEP] DID I CARRY ON PUTTING INNOCENT LIVES AND NATURE ITSELF AT RISK TIME AND TIME AGAIN-?!

But through much of the smoke threatening to spread throughout, a bright powerful pure yellow light caught the corner of my distraught eye, emerging from the edge of the woods to where the main park stood. And I had a good idea who may be involved in the clear magical light, and grit my teeth in preparation, speeding over towards the edge whilst careful not to .

Because I swear to God if those girls were here in some vain effort of seeking me out or help to fix my mistakes-

OH GOD DAMMIT!

A rather stupor Sunset Shimmer, once the light died down, was regarding her own hands while kneeling on the grass for some irrelevant reason. The others, meanwhile, were looking at their friend in wonder, as though certainly oblivious to the massive wildfire heading their way. [BEEP]ing son of a [BEEP].

They weren't ready for something like this!

"What are you girls doing here?!" Interrupting whatever chat they were having in the midst of a [BEEP]ing inferno, their stunned and surprised looks turned next to the little man in jet boots landing perfectly right before them. Months of practice.

"Stardust!" Rarity exclaimed in relieved shock, a soft palm above her chest followed by a faint smile. "You have no idea how worried we were-"

Skip the friendship pedantic bull[BEEP]. I snapped in my full irritation and worry for these girls standing so close to such danger, pointing in emphasized fury. "There's a [BEEP]ing wildfire caused by my own making threatening to consume the entire park and all lives in it. Get out of here! RIGHT NOW!"

And pretended hearing that elegant warm voice belonging to a dear good friend after so long didn't almost have me kneel in exhausted hope.

Their gazes looked between each other, as though decidedly uncertain, before the ever stubborn show-off known as Rainbow Dash, with that familiar cocky voice making my heart do a somersault, protested all too heatedly. "Heck no we're not doing that! We gotta work together and stop this wildfire was spreading!"

"I can do it just fine!" I worked very hard to stop my voice from cracking just by _talking to them_ again, and failing miserably. They faltered though, that was a good sign. "This is above you girls! Villains are one thing, natural disasters the other. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

That loud order followed by my own hacking cough, the lingering effects of the smoke still getting to me. And instead of my authoritative no-nonsense voice working, as usually it did, the stubborn hopeless teenagers glanced to each other, and back to their undeserving coughing friend in pure concern. And it burned hotter than the fires to the side warming my right cheek.

"We're not leavin' ya to do this alone, sugarcube." Applejack insisted with some conviction. What happened when they were eager to heed my advice during Rainbow Rocks, for [BEEP]'s sake...? A firm unnaturally strong orange hand fixed on my weary shoulder, forcing hazel to stare at emerald. "We're not lettin' a good friend down."

Friend...

I shrugged off the hand albeit too irritably, muttering in self-disdain, "Some friend I've ever been..." Before looking to all the girls, seeing they weren't ready to just back done and leave before they got seriously hurt themselves.

 _Perhaps, my boy._ The soothing, advising tone of my teacher and companion warmed into my annoyed and panicking mind. _We should accept their help. Consider this, how would we... Or you alone, Jack, prevent such a fire singlehandedly? Portals are out of the question, mind you._ Before I could even mentally retort with that in mind.

Fluttershy with considerate compassion on soft yellow features. Applejack undeterred and firm with a confident small smile. Rainbow folding arms in stubborn zeal. Pinkie grinned warmly in support and oblivious bliss. Rarity with hands on hips and looking ready for a verbal fight, sapphire eyes shining in resolved spirit. Sunset, simply smirking faintly at my state as though waiting for me to respond and having prepared already for the perfect retort.

Her cerulean eyes said it all: _"You're stuck with us, warrior, whether you want to be or not."_ All their eyes said pretty much too.

People who cared about me. People whom I mistreated and badmouthed simply for calling me out on my own mistakes. People I claimed to have hated. Teenagers with so much ahead of them that something like this should never have come to pass.

...Teenagers, am I right?

"Rarity, how much can you outstretch your shields?" The fashion designer blinked, but I quickly added before any answer was then provided, my own hand on hip and leaving no room for further argument. "Never mind, do you think you're capable of projecting a strong enough shield to encase the entire forest?"

"Of that size darling?!" Rarity was, for the moment, justifiably incredulous, motioning flippantly to the cackling flames looming ever closer. "I've never attempted such a thing. Would it even work?"

No... Not with the limited magic she'd possess. Until Sunset piqued up next, catching on quickly, her voice causing my head to ring and heart to flinch in guilt, the bacon-haired teen placing a hand on her friend's shoulder for determined support. "How about using your magic to keep the fire from spreading at any edge of the forest where they'd try to." Sounded more like an order than request.

Taught her well there.

At Rarity's hesitation, followed by a thoughtful nod, I returned that nod too and pointed to Rainbow firmly. The blue teen immediately stood to attention. "Rainbow, move around the forest and keep any fire or smoke that Rarity can't reach from spreading." With her own playful and determined salute, the blue teen sped off in a multi-coloured blur.

"Fluttershy." Sunset's voice rang out, another pang of regret stabbing me. "We need to get all the animals trapped inside out of there. Can you do that?" The shy teen nodded back, peaceful blue eyes hardening in a manner when her Equestrian counterpart rarely got mad, immediately heading over to a nearby untouched nest and some animals digging out the woods for safety.

"Pinkie, go keep anyone close by to safety and prevent people from getting here."

"Okey-dokey!"

"Applejack, we need your strength to kick some dirt into these flames. Got any ideas?"

The orange farm girl looked over contemplatively, and reaching a faint smirk. "You betcha apples I do!"

Sunset nodded. "Twilight- Oh, right."

'Oh, right,' what? That I was still here? True I avoided looking at the lavender teen the whole time here out of remorse and regret. I may even lose it and break apart just from the sight of her... But that wasn't the time. Innocent lives at stake, I can have an traumatic breakdown afterwards.

I looked to where Sunset was staring, expecting to see the girl in the adorkable bowtie... Not simply a perplexed Pinkie. Sunset, however, clarified why she was regarding the party planner so intently. "Weren't you two together when we split up looking for Stardust?"

...You did WHAT?!

And my heart commenced shattering once again following by Pinkie's damaging words. "Uh-huh, before you merged with that demonic version of you from another dimension she went to look for him in... There..." Horrified drained faces turning to the cackling forest itself, Sunset faster than I in looking in pure dread. "Oops..."

Only, dread was the biggest, most massive understatement of the entire cosmos from what was going on in my crushed soul right then and there, almost dropping to my knees at the weight of what was happening, and the horrors it could and WOULD mean...

One part of me - a faint, tiny part of the darkest side of my mind - considered throttling the innocent pink teen for allowing that to happen... But instead, I did something just as dumb, life-changing for the worst and potentially fatal, in spit of Sunset's shocked panicked yells of "STARDUST NO!"

NO! NO NO NO!

NO NO NO NO! NO NO NO _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

The fire licked against my black long coat as I rampaged through the bushes and branches into the lost woods, the painful and agonizing memories of not too long back filling up my distraught and anguished mind yet again, eyes beginning to leak from that and the smoke threatening to take me down.

I failed Twilight once... _I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!_

* * *

 _"I'm gonna be desperate..."_

Smoke was invading my lungs.

Violent coughs escaping my throat.

The threat of death demanding to consume, as I ran through the cackling burning inferno overtaking this forest. Sidestepping, jumping and slashes off dead branches with the blade on my mad dash for my friend's safety.

My vision was growing more blurry, my insides twisting and begging for sweet air and a more protective atmosphere, but nothing would deter me. For the first time in months, I've never more invigorated. More driven.

Because when it came to Twilight Sparkle, nothing else mattered but the safety she deserved to have.

Flashes of the smile, the sigh of release; the peaceful relaxing features of a young woman who had her whole life-

AGH!

Almost tripping over a fallen branch, and sidestepping around a log, I continued onwards, hoping at least I was aiming in the right direction-

No, I KNEW I was going the right way! Something just told me! Remnants, perhaps, of that strong magical bond between myself and my Twilight... Or perhaps it was the guidance of the benevolent youthful spirit showing me the way.

 _"To the pressure, everything is just like!_

 _An illusion; I'll be losing you!"_

 _You'll barely last a few more minutes at this rate, Jack. We should-_

NO!

NOT THIS TIME!

I lost Twilight already! I failed one because of my ignorance and leniency! Because I wasn't strong enough, as a Twilight Warrior, when she needed me most... Another won't suffer because of it-!

Ugh...

"No..." My voice croaked as I keeled over in agony, clutching an unburnt hot tree stump in support from the sensations constricting my fragile heart. "Not... Now...!" My voice never sounded more damaged, eyes shut tight before forcing them open yet again, glaring heatedly through tears at the flames daring to get in my way.

I won't even bother asking how the end of my coat haven't been engulfed yet... Twilight... Twilight, I'm coming!

 _"To the pressure, everything is just like!_

 _An illusion; I'll be losing you!_

 _Before long..."_

My legs wobbled insistently, threatening to fall over completely, but I kept moving anyway, the low corner of my eye catching the glowing hue of the amethyst ring. For Twilight... For the Princess... For the one I failed... For this one...

Nothing else mattered... But her... Her...!

I found the will to keep pressing, slowly forcing my way forward, and the flames retracted like an open gateway, as though recognizing my relentless stance against the harrowing firestorm. My teeth grit tight, unprotected fists clenched determinedly, the heavy pain in my chest and all throughout my body. The corners of my bleary eyes catching signs of black spots.

Not... Falling unconscious... This time... Getting real sick of it... Had to keep... Moving...

For her...

And my friends...

All my family...

...For _me..._

 _"I believe in my future, farewell to the shadow._

 _It was my place to live, but now I need your hand._

 _Lead me out with your light, I have breathed in,_

 _The disgusting air of darkness, but I will never lose out."_

Even blaming myself anymore... Meant nothing... Nothing in comparison to finding the angel and keeping her sa-

"Hold on!"

A voice that touched my sensors, leapt joy in my pained heart which I continued gripping in pure conviction, emanating just so close then, past the last few trees. With a snarl, I stormed forward through the torrent flames, feeling so close to her... So close to saving her from the ruthless all-consuming-

My millisecond of a smile died down immediately from the scene playing right before me, and my wobbling drained legs never felt so fast before, raising one arm once reaching the spot that would've become my friend's end.

Not again!

The young lavender teenager, keeping a falling log from squashing her and the scared little boy she was protecting, was unprepared by the next one following from behind her unguarded state. The child's scream died down to a shocked gasp from behind me as I grit my teeth determinedly, putting whatever strength and stamina I had even left into blocking this cackling trunk with the metallic bracelet on my right wrist, left palm pressed on the other side of the bracelet.

"Stardust!"

Her voice was like honey. Like peace and promise and hope. And that gave me all the incentive, with a mighty human roar, to push the massive trunk to the side as Twilight magically had with the one she stopped, immediately whirling around to face the messed facial expressions of relief, wonder, shock and hope. But my focus, renewed and clear once more, was mostly... _Entirely_ on lavender angel, for the first time in so long.

I wanted to hug tightly and never let go.

I wanted to beg on my knees and cry into her skirt.

I wanted to... Wanted to...

The bright, purely happy smile I didn't deserve that followed cut off all remaining oxygen that was left, Twilight then kneeling down to the kid who, I would assume, got lost wandering in these woods with the flames, offering a positive reassuring grin.

"We'll get you out of here." Sparkling flawless eyes looked to me in a determination I had never witnessed from this version of my love. "Together."

My heart spoke in truth returned. "Always."

And Starswirl piqued up yet again. _You best be swift. The fire brigade is on the move, and won't be for an estimated five more minutes. You won't survive much longer- JACK!_

What- KAH!

"AH... AGH...!"

"Stardust? Stardust?!" Twilight immediately panicked against my blurring vision, my dropped state to kneeling and clutching the ruined ground in pain, the sensations of imbalance mixed with the lethal smoke finally, I presumed amidst my agonized mind, getting to me completely at last. No... Not while they... She was still...!

Soft, loving purple hands grasped my shoulders, forcing me to meet the knelt concerned gaze of a dear good friend... Despite everything I said about her... Any of the human friends... And Sunset...

"Twilight..." This was reaching the end. I could feel it, in my drained bones and weary mind... And if it was in beneficial to saving her... Starswirl... Can you... Open another portal...?

 _Enough time has passed, yes. I have recovered enough magic from my realm now to produce a temporary gateway outside this forest. You must act now-_

Do it.

"Stay with us."

 _Of course-_

Behind them...

"We can get out of here."

My teacher paused, as though slowly taking in that command, to my impatient irritation. _The three of you can make it together-_

Too late for me... I'm afraid... Couldn't move... Legs...

"Please Stardust."

"Twilight..." My hand, at least, found its way onto hers, offering the weakest reassuring grin to the watching concerned watching over her slender shoulder. The soft touch... I gave a kind squeeze, and perhaps the most sincere, compassionate statement I've made in a long time yet against that worried expression. "I wish there was another me here who would love you as I do for mine..."

The corner of my eye caught movement, the other two oblivious. My mind screamed the demand from my hesitating mentor: NOW STARSWIRL!

Twilight was halfway to supporting me upwards, the kid making his move to help - a kid that looked all too familiar, from a similar situation a very long time ago - leaving both completely unaware by the rather forceful pushes I gave towards the golden portal from behind. The teen and child consumed then by a vast bright light.

And followed with the massive fallen tree where they previous stood blowing my unprotected state away, not forgetting that smile again as the darkness within the heat consumed. And I honestly did not see how I could've gotten out of this one. Not this time...

But... Knowing them... Friendship...

* * *

...

...

...

Ugggggh...

...

...

...

Agggg...

Mmmm...

...Hmm...?

Slowly, but surely, my senses returned to me as bleary blue-green eyes steadily blinked and opened to an unfamiliar room, even without using the glasses, whom, to my brief relief, were resting on the side drawer once I took a confused, tired glance. Except... Not exactly feeling tired.

Getting real sick of falling unconscious all the time. It's like some contrived plot convenience.

...

Actually, the further I woke up, the less... Curiously, and blinking rapidly in confused surprise, I rolled my shoulders and stretched out every available body part during my puzzled caution. Everything felt... Less sore than usual, ever since running away from home.

Felt like... The best sleep I've had in months...

...Huh...

Wait.

My clear PJ-wearing body shot upwards like a bullet, finding little protest from my nerves save for faint remains in the legs, back and elbows. "I'm alive..." I breathed out, examining his clean-looking hands and taking a few moments of deep inhale and exhale, just to check myself.

I was still alive.

...

"[BEEP]."

With a frustrated groan, I flopped right back down on the bed, interlocked hands on chest and regarding the white ceiling... Then the curious blue and white room around me. A bedroom, naturally, but one I've seen before... Was that an ant farm close by...?

How did I get here... I was suppose to have died in the middle of those burning flames. Nothing could have saved me this time; the girls wouldn't have been able to reach me in time-

 _Never underestimate the conviction good friends will go through to save another._

Starswirl... The warm amused voice of my mentor and fath... Friend sending a wave of relief and peace. Thank God, I needed the respite.

And the invisible voice sounded just as relieved. _I am gratified to see your condition is improving, Jack. Your rest was long overdue, ever since you've been pushing yourself to dangerous, almost excruciating degrees in your pursuit of our foe._

Is that a note of disapproval in your voice, wise teacher?

 _A foolish teacher alone would express pride of the extremes you've endured yourself throughout._

I let out a breathless short chuckle, finding my own voice steady and unharmed. You'd think the smoke would have done some permanent damage, at least. And oddly enough... No burn marks, or casts, as I checked around. Well, okay, there were some bandages here and there, nothing, while peeking through the sleeveless top, which indicated burnt marks. I felt better.

No... I felt great. Invigorated even, for the first time in ages! Like I caught up on sleep long overdue, as Starswirl mentioned.

Starswirl, what the Hell happened to me?

 _You pursued your friend into the inferno in an attempt of rescue to absolve your guilt-_

Afterwards! I should've been dead!

 _Once again, underestimating your friend's courage._ Neither a tone of lecture or amusement. Simple fact. _Once Twilight and the child were taken out of the woods - literally, I may add - the firefighters arrived to handle the rest. However, overcome with worry, your friends worked in unity and sought you out before the flames could touch your vulnerable skin at all. I believe it was Miss Shimmer and Mister Sentry who found your state first, and helped you get to safety as the brigade finished off the fires._

...

...

...

 _You were lucky, especially with that black coat which could have caught on fire at any opportunity. This world's Twilight Sparkle was especially relieved, though I could detect a pang of jealously from Miss Shimmer granting you another dosage of CPR-_

Flash Sentry saved me.

 _With help from Celestia's old student, indeed. And it wouldn't be the first time, I might add-_

Good lord...!

My face was covered by ashamed hands, exhaling loud and drawn out. Flash Sentry. Saving my life. AGAIN. I need some serious therapy after this.

 _It wouldn't be the first time, Jack, you were saved by an unlikely individual another near-death experience. In a matter of time, you'll be saved individually by everyone you've ever met in these worlds._

At that remark, I managed a faint smirk, at least taking in the comfort that my body felt better than usual after a clear long dosage of sleep and evident tending to my wounds. And how long was I asleep this time...?

 _A week at most._ Starswirl was then quick to add as I shot upwards in immediate panic. _Time operates differently between both worlds, my friend. Scarcely a day has passed since the Storm King's invasion._

...Right... [BEEP], as I ran a hands through my disjointed dark brown strands, I'll never understand how time works between these alternate worlds... And the girls are safe?

 _Safe and unharmed. The flames never touched them._

Good... One good thing came out of that day then, aside from saving another version of the girl I love.

...

Did you just say Sunset gave me-?

A calm door opening, followed by a pleasantly surprised gasp. "Oh you're awake." This time it wasn't Sentry, to my slight relief. I already swallowed my pride once thanking the boy. Instead, I was greeted by the sight of a young, pink woman in rather casual clothing whom was the human version of a dear good friend. "Thank goodness."

I couldn't even muster the energy to make some internal scathing remark about the facial features this time.

"We were starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up." Cadence stated with a compassionate bright smile, seeming to carry a plate in her hand... With a decent, appealing scent reaching my nostrils. "Twilight was beginning to believe you've entered a coma. I would argue, but she's always so sure these days of what she's talking about." A mild humoured expression. "In this case, I'm glad she's proven wrong."

I said nothing, finding myself incapable of anything to say at this particular moment. I mean, what COULD I even say? It was like some invisible force compelling me to keep my mouth shut and ears open. That was a first.

Setting the plate down right beside my bed, Cadence continued explaining some things casually, "You're in the spare guest room, though you're the first different guest I've had in a long while." One glance at the ant farm told of whom her regular 'guest' could be. And walking around, the window blinds opened to revealing the damp grey clouds, the young adult unfazed with next opening said window to allow the fresh air in. "There we are." Followed by a warm smile aimed my way. "I hope you like porridge. Your friends weren't really certain what you enjoyed aside from a sweet tooth."

At that, I grinned lightly, gently pulling myself out of bed, slowly, but surely, testing my body joints and bones before making any fast movements. Cadence watched, aura radiating compassion and serenity, though clearly ready to help should needed. My hazel eyes looked intently to the woman once I stood up completely, picking up my glasses and allowing a clearer vision once again.

And that was answered with a polite nod. "You're very welcome." Clearly reading the emotion in my smaller eyes, followed by Cadence's own tilt of the head. "It's almost surreal. When we brought you back here last week, you had so many bruises and injuries that obviously weren't treated proper in the past. It's amazing you can even find the energy to stand now."

Pink eyes gazed down in interest, and I followed her stare to the purple rem attached around my finger, immediately prompting my hands to clench slightly in instinctive protectiveness. Force of habit these days.

Cadence didn't seem to be offended in the least, nodding with pink eyes shining in knowing. "We could never take it off, no matter how hard we tried. Seems at though its a part of you now." That smile brightened to warm kindness. "She's very lucky."

My breathing slowed, mind impacted with more flashes of memories, but quickly subdued, turning my steady approach and gaze to the window outside, once hearing the sounds of pure laughter and chatter under the unpleasant sky.

And immediately, one thing caught my eyes first of.

The girls were wearing new clothing, how about that. Mustn't have noted as much earlier when there was a forest fire going on. But the rest of the scene playing out in the backyard of the house below warmed my heart in so many ways.

The seven girls, Spike and human Shining, in a chef's hat and apron, enjoying a pleasant barbecue together, the young man showing off his skills at the outside grill with Pinkie watching in amazement and Rainbow clearly boasting she can do better from lip movement alone. Fluttershy conversing with some small bugs by a bush, her arms and hair greeted by colourful butterflies, the dog Spike rolling around chasing after a few squirrels across the mowed grass. Rarity and Applejack having some kind of debate at the back with their own hotdogs and mustard.

Tch. More of a ketchup guy myself.

But the girl who brought both equal warmth and guilt to my beating heart, oblivious by my intent gaze above, seemed to be gazing at the clouds themselves, having their own conversation with only the sides of their beautiful faces visible from this angle. I stretched subconsciously, finding my expression lower from merely seeing them again. Two girls whose trust and friendship I've betrayed for my own selfish gain and reasoning.

Two girls who are safe and sound, conversing and sharing laughter, oblivious to the condition of the world.

Sunset was standing at a short distance before Flash, the two teenagers regarding one another intently, with some familiar glinting objects in their hands- Hey!

Did Sunset take my lightsaber?! Did I lose it upon running away from the school?! [BEEP] me, and I call others oblivious!

As the sounds of playful green and blue blades clashing commenced, set to burn than slice, others watched the sparring matches with cheers and eyes of interest. And Cadence, still beside me, pointed out all too casually. "They visit everyday, before and after school, just to check on their good friend."

My fists clenched, both of them this time, and my teeth bared in regret. Once more, causing them needless worry. And as if sensing my distress and guilt, soft yet firm pink fingers grasped my trimmed beard - did someone shave me while I slept? - and drew me to meet the tender, caring gaze of the new Principal of Crystal Prep.

"So much hatred behind those eyes." I flinched. Obviously Cadence could detect or sense emotions almost as well as her pony counterpart. But there was no judgement in her tone, only knowing concern. "And yet, love which overpowers it immensely."

...What?

With her lose brief examination done, Cadence straightened and released my jaw, smiling in bright warmth. "When Twilight told me who you were, I had some difficulty recognizing you. But now..." And moved herself towards the open doorway, leaving some invisible words hanging in the air. But not before adding casually. "I believe Miss Rarity left some new clothes for you in case you woke up without anyone there. Although I'd suggest a shower first beforehand. Second door down the right hall." And paused, Cadence then throwing a knowing, almost teasing smile over her shoulder. "Twilight and Miss Sunset lingered to watch over you every five minutes before joining the rest of your friends."

And leaving me alone to ponder all this information, gently closing the door from behind. With that, my hopeless gaze switched to everyone having the time of their lives, my smile widening with nostalgia and heart painfully yearning for want. Sunset and Flash sparring with playful, almost equally competitive smirks whilst careful not to actually hit each other.

Fluttershy observing while caring for the little critters, in her laid peaceful posture.

Applejack smirking and raising a hotdog for emphasis on cheering.

Rainbow Dash spilling condiments everywhere almongst her cheering onto others, with mighty cries and a bright open grin.

Pinkie Pie jumping and catching every flown condiment into her waiting mouth.

Rarity endearingly scowling in polite disgust at the mannerisms.

Twilight watching with curious interest and slight concern... And almost meeting my gaze whilst I quickly hid behind the wall of the window the second her head turned, obviously sensing keen affectionate eyes on her.

I sighed into the room, hand with ring on chest and allowing myself further respite. I missed all this, more than anything... I had to leave, that was a given, before Cadence alerted them. It was clear, this time, these girls couldn't be involved. They were peaceful, they were happy, and I almost brought certain doom upon their young states. Especially Twilight.

Always Twilight...

...

Steeling myself slightly, I looked to the hung clothes on the handle of the wardrobe prepared and waiting just for me, about to inspect them further before a familiar voice outside barked in order and piqued my brief interest.

And the sight below soon prompted my short muffled laughter.

Okay! Why not!

Sombra's human form, lecturing and instructing - though for him, the two may very well be the same - looking like an adult goth with a long leather overcoat. I mean what else, right?

* * *

Essentials weren't hard to find after getting changed; right next to where my glasses formerly were in that bedroom. The second I got dressed - often sneaking peeks to my friends in the yard having fun together - I was out of there, both relieved, in spit of the pain of guilt and disgust in my heart for being so, and curious as to why Cadence didn't inform them immediately to my awakening. Didn't spot her in the garden the whole time I was getting changed. Overall, I didn't get the chance at that rather lovely house to examine my new look.

But now, standing in front of the useless portal, edges of it attached with wires and all manners of machinery surrounding the field - all I can guess whom they belonged to - had to take a moment to admire myself.

Because, my dear Rarity, you've certainly outdone yourself this time...!

Never mind the trimmed facial hair, confirmed to my brief dejection, or the obvious slight shaving of my hair. I didn't even have the heart to complain about those particular things anymore... I WAS looking like a mess these last few months.

Black, rather cozy pants; trainers I could easily slid on and off. Sleeveless sea blue shirt with a unique fabric as it brushed against my skin with every movement. A long coat akin to leather, with patches and outlines of deep blue, the cutie mark on the left side over my heart. Except one notable difference, one that caused my left right to cover over the right finger bearing the promise ring.

Instead of a blue star in the center of my mark's heart... It was Twilight's.

...

It was beautiful...

 _Are you alright...?_

...I don't know.

I don't know about anything anymore. Even my own actions confuse me these days. Promises I kept breaking. A vow to save that Demon Sunset only to desire destroying her after. I'd stay with Twilight, my family, only to leave on a whim. And despite everything, despite breaking my word time and time again, belittling my friends simply for disagreeing, throwing a tangent when things won't go my way, my acts of logic met with severe repercussions.

They STILL love me.

Sighing deeply, I lowered both arms and met the clueless gaze of my reflection, telling everything that needed to be said. And for a brief moment, I swore my reflection shifted to my old pony form, surrounded then by seven wonderful friends and a son I've called my own.

 _These people, Jack... Them and their pony selves, they know nothing of contempt or rejection. You chose the most beautiful of souls to be friend and allow heal your fractured soul, repair the shattered pieces of your heart from years ago. They've done so much, and in return, you've helped them. Time and time again. Look at this very world you're standing in._

Surprisingly, I found myself obeying in a heartbeat, gazing around towards the very school building itself I often regarded in disgust and despair. Strangely enough, a pang of nostalgia met me from the very sight.

 _By all rights, you could have chosen not to participate. You could have rejected from accompanying the Princess to this world in the first place; help secure her crown before dastardly plans are committed. You could have never returned to assist, in the Friendship Games, or even, in spite of your zealous disdain, Camp Everfree. And you know why, my student? Because you ARE selfless. Before you interject, ask yourself; was hypothetically shutting down that camp, and preventing this world's Twilight Sparkle from growing affectionate with Mister Spruce really your main drive going there? Or was it, sincerely, to keep looking after girls you've grown to care for as you have their Equestrian selves? Because you like them? You love them, even? I don't think anymore must be said, do you?_

No.

No... You're right, as always...

Damn.

I allowed myself a small self-deprecatory grin. Once again, the teacher showing the student where he was wrong and where needed to be improved, all with warmth and compassion; things I've rarely displayed on this world at all.

 _You may deem that, my friend, but the reality is clear as crystal; you love your friends that much to make the harshest sacrifices in the name of their preservation. Their survival. Their happiness. Have you really broken any promises at all?_

Any attempt of answering that was soon disrupted by a low, painful groan coming right from the steps towards the school doors, my hazel amazed eyes regarding the form of a gold Earth Pony crawling gently towards the steps, scraping himself across the stone cut path.

I was already heading over with quick speed, aiming to help this equine posthaste. Who was it this time; the Stardust that got hit in the head by a sledgehammer? No, he'd be in human form when that accident happened.

Upon further notice once getting closer, the dark blue cape was torn in places, brown mane ruffled violently and clear burnt marks over any exposed parts to the stallion's body. Immediately kneeling down, I worked to help this gold pony lay against the first step while trying my absolute best not to put pressure of any of his visible injuries. Wasn't sure about what internal wounds my obvious phantom of a past self may or may not have at this point.

But one look into the young, hazel eyes expressing hazed pain and... Relief... Told me everything I needed to know, as if meeting his stare caused a chain reaction to the link of memories in my mind.

Canterlot. The wedding. Chrysalis. Twilight.

"Thank... You..." Murmured the season two Stardust Balance, his gold and shocking soft hoof gently gripping my right wrist protected by the metallic bracelet. As if the very battle when he threw himself into harm's way just only happened.

"What are you doing...?" I was compelled to ask solemnly, keeping the dazed stallion steady in my careful grip. Hazel eyes gently gazed upwards to the darkening skies, looking so tired and... At peace. But the state!

No wonder Twilight was so afraid...

"Doing... What's right... Jack..." Those pained eyes looked back to me, flicking for a temporary second for a pure gold, the stallion clenching his teeth briefly in effort to keep speaking. "What... Are YOU doing...?"

Typical. Even when heavily injured and on the verge of sleep, I find a way still to criticize or judge. But in this instance, I wasn't prompted to react in equal scorn, instead finding my own head lower in outright regret.

This was the Stardust who sought to protect everyone. The first to make the promise of defending the lives of the innocent and those he's grown to care for. The Stardust who opened himself more; told even those he was acquainted with his worries and frustrations. The Stardust that slowly but surely grew to care for a certain lavender bookworm unicorn in a way once considered unimaginable, denying it to himself time and time again until the truth was pointed out after almost sacrificing his whole being for good, in effort to protect her...

The Stardust who stared down certain doom in the faced, and laughed while spitting into death's features. And here I was, dishonouring everything he's fought for.

"You never met Zagreus..."

"I was fortunate... In that regard..." Stardust inhaled slowly, closing eyes briefly to concentrate and cling on to the waking world. A fighter to the end. "Queen Syphilis... Was a nightmare enough..." At that, I had to crack a small wry grin, but he shared no such humour. "I wonder, if dying... Would have been... The better alternate... Than all that's happened..."

"What? No!" I exclaimed in heated shock, daring to hear such things from _this_ point of my past. "You actively fought back against these things. Listen to yourself! You can't-!"

"So much despair... So much contempt... Regret..." He coughed shortly, gasping lightly with dazed eyes craning towards the direction of the deactivated mirror. "Was it really all worth it... In the end...?" The grip on my wrist tightened, I could feel the strength pouring through even with the bracelet protecting my skin. But I winced anyway, and this past life was far from deterred, muzzle set firm in faint determination. "One measly vow... For all this...?"

I couldn't answer that, and he knew it.

 _"And though I am not perfect or completely suitable to conduct such a task you bequeathed me, I vow I will try my best in protecting Twilight and my friends there, whatever the cost."_

A gold hoof pat on my wrist, hazel pained eyes firm and commanding. "Go now... You have the choice... To die... Or fulfill that vow we made... So long ago..."

One more effort of a glance, made towards the shut doors of the school itself. I followed that gaze, somberly regarding the building as my former self made his point. Followed by the last words of a pony who fought tooth and nail to preserve everyone he loved succumbing to the much-deserved realm of sleep.

"Because... Some promises... Can _never_ be broken..."

I didn't have to look back down to know he was gone, despite the lack of any sensation to sudden loss of weight in my arms and hands. Everything felt weighted on me these days, even as I tentatively stood upwards, setting my own mouth firm and looking forward to the school.

"Will never be broken..." Came a small whisper beneath my dry lips, knowing what needed to happen next, as I walked up the steps to the one place I had despised more than anywhere else.

* * *

Alright. That was a good shower.

...

What? Why else would you think I'd have come all the way back to this horrid school of bad memories? And here I thought only MY old school could do that!

Halfway down the empty hallway from the gym shower room, with damp brown hair brushed back, if felt like a refreshing breather, stretching my upper limbs yet again in relaxation. Good things to do after a long bout of depression and hopeless viewpoints.

A long rest.

And a nice shower... Even if there was a lack of shampoo or... Clean soap... Ugh...

"Now then." I said out-loud to myself, clasping and rubbing both dried hands together readily. "Time to get out of here." All that needed to be done now was figure out a way of returning to Equestria with the portal deactivated, for both Sombra and myself. And we still can't use any magic of yours, Starswirl?

 _It's far too risky to endure magical transportation from world to another from this realm, not with Balance so badly damaged._ The old teacher sounded thoroughly apologetic. _Any magic used to return home would have to be utilized by another source._

Figures. All for the convenience of the script, eh?! Maybe we should try the library for answers. You know, like Sunset did when trying to research answers for Equestrian magical causes in a _human,_ public library. But then again, it wasn't entirely implausible for Sunset to have brought her own books from Equestria to this world... Which only begs the question of why she left them in here-

Oof! Bumping into someone around the corner cliche! My vision suddenly became slightly distorted from my glasses falling to the ground, and me with them. Great.

An angelic voice right before me, having experienced the same fate. "My glasses!" She cutely exclaimed. "I can't see without my glasses!"

"My glasses!" And I found myself unwittingly responding this way. "I can't be seen without my glasses!"

Oh, found them.

Placing them back, just as a knelt Twilight put hers back on... Uhhhhh... Were they bigger than usual? Twilight realized the error quickly too, hastily pulling mine off with an adorable embarrassed blush as I did the same thing, exchanging the correct ones to one another and, for a long moment, just stared at one another.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And it took every. Single. Solitary. Fight of will in my body not to immediately break down then and there into the purple star skirt and beg for forgiveness, forcing myself to stand upwards and, somehow finding it in me, offered a hand for the lavender teen to grasp and be pulled upwards, and I swallowed a pang of some emotion down my throat at the soft touch.

The tight embrace from her which followed didn't help that either, myself returning the powerful hug in fond relief and affection. I needed this. Good GOD I needed this... Burying half my face in the thin, clothed shoulder.

And my heart was leaping all over the place, despite the fact this wasn't even my- Oh who cares? Any Twilight will do at this moment... I'm sure seeing my Twilight again send me to my knees.

Speaking of which. "I'm beginning to under my pony self's frustrations." I had to choke out a laugh at this Twilight's wry mumbling, as we pulled back - to my brief pang of somber disappointment - Twilight smiling in relieved warmth... Followed with a punch to my sensitive arm. Granted it wasn't as hard as it would've been from the others - even Fluttershy could pack a punch if she wanted too - but still.

Ow.

Purple hands on her hips, Twilight was then, as I faintly rubbed my arm, staring while leaning forward in a eerily manner similar to the Princess, whenever I did something utterly stupid beyond words. Good times. "Are you going to disappear the second I take my eyes off you?"

Uhhhhh... "No...?"

"Good." Twilight seemed to accept that pause, straightening with closed mad eyes and a deep inhale, sighing. Oh boy, she was _really_ upset. "Because I won't _even_ begin to emphasize how worried we've been all this time." And once those beautiful eyes opened again, they were sparkling... In sadness and concern. Prompting my own short solemn sigh. "Why?"

"Why were you worried?" I was compelled to ask in return, folding arms with my own tender expression. "I yelled at you seven, unjustifiably so, called you things out of frustration and incredulity. I don't deserve to be near any of you again."

Twilight's frown deepened, obviously objective to that, and opened her lavender lips to voice her exact feelings-

 _"We finally found you!"_ Gah! Finding my world becoming a sudden blur as my helpless state was crushed by a warm, affectionate embrace that began twirling me around in the young girl's powerful grasp.

"Pinkie!"

"Hello!"

"Pinkie!"

"Hello!"

"Pinkie!"

"Hello!"

It took a few moments to worm out those ridiculously tight tiny pink arms, getting back my oxygen and leaning again a green locker, hand on chest and glaring behind dizzy eyes towards the wide beaming teen, completely oblivious or uncaring to my irritation. Likely, perhaps, since it's Pinkie Pie, both.

"Glad to see you're unenthusiastic as ever..." I growled while dusting off my undershirt, sending a half-heated look towards the loud giggling of Twilight, although the very sound and more positive expression from the bookworm then helped soothed my nerves. A lot.

"You've missed so much Stardust! I mean, a super duper bung of awesome world-building fun exciting amazing wonderful stuff you should have absolutely been here for! For example, did you know that Sunset now drives a car-?"

"Pinkie." I clutched my head, still gaining re-composure, but grinning myself anyway due to the infectious bubbly nature of this innocent party planner. "I'm glad things have been going well here..." Until I came along that is.

"Oh my gosh! We should totally have a party to celebrate your return! After all it was kinda hard with you in a week-long coma and Twilight and Sunset hovering over you at every possible second-"

 _"Pinkie!"_

"- And with the sky turning more and more foreboding dark everyday recently with that Sombra guy prospecting grave danger often. But I'm sure we can fill some time in for a welcome-back-to-your-friends party somehow!" Pinkie concluded with a playful wink. "I bet you my pony self's welcome-back-to-your-friends party will be just as awesome!"

A red-faced Twilight then commented with uncertainty, purple eyes darting my way nervously. "Pinkie, I'm not sure a party's the most advised idea at this time-"

Damn right it's not. "I'm sorry Pinkie." I sighed, dropping my arms to the sides, and felt genuinely remorseful for it. The following expression of the teen's didn't help. "But I'm too busy stopping a dimensional threat to these worlds... Or trying too..."

"Oh... So we can have a party after?" Before I could answer, unsure, the pink fluffy-haired young woman beamed warmly again and grasped both my shoulders, invading personal space in favour to push happiness. Like pony like human. "I know you think you don't deserve us as your friends." The tone lowered briefly to compassionate knowing, the smile lessening with blue clear eyes shining in kindness and friendship. "But we can't let one disagreement ruin what we have, right? You've stuck with us ever when you barely liked it. We'll always be friends, no matter what."

I took a moment to look at Pinkie Pie. Really look at her. Because there's another reason, aside from the bubbly persona and energetic hope this rare individual, be it homo-sapien or Equestrian, was so unique in a different way compared to our friends. Kindness. Generosity. Honesty. Laughter. Loyalty. Magic. Pinkie had them all, and used these qualities to the full effect.

Pinkie Pie was the embodiment of friendship itself, carrying all these traits each of our friends would hold into some beautiful, awe-inspiring manifestation of hope and magic for all. The warmth this girl provided in both worlds; the ability to forgive and show compassion to all, even perhaps the most darkest of beings she had the power to see the light even in the deepest shadows. The light was strong; sometimes flickering against the tidea of oppression against her bonds with those closest, but never snuffing out. Pinkie was _friendship_ in its purest form.

"How can you say that...?" I had to ask, my voice cracking slightly from the overwhelming warm and affection focused entirely on me. "When I've treated you with such disrespect and disgust... Since the very beginning...?"

"Pfft!" Pinkie replied, some spit flying to my shirt as the pink wonderful teen beamed all the more, shaking her head with a wide brightening grin. "Silly! We all have our grouchy days! You just needed some help from getting stuck in grumpy mode, that's all!" And once releasing me, offered up a certain finger in sincere warmth. "Friends forever, right?"

One encouraging, hopeful look from a smiling Twilight was all that was required for me to accept the offered token of eternal friendship. Another promise that, perhaps if I even tried otherwise, could never be broken.

I met Pinkie's... Pinky with my own, curled tight around each other. "Friends forever, Pinkie." Another great weight lifting from my heart, and the two proud warm smiles from both girls prompted my own wide grin since watching the barbecue, getting the sensation that, after a long time, everything will be just fine.

* * *

"What kind of cake do you like for a party? Party cakes are much more important to bake than your regular cake, just so you know what kind of cake the one you're making a party for-"

"Chocolate."

"Ooh! What kind of chocolate? Dark chocolate? White chocolate? Plain chocolate? Chocolate with nuts? Chocolate sauce? Chocolate _with_ chocolate sauce? Candy chocolate? Caramel? Ice cream chocolate? Melted choco-?"

"Any... Except nuts."

"Okay, no nuts. Got it! Now let's talk about decorations. Hmm... Something tells me you're a fan of blue..."

"What could have possible given that away?"

"Well you often wear blue a lot, and you seem to really like the new look Rarity made for ya. Which, by the way, I also love. Great look Stardust!"

I shared a long look to the lavender thin bookworm beside me, whom giggled in good humour towards my expression and Pinkie's antics. The pink teen was hopping around the hallways around us as we headed back towards the entrance of the school building, working out my future 'best welcome back party ever.'

Now, I should be annoyed. My past selves were annoyed by the prospect of a party made all for me, undeservedly. I should be lecturing this bubbly young woman for daring hosting some celebration for my return considering the sorrow and pain I've caused them eight months back to now.

But I didn't. Because I wasn't. Because I absolutely missed this so. My heart was steadily growing more at ease the longer I spent in their presence... Must explain the lack of nightmares since my week-long coma.

"Although, if you love blue so much, it's a wonder why you seem to have it in for Flash Sentry- Oh look, we're here!" Pinkie finally stopped there once the glass doors leading outside were in full view, peeking through curiously. "Oh hey, the gang's all here too!"

At that, I paused, gulping a little. They're all here? Of course they are... My fists clenched, uncertain if I wanted to even take another step and face my mistakes. Again.

That was, until a certain purple hand gently pressed against my arm, prompting me to regard the reassuring smiling Twilight, those sparkling violet eyes that melted my insides everytime I looked at them, pony or human, telling me that everything will be just alright.

That's how, seconds later, I found myself walking outside alongside my two friends to greet the rest of our friends. Pinkie was the first to call out eagerly to the group waiting by the statue. "Hey guys! When'd you get here?!"

All eyes turned, for the most part intently on the young man atop the steps outside. Brilliant. My gaze distractedly looked upwards. The sky was getting much darker now, and there was a chilling breeze in the air. Another foreboding. One encouraging touch from Twilight, again, had me gently walk down the steps, taking each moment of approach.

"Told you they'd be at the school!" Rainbow, once the silence ended, exclaimed triumphantly, the clear blue teen smirking to the group with crossed ridiculously thin arms. "And you said they'd be at the park again!"

"I said it were possible for 'em to be at the park." The Western accent retorted, originating from a certain glaring farm girl. "Better than Rarity thinkin' they'd be at some high-class fashion store!"

A pleasant scoff. "Do not cast shade on me for having belief in our friend's tastes!" Rarity closed her eyes in haughty disagreement, turning her head away from the other two teenagers.

"Why would Stardust be at a clothes store?!"

"Why would Pinkie or Twilight take 'im to a clothes store?"

"To, perhaps, improve on his wardrobe, darling? Have you seen what that man was adorning the moment he returned to our lives after months of concern?"

"Hey! That coat looks pretty awesome! I'd wear it."

"It was kind of smelly, don'cha think?"

"Stardust likely hasn't bathed in days. In any case, wearing that all the time? Good grief! I was lucky to have my design for him ready."

"I dunno... Never struck me as a leather-lover."

"Maybe a hoodie would've been better. Can't go wrong with hoodies. Ask guitar boy over here."

I had to smile - grin, in fact - by the sheer playful bantering of friends I missed dearly. They're here, the human versions of them, but they'll do for now, seven wonderful girls who never once stopped believing in me, alongside the once-tyrannical Sombra, standing to the side with his faintly bemused expression. All my friends of this world, here and now.

...Oh and look, Sentry's here too.

The meaningful footsteps, however, slightly dropped my smile, finding myself walking forwards in turn to meet the determined young bacon-haired woman firmly regarding me with shining oceanic eyes, the both of us stopping halfway in the center of the entire courtyard, equal height and just... Gazing at each other, a thousand words to speak across our faces, but none of the words ever coming out.

Hm? A fist thrusted out between us, gripping the metallic hilt of a certain weapon wielded by a dark yellow hand. I looked back up to a faintly smiling Sunset Shimmer. "Hope you don't mind that I held on to this."

Somehow, I managed to return the smirk, looking down to the weapon again in ponder. Looks like another tool to be better wielded by someone more deserving and stronger in will. God, imagine Sunset Shimmer as a Jedi.

Nah, Gray Jedi would suit her far better.

...She'd make an amazing Ahsoka Tano.

Sunset's expression switched to surprised puzzlement once the weapon was gently pushed back with her fist towards herself, meeting my tiny grin and knowing expression. "Looked like you were having fun using it to spar earlier." To her credit, the former student of Celestia didn't flush in embarrassment, instead widened her eyes and quietly pocketing the hilt.

Before finally tackling me in a tight, powerful embrace. One I equally returned all too happily. Addressing past mistakes can wait a moment, though Sunset had something to say beforehand.

"You're an idiot..."

"I know..."

"A real, absurd moron..."

"I know..."

Sunset then pulled back after whispering some emotional words, looking ready to shed a tear but holding herself back from there. Good, don't think I could handle more crying from anyone at this point. The corners of my peripheral vision caught approaching movement, causing Sunset to - seemingly also reluctant - step back as another presence greeted me; the tallest of the lot and wearing his own leather.

Sombra...

Green and hazel eyes clashed, sizing each other up. I still say he looked way better with red; green eyes on him just looked... Wrong. And this is coming from the guy who was the very definition of 'wrong.'

One of us had to speak sometime soon, though, and it looked like the former King was waiting for me to start. So I did, regarding the attire again before smirking faintly. "Do I even need to say it?"

A glimmer of recognition, before Sombra's rather casual deep voice responded. "If it reveals a glimpse of the real Jack Wright once more."

",,,And this _is_ the real me...?"

Sombra shook his long-black-haired head, closing eyes briefly as he responded matter-of-factly to that somber inquiry. "Then I might as well pretend that our battle within your mind all so long ago never even occurred."

"Welcome back, Stardust." Fluttershy greeted warmly then to Sunset's right, eyes shining with kindness and compassion and so many things I haven't even earnt back yet, the rest of the friends gathering around with their own light smiles and grins and just so _happy_ to see a dear lost friend once again.

Just as I missed them too, deeply. Which is why I then looked away, right back to the entrance of the school building I had hated and held nothing but disgust and incredulity for years. It's funny, what time and reflection does for one person. I may not even completely be the man, or pony, I was so long ago anymore.

 _That might not entirely a bad revelation, my student..._

"Stardust...?" Twilight's beautiful concerned voice asked, and I huffed, bracing myself with closed eyes, and getting it out of the way.

"There are too much at stake here now. The enemy is becoming more powerful, and will not stop at nothing to have me, you and all other life extinguished for some twisted 'noble' cause. I can't stop and amend all my mistakes." That said, I looked back intensely on the others, whom neither blinked or shied away from the heated expression and fire behind my hazel eyes. More brownie points for them. I raised a fist bearing the ring in emphasis, sounding more determined for the first time in a while. "When I stop Zagreus, once and for all, then I will come back, and I will do everything in my power to make up for the brief I caused you. THAT is a promise... My friends."

The whole group regarded each other for a moment, Sombra keeping his gaze firm and curious on me, soon the girls, and Sentry, nodding to one another with their own small smiles, clearly ready once returning eyes back on their friend to offer support and that I wouldn't be doing this alone-

"That implies you will even still be alive to make amends."

Sombra and I stiffened, all eyes glaring upwards towards the figure in dark attire gazing down from us as though some unholy deity passing judgement. The bald head, the pure dark eyes, the twisted smile, the mocking and open disdain behind his deep unnatural voice, his own coat flapping in the growing winds.

Zagreus...!

A few steps back from the edge of the rooftop was what prompted me to act, firing my jet boots in an instant with hot pursuit, landing atop the school building in seconds. Twilight and the other were quick to follow, Rarity and Twilight using their separate magic to lift themselves and the others onto the roof, standing between in opposition to the monster casually leaning back against the glass dome.

My hidden blade produced and pointed at the creature's chest where a heart would be, ready to aim and end this mistake of my own unwilling creation once and for all. Zagreus showed no emotion to that other than a faint smirk.

"Go on..." He encouraged. "Finish me now and prove who the real monster is." Deliberately goading for me to commit full murder right in front of innocent eyes. My glare deepend in disdainful hate.

"I hold no illusions to what I am." Despite which, I was already, slowly, lowering the weapon, refusing to meet any looks from my friends no matter what happens here. Don't get me wrong, I still have the human urge to do some unspeakable horrors on this creature which caused me so much grief.

"Oh I know." Zagreus nodded, as if a sage, and widened his arms all too casually. "We're both 'monsters' in our own way, I could ponder. A shame though, that while you have the capacity to hate and feel rage, you never pull through to the end. How many, Jack? How many have escaped and caused more harm because of your mercy?"

"How many have become better for it?" Sombra was instantly throwing in his piece, taking one step forward with a distasteful growl reminiscent of his past days. "Between these words, Zagreus, mercy and compassion have done wonders for even the most darkest of creatures. A pity you are too blinded by your own abhorrent creation to see this fact."

"So many have become better once given another chance." This time, the strong confident voice of Celestia's previous pupil pitched in, cerulean eyes hardening with her tone of conviction. "Princess Luna, Discord, Sombra, Starlight Glimmer... Me." A determined yellow finger pointed the monster's way. "It's more than I can say for the 'mercy' you've shown to my other self, Zagreus!"

"That 'other self' whom this boy you call a friend was responsible for harming?" Zagreus merely pointed out coolly, and I flinched. "Who suffered because of his anger? His despair?"

"None of which would have happened if you hadn't filled her head with false promises." Sunset snapped right back without skipping a beat, strongly defending a friend who meant so much for her. "Instead of letting her be saved and become a better person for it back in her world... You dragged her down a far worser path! And I... I will _never_ forgive you for the pain you've caused to my friends, over and over again!"

From the bearer of empathy herself... My heart was beating against my chest from the shock of such an admission, regarding Sunset then and there in a new light, the bacon-haired teen throwing me a brief smile before glaring heatedly to Zagreus in a manner which reminded me of... Well, I think we all know who.

"No one should have to be used as puppets, no matter what they've done." A closed-eyes Twilight spoke rather softly next... Which grew in utter conviction with a new hardship to those sparkling firm eyes regarding the creature whom used her in the past. "We won't let you bring anymore grief to anyone again!"

"You've messed with the wrong girls, pal! Oh and guys too." Rainbow raised a blue hardened fist determinedly, grinning and ready for a fight.

With my own small smile, I gestured to all my good friends and nodded at the fiend. "Even I know better than to incur their wrath." Before getting too serious again, demanding of the monster. "Starlight. Shining. Sunburst. What have you done to them?"

Zagreus scoffed, rolling black eyes if he had any irises as opposed to an unsettling black void. "It matters not. Those dragons failed to destroy you in the throne room. That fallen version of your friend proved herself utterly impotent in those woods. Even a forest fire couldn't kill you off." Zagreus then proceeded to sneer, straightening next and getting serious himself. "You are a cockroach refusing to be crushed, Jack. Even trapped here, I am sure you will continue to be a nuisance somehow once I have taken over the other world and cleansed everything of their weaknesses."

Mass genocide...

"Look around you. My influence is already spreading to this world in turn!" A pale hand raised to the darkened cloud covering the natural sun. "By the time my ambitions come here, I will be utterly unstoppable. And you boy, a cockroach to an ant."

"That will never happen!"

"We won't let you!"

Zagreus pointedly ignore the outcries of my supportive friends, pointing towards me next. I tender, bracing myself for anything. "There is a game of chance, popular in another universe. I believe you are more than familiar and fond of it." The tone was almost casual. Almost. "Yu-Gi-Oh, I believe its name is."

Okay... That was coming out of left field. "What about it?" I asked suspiciously, wondering if this Devilish creature was informing me what universe he was going to attack next after this one.

A small knowing smirk. "Let's leave your fate to chance then. A small game. A duel, if you will." What? Sombra and I shared wary glances. Zagreus motioned to himself gracefully. As graceful as this kind of creature could be. "Should you win, I shall leave this world and all its inhabitants unharmed once the cleansing of worlds commence. If I succeed, however." Zagreus raised a finger to cut off any protests, darkened eyes somehow becoming blacker, the deep tone along with it. "I will obliterate every person here before you can even blink."

I tensed with a sharp breath, both fists clenching all the more harder. A children's card game used for a life-or-death situation, just like the show itself. And what guarantee did I have that Zagreus wouldn't just leave my friends alone if I declined this sick twisted idea of a game? Wagering all lives like that?

I had no magic. I had no physical prowess. No real skill in combat with this form or any smarts to keep me alive. However, since we're dealing with a kid's care game I've been an expert at since I was seven...

...It's time to duel.

"I accept." Stepping forward with newfound conviction, even untying and throwing off the metal bracelet holding my hidden blade to the said for good measure, glaring openly at the smirking fiend.

Then another, stronger hand gripped my shoulder, a good friend standing beside me with his own stark determination. "We both accept." Of course, the only other one here would know the basics of the game since living in my head for so long.

We both knew the stakes. And we would both fight for them. Together!

"Hmm... Two against one? You are desperate to emerge victorious." Zagreus regarded both Sombra and I's opposing stances, rubbing his chin briefly before nodding. "Very well! We shall commence immediately!"

* * *

"Not sure how I feel about hanging the fate of our world around some card game..."

"Sounds kinda cool when you think about it..."

"In what way? How?"

"Go Stardust and Sombra! You guys got this!"

From the sides, far enough from the danger, the seven girls and one boy observed upon the stands. By our respective spots on the school field, Sombra and I opposing the demonic entity merely smiling like a creepy Slenderman if that dude actually had a face. Those are the features I would imagine on that suited [BEEP]tard.

 _Are you sure you're ready for this, Jack? This could be some ploy on our foe's behalf as the step to a larger game._

Oh I don't doubt that, Starswirl. But still, with no magic and God knows how stronger Zagreus has become, the risks would have to be taken. Sombra can't use magic here either, and the girls aren't skilled or trained enough to take this [BEEP]er on. All in all, a children's card game sounded a more beneficial alternative than raw force.

"Let's remember the stakes shall we?" Both Sombra and I exchanged flat looks once Zagreus began monologuing yet again. "If I win, everyone you love will die. If you win, I shall spare this world. No doubt you would bring more harm to yourselves anyway, given the track record..."

I flinched, about to retaliate before a firm dark grey hand stopped me, Sombra's green lit eyes affixed on the creature with a heated glare. But the message was clear, do not fall into that monster's trap, got it. I nodded, glaring as well towards the smug opponent.

The wind was getting colder...

 _We have every ounce of faith in you both, Jack._

Encouraged by my teacher's support, I held up my arm as the magically summoned duel disk slid right into place, courtesy of the mentor himself. Same said for Sombra, but as for Zagreus; summoning his, of course, evil-looking monstrous dueling disk by a void of imbalanced magic right above him, hovering down into his pale grip.

Also, by magic, the holo-projectors appeared right in places to the sides of the field, but my attention was then caught on the audience. More specifically, the encouraging resolved eyes of cerulean blue, and the sparkling hope of violet purple.

...'Get your game on?'

'Let's rev it up?'

'Go with the flow' or some [BEEP] catchphrase they used in Zexal? Nah, I'm going for the flawless classic, just like this duel disk.

"It's time to duel, Zagreus!" All three devices activated, the three of us drawing our five cards readily. This was it... Let's just hope the duel itself doesn't take twelve episodes.

"Oh. and before I neglect to mention." Oh what now?! Zagreus grinned at the evident annoyance, merely extending an arm in gesture. "New rules have been added to this children's game over time. For example, a two-against-one duel grants the latter an extra four-thousand life points." Yes I knew that. "In addition, the first opponent to have their turn cannot have a draw phase until their next."

...Poppycock.

"We won't need them." Hm? I glanced to Sombra, the taller male with wavy black hair looking back to me intently, sending the messages needed: _'For our friends. For Radiant. For Twilight. Hold nothing back.'_

...We've delayed long enough. And collectively, we all shouted with passionate hope for victory from our confident throats.

 _"LET'S DUEL!"_

Stardust: 4000.

Sombra: 4000.

Zagreus: 8000.

Dibs! "I'll start." A quick scan of the hand, years of experience guiding me. "I place one card face down!" A holographic version of the set card in the spell/trap zone right before me. "Then I set one monster card face down, in defense mode!" On cue, another, more horizontally-placed massive card appeared protectively before my set card then. "And I end my turn!"

"Is it me or does Stardust sound... Excited?" Can't blame me for getting giddy, playing a childhood game in a more realistic scenario from the show!

Sombra was quick make his move before the fiend could. "My turn!" Show us what you got King! "I too set one card face down! And then defensively the Flamevell Guard!" The small round fiery beast emerged from beneath the ground, shielding itself by its own demonic black sturdy arms. Defense points was two-thousand. Nice. "That's all for now."

Glancing to Sombra, I smirked despite the heat of the moment. "Of which of us is Yugi and Kaiba?"

The former tyrant snorted, but played along with his own faint grin. "I would be Kaiba, but your own ego has done wonders for you of late boy."

"Radiant's been making you soft hasn't she?"

"...Shut the [BEEP] up."

"If the two of you are finished." That deadly voice interjected, prompting our nostalgic banter to cease and glare right back at the void of black eyes of our dreaded foe, the man- Creature drawing his own card from the deck, just as dramatically as us. "It's my turn now." His own scan of the cards he held, and we watched with baited breath. No doubt super OP. "I think I'll commence with activating the field spell card, Malefic World!"

[BEEP]. Had to be the malefic deck. Both Sombra and I looked around from the change in sinister scenery, everything becoming consumed by red and black, whilst the girls gasped in surprise and regarded our surroundings as well. If he's played that, then there's nothing Zagreus is holding back.

And it showed by the wider dark grin. "Now, by sending one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the graveyard, I may special summon its dark counterpart." A black void fogging from before our foe's side of the field, as Zagreus called out with already-triumph in that sickening voice. "Arise! Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Imagine Red-Eyes, but looking a million times more terrifying and deadly. The winged monstrous version to the mighty black dragon roared out with pure malice and a craving for destruction, blowing back the strands of our brown and black hair. Just like its master...

"Now Malefic, destroy Sombra's pathetic guard!" I grit my teeth, bracing myself for the after-shock by what such a scorching attack could do-

But Sombra, however, was already proving his worth and knowledge as a newcomer duelist. "I activate my face down: Curse of Anubis!" Oh nice! "This trap card negates your monster's attack and switches Malefic Red-Eyes to defense mode!"

We shared a grin, the pair of us knowing Zagreus will have to fight for this if we wanted us beaten and broken. What kind of deck did you give Sombra anyway, Starswirl?

 _Now, why spoil the surprise, my friend?_ The old spiritual sage sounded far more mischievous this time around. _Suffice to say, you will enjoy the team coordination between yourselves and the souls among your decks._

Zagreus barely flinched. "Then I merely play two cards face down, and conclude my turn. Congratulations for delaying the inevitable."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hear any monologues from a guy wielding a duel disk and we'll be here all day. "My turn! Draw!"

Stardust: 4000.

Sombra: 4000.

Zagreus: 8000.

Hmm... Okay, looks good! I threw out a spell card for perfect view. "I use Melody of Awakening Dragon!" Explaining as I proceeded with the motions. "By discarding Luster Dragon from my hand to the graveyard, I can add two powerful dragon-type monsters from my deck." And quite powerful they were, the sight of them causing my grin. Even Sombra took one glance and smirked faintly. He knows what's up. Time to end this! "I now activate Advanced Ritual Art! By sending one legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the grave, I can then ritual summon the unstoppable-!"

"Does anyone here actually know what's going on?"

The girls replied. _"Shh, Rainbow!"_

It was irrelevant anyhow, once Zagreus put a complete halt to that ace of a plan. "I use my face down known as Dark Bribe! With it your ritual card is negated! Good try though Jack. Glad you've learnt some meaning of strategy from your old teacher and your Princess. A shame it was thus predictable."

I didn't need the mockery, growling. "Fine." Drawing another card from the effects of Dark Bribe, and then setting it down too. Work with what I've got. "Sombra you're up."

The former imposing King grunted in affirmation. "I draw." Taking this just as seriously as always. Show us what you've got old pal! "I activate the spell, Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding Red-Eyes Wyvern from my hand, I can destroy your Malefic monster before your malefic eyes, Zagreus!"

"Not if I activate my spare face down trap; Dark Illusion!" The set card hologram lifted upwards to reveal the purple contents beneath. "This grinds your effect to a halt."

Sombra was far from deterred. "Very well. In that case, I activate next the spell Future Fusion. By sending one Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning from my deck to the grave, its next effect will occur. I conclude with another face down."

...A Red-Eyes deck, Starswirl. I see what you meant.

 _I thought you would appreciate the supposed ying and yang theme I was hoping for. And thus, working together..._

Balance.

"I draw then. And by the power of Malefic World, I can add one Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand." I tensed at that, and the monster noticed with a cruel glint in those void known as eyes. "Now, I revert my Red-Eyes back to attack mode, and this time, I'm leaving no mercy. Destroy that Flamevell Guard indefinitely!"

Ohhhh not this time! I smirked then, activating my own trap with the press of a button. His smile instantly vanished. "Go Fiendish Chain!" The trap card worked in all its glory, a set of tight magical chain wrapping from claws to mouth to wings all over the then-encased black winged beast, keeping him confined on Zagreus' side. "For as long as this trap card remains, your monster is incapable of attacking or switching modes. Good try though pal."

"Way to go Stardust!"

"You two have got this!"

"Show this creep what happens when he messes with our friends!"

The open support and encouragement was doing wonders for my broken self-esteem, soothing my inner soul and beginning to make me more confident to the idea that, yes, perhaps we can win this.

Zagreus clicked his diseased tongue, frowning in disapproval. "Your cheerleaders won't be celebrating for long. Your turn, boy."

What, that was it? Wuss. I drew once again, liking the odds so far. "I activate Pot of Greed! And what does it do, you might ask? It allows me to draw two more cards!"

Stardust: 4000.

Sombra: 4000.

Zagreus: 8000.

Niiiiice! "Then by using the spell card, Trade-In, I will discard my level eight Rabidragon to draw two more cards!" Very niiiiiiiice! I smirked widely against the waiting foe. "Time to fight field spells with field spells. Go, Mausoleum of White!"

A shining interior of beauty of grace surrounding our side of the field and half the stands the girls watched, all of them quickly moving to the light side and offering their supportive grins and pumped fists.

Now, back to Zagreus. "I set another monster down with another face down. That's all for now."

This was getting good. I could feel it! Sombra took his own turn next with a swift draw, clearly as into it as I. "I set one monster card down as well. That would be all." Wow. Alright then. I have trust in ya, old friend, as demonstrated from our shared glances and knowing glints behind green and blue-green eyes.

"Then I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards from my deck then promptly ridding of two. After which, I shall utilize the spell card: Doll Hammer. By destroying my Malefic Red-Eyes, taking down your Fiendish Chain trap with it." Both disappearing in a flash. "I can draw two more cards and switch one monster of my foe's to assault. I shall select... The Flamevell Guard. Now, my quickplay spell Psychic Cyclone activates, which-!"

Was it bad I've never heard of some of these cards...?

"- Allow me to decide if one of your face downs is a spell or trap! Guessed correctly, it is destroyed. And I choose... That one trap!" A lucky speculation on his part, Sombra's Shadow Spell rid from the field. [BEEP]. "And with that, I may draw one extra card. Finally, I shall my newest Malefic voice to his full effect by removing one Blue-Eyes from my deck to the grave.. Well, you know the rest."

That abomination of my precious main card made its due, roaring in magnificent terror and the promise of devastation, its cry louder with the strong ferocious gales causing Sombra and I to take one step back from the mighty force.

And we heard Zagreus' cry. "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, annihilate his weakling Flamevell Guard for good!"

He really has it out for that guard. Nonetheless. "No you don't!" I roared back determined, throwing out an arm. "I activate my continuous face down: Castle of Dragon Souls! By removing my Luster Dragon in the graveyard from play, I can boost Flamevell's attack by an extra seven-hundred points, reducing the damage enough!"

Still, the monster disappeared and a great massive tower with statues of the legendary beast rose from the ground with mighty tremors from behind Sombra and I, as Zagreus called out whilst we shielded our faces from the after-effects. "Why delay the inevitable? You know you're dying Jack. And you Sombra, an old relic from history! You both have nothing to lose, so why fight their battles for them!"

The chorus of gasps saved for Sunset from my left. But good try. "Because those girls - those wonderful, beautiful compassionate girls - either their pony or human counterparts, and all in Equestria deserve to be safe and happy from the likes of you, Zagreus. I'll protect them with my last breath!"

My voice wasn't the only one resonating in fierce conviction. "The same applies for my friends... And her." Sombra gestured with open disdain and unwavering resolve. "For Radiant and all who should live in peace but yourself, you abomination! I will protect them from nightmares like you forever!"

I did not bring myself to meet the gazes of the group from the side, instead hearing Zagreus scoff loudly, his mighty monstrous beast hovering menacingly above. "Naive nobility to the last. You are going to perish for it."

At that, I faintly smiled. "We wouldn't die for anything else. My move!"

Stardust: 4000.

Sombra: 1800.

Zagreus: 8000.

This was it... Time to play my hand. "I sacrifice both my face down stones to summon the the benevolent Dragon Spirit of White!" Not quite as impressive, but the pure glowing creature reflected from the surrounding of my field spell beautifully. I made the next anime motions of a duel with perfection. "And once it's summoned, I can banish one spell or trap card our opponent has for good! Goodbye Malefic World! And the Blue-Eyes that can't survive without it!"

The scenery transformed completely to pure white, the mausoleum overtaking everything around with its light, to the girl's cheers and Sombra's smirk of approval. Thanks guys. Now for my next trick!

"And since I tributed The White Stone of Legend, I can add one Blue-Eyes of my own to my hand!" And so I did, the sight of such a card sending am excited chill up my spine, grinning wickedly. Alright then! "Now Dragon Spirit of White, attack-!"

"I cancel your next attack with the use of Necro Gardna in my graveyard, courtesy of Graceful Charity from much earlier."

"Then by using my White Stone of Ancients - also sacrificed this turn - with its ability, I can summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck! Come forth!" And so it did. The correct version, shining above us and roaring in pure elegant destruction, blue eyes glaring down at my indifferent opponent, despite the gales of the roar whipping the blackened cloak. "That ends my turn."

"Of which it is mine." Sombra began, drawing his card. "And now, the earlier play of Future Fusion comes to our aid! I too summon a mighty beast of terror and mayhem: Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Whoa. Now THAT was some giant mighty beast! Red, bulky, black with fire on its wings. Zagreus was in for it then! "Attack our opposition directly!" This time, our foe stood no chance, taking the brunt of the full assault, enveloped in deep smoke and dust but the former King was far from conclusive. "Now, I use Archfiend's effect to return one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard to my dark, thus dealing an extra twenty-four hundred points of damage in your vicinity." Jesus! "Now, with a card face down, that ends my turn!"

While I was staring at the resolved, imposing arms-folded Sombra in sudden newfound respect and rather open awe, the smoke eventually cleared away to reveal a grimacing Zagreus, black deep eyes regarding his opponents balefully. Oh boy.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Yep. "Then I use Terraforming to add one Mound of the Bound Creator to my hand!" Who the what now! "Then by removing one Rainbow Dragon from my deck-" Ah [BEEP]. "I can special summon a Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" Ah double [BEEP]! "And thus use it to destroy that Dragon Spirit of White!"

Ah triple [BEEP]! "I counter with the use of my field spell! Now by sacrificing my Blue-Eyes to the grave, I can increase Spirit's attacks by eight-hundred!"

"It's still not enough! My Malefic Rainbow overpowers your own!"

To that, I grinned coyly, revealing my next ace. "Have you forgotten my Castle?" Referring to the mighty stone tower far outmatching the school and much of the town buildings. "Removing the Blue-Eyes I just sent to the graveyard from play, an extra more seven-hundred is added to my monster. Now we match!"

And then, both were destroyed in a great light and smokes, the cries of worry from friends dissipating enough once it showed we were just fine as the smoke cleared. I smiled faintly to Zagreus... Whose own smile then vanquished my own.

"My Mound of the Bound Creator is used then, inflicting a good thousand points of damage to your life points, Jack." Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, that unreasonably hurt, forcing me to stagger backwards a little. "Next, by activating my Different Dimension Reincarnation, I can rid my hand of one Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World in order to bring back my Rainbow Dragon from banishment." The kind of monster which belonged more to the likes of those girls close by, glaring upwards at the shining rainbow snake beast. "Next my Grapha's after-effect decimates the fallen King's tedious Archfiend."

Welp, these goes another ace. Even Sombra flinched. Regardless that signified the end of Zagreus' turn, allowing me to draw next. Things were... Not looking so well. I had to actively meet the supportive looks of my friends a few times to keep my mind focused and eye on the cards.

Heart of the Cards... Oh joy.

Stardust: 3000.

Sombra: 1800.

Zagreus: 2400.

"If we don't survive this... Sombra... I want you to know I'm glad to have fought alongside you, here and now."

"Hmph. If we do survive this... Jack... I will then strangle you to death from the asinine decisions you've been making since our last farewell."

"Fair enough." I drew once again, hoping something good would come out of this. I gotta believe! "Okay! Fair enough!" That loud statement brought raised brows from everyone, and I grinned down at my drawn card. Perfect! "By revealing the final Blue-Eyes I have, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my hand!" The might dragon made its debut, roaring just as powerfully with the attack points equivalent to a regular certain white monster, but not strong enough to destroy Rainbow Dragon. Thank God for special effects. "I then use its ability to rid your monster!"

"Denied you fool! My active Mound of the Bound Creator negates such an effect against my stronger dragon."

"Fair enough." I was far from nervous, summoning normally this time. "Then come forth, Master with Eyes of Blue!" A sage old man appearing right beside the taller white beast, smiling kindly. "With his effect, I return one White Stone of Legend from the grave to my hand. Now, Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro what?"

"Synchro huh?"

"Synchro Pinkie!"

"..."

"What?"

I smirked widely, motioning again in theatrics. "I tune my level one tuner Master with my level eight Blue-Eyes dragon, uniting their souls to summon a more victorious beast! I bright forth... _Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"_

Blah blah blah. Another giant beast of terror and magnificence. Let's just end this duel already!

"With that in defense mode, Sombra it's your turn!"

"Very well, I draw. And I activate my face down Jar of Avarice. This permits me to return to five cards from my grave to my deck and shuffle. Once done there, I draw one card. Afterwards, I play two face down cards, and use my Wyvern's effect from my deck to banish itself and summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode. Your move Zagreus!"

Seems he was just as impatient too, as was our monstrous foe, the creature drawing once again dramatically. "Hah! Card of Sanctity; we draw until six cards are each in our hands." Useful, so we did. "Next, Heavy Storm, which demolishes all spells and traps current on the field." [BEEP], so they went.

Except for one detail. "Thanks Zagreus; with Castle of Dragon Souls destroyed, I can special one removed Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field!" Now it was three dragons against one foe!

He grunted disdainfully. "No matter. By utilizing Magical Stone Excavation on the field next from my hand, I can discard two for the price of reviving one Terraforming." Uh oh. "Which I shall bring to summon forth another Malefic World!" Red and black encompassing all around us once again, without any mausoleum to oppose it this time. Great. "I then summon Malefic Parellel Gear, and sacrifice one Stardust Dragon from my deck to the grave to special summon one Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

I flinched, especially by the degraded appearance of what was once a beautiful, majestic shimmering dragon opposing us with raw hatred and sinister intent. Much like its current deformed master.

"Now, my tuning my Gear with my Malefic Stardust, I can synchro summon the unopposable Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Huger and wider than the school itself, flying above in all its yellow glorious terror. I had to swallow a gulp then, though Sombra seemed to show no reaction save for the faintest beads of sweat. "Finish the boy off! For good!"

Sombra was quick on the draw. "You may think so, but before your removed all our cards with Heavy Storm, I activated my face down Staunch Defender. And its effect still applies, your monster's attack targets my Red-Eyes instead!"

"NO!" Defense mode is meaningless with that Paradox's ability! "Sombra-!"

Even I was blown back from the force of such a close attack, my world spinning with the several cries of _"SOMBRA!"_ From our good friends, the former King encompassed by a magnificent space-defying blast.

But if those attacks felt real-!

My fears were, briefly, then put to rest by the figure appearing from the dome of smoke, offering a thumbs up with the raised arm showing a deactivated duel disk. Which meant... A firm hand on my shoulder. "It's all on you now." Sombra whispered with conviction, walking to join the worried others in his smoking condition.

...I've lost too much to feel fear now. Grinding my teeth, I walked straight back to my side of the field, my dazed state clearing up soon enough, with a smug Zagreus regarding me alongside raising a single finger. "All alone boy. You seem to have a habit for it."

My free fist clenched shut, but I managed a small grin in turn. "Call it my lack of social skills." Before making the final draw. This was finally it. Heart of the Cards, come on.

For them.

For my friends back home.

For my family back home.

For... The one I failed to save...

Raising the hand bearing the promised ring, I drew once more, letting, for once, destiny decide my course of action. Girls leaned forward with baited breath. Flash and Sombra hardened their features in preparation. Zagreus smirked crudely. Don't fail me now...

...

...

...

This duel was _mine._

"Life tip, Zagreus." I began all too casually, throwing one free hand out in the direction of my Azure. "Never expect to best a master at his own game... Unless you're me." My voice raised exponentially in triumph. "I activate my Azure-Eyes' special ability! In my standby phase I can summon back another Blue-Eyes from my graveyard!" And out it came, three mighty dragons opposing a larger deadlier force. "That's not all; I use Cards of Consonance to discard White Stone and draw two. With the final Blue-Eyes in my hand... I use Polymerization!"

Zagreus' eyes widened there, and I detected a snort of humoured approval from Sombra, extending my own Cheshire grin. Let's finish this.

"Come forth, BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

"So what?" The monster scorned derisively at the fused three-headed beast then appearing from the bright light. "It is still five-hundred points weaker to my five-thousand point Paradox Dragon! You gambled and lost boy!"

"I haven't gambled until right now. Also, only Sombra gets to call me that, Zagreus." I answered rather smugly, pulling out one final card from my hand. The true ace and best shot to winning any duel ever.

It was, after all, designed to best the three Egyptian Gods.

"I sacrifice my Ultimate, for the true ultimate." My scream pierced the heavens of clear clouds my final monster descended from. _"BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!"_

Zagreus' fist visibly clenched at the ultra rare silver and blue creature coming down from above, meeting the yellow Paradox in flight and bellowing the most terrifying roar even the former Dragon Lord would be truly amazed and in awe.

Swallowing a bit to get back some voice, rubbing my neck a little, I let out a little hoarsely, "Now, by using Monster Reborn, I bring back one Blue-Eyes White Dragon, then activate Burst Stream of Destruction, which annihilates all opponent's monsters on the field at the cost of unallowing one attack from my reborn dragon. I know my Shining Dragon, with five-hundred extra attack points for every dragon monster in my grave, is more than enough to dominate your Malefic Paradox, but I am often a fan of overkill. Bye bye to your beast, Zagreus!"

In a flash of light courtesy of one roaring Blue-Eyes, Paradox Dragon was encompassed and utterly decimated, leaving one, completely vulnerable Zagreus with no more cards to play... Whom was smiling... For some reason...

"Congratulations..." The black-eyed creature stated solemnly. "You put the fate of one world in winning a children's card game. And won you did."

Nope. Not having it. "Blue-Eyes-"

"But you've never once asked..."

"- Shining Dragon, attack -"

"If I was never suppose to exist..."

"- And finish Zagreus off -"

"Why did Starswirl bring you here at all?"

What... No! "- ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Even though the cowardly [BEEP] disappeared down a summoning pool of imbalanced black magic, the explosion from the mighty blast when he once stood was strong enough to clear the entire dark clouds around the city instead... And making me temporarily blind. Should've worn sunglasses.

* * *

"That... Was...!"

"Awesome?"

Rainbow paused... And shrugged. "Eh, can't deny it: That was AWESOME!" The blue star athlete proceeding to punch the air victoriously with a wide impressed beaming face. "Best way of saving the world ever!"

"Hold yer horses there sugarcube." Applejack interjected with a bemused smile, raising hands in placate. "Haven't exactly saved everyone yet. These guy's home are still in trouble." Jabbing a thumb mine, Sombra and Sunset's direction. "Can't exactly be throwin' a party just yet."

"Ooh! We can throw _another_ celebration party after both worlds are safe! I've got a loooooong banner to make!" Despite the heavy atmosphere, the darkened clouds returning and the strong growing gales of wind, we all had to smile at Pinkie's endearing behaviour. Always being the optimist in these kinds of dreadful situations.

All were currently outside by the front of the school. Twilight, focusing on the machinery surrounding the deactivated magic portal. For the best too, since I haven't exactly decided how to properly react around the young woman. Christ imagine if it was my version of the Goddess instead...

There's something to look forward to if I ever make it out alive...

Meanwhile, Sombra and Sunset were constantly eyeing me intently, as though expecting me to suddenly disappear in thin air. Suppose I couldn't blame them. Flash was... Flash, playing some surprising soft melody with his classic stereotypical instrument from the steps of the building. Everything almost felt normal.

Almost. Reminding me of my parts in the ends of Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. With the exception of Sombra being here or guitar boy behind us being ten feet close by in my vicinity.

"Why did you come back?"

Sombra grunted, replying without delay. "Because I can't leave you not to do something utterly idiotic and logic-defying for a millisecond." Even Sunset smiled lightly at the monarch's blunt reply. Ah great, two ex-villains ganging up on little ol' me. ""It's amazing I'm not kicking your ungrateful [BEEP] where you stand."

At that, I managed a small grin. "Probably because Radiant wouldn't allow it."

"You'd be surprised. If she's relatively unharmed from the current despair going in Equestria." _That you caused._

I flinched. "I am grateful, you know..." Grateful for Sombra to come to my aid, even if I didn't deserve it-

"I wasn't talking about myself."

...Fair enough...

"How are we doing Twilight?" Sunset inquired over towards the brilliant genius working by the useless portal, the lavender teenager in a current lab coat and rising to stand after crouching over for a moment. Hope her feet didn't feel numb. "Any good?"

"As well as we tried yesterday." Twilight replied swiftly, looking back to the expectant group whilst tapping somethings on... A device of some sorts, I wasn't even going to question. "We could attempt enough unification of ours powers once again... But we're still precisely certain as to how they'd work, and whether or not they'd simply cause more damage to the portal..."

"Great! So they're still stuck here!" Rainbow expressed our emotional responses to this bad news perfectly. "We gotta think of something and fast!"

"Quite darling." A certain fashionista concurred with a determined elegant nod. "Who knows what untold devastation that fiend Zagreus is causing right this moment?"

Quite indeed. Sombra and I shared another glance, the taller man with a question behind intent emerald eyes. Alright then. Starswirl, is there any others means of heading back home without the usage of Balance?

Half-expecting a disappointing answer, imagine my surprising by the all too cryptic response of a spiritual unicorn: _Funny you should ask, my boy... Your answer is about to come now._

Huh-?

Gah!

A lightning arch of a vortex suddenly appearing right at the center of us all, causing Sombra and I, while shielding our arms still, to quickly stand protectively before the closest girls. I heard the humming activation of lightsabers too, as the sudden small vortex of magic, eventually died, something large from a puff of smoke falling to the ground from it.

And a more than familiar draconequus rising from the grey smoke in all his comedic glory. Eddie Murphy style.

Mushu! Awaken!

 _"I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"_ Discord, howling at the moon, who sleeps in the middle of a summer afternoon, stretched upper bear and rooster arms in loud exclamation... To the frightened gasps and short screams of others.

Applejack managed to catch Rarity as the latter fainted from the towering thin sight.

Cracking his furry backside, the out-of-world - oh who were we kidding? He didn't fit in anywhere but his own realm and Fluttershy's college! - entity of Chaos gazed around with his tiny red-irises and a crooked grin. "My! My! The resemblance is almost uncanny! Hi Fluttershy!"

The stunned poor girl made no comment than a yelp of fear, hiding behind a protective Rainbow whom glared upwards to the unfazed smirking Discord.

Of course... Of course!

"YOU'RE our ride home." I stepped forward with folded arms, looking to the nail-polishing Discord by holding my own bemused expression. "Gotta make use of yourself somehow since the script won't let you help our friends back in Equestria."

"The magic realm is under the brink of collapse, threatening to drown the entire walls of dimensions and all who inhabit them. Finally, chaotic magic can almost adapt to any transgressions against the balance of all magic... For a time anyhow." The draconequus was barely acknowledging of my statement, inspecting his fingers before turning to fingers into chopsticks and... Proceeding to play around and terrify the poor human Fluttershy further, to his own dry amusement. "It's leaking everywhere, affecting all life..." Discord chuckled without a hint of concern, as though sincerely humoured by all this. "Quite the pickle this time, aye Starry old boy?"

Ignoring precisely what the old villain was insinuating, Sunset then placed a calm hand on my shoulder before looking towards the trickster intently. "Would you mind helping us get back then?" Us? At our surprised expressions, Sunset offered a wry smile and resolved nod. "Equestria's my home. Princess Twilight, you Stardust, Starlight, everyone back there are still my friends. If there's anything I can do to help... Then I'll do it."

I don't think-

 _Humour her, Jack._

...Fine...

"I'm coming too." Oh come on! What now! My incredulous reaction and glare ramping up to ten from the blue-haired boy getting himself involved with setting the instrument down neatly and walking over to join, looking rather sheepish by our surprised gazes. "I know I have no stake in this, but..." With a modest shrug, and offered light grin afterwards. "You guys have done so much for us. So has that other Twilight... I think it's time to repay all that."

You've gotta absolutely be [BEEP]ng-!

A tremor to the ground, almost making us stumble over, passing by only briefly. "I think we have zero time to argue or be picky." With a brief glare my way daring to argue, Sombra nodded back to the unfazed humming Discord. "Do it."

"As you wish, your ancient Majesty!" Adorning an old jester's outfit before blowing a trumpet, Discord summoned a darker, more twisted portal than the regular Balance transportations, right beside the playful draconequus. Perfect... Despite how utterly unstable it looked.

But like Sombra said, can't be pick right then!

"Stardust." A rather confident feminine angel's voice piqued up as the others were hugging and sharing support and farewells to the bacon-haired lucky teen, myself turning around to, once again, be granted a heartwarming and soul-melting embrace by the human Twilight, who somehow just _knew._

Maybe she saw a kindred spirit... Considering all she went through... What that other Twilight went through... She can't even know...

"Go back to her..." The thin, innocent but amazing young woman whispered rather fiercely to my ear. And in answer, I simply tightened the embrace.

And as Sombra and Sunset eventually started guiding me towards the portal with Discord, all of us regarding the six smiling friends of this world with their full lives ahead of them, my gaze intent on the meaning and compassion behind those violet sparkling eyes; one absolute thing came clear to me.

I never said I wouldn't come back to Twilight Sparkle... To them all.

* * *

 _And so the journey continues; four hopeful resolved souls aiming to save their worlds indefinitely, for all the innocent cries of children and the balance of all live to continue thriving._

 _A mad creature, ruling his empire of arrogance and greed, unknowing of his inevitable destiny._

 _While these wandering yet determined souls sought out the means to save their land, their home, and along learning perhaps new thing among one another once never to be concerned._

 _To which, pursuing these souls with her legion, the fallen Equine seeks redemption for what was once lost. Willing to sacrifice the ever fountain of growth from many hearts to fulfill her lost ambitions..._

* * *

 **AN: Until next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for MLP, or the characters within save for Stardust and Zagreus. Enjoy the AJBS movie, and, once more, thank you all for joining us this far! We - that is, Stardust and I - hope to keep you all entertained, dear readers!**

* * *

"Head's up!" Came Sunset's warning from the hurled Storm King minion unwittingly coming my way, forcing me to duck quickly as it sailed by down the homely blue hall... And a chance to deliver a swift uppercut on the armoured guard I was fighting, right up the white furry chin. Wouldn't be enough; a double kick with my rocket boots then was, my flung form quickly caught by a hill of fluffy pillows courtesy of a certain trickster. Discord grinned, calling out whilst making a loop-de-loop of his own body to mock the group of guards daring to face the Master of Chaos itself.

"No wonder His Ancient Majesty asked me to keep an eye on ya!"

"I'm a glutton for punishment!" I responded with a heated, rather eager grin, blocking one point spear with my metallic bracelet, tearing a bit through leather. Ooh, human Rarity won't be happy... Ah well. Far more important things were at stake here, I'll apologize to her, should I survive, once all was said and done.

Namely, taking back the castle. MY castle. _Our_ castle. With that state of mind, the soldier in black armour wasn't too happy by the shoulder-to-chest, forcing the furry guard backwards and causing a noticeable dent in the wall. Oops.

One rocket boot to the shielded face, and moving on, catching onto the spear of another guard. Metal bracelet flung into the face of the next intruder, and a jetboot to the chest, forcing my world to spin briefly, rolling across the ground rather roughly. Ow ow ow. But months and months surviving out in the harsh wilderness, you learn to brush off these things... That and I've endured far, far worse during my few years as a Twilight Warrior.

Sunset was faring well enough; time in the human world accomplishing sparsely in diminishing her skills as her true form, the dark yellow unicorn smashing the heads of two guards together without effort, leaping over a diving black-and-blue intruder next before utilizing the very rug itself, tightly bounding around the hapless creature.

Which Discord helped himself to wrapping three grown fingers around the unwitting soldier, adorning the attire of a professional bowler and aiming with tongue out and narrowed precision at another approaching set of guards... I think you know what happened next. "Hey Starry old boy, how are your skills here?"

"[BEEP] you." I answered without skipping a beat, out of endearment and playful banter than real malice, side-stepping and grabbing a thrusted long stick with my elbow, then proceeding that with elbowing the guard, whom blocked it, but was unsuspecting of my direct to his knee. His defense lowered, giving me full access to snatch out the weapon, whirl around, and snap the large stick in half from contact with the side of his dazed head, forcing the guard to lay down. Almost caught splinters there.

The three of us exchanged triumphant smirks, but the vibrating floors from the next few guards, storming across the hallways they had no right to venture in effort of charging towards us, eventually ceased before their own helpless cries by a more prominent force of magic. Black and green holding them at bay.

Followed by being thrown onto the ground and secured by grown crystallized magic, courtesy of an approaching former dark King alongside the pegasus from another world, the latter with a certain blue lightsaber held in his new wing, beaming as though having a good time. "I'm getting use to this!"

And the hilt through his feathers, causing a burn mark on the carpet I'm sure Spike will have to clean up later. I flinched.

Sunset smiled at her friend's mistake, her own weapon deactivated and spinning expertly in a blue hue by her side. "Is that all of them?"

"On this floor." Sombra responded at once, getting straight to business, and I found myself smiling faintly in nostalgia. As the group of five formed a circle with one another, the grey unicorn - did I mention how [BEEP]ing weird it was to see him without armour or that red cape? - nodded between us. "Many still roam the halls, gathering all they desire in the name of their master." Which 'master,' though?

"Here's the plan then; we split up and take them down floor by floor. Sombra you cover the ground floor, keep anymore of them out. Discord you handle the other floors where they're most likely to keep covering for any intruders and flush them outside. Flash, we'll need you to lure any stragglers in Discord or Sombra's vicinity-" Sunset, during her explanation, was oblivious to my slow stare her way. "- I'll handle the library and rooftop. Stardust will inspect any of the other rooms since he knows the layout of the castle better than us. Once done we all regroup on the rooftop and coordinate our next strategy. Any questions?"

"...Excuse me?" Cerulean eyes turned to face my frown. "Who's in charge here?"

"Oh. Right." The yellow unicorn's sheepish smile was a contrast to the flash of annoyance across her features. "Sorry, please go on."

I nodded, clapping my hands together and looking back to the others. "Right then, here's the plan!" ...And then back to Sunset. "Great plan Sunset!" The unicorn rolled her eyes with a bemused smirk to my grin. "We'll need to keep in contact though. Discord?"

While Flash was humorously checking invisible pockets for a phone, the draconequus merely snapped his fingers, and voila, earpieces in our palms... Looking like something I would never hope to ever put in my ear again after this ordeal. Once we all did so, mine to my working left ear, Discord tapped his and caused us all to wince. "Testing! TESTING!"

"They work you fool..."

"Oh, grou-chy! We have another Stardust Balance amidst our crew!"

Ignoring the short bicker between two former villains, I turned around and, with a good luck nod to Sunset... And Flash... I ran the opposite direction to complete my part of clearing the castle out of Zagreus' slaves. And I knew just where to start.

* * *

 _Third door down the right. Three of them._

Laundry room.

The three unsuspecting guards in there had no chance, knocked out one by one; the first granted a swift rocketed knee to the face, stumbling backwards into the laundry basket. The other two minions of the Storm King couldn't prevent the metallic chain wrapping and smashing their armoured furry heads together, leaving behind only their dizzying states.

Check.

 _"I don't think Mom's ever gonna let you do laundry again, Dad."_

 _"How was I suppose to know they'd all come out white...?"_

 _Second door down the next curved staircase. Five of them._

The kitchen.

A fistful of black fur, from behind, smacking one guard's face against the counter whilst other were distracted snacking themselves on OUR food stock. Needless to say, one weaponless two-legged goat got a body-full of fridge door, knocking him backwards helplessly. Another charging before one cupboard door opened, comically throwing him in a backwards twirl onto the ground, the fourth and fifth guards hasty to grab their discarded spears before gifted a face full of flour, myself sliding over the counter and blasting their protected chests with a full dosage of rocket fire.

And helping myself to grabbing a jar of blackberry jam before leaving for the next room. I was getting pretty hungry from all this.

 _"You might make the best brownies in Ponyville, Stardust, but let's see if you can keep up with my mastery over the art of scones."_

 _"Scones, Starlight? It's a wonder your village was still alive when our friends reached it."_

Check.

Meanwhile, all sorts of sounds were playing within my ear; grunts and battle cries of my friends and the pain of the intruders, obviously hard at work to kicking all these [BEEP]ers out as much as I was. No clear idea as to what my friends were doing exactly to fight off these remaining stragglers all throughout the castle.

But if I were a gambling man, I'd wager Sunset was kicking goat arse with her fierce grace, green lightsaber humming and whizzing in powerful blurs, catching the minions off-guard and slashing their sticks in two, kicking and magically headbutting the waists and chests of these intruders with her own battle smirk, leaping and twirling over one charging soldier and blasting into three others, judging by the chorus of grunts just then.

Sombra, being an undisputed master of magic be it harmonic or chaotic, was enveloping and trapping all forwarding opponents before they could even reach him, crystals summoned from the ground and, despite making a small mess, doing its job with incapacitating the one-minded foes. All while holding that same calm posture with a mere faint tinge of pride.

Discord would be having the thrill of a lifetime, mocking and playing with his food instead of chewing. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Oh dear, please stop hitting your friend too." Before dropping God knows what kind of heavy or 'playful' objects atop the poor unsuspecting soldiers.

If only I felt pity for them.

Flash was likely making up for lack of usage with his new equine body by utilizing the blue blade further; blocking and slicing spears with precise swings to the legs of his foes, inducing burns overall before making any other combatants follow him towards either Discord or Sombra... Discord by the sounds of this present judging by the sounds of maniacal laughter and more hapless cries of the armoured intruders.

All making use of ourselves in driving away some unwanted guests... I'll be doing my best not to limp behind.

 _Next few rooms left side, four hallways down. A significant number of them._

The bedrooms.

Ohhhhh were these mother[BEEP]ers in for some beatings, especially when I found five to six guards patrolling and ransacking my _son's_ own room. All grinded to a halt from my slamming doors wide open, my dark expression and the visible appearance of a blade. "Get out of my house."

Needless to say, these guards were quick to turn tail and run after seeing what I just did to the first two soldiers.

Instead of pursuing, however, I found myself lingering, hazel eyes wanting, searching up and down the violated bedroom with memories popping back up, shivering my entire helpless form, breaking down all shields against vulnerability.

 _"And then, when Luke turned himself in, he met up with his father-"_

 _"Wait, when did that happen?"_

 _"Just now, after Luke confessed to Leia regarding their birthright a few minutes ago."_

 _"You were still telling the story while I went to the bathroom?"_

 _"When I get going, Spike, I get going."_

A small faint smile, my breathing deepening and feeling myself going to shed a tear of two. [BEEP], it's as if I could transparent versions of Spike and I at the other end of the room, setting up his PS3 and playing some old-fashioned co-op-

No... Not now...

Forcing myself to turn away, I managed to get out, letting Starswirl dispose of the unconscious guards in my quest. Once reaching the hallway again, I pressed one hand to my rapidly-beating chest, closing eyes tightly. This castle was REALLY bringing back memories... It almost felt as though I never left...

Wish I never did to begin with...

 _You may never have to again..._

Tch. I snorted derisively, carrying on my pathway towards the next bedroom... _Twilight's_ bedroom. Oh dear God no...! Those [BEEP]s dare defile her belongings-?!

Seven to nine, all doing some unholy actions like breaking through my Princess' stuff, ripping up pages from her favourite personal books and even smashing the double-bed. It might have just become petty of me, while my palms shook dangerously against the open doors.

But right then, I was seeing red, and a voice tore from my throat I haven't heard to myself in years. _"Get out of my wife's room!"_

* * *

 _Twilight blinked earnestly with wonder and curiosity as I quickly approached and knelt before the alicorn, holding up my ring finger with a tone of conviction. "For as long as I wear this ring, I vow as the Twilight Warrior not to engage in anymore danger headfirst without help from my friends. My family." Twilight gasped, and I grinned rather cheekily. "My love for them and the amazing Princess of Friendship is too much for me to let them suffer because of my own mistakes. This ring is a symbol of my promise to obey the wishes of my flawless Princess, and for as long as I stay human, it will never come off-"_

 _"That's all I needed to hear." Was Twilight blissful whisper upon cutting me off, tight purple limbs wrapped around my neck and embracing me warmly. And, of course, the second she pulled back Twilight's eyes were watery with emotion, chuckling in soft relief. "I'll be holding you to that vow, Jack..."_

 _My free hand reached upwards, gently brushing away the unneeded waterworks with a humoured smile. "I'll do my best not to disappoint, my love."_

 _"You better." Twilight was still smiling warmly as she said this, bringing me in for another hug which I endearingly returned. The mare added more quietly with happiness. "You better..."_

* * *

Not sure what happened precisely, but my own mental remembrance making that vow ended with seeing armoured guards scattered around the room, knocked out or cowering in fear my direction. One was even halfway out the shattered window...

Starswirl... Just...

On cue, they disappeared with a flash of gold between each of the beaten soldiers, and I breathed for a good long moment, ignoring the battle cries and victory ringing in my left ear, looking around in distraught anguish and memories. The hand bearing the promised ring pressed against my chest, a new priority replacing all others for the moment.

I know it might seem petty, wrong moment at the wrong time. But [BEEP] anyone who believes that; I had to make sure.

The friendship mirror wasn't damaged, thank Christ. Most of the books across the shelves were relatively unharmed, but the few that were openly ruined... I made time to retrieve a notepad and quill from the broken drawers, writing down the titles each of the defiled items for future replacement. After all this was done, after I saved everyone and reunited with her, with my friends. My family.

 _So you are staying then._

...

...

...

The sounds of battle cries each throughout the castle and inside my left ear broke my from my conflicted thoughts, setting the notepad and making a mental reminder to pick it back up later. For now, there were the remaining stragglers. Were they in Starlight's room?

 _Luckily not. It seems their focus is in your own room. Either case, Jack, you have yet to answer my question._

...I don't know.

 _Truly?_ The mentor hadn't sounded so firmly confrontational in ages. _Do you continue believing there is no future? No hope for your existence? Perhaps I haven't devised a way, even in my flesh today, to restore you back to Equestrian form now or ever, Jack... But the Princess is certainly not me._

No... I smirked faintly, carrying on forwards towards my bedroom, ready for some more forced memories rising by the pits of the very sight. No Twilight was her own pony... Amazing and determined in every single way...

 _What I failed to accomplish in my past life, those wonderful mares certainly made up for. By now, my friend, perhaps they've found a way to..._

...It's too much to hope for, Starswirl. And right now, bigger fish were in need of frying.I was close to my room then, venturing the layout of the castle expertly even without my teacher's instructions, knowing this interior like the back of my human hand. Again, as if I never left.

...Also did I just call Twilight my 'wife' earlier? The [BEEP] was that all about...?

Nine. Ten. Twelve guards waiting inside by then, examining my room and making a mess of the nostalgic area that caused a sharp, annoyed inhale through my nostrils. Twilight, Starlight and Spike's room being invaded I won't tolerate, hence the more mild annoyance then. Thankfully, my TV and consoles seemed relatively unscathed.

Shame the same couldn't be said of these remaining soldiers, all whom couldn't land a solid hit against the coming onslaught. Months of surviving alone and within the wilderness, experience gathered by adventures and peril situations, all coming out as the armoured spear-wielding minions were punched, kicked, shouldered and thrown all over my room, Starswirl deal with the dazed and unconscious [BEEP]holes until there was none of them left.

Just me, my panting state, in the center of my old room. Gulping, and looking around slowly, catching my breath and instinctively drawing out my hidden clean blade at the movement of brown mane on the couch... And a brown tail.

...Ah. Who's this one, I wonder...?

Resigned, I sighed deeply before slowly walking over, joining the golden past life on the comfortable sofa which wasn't too ruined by the intrusions before, hands clasped together and waiting for this gold stallion in the dark blue cape to say his piece. Judging by appearance, somewhere around my current age, so a recent version. The one I encountered in those woods would apply as my season six self... So was this...?

"I've always often thought myself a disappointment." Stardust started rather flippantly, pure blue-green eyes staring intently upwards at one portrait I was doing everything in my power to avoid looking, thus proving this ghost's overall point. The gold Earth Pony tilted his shaggy bearded head. "Not to Twilight and the others, obviously, but the ones we left behind back home. Our first home."

Note how he didn't say 'real home...'

"A liability. A inconvenience. A burden, you name it. I might as well have fit into all those categories." The faintest self-deprecating smile. "And I call Zephyr Breeze some things; he's far better the person than we would ever be."

"I'm sorry I left everyone behind like that." I blurted out without much thinking, my emotions speaking from behind forced to face this previous echo of a better past. "I'm sorry I abandoned everyone."

"No you're not. And no you didn't."

...What?

Stardust spared my befuddled state a low glance, before shaking his head rather patronizingly and looking back up towards the family portrait, staring intently to one specific spot of the picture. "We've lived our life steep in regret. I was hoping, with them... With her... It would finally end but... Here we are still, choosing to take blame for everything and hope our sacrifice would mean their safety, although things may not be that simple anymore."

The pony who chose a new life here, whom decided to stay in Equestria and live out the rest of his existence alongside the mare he loves and the new family, whom accepted him faults and all. The one who, perhaps, made the hardest life-making choice we ever could. The Stardust who knew what was coming, somehow, but still often defied fate and protected his friends no matter what.

The Stardust Balance who regrets, but kept on fighting.

"We may have been responsible for Zagreus' creation." Only the tip of bitterness in that British pondering tone, Stardust murmuring while keeping firm eyes still upon the portrait. "But sometimes, I think, we blame ourselves too much."

 _"Guys? Guys come in, how's everyone doing?"_

I blinked once, and the phantom vanished in a mere half-second. Sighing, without much time to dwell on his words, I gently pressed a finger to the device and responded accordingly. "Just finishing up in the bedrooms. How's everyone else?"

 _"Library and rooftop cleared."_

 _"All floors cleared."_

 _"The main foyer cleared."_

 _"Seems we've all been doing a great job guys! Guess we make a grand team! We should celebrate; how about a game of pin the tail on Celestia?"_

I smiled lightly at Discord's endearing antics, shaking my head with a small huff. "Maybe another time. We should all rendezvous on the rooftop as per the plan-"

 _"Uhh, we may want to re-think our meeting point."_ Flash was sounding decidedly anxious all of a sudden... Was that the sound of rain? _"Everyone should meet me at the balcony, quickly."_

 _"Discord?"_

 _"On it old Fossil King!"_

A dark chaotic portal swirling right before me, and presumably the other throughout the castle. Well, if the teenage boy says something's amiss, who was I not to investigate? I walked straight on through, arriving to the next destination in a heartbeat, the rest of us joining Flash by the entrance against the blue balcony overseeing the town.

A town... Heavily pounded by water, the sounds and shapes of cackling lightning and the darkest clouds, strong ridiculous currents making the ones back in the human world feel tame by comparison.

"That doesn't look good..." Discord, Master of the Obviously, pointed out in geniune faint surprise, the five of us looking out to Ponyville... Or what will soon remain of it.

With half of even the normal houses covered in harassing water, stretching out far across the open fields as much as the eye could comprehend. And Sunset's shocked gasp only confirmed I wasn't hallucinating this travesty.

"A flood..."

 _Imbalance is marking its terrain over the lands evermore..._

* * *

 _"You see?" I motioned then happily, the hope in my chest rising brighter than the dying campfire between us. "You're still you. The appearance outside never changes whom you are on the inside. And inside; you're still the same compassionate, knowledgeable, kind and thoughtful, brilliant, considerate, strong amazing Twilight Sparkle I've... Well, I think you know." The faintest traces of pink on dark purple features, but Twilight never lingered her gaze from me or my great smile. "And I want to help you, Twilight Sparkle, not just as an obligation, but because I believe... I KNOW." I affirmed with conviction. "You deserve happiness and peace."_

 _"...How?" Came the small, meek response, but I knew those eyes long enough now; enough to catch the glint of vain hope in those beautiful violet orbs. How indeed, love? Well I already had the perfect start in mind, lucky for you._

 _Smiling, I proceeded to offer an open hand gestured for shaking. "By starting over. Because forgiveness, my dear Twilight, is always the opening to a new peaceful beginning." And added with slight humour in my otherwise light tone. "My name is Jack Edward James Wright, my dear. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Twilight didn't react in kind initially, as I anticipated. Of course she needed a moment, and I could wait forever for her if need be. The teenager looked down to her own open purple hand, examining it and then mine for a long, drawn out minute, internally at war. But something, in the back of my mind under the smallest glimmer of hope, informed me over the decision this woman made before it even happened._

 _Tenderly, a small purple hand reached and clasped my own with gentleness, allowing a slow shake. "Twi... Twilight Sparkle." Still sounding completely unsure about addressing herself as much, but the lavender teen managing to keep going regardless. "And... It's nice to meet you too, Jack Wright..." And then suddenly frowned, and my mind quickly panicked. Had I done something wrong? But it wasn't the frown of caution or anger or malicious intent. Instead, it was a frown I was all too familiar with regarding my own Twilight, having bore witness to it time and time again._

 _The disapproving frown._

 _"Your bandages are wet." Oh, so they were. Twilight regarded my hands with an expression displaying annoyance, followed with her suddenly grabbing said hands before I could react. "Hold still, let me re-apply them." And paused, looking up albeit shyly. "It's... The least I could do for your kindness."_

 _A part of me was tempted to point out the comparison between herself and my own girlfriend, but I neglected from mentioning as such not to upset the girl further. Instead, I grinned as my hands were currently being treated, this time me being conscious for the act, knowing better than to argue. "Afterwards maybe we could play some chess. Did you know I am currently beating Twilight by thirty-six to twenty-eight?"_

 _A big fat lie, and even this Twilight knew it. Her lips curled upwards to a genuine amused smile, lighting up her beautiful features. "I sincerely doubt that... But you can prove otherwise in a mome-"_

* * *

"-ardust? Stardust!"

"Oh, what? What?" Jesus Christ, another moment of losing myself in better memories, snapping his gaze to Sunset commenced shaking my knee, looking concerned with those cerulean eyes but keeping her eye on the ball.

"Now's not the time to start losing focus!" Hasn't stopped me before, but Sunset shared no such humour at present. "We need to do something, or that flood will consume everything!"

Right! Right of course! Immediately I looked to Discord hurriedly, hoping the very essence of Chaos itself was capable right there and then. "Can you stop this?"

"Pah! A drizzle like that?" A pink umbrella soon held in his grip alongside the most smug of smirks. "No problemo my little primate friend." At least one of us was positive, as the draconequus snapped his fingers.

...

...

...

Well, judging by the flicker of confusion on his goat-like features, something was suppose to have occurred then. Discord regarded his bear paw of a hand curiously, snapping again. Nothing, the heavy downpour continued harrowing the balcony close by. Discord raised a brow, for a moment showing sincere concern. "That's not good..."

No [BEEP]. Flash asked before I could snap my frustrations at the incarnation of mischief, "What's wrong?"

"Looks like the instability between the realms of magic are getting far too worse for me to stop the imbalance currently drowning the houses below." Followed by a rather callous shrug, Discord taking not then of our stunned-slash-irritated expressions and holding up a deck of cards. "Go fish?"

...Starswirl?

 _He's right Jack. This is beyond anything I anticipated. I hadn't even known the unstable weather that day originated from a mad creature._

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...! I was this close, THIS close to snapping in heated anger and annoyance, grinding my teeth visibly! Couldn't something for once go our way?! If not Discord, the Elements of Harmony then?! The Crystal Heart?! The Pillars? What? What?!

"Those townsfolk are still trapped in the secret cave within the Forest..." Sombra murmured next in solemn thought, causing my insides to freeze.

And hastily looked out, uncaring of some rain hitting my temple with force, towards the dark green woods a good distance from the flooding town, correcting my worse fears and feeling the blood drain from my face faster than Discord could start handing out cards.

Oh [BEEP]! Oh [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]! No, I will not let this happen! NOT THOSE LIVES TOO!

"OPEN A PORTAL IMMEDIATELY!" The draconequus blinked in genuine shock to my commanding voice, and I was _this_ close to grip around his neck and shake him wildly for not obeying at first. "GET EVERYONE IN THAT CAVE HERE NOW!"

"Uhh... Starry old boy, we might not have enough room here-"

"YOU WANNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEMISE OF A HUNDRED INNOCENT CREATURES!" Quickly shoving him aside without hearing an answer, I called over my shoulder with less frustrated and deeply concerned shouting. "Bring them all to the foyer! _Now!_ "

With commencing to hurry there myself, the sounds of multiple hoofsteps following in my mad dash towards the castle's entrance. They had to be alright. They had to be alright. They had to be alright. Bon. Whooves. Octavia. All the innocents ponies that ran away from Canterlot back here for refuge until the crisis was done with, brief morbid images of the worst possibly happening to them.

Trapped in that cave... Water, leaking from the only entrance and pouring down the stone steps like small waterfalls... My pace quickened much further, ignoring the warnings of friends behind not to push myself.

They HAD to be alright...!

My moment of panicking was briefly delayed, however, from the sounds of confused gasps and murmurs echoing closer, alerting me that Discord did his job, the draconequus greeting us upon the main staircase while guzzling down a barrel of... Something, and motioned carelessly downwards. To the whole room of baffled and concerned ponies.

"Oh God..." I breathed gently, feeling my knees ready to wobble a little. "Oh thank God..." A certain yellow unicorn and blade-coloured pegasus supporting me by the knees and waist, keeping me steady with their own faint relieved smiles. They all looked safe... At least I hoped they were. All of them.

Many saved citizen looked upwards to the human, three ponies and one mishmash of animals and started pointing, whispering and crying out in either shock or recognition. But Sombra addressed something more pressing next, "We're not out of this yet; the flood is trying to get in."

We followed where the former tyrant was pointing. True enough, to my flash of panicked horror, the foyer was beginning to turn into a tiny pool, filling up the the many hooves all around.

Plan. Plan plan plan- Ah! "Get everyone upstairs, lead them to..." I had to consider deeply for the moment. "The throne room. Sunset should know the way." I turned to Discord next expectantly as both Sunset and Flash went to work downstairs and rallying the crowd. "Can you stop the flood getting into the castle?" The answer glinted in his eyes before even opening his long mouth, so I held up a hand firmly. "Never mind. Summon all the towels in the castle for everyone when they're safely upstairs." I turned to the closed doors spewing outside water threateningly, myself heaving a low sigh and commenced rolling up my sleeves, throwing my leather jacket onto the railing side. "DIY it is..."

Gonna need some boards and nails... Ah! A stern hoof to my right prompted my gaze to meet the commanding monarch, Sombra frowning with his own unstoppable resolve. "I will assist you."

Twilight I could work with. Rainbow and Applejack could have their stubbornness changed with enough time. Sombra? He was a league of his own, and that's why I didn't argue, resorting to walking down the rest of the grand staircase and stepping aside with the grey unicorn on the other, allowing the hurrying and frightened ponies to hastily venture upwards for sanctuary, ignoring the feeling of water against socks.

More important things were at stake... Although, maybe removing both shoes and socks first on the stairs would have been more efficient.

* * *

 _The imbalances have extended beyond touching the countless species of Equestria. Beyond toying the minds and thought process of the innocent and vulnerable, or sinister and powerful. What you saw was merely a glimpse of what the world was now enduring; in the human world, a mere preview._

As the teacher proceeded with the explanation, I was currently content in plugging the cracks and preventing the doors from inevitably bursting open from the growing sea outside. From the side, Sombra helped, utilizing his darkened magic in crystallizing his half of the foyer. What did I have? Wood, nails and a hammer. The classic human tactic to home repair work. Suffice to say, I thought I was doing a pretty good job so far. Haven't broken any fingers... Yet.

 _Forests coated in floods. The seas greeted by a great drought. Avalanches and volcanic eruptions the likes Equestria has never witnessed. Fields dawned by harrowing wings and oppressive hurricanes, deserts encompassed by ruthless newfound tornadoes of snow. Mountain tops descending in strong mud falls. The skies a neverending darkness. All around the world, these unholy unnatural disasters are causing strife for all life._

All caused by you-know-who...

 _Indeed._ Starswirl the Bearded sounded all too mournful, experiencing the regret and pain one would anticipate from all of this awful catastrophes. _Zagreus has gone too far... There is little else which can be done left._

It wasn't Zagreus I was talking about...

He stayed silent at that, probably for the best. I sighed lowly, eyes focused still on hammering on nail in care. Not desiring anymore things to swear bloody murder about; though I've already doomed all of the life on perhaps every world in existence, what comparison would be made to damaging my own body parts? What more could I possibly do than [BEEP]ing everything up already? Absolutely nothing. This nail I was currently pounding into the previously lovely doorframe was currently more stable than myself or the fate of Equestria.

"Of all the things I have known about you since entering your self-deprecating mind, being a DIY individual never struck me for your talents." The former King finally spoken up, having been quiet for most of these repairing and reinforcing the front room.

I shrugged, neither of us really regarding each other in sacrifice of setting ourselves to the task at hand. "My Dad was a plasterer, a hard worker. Maybe it runs in the family." Maybe I should have been that instead; followed in his footsteps. Then I could've damaged only houses and walls.

Than, say, the multiverse.

"I remember." Sombra acknowledged rather casually, more sounds of crystal magic setting up a few extra layers of protection. Flashes of black from the corner of my hazel eyes. "You had no hesitation against following his example. Why start now?"

Ah. I managed a low grin then. "Guess some things we never expect."

A low deep grunt. "But few we can entirely anticipate... A shame you've always refused to follow _some_ examples made by those closest."

More silence followed, my mouth parched of any possible retorts. Sombra always knew the right buttons to push... Even, perhaps, moreso than Twilight...

God dammit, why did I have to think of her now...?

Oh right, nostalgia.

Back in the old home, back where everything seemed alright - the scared citizens and animals upstairs, the small lake beneath my soaked legs and the flood outside threatening to consume us all notwithstanding - when I was home, safe and sound. It almost felt all... Natural.

Waking up either by the calls of Twilight or Spike, one stern and the other playful. Sometimes Starlight, who would be more teasing about dragging my groggy posterior out of bed. Breakfast with the family, sometimes in absence of few either by work or chores. Still, those often sibling-bonding breakfast moment just between the pink unicorn and I were enjoyable, constant teasing to and from one another aside... Nah they were enjoyable too.

First few hours of the morning spent in the company of either all three, or separately. Video games and playing ball with an enthusiastic loving Spike, kite-flying with a laughing Starlight, reading time with my beautiful Twilight. Then, a trip around to help out Applejack, Fluttershy or Rarity if they needed it, mostly the first two since they prefer my assistance the most. Pinkie's just fine with the Cakes in the bakery, and Rainbow likes to sleep in more than I could back then.

Lunch spent in the castle or with whomever I visited, followed by a next couple of hours hanging out in a group together, talking, laughing, joking and doing just about all what good dear friends would do. And I'd have a blast!

The evening, spending the last few moments with Spike before the adorable dragon's bedtime, then helping him sleep with a good story either made up or from another piece of fiction... Mostly the latter.

Then the moments of peace with Twilight... Candlelights set neatly around in each other's warm, comfortable hoofs, reading in snuggled compassion or just... Being with each other... Content, relaxed, with no cares in the world.

...Ow my heart...

And then, something grasped my still arm, bringing me back to reality and having me realize I had stopped working altogether, looking to the former tyrant whom set his close features firm, green deep orbs regarding me in knowing intent. "What has become of you Jack?" He asked quietly. Not gently. "What has made you the worse than I have ever witnessed of you before...?"

To tell, or not to tell? I could only stare back for the moment, feeling typically indecisive. What would Sombra do? How would he react to the harsh, world-breaking-only-to-my-friends news? Would he forgive, or condemn? Would it even matter anymore?

I'd get my answer... Soon enough.

"Guys?" We looked to the top staircase, a certain cream mare gazing downwards with worried deep blue eyes. "There's something you need to see."

* * *

This had to be a dream.

Because it couldn't possibly be real.

It couldn't be...

Couldn't... Shouldn't...

For no way, once hastily following Bon Bon A.K.A Sweetie Drops upstairs in soaked shoes and socks to where the sheltered ponies and various wildlife were protected in the large dining room itself, as the whole crowd dispersed to welcome a sight I hadn't anticipated at all. For no way was _she_ here.

No way, was Starlight Glimmer, looking slightly drained but smiling in peaky warmth, standing in the middle with her trickster friend, and two certain Earth Ponies I hadn't expected to see in God knows how long.

Literal cold feet would be applicable here, for due to the moment of a startling, breathtaking revelation, I could not bring myself to move a single muscle. Only until the pink unicorn approached herself did I keel over into a warm, fuzzy embrace, breathing heavily into comforting fur did the reality strike. Feeling her in my tightly-grasping arms.

She's here! She's SAFE!

"Somepo- Excuse me, some _body's_ been having an emotional coaster of late." Discord slyly commented from the side.

"But... How...?" I had to ask, croaking almost, intently focused only on both my sister and her friend, pulling from the hug in awed, _pure_ relief. "I... We thought Zagreus captured you...?"

"Oh, he did, for a time." Starlight responded as though the whole matter was a mere walk in the path, sending a coy path her best friend's way. The voice became equally playful. "Until a certain good friend one could ever ask for couldn't allow that."

"Pah!" The blue mare promptly turned away, clearly unused to being focused on by others in the emotional variety. Head looking upwards with a closed-eye frown. "Naturally! The Great and Powerful Trixie would scarcely allow friends who had been there for her to be the mere playthings of vile fiends!"

A long, pin-dropping pause.

And Trixie winked back with a warm grin her bestie's way. "But you're welcome Starlight."

Sunset, Flash, Bon and the rest all beamed themselves at the joyful reunion - though to me it was more even than that - before I frowned next. Hold on, some questions to be had here. "Wait, then had did Trixie find out you were even captured Starlight? I thought she was hiding in the pool cave with everyone else?"

"For that matter, how did you accomplish saving your friend?" Sombra stepped forward, addressing the blue magician in purple flashy wear with sincere curiosity, none of the snark remaining. Looked and felt surreal, to put it mildly. "Surely Starlight would have heavily guarded in Canterlot?"

Trixie snorted, rolling pink haughty eyes before responding all too proudly, "Puh-lease! Cages mean nothing to the Great and Powerful Trix-!"

"You've got us to thank for helping there." A certain male voice interjected, drawing the attention away towards two other ponies from another time, another world. A green Earth Pony, black medium mane and tail, whose red eyes carried a burden of regret and hardship, but not for the matter at hoof- Hand. "We managed to arrive in the castle library courtesy of our own Discord's magic in time to witness Starlight and others get captured."

Beside me, Sombra visibly stiffened, and I felt another pang of guilt there. No one seemed to pick up on that though, thankfully, all attention presently turned on the two stallions explaining what occurred during our brief absence from the world.

The next Earth Pony, an orange light, with darker shades on mane and tail with sea blue eyes, modest fella who scored himself his own Princess back home, stepped forward to continue while looking at everyone... But myself. "Soon after, Trixie came looking for Starlight, and together the three of us followed after the airship which took their prisoners - the ponies who couldn't escape in time - to Canterlot. Luckily, we managed to sneak in and free Starlight in time before Zagreus could do anything nasty-"

"So Zagreus is there?" I instantly snapped more to attention despite hanging on every word, leaning forward earnestly to my old friend. "In Canterlot, right this second?"

This time, those innocent eyes stared directly my way, and I almost staggered backwards from the uncharacteristic _venom_ pouring out of them, aimed my way. What the [BEEP]...?

"Yes." Casey eventually affirmed, nodding finally despite the heated glare my way. "I saw him with my own eyes. Nothing like how your Twilight described him." Followed with a callous shrug. "Then again, nothing seems certain anymore, huh Stardust?"

Sunset hastily stepped forward next, before things could possibly get out of hand. Good thing too, I was far from the mood of tolerating such rude behaviour by that stallion of all ponies. "What matters most is that Starlight's safe with us, and we now have a location on the enemy." Looking to the others whom managed to escape from the main held kingdom. "How long ago was this?"

"Not too long." Beck answered, inclining his dark green head the Lord of Chaos' way. "Once we were outside Canterlot at a safe distance, we were instantly brought here courtesy of Discord."

Said draconequus was all too content humming away while rearranging an upside-down floating bouquet. Charming.

"How did you even escape?" This time, Flash was the one asking. "If those goat monsters are anything to go by, that place must've been heavily guarded."

This time, I was ignoring the curious scowl Casey sent my direction for not even bothering to send a typical hate glare the guitarist's general vicinity. Trixie smirked, motioning only to herself. "Those ruffians in armour were no match for Trixie's cunning-!"

"The number of soldiers stationed over there decreased dramatically." Starlight interjected this time, all traces of warmth vanishing to one of sudden anxiety, as though recalling something. "The majority of the Storm King's army mobilizing."

The tension in the air was palpable, some of many Equestrians paling by the implications. "For what? Is he planning to attack here?" Bon inquired apprehensively, visibly twitching on her cream four limbs.

The unicorn shook her head, suddenly then appearing grave whilst looking all around, carrying the message of dread. The feminine tone was light, but filled with meaning. "Before I escaped, when Zagreus brought me to the throne room to boast with his new pal, I'm completely fine by the way, Stardust." Starlight immediately added but my eye-wide anxious expression, quickly throwing a small, barely reassuring grin, before getting more serious again and glancing around. "He managed to convince the leader of the invading army to prepare to attack the Crystal Empire."

I stood up immediately again from the new alone, this time myself paling from the implications. What, wasn't Canterlot enough!

"What benefit would they have to attacking a standalone kingdom in the north?" Octavia was the one to ask, generally confused and apprehensive at once. It was a good question.

"The Crystal Heart." Beck answered solemnly, frowning that typical frown from how little we've interacted together. Amazed I wasn't even considering pointing my hidden blade his direction considering all he's done in Casey's world. "The Storm King is aided with nothing but greed, and the power of the four Princesses won't be enough to sustain that raw hunger. And we know what kind of power the Crystal Heart generates."

"For both light and darkness..." Sombra responded first, quietly and filled with his own wisdom and knowledge regarding the subject. "A mad quest to obtain all the treasures of Equestria that would grant significant might. The Elements of Harmony would likely be next..."

My fists clenched.

"Then we must do something, posthaste mares and gentlecolts!"

Teeth grit, head bowed with voice all around me coming up with ideas and proposed solutions, barely catching a few.

"But what? If the Storm King has an army, we might be out of luck."

"We did barely manage to escape Canterlot with what little guards they had there."

"We have an army right here. We can retaliate!"

"Against the Storm King's forces? We don't have enough. Besides, most of everyone here aren't fighters."

"We still have to do something. Who knows how long we have until they arrive at the defenseless kingdom, with their Prince captured and Princess turned to stone..."

"We could take the Crystal Empire and push it somewhere else?"

"That... Could that be possible with your magic?"

"Won't know until we try, will we?"

"How about we ask the one guy who perhaps knows the layout of the land more than most of us in this room?"

Another silence, and I looked up then a few seconds afterwards by someone's cough, dreading, to see confirmed that all eyes were firmly fixed on me, curious or serious. I inhaled sharply, knowing exactly what was being asked of me.

The expressions were nothing if not overwhelming. Starlight inquisitive. Trixie hopeful. Beck apprehensive. Sombra severe. Discord indifferent. Bon concerned. Octavia thoughtful.

Casey judging...

And instantly, I snapped.

"Why are you looking at me for guidance?" Many reared back in surprise from my heated glare and raised voice, tired and thoroughly annoyed. "What suddenly made me the hope of the universe? Huh? What can I possibly do other than [BEEP] things up more than they already are?"

A couple of stunned blinks, with Sombra and Casey's looks deepening, and Starlight quickly speaking up. "Stardust, we're just asking-"

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what you're all asking of me. Help. Leadership. Guidance and wisdom. All qualities I could never provide to begin with." Shaking my head wildly. Why couldn't they see?! "I'm not a leader, Starlight. I'm not _Twilight..."_

"We never said you were." Sunset quickly piqued up, stepping closer with her own concerned expression, deep and sincere. After our last encounter was nothing but heated disgust from both sides. "But you know about Zagreus more than most of us after all this time, surely you can help with giving us an idea what to do-"

"No, actually, he has a point." A rather snark voice popped up, and not the former tyrant's. No, it was the orange Earth Pony, glaring sternly at me with a set muzzle. "Why SHOULD we rely on Stardust? Why does everyone go to him for help? Is it because he's dating Twilight? Because he gets himself involved with everything and always pops up the easy solution? What can Stardust actually do, now as a human, more than any of us?"

I blinked, flabbergasted for the longest moment. What was his _problem?!_ Did a version of me [BEEP] in his oats cereal one morning? Was he annoyed I didn't even mention him in the farewell letter? Was it resentment for running away in the first place-?

Actually, that might be the case... Regardless, I wasn't going to sit down and take it. Straightening my leather jacket, I made a point of glaring directly back, far from willing to be victimized from all this.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean-"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU BEING HUMAN YOU RAN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Casey heaved next, cutting my stunned self off with his shocking raised voice, wide furious sea eyes glaring hotly my direction, leaking emotional bitterness and pain. This couldn't be Casey... Not possible. A hoof pointed at my in sheer accusatory resentment. "It's because of you being human again that you're _dying,_ and cowardly decided to leave instead of letting who were suppose to be your _friends_ \- to let TWILIGHT - help you!"

It was like a penny dropping. Both the distraught Casey and I simply regarding each other, both breathing heavily our own way. That... That [BEEP]hole... What has he done? What made him think he had the right...?!

From around, Starlight looked away in guilt, Sunset swallowed tightly, Flash looked between us in horrified shock, Discord paused in all his self-humourous antics, and Beck sighed. Whereas Sombra's glowing emerald eyes focused intently on me.

A hand slowly covered half my mouth, feeling cold all of a sudden. I had no words. Nothing to defend myself for the longest moment. Any comprehensive argument or retort died like a flicker instantly in my hollow, drained mind. What could I possibly say or do to fight back? Should I even fight back.

Starswirl... What should I-?

OOF... Ah...!

"Stardust!" My ears picked up on the pink unicorn crying out my name in horror, instantly being held back by Flash himself, who knew what was coming. No, not a heart attack this time. But perhaps something just as painful, strained keeled eyes gazing upwards to the grey unicorn staring at me furiously.

A cold, unsettling anger in his eyes unlike anything I've ever seen before. There was no time to react to react for the second, well-deserved hoof into my stomach.

Agh! Good thing... I didn't eat anything recently...

And his regal voice was a quiet thunder, laying it into me through violence of both wordplay and body.

"Will you stop-"

Ah!

"Making this-"

Ekk!

 _"About yourself!"_

Ow! Oof! Gah! Finding myself kicked and rolled across the ground, making no move to defend myself. Why bother? For once, Sombra had every right laying it into me. A whole multitude of bruises around my form to come.

And from my position on the nice, surprisingly smooth carpet, I heard the King approach in open, disappointed disdain. "To be loved, you flee." Gah! "To be feared, you flee." Uk! "To be dying, you _flee."_ I could see the judging green eyes above, piercing into my very broken soul. There was no describing the magnitude of anguished anger on Sombra's reformed features, barely looking to be holding himself back from falt-out disemboweling me, here and then.

I probably would have welcomed it.

Followed then with a wry snort, shaking his head. "Here you lay, pitying yourself and craving naught but damnation. You're so afraid of opening yourself up; to release your real self. To feel loved, safe and cherished eternally. That one day, you might ruin all that, and you trust these innocent equines so little that they would give up on you for simple causes."

Sombra then looked away, deciding then, clearly, not to bother wasting any further external energy on my bruised and battered form, walking back to the stunned, fearful audience. But not, of course, without a final pause and mere indifferent glance over his shoulder.

 _"That_ is why you ran away. And if a Twilight Warrior only entails a coward who flees for misguided nobility... Then he is far from what we need." A shot of internal pain to the chest, not liking from the bruises. Sombra showed no reaction to my struggle, gazing back to the others. "We'll devise a method to stopping both Zagreus and the Storm King."

With that, the King commenced as though my presence was no longer acknowledged. Even Beck, Discord and, yes Casey too, after a few brief glances of concern turned serious to heed whatever plan the former villain was concocting. Merely Sunset, Starlight and Flash were gazing at me with any sense of compassionate worry.

I was amazed by own will even then, considering, as I made the best effort to stand upwards, slow and careful, and escape the large dining room into the much bigger and grander hallway, my entire mind and heart in a present numb state.

* * *

Ugh...

Infirmary... Wasn't too far away... Gah.

You know how all this time I've been accomplishing [BEEP] all but feeling sorry for myself, ever since first leaving this castle so long ago? Well, lucky for everyone, I've decided to bring a swift halt to that.

But first thing's first, Sombra was right. Pure and a hundred percent right. Correct about something my foolish brain and heart have been denying for so long at this point.

I WAS being selfish, thinking only the consequences for myself and not for anyone else. Believing I was truly the only soul on this world who had it bad. Reminded of this, harshly, by a good friend who's been through his own worse trials.

Traumatized at childhood.

Prophesied a dictator that cast fear for most of his life.

Lost his own real friend and soulmate once losing himself to the darkness he had feared so.

Imprisoned in a glacier for over a thousand years. Cold, helpless and alone.

Trapped in MY mind for God knew how long. I never counted the days.

And now, once reuniting with his beloved, becomes separated again before of a supposed friend's own arrogance. His own self-sacrificing tendencies that no one in Equestria will ever accept of me.

Yes, Sombra knew, perhaps moreso than I ever could, what it was like to endure through the hardest of trials and suffer awfully. The one who fought tooth and nail to get what he desired, and now fighting for what was _right_ than simply what was the most beneficial. Sombra managed to release his sorrow and pain. Of which I envy.

And witnessing me, being so frightened and hesitant and making everything resolve around me, even when unwittingly so, must have caused the [BEEP]hole to snap.

...I couldn't blame him.

With a grunt, I resumed pushing myself off the blue hard wall, limping slightly on the way to getting these newfound bruises taken care of. Swore I almost felt a few bones close to broken. Pony feet, they pack some punch...

But no, this was no time to pity myself. Not again. First, deal with these injuries. Second... Second... I'll think on that.

 _I'd recommend a lie down once tending to your wounds._

Heh, you a teacher or a doctor now? Ugh, I winced slightly, but continued onwards.

Starwirl sounded nothing but amused. _Whatever I deem myself to be concerning the kind of trouble you bring yourself, Jack._

I smirked faintly, playing along. You mean, the kind of trouble you constantly throw me into since no one else will?

 _And that hardly even begins to describe my pride and happiness for you, my friend. You've progressed so far at this point, overcame many obstacles, continuously holding your head high. Even back there, you refused to keel over and succumb to defeat; even now, the Twilight Warrior fights on._

One mere glance down to my purple ring, gleaming beautifully constant. Yeah, sure, feels like it, getting thrown like a ragdoll and taking the brunt of a good friend's justifiably rage. All Twilight Warriors were made to be punching bags.

Maybe that's what I'll do, open an academy for live punching bags. That'd make good money for dragons and griffons.

 _Once all of this is over, and which it does become over, then we could consider that. Regardless, Jack, you have succeeded where most would have submit to peer pressure and hopelessness._

Ha. More attempts of bathing this human in reassuring pride. Regardless, I had to smile lightly from the praise alone, making me feel _slightly_ better from the drama back there. A little half-disappointed no one pursued to try and help me. Guess they knew me that much not to accept any help. I could clean myself up. After all, I've been looking after myself surviving in the wilderness and much harsher environments for a long time then.

Exploring the areas of Equestria yet unseen from the main show, seeing brand new places and venturing through dangerous territories. Encounter friendly and deadly creatures time and time again, in this neverending chase. At least all the sightseeing could count as being worth the endurance... Save for what happened to that human Twilight...

Ah... There we go again. Couldn't help myself, feeling another stab of pain through the chest that belonged naught to the imbalances. No the unstable magic was busying itself ruining a whole world. This was self-inflicting. All because of my own mistake.

 _"But you've never once asked... If I was never suppose to exist... Why did Starswirl bring you here at all?"_

Those last words of his from our recent confrontation, done at Canterlot High after we won in that duel for the fate of all in the human world. Another attempt of trickery, to turn me against my friends and mentor, right Starswirl?

The teacher was then ridiculously quiet.

...Starswirl?

 _Hm? I'm sorry Jack._ The aged-spirit unicorn immediately spoke upwards then, sounding albeit hasty in his response. _I went for a brief check on what stability remained in the current magical realm. Now, I trust we should continue attending to your injuries. No warrior should endure them for long when battle calls._

We haven't even devised a plan yet of where we're going or what we're doing. As I was saying, Zagreus was evidently trying to sow discord between us, though that wouldn't even work. You've been my teacher, my friend, my... Well, that confession can wait after the matter's done. And, you know, if I'm still alive by then.

 _Then let us make haste._ _We're not too far from the infirmary now._ Starswirl sounded rather urgent all of a sudden, and I envisioned the nod of eccentric encouragement.

I nodded, continuing onwards in careful limps... Although, as I pondered curiously while walking at a slow steady pace as to not harm myself moreso than already, Zagreus, for once, brought up something valid.

 _It's best not to dwell on what vile words that creature has left in his wake. Zagreus is a master of inflicting strife and conflict between others._

But still, it's a good question I don't think I even asked, or ever got answered. And Starswirl, you never did say why I was brought to this world in the first place. In any case, we never stopped pondering what kind of vague clues the mother[BEEP]er had left behind before.

 _There's a first time for everything, Jack, now come, we must tend to your wounds and prepare for the inevitable confrontation once more. The more we linger, the more that fiend gains in further power._

Okay, then I knew something was up. My teacher was sounding more and more... Frantic? What would be the right word here? Regardless, Starswirl was behaving more hurrying than usual, as if wanting to avoid this conversation.

Just as he avoided my own question... Starswirl.

A soft sigh. _Jack, I promise all will be revealed but-_

No, hold on. A tingling sensation, at the back of my neck. A warning, a premonition, maybe, that something wasn't adding up. To which was correct, because Starswirl was being deliberately evasive, just like the first few times we interacted until season four. Come on Starswirl, we've known each other for so long now, couldn't you answer a simple question?

More silence, and my frown deepened to that of growing suspicion. What you couldn't answer in all your own power and knowledge, Starswirl the Bearded, fabled wise unicorn of Equestria to ever live... Or because you refuse to?

 _I... Perhaps we should... Ah..._ A long, heaved invisible sigh, followed with a resigned, knowing tone. _Yes, Zagreus had indeed conjured a valid question you have every right to know, my student... But this is not the time. Now when we're so close...!_

If not now, then WHEN Starswirl? I actively paused from my pace down the hall, folding arms slowly and glaring upwards to the ceiling. You know me, stubborn until I gained my answers. So tell me the truth, teacher, that's all I asked.

 _What truth would that be, Jack? That I lied to you? That I purposely left out my real intentions for bringing you here? That all you've come to known would have been inevitable sealed with your fate?_ The back hair of my neck stood on end, an ominous approach of newfound dread in the air. Something wasn't right. _That you've been deceived on both sides from the very beginning to now, Jack? You are a great student, Jack, and a dear friend, and the so-_

What truth, Starswirl? I need to know now, before it's too late.

Another slow sigh. _As you wish. Then the truth is..._ Never sounding so depressed and resigned to his fate than I ever heard before. _You are and always were a casualty to my grand design._

...What...?

 _Zagreus, the imbalances. None of these would ever have become a threat to begin with had I chosen against bringing you to this world. Understand, Jack, that balance is everything, and must cost a great deal of prices to achieve. They would have become a danger, quite possibly, to the world, so I took no chances as my future self, as his spiritual form, had done while I was flesh and blood. The same events which occur here have happened then._

...

 _But to bring these malevolent forces out, to fight them back proper, I had in need a useful pupil from the real world. His presence would slowly de-stabilize the walls between realities, allowing our foes to leak through the cracks and make themselves physical. A human who deemed himself nothing to lose; no future, easy to miss... To learn why things were worth fighting for through this land and its warm, friendly inhabitants, willing afterwards to fight-_

And die on their behalf... On YOUR behalf...

 _...Yes._

The hand bearing my promise ring pressed against my fast-beating heart this whole confession. The simple, one-worded affirmation was all that was required to have me finally kneel down, far more numb than what Sombra had committed on my poor self earlier. My slow, heavy breathing was becoming deaf to my ear, hazel eyes regarding nothing in particular.

A tool... A-A slave...

The next tone was entirely mournful. _I'm terribly, truly sorry my stu-_

"You were going to have me a pawn? A PAWN TO DIE FOR YOU?!" My voice wasn't raised this high since what happened in that forest, to a version of the woman I loved, disappearing in my very hollow arms. And that only set me off further. "DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA ALL THE BULL[BEEP] YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH! HOW MANY HAVE SUFFERED! HOW MANY TIMES I SUFFERED! ALL FOR WHAT, IN _CASE_ THE IMBALANCES WOULD EVER UNLIKELY SHOW THEMSELVES?! FOR A _HUNCH!"_

 _Jack, I'm well aware you're mad. Justifiably so, but this is neither the time or circumstances to truly express your fury-_

"NO! NO NO _NO!"_ I wasn't having it. I WAS NEVER HAVING IT AGAIN! "You USED me! A tool to be discarded once I've served my purpose! My hardships, my accomplishments, they all meant NOTHING! Any other SECRETS, oh wise and powerful teacher, I should KNOW?!" A brief pause from that cowardly spirit. "WELL?!"

 _Yes..._ Starswirl sounded ready to steel himself. _The Twilight Sparkle who fought on your behalf, back in those woods, is alive and well._ That felt like a brutal punch to the gut, my gaze and body lowering to the carpet in sheer emotional trauma. _Her sacrifice reformed her real self, and I brought her back to her world in another reality. She's safe, unharmed and more than healthy, thanks to your-_

Those peaceful features as she rested... The gentle, breathtaking smile... The beautiful sparkling orbs promising hope and happiness... Her warm touch in my cradling arms as she was spirited away into magic itself...

She's alive...

She was alive...!

She was ALIVE...?!

"And you... Kept this from me...?" My voice felt as cold as what my heart was becoming, catching a tear drip down my glasses dazedly, hands clenching and unclenching softly. "Until... What... When it was a good enough time to already...?"

 _I-_

"Until after I've beaten Zagreus and learned to let go; the one thing you could NEVER possibly ask of me, _teacher...?"_

The silence was more than enough of an answer. And then, FINALLY then, everything was just easy to give up on.

"Leave me alone."

 _Jack..._

"No Starswirl..." Furious, cold leaking blue-green eyes looking to the innocent ceiling, hiding away the dead spirit who has tormented me so. "You no longer have the right to speak to me... You have manipulated, lied and gotten your way just like Celestia... And just like..." A self-deprecating teeth-grit grin. "Ha, like teacher like students, huh _old friend...?"_

I've abandoned my friends. My own mentor whom I've come to trust could never have been trusted in the first place. What more is left than to muck up with the others in that room? Oh wait.

Ha.

If it's in every pony's nature to expand life... Then it's human nature to take.

Suddenly the walk to the infirmary felt was far more easier.

* * *

It should have been obvious from the very beginning, really.

Taking a human, whom would feel nothing but hatred for himself and everything around him, believing there was simply no hope for anything or himself. Throw him into another world, learn to lower his guard enough to start accepting a different viewpoint; his contempt mellowed to make way for love. His heart opened to inhabitants who cared for nothing else but to befriend and comfort souls even lost.

Have him learn to care what it means to live again, grow to become only concerned for everyone else, and eventually himself, and realize what the magic of friendship truly means in all its concept. Used as a tool to be dispensable, in the end, once the purpose is served, expecting to die at the hand of his own shallow creation and vice versa.

The most saddest part to this obvious, crafted planned revelation that should have taken me ages ago to uncover was... It worked. A hundred percent.

My younger self should have anticipated this, either from my first transportation to this colourful world of hopes and dreams, or when I came back a second time and all these imbalances 'coincidentally' commenced popping up.

Starswirl... Starswirl planned it all. Because HE experienced this happening before. His future self, as the spirit form, bringing forth a lowly human to face the darkness spawned from themselves. He knew I wouldn't stand by and let others get hurt, physically or emotional, or allow situations to get out of hand when I could change them. It was planned from the very beginning, a long-time manipulation where I was a puppet on strings without realizing. The same [BEEP] I kept attempting to convince Twilight about regarding her own bond with Celestia, so many times.

The irony. I was just as much a pawn, yearning for praise and acknowledgement regardless by who. I was played by an old, overrated ghost unicorn who had tutored the worst incompetent ruler in any fiction I have witnessed. Even the Disney Princesses who have done [BEEP] all bested that white-furred, always-smiling, manipulative cowardly-

No, blaming Celestia, for the first time in forever, would be pointless, because this wasn't her fault. It was the stallion I trusted most, the one who mentored, cared and was always there for me. Well, okay, MOST of the time. But it still applies... Until now. Now, the reality of it all comes crashing away, building blocks falling apart with no hands to rebuild them. I let myself be played a fool so many times. Starswirl, Celestia, Sombra. To think I was doing right, when it was all just planned to be taken from the beginning.

"Uh..." Welp, so much for somber thinking in peace. Hovering by the doors was the ponified Flash, smiling in small nervousness and nodding to the hallway. "The doors were open, and I heard muttering so... Hey."

The first character of these worlds I had despised the most. So what would I do? Scorn the human-turned-pegasus right there and then? Pin all my problems upon his mere existence? Give a piece of my mind as to why Flash Sentry should never have been made a concept in the first place? Lay it all in to him?

I smiled, albeit strained, holding up a book. "Was just cleaning up." Referring to the state of this library. Books scattered all around with some torn. "Remind me to thank Sunset. Those [BEEP]holes had no respect for literature."

The small attempt of a jest seemed to be effective. The blue-haired stallion's own smile widened a little, nodding a bit before letting himself further in, gazing around in open curiosity. I just let him, currently content - as I could possibly be at that point - picking up the books and trying hard not to flinch at their current ripped and clawed states on a good number.

That failed.

"Still getting use to this." After putting one back to the proper shelf, I turned to the speaking Sentry, whom motioned over his own equine form. "Never imagined this would ever happen to me. Being a pony, in a whole new world. A pegasus, heh." A low chuckle and sheepish rub the back of spiky hair. "Wow."

Somehow, I found my own smile widening briefly. "A new fantastic point of view."

A mild, friendly shrug. "I guess so." Already, then, opting to pick up some discarded bound books in effort to help. I didn't stop him. "Was this what it felt like to you? Amazing, exhilarating-"

"Terrifying and wondrous. Add 'anxious' and 'doubtful' and you've nailed my reactions perfectly." I finished for the pegasus, looking over the pile Flash was picking up via wings. He was learning fast. "Those belong in the history catalog; second and third shelves on the right together." A second peek, then adding quickly, "Not those two, though, at the top. They belong in biology; seventh shelf, put those wings to good use. Oh and mind the magical books. Twilight will have a fit if anything worse happens to them."

It became a few minutes of collaboration and guiding about, Flash handling the taller shelves whereas I did the bottom, educating the stallion what book went there and deliberately ignoring how Twilight I was soun- Oh who was I kidding? I knew this library and all its books like the back of my hand. Our private times educating about everything needed to know over Equestria came in handy.

The best part, surprisingly with Flash, was slowly forgetting what a miserable pile of [BEEP] that was my life up to this point. But, again, I could take haven in that Starlight was currently safe, one of the few positives. Once we were finally done, what felt like half and hour passing by, I strained myself onto the small comfortable seat, the human-turned-stallion opting to join me close by. Hah, classic role reversal then, huh?

A comfortable silence that last close to a minute. "Oh!" The blue-haired stallion just recalled something, producing then a silver hilt from his side to present my way, offering additionally a small grin. "This is yours still, by the way. I think I've held onto it long enough huh?"

My hand was halfway to reaching, before my body froze, tired hazel eyes regarding the weapon with quick thought. Considering all that's been happening, that probably wasn't for the best.

Instead, I gently pushed the hoof wielding the lightsaber back to Flash's bland furry chest, a small strained smile myself. "I think it'll still be more worthy with you yet, Flash."

He blinked lightly in response, before a slow nod of agreement that followed with placing the weapon down again, opening his muzzle briefly and deep blue eyes seeming to ponder. Evidently trying to figure out what to say regarding my current state and affairs. Appreciated the sentiment, boy, but the facts are all too clear.

"So... What's the plan then? Assuming you have a plan, and you usually do. I'm sure it's a great plan and if we work together we'll be able to save the day." His voice was growing steadily hasty with every sentence, eventually becoming apologetic and sheepish at my resigned expression with a "Sorry."

"You're taking all this pretty well." I had to point, this time my low smile that of sincere bemusement, cheek resting on fingers whilst regarding the boy whom was, like me, another Earth, another time. "Any regular person would go mad."

Flash cocked his head, offering a grin of amused warmth. "Maybe I'm just so use to everything being weird now. You should've seen Sunset's first arrival in Canterlot High. It was... Something."

"I'll bet." Leaning forward with plopping elbows on my weary knees, I clasped my hands together and dropped my expression. "Though why everyone automatically looks to me for a plan instead of, say, Sunset, I don't know."

"...Maybe because you're like Twilight." What now? I raised a brow almost incredulously the human-turned-pegasus' way, whom merely offered a casual shrug. "I mean, you both say and do things alike. You both lead and inspire hope in others."

"Fat lot of good that's done me and others, though." I pointed out, idly gazing then around to nowhere but the ruined library, just beginning to be cleared up. "I'm no saint... I've lied to those close... And I got worse, I got bolder... Lied to myself to spare my own pain..." One slow look to Flash, confessing all this but having no idea why him of all ponies. "Sometimes I think humanity lives for too long."

A low sigh from my nostrils following that admittance was soon repelled by the growing insistence of the boy who was too positive and... Perfect for his own good. "But don't you see, Stardust?" A hoof clasping my shoulder, neither harmful or rough. "You've done more than enough to make up for anything you've done wrong!" I searched those wide blue eyes and grin, hopeful and knowing shading from the stallions' warm gaze. "You ran away from home, but you came back the moment your friends were in trouble. You've rescued so many today and save a whole world just a few hours ago. Stardust, you saved many from a flood earlier and worked your hardest keeping your home safe!"

"To what end, Flash?" I had to ask almost breathlessly, beginning to wonder. Just WHO and WHAT was he? What manner of magic did Hasbro spawn this hopeful, enthusiastic boy that deserved Twilight more than I? "It all seems futile in the end..."

What could this boy possible expect of me? Anticipate even? I had nothing to give left. No hope or salvation. Right now, Sombra, Sunset, Discord and everyone else were devising a plan, likely more effective and successful, to cease Zagreus, whom my plan involved merely a wild goose chase with, and the Storm King's advance and thwart their attempts. Right then, Twilight would have a better plan thought up by now than I, pitched in by all our good friends. My eyes gazed down to the purple ring, glinting and reflecting the warmth that my love kept around, even now. I could feel it. The hoof upon human shoulder tightened, allowing me to turn back and stare at the shining navy eyes reflecting nothing but encouraged hope.

"It always looks futile in the end, but you know what? So many of us back in CHS thought the same thing when Sunset Shimmer was a nightmare to our lives. We thought there was no hope, no will to fight back whatsoever against her tyrannical hold of the school. But what happened next? Two amazing friends from another world stood up to her, and helped the school gain the will to fight back. Time and time again, when new threats emerged and all seemed lost, you helped us see another way and fight back for our freedom. United!" I could only blink, rather dumbfounded by the sheer conviction and utter strength in Flash Sentry's voice, the man offering a smirk almost reminiscent of Sunset's usual way of encouragement. "Things look bleak now, but we'll come around, and we'll fight back. Because that's what friendship is, right? Facing all obstacles, no matter how big or threatening, together."

A light cough emerged from the doorway, that moment of shocking events disturbed briefly from the green Earth Pony with black mane and reddened eyes entering the library and looking decidedly awkward, something gold and metallic held under one curved limb. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Approaching forward still, seeming to get braver with every step to stand then right before me, his orbs searching before clearing his throat again, deciding to get right to the point. "Here."

The object practically shoved into my arms, causing me to stagger back slightly and regard the... Chest piece in my lap then...? It looked kinda... Familiar...

"Something Casey's Twilight and I concocted up together when we heard about your condition... Helps shield you from magical attacks and obstacles your human body wouldn't be able to endure less than an equine's." Huh... Beck sighed, looking away momentarily with red eyes of regret. "I have a lot to make up for, Stardust, to you and so many others for my actions back then. I can hope at the very least this will be a starting point... So yeah." Throwing then a tiny green grin. "Do with it what you will."

A nod to Flash, before turning to leave the room itself. Before I could take a proper examination of the device, though, the dark-shaded stallion paused and called over his shoulder.

"For what it's worth... Stardust... Even despite everything I've lost, _they_ somehow managed to make me feel worthy of living again." Turning back with a glance of knowing. "It'd be almost disrespectful not to acknowledge everything they've done for us..."

And finally left, leaving me to blink in stupor from behind, regarding the chest device again, then the waiting Flash, and the device, and Flash. To and from him as my mind wrestled with everything both this pegasus and Beck had just reminded me of this time. For the final time.

...[BEEP] it.

The bland boy almost fell off his chair from my abrupt standing upwards, slapping the machinery onto my chest and strapped across my shoulders, golden armour promising something to fight back with. I grinned down with hands on hips, before offering a said palm to a good friend. "Let's not keep them waiting, Flash."

A dawning look of comprehension, the hoof accepting my fingers which helped pull him in all fours, the stallion tilting his head with a friendly grin, but also of relief. "You've got a plan after all then?"

"Well..." I cocked my head in turn, smirking with good humoured resolve. "The makings of one anyhow."

I've been ripped from my home, never given a choice, really, in the end. My family's gone, and my second family's occupied in facing enemies they shouldn't have to. I've been deceived, used and was prepared to be disposed alongside the nemesis once that moment came. Someone I thought gone, sacrificed on my behalf, was really safe and sound. My life is in nothing but in shambles.

What more could I possibly have to lose? My thrown grin to the human-turned-pony could be considered that of maniac.

"Allons-y, Flash Sentry!"

* * *

Before re-joining the others, however, a change of pants and socks whilst Flash and I passed by my main bedroom. Then, a swift venture towards the main throne room where everyone remained still talking, trying to think up a plan. Evidently because I could hear their concerned voices outside to the hall upon approach.

"We could ambush the Storm King from behind, while he sends his forces to capture the Empire."

"That would still have his army hold the Crystal Ponies hostage. We shouldn't risk their safety in exchange. And I doubt these soldiers are smart enough to come to an agreeable chance if that worked."

"The key word on 'if.' And there's still Zagreus to worry about. He's the real threat of all of this."

"That won't last long if the Storm King grabs his greedy hands on the Crystal Heart. Who knows the kind of damage he'd commit!"

"Imagine it a hundred times worse in his ally's hoofs!"

"Speculation only brings way to ruin."

"He's right, we have to concentrate on what's happening _now_ while there's still time to draw up a plan to stop them both."

"These things might as well be happening NOW if we just keep sitting here jabbering!"

My entrance was loud, dramatic, and filled with zeal. "Well jabber no more!" Both palms slamming open the doors in ease, turning the surprised heads of the self-appointed strategists my direction. Some in surprise, some in relief, others in skepticism. "We'll be killing two birds with one stone, and I know how!"

Granted, the idea itself was forged on the way here. But I think, in the slimmest of chances, it just MIGHT work. Few options remained, and it finally hit me regarding opposing Zagreus and any malevolent force which becomes used as that unforgiving abomination's pawn. I WILL need help in defeating him and his forces.

"Now there's a change of heart." Discord mused out-loud, having dined himself on silverware itself amidst the heated bickering.

Sunset looked more elated herself, standing up from her seat with renewed optimism by an old friend's sudden willingness to help, regardless how sketchy it might be. "You have a plan?" Any help was likely welcomed at this point.

And I was all too happy to deliver, entering with pride and the bland pegasus beside me, approaching around the round table and white thrones each bearing a good friend's mark atop. "I'm gonna need everyone's cooperation here, alright? Regardless how some feels about others." A brief glance to Sombra and Sunset before continuing. "We need to work together to see this through. Do I have that willingness of teamwork?"

A hoof from the human-turned-pony on my leg, Flash beaming upwards. "You have it with me."

"And me." Starlight added in a heartbeat, approaching from he seat she chose earlier with her own radiant grin, more than pleased.

"Bah, why not?" Discord joked lightly, throwing a pointy grin when twisting his head harmlessly a hundred-and-eighty degrees over the head of the throne.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie shall offer her assistance in this climatic battle... From a safe distance naturally!" An endearing smirk on my part.

"Well... If you're helping, you're helping. And we could use all the assistance possible." Casey chimed in, still steadily ignoring my gaze.

Though something akin to guilt appeared to be plaguing in his own eyes.

"And the help of someone who knows Zagreus the most will benefit our fight immensely." Beck pitched with his own gratified smirk, looking more happy with the chest piece clasped upon myself earlier.

"Any ideas from you, while sometimes extreme, typically work. I guess I can count myself in." Sunset smirked in jest, but the warm sincerity and willingness to forget past grievances shone through sea-like orbs.

A long, weary sigh. The former King of the Crystal Empire shaking his head, but turned to me with a mildly bemused smile. "What have you got in mind, boy? Let's indulge your bipolar mind this one time."

I wasn't- Oh.

Fair play.

Still, the loyalty and willingness to cooperate, altogether, brought a new breath of fresh air to my lungs, my confident grin widening while sweeping hazel eyes behind glasses over everyone. "Alright then... Let's do this." Snapping a hand the entity's way. "Discord, can you safely bring all the trapped ponies in Canterlot here?"

"Neigh." The draconequus shook his head, stretching upper limbs and sounding genuinely apologetic for a change. "Not with that creature and all the imbalance he radiates. Untold devastation could come out of it."

"Figured that..." I mumbled, rubbing chin with a quick pace. Not beaten, not beaten yet! Time for Plan B! Again, gesturing to Discord. "Then can bring forth the leaders of each species in Equestria: The Yaks, Buffaloes, Changelings, dragons, griffons and Diamond Dogs?"

"Now THAT I can do!" With a stretched grin, the trickster of Chaos summoned four more arms like a spider, snapping them altogether at once.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Beck stepped forward in curiosity. Whereas Sombra dawned a comprehensive expression as the leaders were summoned in a flash of light.

"You crafty son of a..."

"I can't be my girlfriend." I looked to the others, and drawing the attention of the leaders whom most recognized me instantly. "But I can get us through this with this idea. A very human idea, of deceit and brute force."

"Then I trust you are responsible for bringing us here, Stardust Balance?" Chief Thunderhooves of the Buffalo clan approached, looking as stern as ever save for the shades of dark brown and white around his usual orange fur. "Whatever it is must wait; my clan is fighting the unnatural weather back home."

"A blizzard's been sweeping through the Dragon Lands!" Ember contributed, jabbing a clawed finger my way. "I should have known you were involved somehow, Stardust!"

"We're suffering our own problems back in the Changeling Kingdom." Thorax sighed with full remorse, head bowed. "Enduring a sudden horde of predators knocking on our doorstep."

Figured these problems would arise, but I could be undeterred, nodding in sincere sympathy but maintaining the levelheadedness to get my message across. "Thorax, Ember, Thunderhooves, Rutherford, Zenith and... Um..."

"Lord Dougle."

"Dougle..." Taking a brief moment to side-eye the incredibly wide grey and black canine on two feet, but nodding again regardless and getting back to the situation at hand. "Twilight and the others have been chased out of Equestria by foes who wish to do our lands untold harm. Most of you remember our agreement in Canterlot a while back."

Many nodded, with the King of Griffonstone stepping forward once, eyes shining in knowing resolve, evidently prepared to do battle himself. "So the time has come."

I met his stare dead-on, equally determined. "To rally our forces and unite as one. The Crystal Empire is about to be invaded by a majority of the Storm King's army. The other Princesses encased in stone. Imbalance is being brought to the entire land, and it's time we bring Balance back once and for all."

"Long has it been since Yak kind have faced the art of war." Rutherford nodded, his intelligence increased dramatically from the effects of imbalance too. "It will be... A privilege to fight in the name of freedom and unity, as the Mystics have foretold."

The canine leader then spoke upwards. "Wait a second! I never agreed to fighting some stupid war for-"

"If not for me, then those who risked their lives so much to save you all." I interjected with much more fierceness, staring back at the stunned canine. "The six wonderful mares who did so much for us all."

"Compassion." Discord smirked.

"Empathy." Sunset beamed in warmth.

"Forgiveness." Starlight couldn't look anymore proud.

"Selflessness." Trixie breathed in knowing fondness.

"Sympathy." Sombra merely stared, but I understood the meaning behind the glint in his eyes.

"Family." I turned back to the six leaders. casting aside any further doubt there. "And now, it's time to return the favour. Equestria needs all its children now more than ever; united, we are the most powerful force of friendship on the planet."

The lead dog opened his jaw again to try protesting. "I... Never mind, you have our allegiance." Withering back from the no-nonsense stares by... Pretty much everyone.

Still, I was gratified, and that was underselling it, widening arms with a massive grin of hope. "I'm glad then, because while the majority of forces are being repelled by our own, myself and some others will infiltrate Canterlot and liberate the imprisoned there when their numbers have dwindled." One look to Sombra and the other ponies - and Discord - told me I didn't even need to inquire, things looking up moreso. "And I suppose this is where I give some positive friendship speech like Twilight would."

A few grins and chuckles of fond knowledge. "Perhaps your own variation, Stardust." Thorax, the Changeling King, replied with a friendly smile, though bug eyes maintained the equal resolve. No hesitation in fighting for the land. Guess the imbalance affected him positively as well.

Alright, I've got something in mind.

"If friendship is magic, then magic is balance, and balance... Is friendship." A beaming nod to all willing to band together, and fight for all of Equestria, and perhaps the world itself, once and for all. "Let's hammer that message in those sons of [BEEP]es' skulls."

* * *

Getting into the kingdom was a walk in the park.

Seeing the countless imprisoned equines there in dangling cages across the streets like displayed decorations, though, almost had me charge headfirst in and attempt to liberate all the ponies before the plan could come to fruition. Sombra and Flash had to restrain me a little.

Trying not to stare at the horribly depressed captive stallions and mares for too long lest I lost myself, I maintained the cover under my black cloak upon entry through the somber Canterlot. The freaky weather patterns from imbalances weren't occurring here, save for the blood red sky hovering above, so we won't have to worry about nature itself conspiring against us. Getting in despite my status was easy, simply utilizing an old trick thought up by a brilliant alicorn Princess far from here the last time we came to Canterlot when it was all bright and cheerful.

Thank you Twilight.

 _"Royal Balance. Royal Balance. This is Guitar Box, over."_

I pressed the ear-communicator with a finger, on my seat observing Discord distract and 'haggle' the remaining soldiers whom all slowly approached the outbursting entity. "Guitar Box, I am in position. What's everyone's status, over?"

A different female voice perked up. _"This is Sunlight Child. The Clown Mare of Crime and I are also ready, awaiting on your signal."_ Lo and behold, Starlight and Trixie were visibly perched atop the roof overseeing the exchange right below them. Barely picking up the other mutter of "Why did he call me that again...?"

"Forgot to say 'over,' Starlight." I huffed in quiet amused fondness, then speaking to another through the channel. "Guitar Box, what's your status, over?"

 _"I've already set up to twenty-five ponies free, Royal. They're heading down the safe route Abominable Showman mapped out earlier. I should have the rest down this street freed in a matter of moments, over."_

 _"Traumatic Pony here. I have eyes in the sky."_ Almost comical, the sight of the green Earth Pony flying around from the corner of my eye at a distance in the sky, overseeing the rest of the kingdom with that advanced technology crafted from his Equestria. Long story, don't ask. I certainly didn't, for now. _"Edgy Unicorn is handling the stragglers far from your position, over."_

"Copy that." And with hesitation here, I managed to call out for another stallion of another world lowly too. "Alright my orange friend, where are you up to."

 _"This is... I hate you for choosing this codename, by the way."_

 _"Yeah, running away from Ponyville has either made still or more of a jerk. Why 'Traumatic Pony?'"_

 _"Less demeaning than Clown Mare..."_

 _"Edgy Unicorn, Jack? Please."_

"Cut the chatter folks." I ordered then sternly, speaking with more emphasis of hurrying this up. "Your status, _Casey."_

 _"...This is Sloppy Seconds, reporting in. I'm about halfway done freeing the chained ponies in the west side of Canterlot... And I've led the remaining guards Edgy Unicorn's way, over."_

Much better. One mare yet to have chimed into the communications. "Sunset?"

The answered replied about four seconds later. _"This is... Look if this 'codename' is payback then-"_

"Codename, Sunset."

 _"..."_ A bitter, reluctant sigh. _"This is Sunbutt... I've already saved up to sixty ponies in the north, over..."_

 _"I can literally see your smile from behind that hood up here, Royal. Over."_

"Don't know what you're talking about Sunlight, over." Finishing up, I finally contacted the last guy needed, "Edgy, how are we doing?"

 _"Just about finished..."_ Sombra grunted from the other side, sounding a little worn out but satisfied all the same. _"No more spare conscious soldiers to report to Zagreus of anything amiss. Again, hypothesizing that monster is even inside the castle."_

 _"It's the best hunch we have, Edgy."_ Beck chimed in next, still flying around beyond the sight of the kingdom to be mistaken for a bird... With a rocket jet. _"According to all gathered intel, Zagreus works behind the shadows than the front lines. He would want to be alone to carry out his plans while the pawns go grab what he needs."_

 _"Remind me again what the plan is, once we confront him?"_ Casey added in with open curiosity, sounding a little strained himself. _"How would we contain him, because I imagine most of us will be against anything more lethal..."_

 _"'Most of us?'"_

 _"Are you insinuating something, Sloppy?"_

 _"Are YOU insinuating something, Pony?"_

A more impatient voice hurried through the com. _"Hate to interrupt, guys, but I think that's all of them bartering with Discord now!"_

Codenames and professional communications forgotten, I looked to the mass gathered goat-soldiers in armour and nodded, signaling the tall draconequus whom could see over the growling guards and see my thumbs-up, marking its time. With a wide grin, Discord looked down and around, apologizing in false sincerity.

"I'm so sorry gentlemen, but it looks like the ponies I offer today won't reach a reasonable price from any of you." One fast slither like a snake around the large group, a tight bind following behind and trapping the grunting goats altogether, the Lord of Chaos finishing up with a nice bow one of their black heads. "Besides, the ponies you have are much more valuable than you should ever have. I'll be taking them all off your goat hands... For free."

At that signal, Discord teleported just as the magical net landed down atop their protesting heads, keeping the minions of two madmen entirely confined with, limbs poking out here and there before the spell took its effect. Growls and grunts transforming slowly to snores and yawns. Almost adorable ones at that.

We've struck garlic, getting up from my seat to join the draconequus, whom merely snapped his fingers and flashing away all the remaining cages and chains close by. Ending with a pat on the cheek of one sleeping brute.

"Nighty-night." That said, Discord straightened, looking to my approach with a bold smirk. "Harmless and quickly effective. What a wonderful team all we past nemesis' of the world form, isn't that right Starry boy?"

Rolling eyes upwards, I smiled faintly myself and turned to Starlight and Trixie hovering down in blue to join us, nodding in pleased gratitude. "All those lessons with Twilight paid off, I see." Starlight merely smiled in sheepish flattery. "Combining it with Trixie's net. You two are a great team." The blue unicorn couldn't help but grin herself.

"Well of course! Together, Starlight and Trixie make the most wonderful pair." Trixie held her meek humoured friend tightly close in boasted confidence.

"In more ways than one..." Discord and I shared a coy glance and faint smirks, before the sound of hoofs trotting alerted us of the others approaching, Sombra in lead with speaking to the point.

"Zagreus will likely have felt the usage of Chaotic and Equestrian magic." Green eyes remaining deathly serious. I had to frown back in turn to appreciate the situation. "No doubt he will come down from his self-appointed throne to investigate."

The sound of a rocket jet descending from the sky, Beck joining the gathering group in the center of the town square. "All the ponies have left Canterlot now." Came his straight report, showing a small smile of relief. "The pathway Abominable Show-"

"We're done with the codenames now, Beck." I quickly interrupted, slyly playing ignorance to some rather annoyed stares and quickly grinned. "The pathway worked like a charm?"

A nod, before Sunset, meanwhile, sighed with a shake of the head, offering her own wry smile afterwards. "Shining and Sunburst are safe and unharmed." A breath of great relief escaped Starlight and myself. Another burden lightly bringing some peace. "In any case, our intuition was right. One of the captives close to the castle said that some bald pony entered the castle alongside the Storm King, but didn't come out when he and his forces left."

So Zagreus was here... Right then.

On cue, Beck snapped his head to the left, obviously picking something up on those red sunglasses of his. Yeah, Beck's pretty much got the Falcon suit from the Marvel movies. How and why? Eh. Bigger fish to fry now. "Something's coming. A high energy disturbance."

I could feel it. The air suddenly growing colder, the winds cackling with black energy, the approach of something deadly and filled with impure, relentless malice. All aimed at the group of nine for standing and opposing his wishes. My skin shivered, hands clenching, recognizing it all too well and slowly removing the black cloak from my form, revealing the golden chest armour that could activate something more useful.

"We don't have much time then." Sombra took point, looking to the fellow former villain. "Discord, you're in good range now, get all the guards out of here to a safe, secure location as well." One shrug and snap of fingers, followed by a flash, and the soldiers vanished. That done, Sombra commanded sternly after, "Now, get yourself out of here." What? At our baffled expressions, the previous tyrant clarified, "If we fall, someone as powerful as the entity of chaotic magic himself must be there to protect the innocent." With that, the grey unicorn in armour left no room for argument with his next command. "Go."

Although, as our ace in the hole left, something occurred to met about Sombra's behaviour. He seemed more... Somewhat relaxed in tone and body posture... Was that lip marks on the side of his cheek...?

"So now what?" Trixie was compelled to ask, gesturing rather wildly. "Our only real fighting chance is gone now!"

"We'll have to box him in." Casey suddenly piqued up, nodding to everyone with his own grave but determined glare. "Attack on all sides and overwhelm him. We already drew out the battle plan earlier when Discord mapped out the street routes for us. Now we just need to take positions before he arrives."

A small beeping noise. "That better be now then." Beck voiced with growing apprehension. "Because he's close now."

In a matter of moments, everyone but the live bait took their hiding spots, myself behind the building close by and, finally with a sharp inhale, slammed my fist on the chest piece and enveloped with a white glow.

The sensation was... Heavy. Physically heavy, my line of sight covered by some darker gold visor, one look at a nearby reflection to notice I was wearing the [BEEP]ing Keyblade Armour from Kingdom Hearts. At least, some version of it, but still! Mad props to Casey's Twilight, as I examined quickly the golden, more bulky form and inspecting a few weaponry. The hidden blade still pops up, I can pull out my spare other weapon, and utilize my rocket boots, reinforced. And the promise ring still rested upon my finger.

The ring...

One stare down at it, and I felt... Sadness, and not entirely my own. As though Twilight's own somber mood from far away was touching me through this... Was Twilight upset? Well, she would be? Yet a tinge... Of hopelessness. What happened outside of Equestria...?

Suddenly, flying across the world itself just to envelop the Princess I loved in my arms, comfort and reassure her felt a huge more priority than what was happening here for the fate of all the universes. But duty came first, and I knew Twilight, not to mention our other amazing best friends, would have it no other way.

Twilight... I'll be home soon... Not Ponyville, nor the castle... To you.

"You've looked better."

Sombra's voice echoed from the other side of the building shop, followed by something sinister responding, darker and with casual distaste. "And you've been busy... Rescuing some poor unfortunate souls when you could have reached me in the castle... Still, you succeeded in drawing me out to face you."

And the former King retorted with just as much casual disdain. "Something you'll soon come to regret. Not everyone can match the might of the greatest King the Empire knew."

"Where's the boy?"

I flinched at Zagreus' open contempt once addressing about me, to which Sombra merely responded. "Around. Why'd you ask?"

A low scoff, the sound of hoofsteps slowly to a halt, close. "As if you don't know." Too close. "You're fighting the wrong pony, Your Highness. I'm only trying to correct the Balance the worlds have neglected to confess long ago. And to do so, I must make the choices everyone refuses to acknowledge."

A flippant answer from Sombra reflecting my own darkened mood. "You mean genocide."

The answer was immediate. "The worlds have grown imbalanced long before I arrived. Resources wasted. Species created for nothing. Countless wars. Ingratitude. Unending strife. I see the ugly truth of the universe and I deem it unwell." No hesitation. No traces of doubt in what this mad creature of my own making states. "You call me an abomination. But perhaps my being here was destiny finally selecting the right cause."

Only a pause from the King, while my hands pressed tightly against the wall of the building, every nonsensical word that monster spat out thoroughly grating on my nerves. "Congratulations then, you're a product of what made you."

"I'm only the beginning."

"To the annihilation of everything."

Neither voice wavered, even as Zagreus responded in calm reassurance. "With that child of humanity dead and all the magic in my power, I can simply reset the entire multi-verse from fiction to real in my image. And I'd call this... Balance."

Just the way he used that word sent shivers more crawling down my spine. Not now, not ever... Never.

The sounds of what appeared to be Sombra making a few steps backwards. "And afterwards...?"

I imagined the monster's shrug. "And I oversee it all. Make certain what my new worlds create take the paths these ones never should have." God of all creation, then. That voice lowered almost to the point I couldn't hear it. "Only he who has witnessed all could contain the most power for change."

And that will never, EVER, by _you_ Zagreus. Even perhaps one of the bestest friends who knew me most concurred with that internal fierceness, the sound of crystals popping up alongside the formerly tyrant unicorn. "I believe you'll find... Our power... Greater than _yours."_

"Ours...?"

That's my cue, the oh-so powerful enemy unsuspecting to the big wide building from his left being torn off the ground and slamming down fully upon his unprepared state, courtesy of this newfound boost in strength in this golden armour I then flew away in. Sombra was close by, muzzle firm in determination.

And I knew a second later why, the fallen used building tearing up to bricks and glass from the recovering abomination, the ever black baleful eyeless voids glaring in my direction in heated anger. Ah boy. Unable to dodge fast enough from the flying objects attacking my armoured form, sending me down and pinned against another abused wall. Yep, endurance boost too...

Zagreus took one step of the magically cleared rubble, before forced to pause in a stunned grunt from some kind of... Black goo? Wrapping at his equine shoulders and hind legs and keeping him to a struggling halt, courtesy of a teeth grit Casey. Will have to ask what the [BEEP] that black symbiotic-looking [BEEP] was if I made it out alive. Taking this chance, Sombra charged with tow floating sharp crystal spears at the ready leaping to attack and met with resistance of black some black-produced scythe fighting back to the spears. From the air, Beck soared across in full battle mode, taking out some weaponized guns fit to be wielded by hoofs and fired energy blasts in Zagreus's side.

Scoring hits, but scarcely enough. Zagreus takes a moment of pinning both spears down and throwing a blast from the horn upwards at right timing, hitting a grunted Beck in the chest and landing harshly on the ground where the building once was. Spinning one spear away with his scythe in Casey's direction, almost causing a graze in his orange cheek and distracting the Earth Pony enough, blasted away from the monster rearing his head backwards, freeing his full form and spin-kicking Sombra across the face, the unicorn rolling away for recovery.

Managing to free myself with enough pulls, I charged myself to the spinning dark unicorn, Zagreus blocking my punch and blade and retaliating, a swift battle of a small, hidden knife and a large, magically-produced weapon. Agility verses endurance, magic bouncing off my chest. And around us, round holes appearing all around like mirrors, courtesy of Trixie herself. Starlight tagged in, firing blue beams repeatedly into the first 'window' which came out and bounced through others, all aimed at the growling unicorn who blocked and grunted when hit.

It really [BEEP]ed him off then when I grabbed two blue beams with his gloved hands and brought them together, squarely hitting his dark chest and sending the abomination flying across into another, unoccupied building. Score!

Knowing what needed to be done next, I fired my hidden blade connected to an endless chain forward, hitting the edge of the house Zagreus landed inside as he came out. Casey followed my example, his black sticky goo on the other edge. And together, like bullets, our fist and hoof slammed into the large energy shield, sending all three of us flying across the streets of Canterlot, throwing punches and blocking collectively. Ending in Zagreus gripping the end of the goo that struck out, spinning and slamming Casey into myself and hurtling us away, my vision spotting a red beam of magic attacking the monster with Sunset in pursuit leaping over buildings.

"Thanks." Casey commented with enough breath upon our more harmless landing, myself catching the brunt of the fall for himself. Though remembering then who he was expressing gratitude too, the orange stallion glared hotly. "This changes nothing." And ran back off after our quarry, myself following, using that symbiote-looking stuff like Spider-Man's web.

...Wait a [BEEP]ing minute...

Reaching the battlefield with Beck in flight, we witnessed Starlight and Trixie assisting Sombra collectively, blue and pink beams of magic bouncing off the crystal-enhanced walls surrounding Zagreus easily, impacting and bouncing of growling enemy whom was currently distracted with Casey's obvious symbiote. From the side, Sunset lay in bruising, and I inhaled sharply with concern.

Seeing his chance, the green Earth Pony with his tech yelled for the orange stallion of his world to get out of the way, four quick missiles producing from Beck's arsenal following, enveloped the snarling Zagreus in large explosion that forced us to look away or shield our eyes. Even me with the protected visor. But that wouldn't be enough and we knew it, as I quickly pushed a surprised Beck away beside me from the black powerful blast throwing me away somewhat, armour again taking the damage, by the after-smoke itself.

Ow. The emerging monster growled in hateful black orbs, stomping one hoof on the ground and, in a heartbeat, the black crystals shattering to millions, and Zagreus ruthlessly sending them everyone's way. A recovering Sunset shielded by Casey with a large barrier of his weapon, Beck flying away in attempt of escape from the harrowing shards, Sombra levitating them back, and Starlight and Trixie protected by a great blue bubble. I had to shield myself and, again, take the brunt of the sharp fast-moving objects.

Zagreus wasn't done though, from one large-powered wave and swipe of his head, knocking back a few while Beck used this opportunity, firing yet again with his deadly arsenal. This time Zagreus was prepared, sidestepping out the way and casually grabbing the Earth Pony's passing-by hing leg, flying himself against a grunting Casey over a ducking Sunset, both stallions a distance down another streets. Now just my old student and I, and we took him on together, both pulling out some unique weaponry.

Not to mention the certain teenager of Canterlot High biding his time from sneaking in, once Zagreus was damaged enough. Three ignited blades - blue, green and purple - attacking altogether, forcing the black scythe to return and hurriedly repel the lightsabers spinning and whizzing his way, aiming for head, sides or legs. Again, not set on kill.

Sunset and Flash have clearly practiced, maybe some fencing lessons back home, regardless we pressed on the offensive, even if Zagreus was breaking no sweat, batting and blocking away with ease against three lightsabers. We had to be careful not to hit each other, and our enemy knew that. We fought his sides and front, until the monster had enough, evidently, and Sunset wasn't use to levitating the lightsaber as Flash wasn't accustomed to using his mouth.

A roar of power throwing us flying backwards, to windows, brick walls and street lamps. Agh, that hit a mark. Zagreus growled my direction, stepping forward as Sombra moved between us readily, both unsuspecting to the flying house suddenly smashing into the unicorn from behind, Zagreus flying in a diagnol direction away from us because of some other party joining in.

Standing up, albeit wearily, I pursued with jets. This fight couldn't last forever, and Zagreus was clearly toying with us alone. Sometimes I don't understand his thought process... Perhaps I never did.

Merely batting away the remains of the thrown building with one swipe of the hoof, the standing Zagreus growled then from a unicorn's kick right across his features, looking to battle-stanced crouching dark pink mare in black, a scar over her right eyes and purely broken horn. I would've bursted out in laughter if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Well well..." He seemed to recognize the new helper, straightening.

And said newcomer sneered. "You shouldn't have made the Storm King turn against me."

"It was inevitable!"

That set the mare off, whoever she was, attacking and proving quite an adept fighter without magic, spinning, flipping and kicking with all hooves like a master. Though to minor avail with only one or two strikes hitting him, before the abomination had enough, casually gripping one spun hoof and retaliating himself. Then newcomer flew back against the ground of the large park we're now in, a literal blow to her stomach from one dark hoof.

Zagreus took a few slow steps closer, seemingly ready to finish her, if not for my fired blade hitting the grass between, pulling myself down to stand there and dislodge the knife out, straightening with heat behind the visor the monster's way.

"Attacking mares now?" I breathed out in mocking disdain. "You're putting me to shame."

"Jack..." The unicorn smiled in crude recognition, tilting his disgusting head with tone all too casual with its contempt and irises-less voids. "Finishing letting others fight for you I see."

"At least I have backup..." Came my low retort, swallowing in exertion, taking a defensive posture. "What do you have?"

"Endless magic. Limitless power." And, just for a moment, Zagreus looked almost emotional. "The means of saving you all."

I frowned heavily there, corner of my visor spotting the sneaking former King before I replied lightly, "We have various definitions of 'saving.'"

Crystals trapping his hoofs to the ground powerfully, Zagreus having zero reaction time then to break free when I made my turn, throwing and wrapping the chain around his bare furry neck tightly, the blade at the end connecting with the circled chains successfully. The newcomer assisted with her own dark growl, leaping to the side and lighting her broken horn in blue magic, forcing the glowing monster down.

Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, Casey, Flash and Beck arrived soon enough, the first two combining their red and blue magic to call forth vines and grass from the park ground, constricting with care around the stomach and back to keep the protesting, roaring Zagreus pinned. Trixie helped there with a produced napkin suddenly wrapped around his muzzle. Casey used his symbiote on the dark tail, and Beck deploying small turrets onto the grass surrounding the fallen, but still decidedly dangerous adversary.

"Is that it...?" Flash breathed in pants, hurrying over to my side with renewed hope and exhaustion. Great for one who only attacked Zagreus once... Then again, he did help with the guards and releasing the prisoners. "Is he trapped?"

"I..."

He spun our heads to face him, most of us struggling with all out might in keeping the monstrosity confined, teeth grit and eyes fierce with determination.

"Will..."

He was speaking through his teeth, despite how clamped his muzzle currently was from the fabric. But the fierce anger and raw power emanated from eyes alone, swearing my way with indefinite furious vengeance. A spike of fear or two shooting through my fast-beating chest.

"Never..."

My wrist starting to strain, eyes closing tight from my oppressing spot and struggling as much as possible against the ridiculously strong neck. Come on... COME ON!

"Be..."

This was the chance! Starswirl, if you're here now you can-!

 _ **"CONTAINED!"**_

The following, all too powerful magic set the monster free and all of us flying back feet away in pure shock and pain. Ow, ow, OW! What the Hell WAS this thing?! Teeth grit in hurt, I moved to stand, on one knee while Zagreus snarled loudly, glaring us all down with relentless disgust and neverending contempt. Clearly more than prepared to take us all out... At once.

Uh oh... Oh that look was already damning me to Tartarus...

Zagreus then merely glanced upwards, dark horn emitting an unnatural pure black, forcing us to follow where he was even looking. The top of the mountain over Canterlot, where the king was constructed on its side for a thousand years, beginning to start cracking open like an egg. Earthquakes and tremors the likes never felt before in my life. And the dawning horror reached to what exactly this monster was just about to do.

Collapse the entire mountain...!

"GET TO COVER!" Sombra screamed unlike anything I've ever heard of him, and I could only kneel there, horrified and filled with pain, from watching Zagreus do one swipe down of his head, and the mountain's top following in hundred of shattering, massive pieces, falling down with excruciating terror in the kingdom's direction.

OUR direction...

"Stardust! STARDUST!" Flash tugged at my armoured shoulder, the reality sinking in as everyone else ducked themselves in powerful materials and magic shields preparedly... Save for Flash and I whom were too far away.

And my instinct made the right choice, in the end, throwing my complete bulky form over the innocent human-turned-pegasus' entire body, soon afterwards feeling the pressed of a thousand mountain rocks lands down on my form without utter mercy.

* * *

 **AN: Casey belongs to a few spin-off stories which corresponds with AJBS by an author named "CJAmbrose." This is my gratitude for giving Stardust and my Equestria more recognition through his work. Go check his stories out on Fanfiction or Fimfiction; the latter there he is known as "CJ Esmerio." His main stories are compiled into one on Fimfic, but on this site they're separate:**

 **"My Little Pony: A Race Against Time"**

 **"My Little Pony: Good vs Evil"**

 **"MLP: Journey's End"**

 **"MLP: Seeds of the Past"**

 **"MLP: Playing With Fire"**

 **And so many more quality stories of his featuring Stardust and other versions of the character.**

 **As for Beck, that character belongs to a faithful reader and good friend in the form of "Fanfic920," whom has that username on both sites. He's written perhaps the most masterful intepretation of my work yet in the story, again on both sites, "Princess Stardust". So, check these guys out! They've done much for me and it's high time I returned the favour.**

 **Until next time for the conclusive, explosive and amazing finale, my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for MLP, or the characters within save for Stardust and Zagreus. Enjoy the AJBS movie, and, once more, thank you all for joining us this far! We - that is, Stardust and I and everyone who wanted this RP to continue thus far at this amazing point - hope to keep you all entertained, dear readers!**

* * *

...Ah!

A cold shudder passed through my form, freezing with the sensation of laying on stone. Well, it was absurdly, brutally chilling and hard, whatever I was laying on just then. With a small groan, I steadily sat upwards and clutching my rather aching head. Great, what the Hell happened to me now?

More to the point, where was I even...?

...I knew this place.

Scarily enough, I recognized the interior in a heartbeat. Why was it unnerving? Because I've been here more times than should to immediately identify this location without fail. And that brought a few uncomfortable notions in me I shouldn't really ignore.

A visible breath of chill escaped my mouth, exhaling for warm breath in rubbing freezing hands. Clear hazel eyes scanning the ruined, abandoned walls to a long-aged castle, dark blue and brittle, succumbed to dust and cobwebs. Nothing to be excited for visiting than for exploration and investigation. I was always a sucker for being curious about the unexplored and intriguing mysteries-

My eyes immediately snapped back towards the end of the room, down the carpet where a tiny stone platform awaited. Alright, _he_ wasn't there the first few times I gazed around the throneroom.

Standing upon said small royal platform, a certain golden stallion with a mussy mane and facial hair, darkened in shades of brown from the lack of real lighting emerging through the windows, regarding my direction with nary a hint a movement, or acknowledgement to the presence of his, presumable, future.

Great, we're doing this again? Then this must be another dream since I could hardly recollect what brought me to sleep again. With a reluctant sigh, I strode forward, albeit slowly from the crude cold state of my form, determining to reconcile with whatever point of my life this was, despite the heavier atmosphere in the air pressuring by every step. Why was I in a hurry again? What happened that led to my unconscious position-?

It took a movement. A single, tiny movement, from the flick of the head, for me to finally notice something was _off._ This Stardust... Wasn't like the other ones?

A short noise exhaled from his equine nostrils, akin to a snort. "You're still referring to us as that?" Those decidedly annoyed and rather bone chilling eyes narrowed through utter distaste, before this past version shook his head with a small sigh. "A given, I suppose. Although I could likely be named as neither."

I frowned, wondering what point he was making. Why were they all so passionate about acting all mysterious when I-?

Another statement, cutting off my trail of thought in a cold heartbeat. "It's funny, how much we utterly detest ourselves. Always finding and even, maybe, conjuring up excuses for self-hate and berating, craving for others to disagree in order to simply _make us_ feel as though we're worth a damn."

Immediately, I opened my protestant mouth, only to find something holding back my tongue, and not of my own free will... Wasn't it...?

"I should have the very right to hate myself at this point." Stardust muttered, sounding awfully drained and... Defeated all of a sudden, looking to the side with clear, remorseful sorrow aching over his more handsome pony features. "We made a lot of errors through life, but this... This isn't something that could be compared."

Another chill, something holding my complete body still like invisible chains, bringing me away from reaching or even speaking to the depressed stallion. And the more the lighting darkened, the stars visibly twinkling out the shattered, aged windows, casting more shadows upon the gold stallion, the more a sinking feeling took root in my heart. A kind of nauseating, despairing sensation I only felt a long time ago.

Back when... _Oh no..._

His voice amplified to ten again, with the darkest edge to his British tone. "Stardust Balance... Jack Wright... Hm." A low scoff, blood-red eyes that stunned me to cut oxygen for the moment glaring into my very soul, the voice of not one leaking out his darkened muzzle. "No matter what name we choose, our mistakes are still alone. You can claim to be a different person, to be your birth name alone yet again without the aid of this stronger, confident body..."

The world around me shattered, windows exploding in millions of shards all around us, walls cracking and becoming dust in a mere few seconds. The heavy vibrations beneath our feet prompting my dread to worsen, feeling entirely helpless and vulnerable... As I was back as him...!

 **"But you can't run away any longer. Look where that became of us."**

No, no, this wasn't happening. Another bad dream that was too awful to come true. I already had nightmares of this scenario happening ages ago; I didn't desire a redo! I struggling, trying and hard as I might, yet nothing worked. I was encased like prey ready to be gobbled up, invisible cold tendrils brushing against my exposed backside and arms, as if testing me out and deeming me suitable for a well-deserved feast.

Nothing compared to the horror this Stardust became. Would have become. The darkened brown mane flowing like chocolate, malicious flames, the cape becoming the most deepest shade of blue available. Blue-green giving way only to malefic red, teeth sharp and deadlier than ever I've seen it in his form. Regarding me with such disdain... And pity, like I was some lowly life form unsuited for his malevolent being.

 _"So how can you bear to even look at me? You now know why I was so reluctant to befriend you and the others in the first place... I bring nothing but ruin and depression to people's lives. It's better than I remain hidden, away from the face of the Earth."_

The Stardust who ran and sought to sacrifice himself from ever willingly hurt his friends stared down like seeming importance, sniffing loudly. Two voices merged collectively, one of triumph... One of sadness. "Your time is growing short with every passing, dwardling second." Then the glare became much more heated, that of sacred resolve. The following statement closer to encouragement then ever I heard of him: "Don't waste it."

And that was the last heard by this past life, and possibility, before a tap of a dark gold hoof and the world crumbled beneath me. Falling deep into the pit of blackness below. The only source of comfort by a certain, all-too forgiving, wonderful amazing mare that because my only source of light in this neverending void.

 _"You can't blame yourself for every bad thing that's happened in your life, Jack. Some things are just beyond your control, and we learn from our mistakes as best we can. You just need to forgive yourself, only then can you give yourself a brighter future."_

* * *

...

...

...

Ah...!

A wave of cold hitting my slouched form, finally alerting me to the waking world. Good thing too, because that nightmare was something seemingly unable to awaken from.

This headache though... Gah...

The world was a brief blur, only concentrating to a dark blue around, the lighting only emerging from something in the center of... Wherever I was... Bright blue and crystal white... Roots in the middle of the rocky interior. Blinking wearily, I pulled off glasses and rubbed my eyes, finally noticing I was sitting down on some sticking-out slab.

And... Ah...

The figure in some kind of new, dark and grey attire, face turning the wall but I recognized the stature and fur colour at this point. Well at least he finally got rid of the Voldemort cloak. I winced, rubbing my aching temple again but not letting that monstrosity of a creature out of my peripheral vision for even a moment. The only other sounds of our shared breathing were the falling of drops from the ceiling, and the low humming vibrations to the glowing tree roots, as I presumed they were, giving off an air of something unique.

Followed, then, from the sound of hoofs moving, those cold, pure black eyes gazing back to my clearing sight, few droplets of water leaking from the ceiling around us. Other than that, dead silence, though my mind picked up on a cackling inferno from the heated, equally disdainful glares across the self-made room.

Although, even if Zagreus seemed a little more calm about the situation. "I hope you appreciate everything I've done." Hm? "It wasn't easy to obtain, even by my power." What now? I only frowned deeper. "A cushion summoned from your own world."

Wha... Oh.

Looking down to the item softening my posterior, I huffed in disbelieving annoyance before standing upwards. Clearly mocking me. Even having the audacity to address me still. "Don't move too much. You're still recovering."

"You neither." I retorted all too casually, rubbing my head still as the headache slowly died away, closing eyes tightly for a second before reminding myself the situation, glaring to Zagreus darkly. "So what now? Am I your trophy prisoner? Keep in mind, your puppet Blueblood tried the same thing."

"Your friends placed a valiant, but futile battle." The abomination of nature responded solemnly. "The fallen King moreso deserves the most praise, facing a final confrontation to oppose me as Canterlot fell." Sounds about right. "Your friends managed to elude the inevitable, now facing a fruitless diversion against my allies at the Crystal Empire."

"You mean minions." I quipped with instinct, before the news processed. So my friends were safe, that brought a momentary sigh of relief. "And I'm still alive because...?"

"Well, it would have seemed such a waste to destroy you as you slept." Of course. Rolling my eyes, I continued walking around in interest, noting all my weapons and spare armour were gone. Vanished. Entirely defenseless but my wit. Reminds me of season one. Zagreus kept being all too casual with his remarks about murder. "I thought you would come to finally appreciate the depths of my power now, before the end comes."

"Implying it'll ever happen." I perked a brow, pacing around the roots and turning my attention to them. If Zagreus kills me with facing my back, at least I won the high ground of not being a coward the most. "Call yourself a mass murderer when you haven't even killed anyone yet. Nothing but your own hyped up promises of genocide. Lesser cartoons than this world with villains have been more bite than bark."

Zagreus wasn't taking the bait, as I anticipated from all our other encounters. Probably the only smart Equestria villain ever. "You know what this is of course?"

"Oh, some..." A low gesture to the roots he questioned about. "Grown roots to a giant tree above. Obviously we're underground."

"Not a mere tree, Jack."

"Than some high-powered tree of magical substance. The kind of power only you would be interested for your... Plans..." I trailed off in dawning comprehension, only one real ideal magical tree springing to mind, glaring to the smirking Zagreus in irritated bafflement. "What could you possibly want with the Tree of Harmony...?"

There was low menace to my apprehensive tone and the enemy took swift note of such. "Have I already touched a nerve, my friend? Is the human spirit that easy to provoke, or the ties the power source above held with your dear friends... Your _dear Twilight..._ Of a sour topic?"

You have no idea you self-conceited monstrous son of a [BEEP]...

My fists clenched, but the [BEEP]hole merely waved away my growing fumed outrage to motion more to the blue and white tall roots going from floor to ceiling. "Look to the roots, Jack. See what others can not."

Well, either this or hearing him openly mock and opt not to kill me yet. Still, frowning to glaring in wary exhaustion, I slowly turned from the pale unicorn towards the glowing roots. Nothing too special than the humming sounds, tender. What would the likes of him desire from an object that radiates purely Harmonic magic?

I'd ask Starswirl if he was even here after I told him to [BEEP] off. But I'm confident this disaster of a creature behind me while I slowly walked around the cables of nature will tell me everything in a moment.

"Almost every living creature birthed in the light shares a connection to Harmony itself. The world centers moreso on the light than it does the dark. Even Princess Luna learnt of this a thousand years ago and sought to brought balance herself. A foolish gesture of arrogance of course, but something to be considered inspirational by ambitions alone. Harmony and Chaos have always been at imbalance in this world because your people desired for it to overflow with light, inches of darkness peeking through here and there to be purposely thwarted."

I had half a mind to roll my eyes. Okay, now he's a history teacher. Will wonders never cease? Sighing quietly, I knelt down before the lowest of roots, a bit slightly amazed from the many more numbers of white and blue 'tubes' peeking from the bigger gaps of wider roots.

"The Tree of Harmony amplifies the harmonic magic of the world to a singular source. The roots before us have not simply traveled upwards to form the very tree we share knowledge of today. _Downwards,_ they extend deep and thorough, past the many layers of the earth's crust towards the very edge of the magical core itself."

"W-Why are you telling me this...?" What's the game here? I stood upwards, looking to the talking creature on my right feet away, frowning with a hard-raised brow. What motive did this baffling demon sharing this time?

Zagreus didn't even give me a direct answer, black voids looking to the roots intently. "All Equestrian life has been born with a defect, one which extends from the horn of a unicorn to the breath of fire from a dragon."

"What defect?" Living?

"Magic." My head snapped to the monster, knitting brows in befuddled annoyance. Just what was Zagreus even saying? "All life on Equestria born in the shadows or the daylight have a trace connection towards the magical core by the center of the planet. The life force of the lands. The skies. The seas. The volcanoes to the stratosphere."

As he was saying this, my gaze slowly moved towards the roots, beginning to glance up in slow, beginning comprehension. A magical core... In the center of the world... Connected to all life... Connected to these roots to the Tree itself...

"And there he sees it..." Zagreus' cold voice slithered. "Imagine, Jack. To hold in your hand... The heartbeat of every living creature in Equestria... And then, the entire world..."

A shudder brushing my shoulders, suddenly weighted by something oppressive. Something beyond me. The sheer will of the implications putting my entire being on edge, the raw power these roots entailed trembling my small human form. The white and blue radiating in warm, pulsating demonstration for what kind of creation, and devastation, it could possibly bring to all who obliviously dwell.

I didn't even sense or hear _his_ approach, a pale hoof grasping my wrist, feeling nothing but cold and dreadful, shockingly gentle and coaxing towards in guiding my hand closer. "Are you ready, Jack...?" Zagreus whispered, sounding rather empathetic and... Encouraging. "To finally be the God you were always meant to be...?"

A God... To hold in my hand, the life essence of all living things in this world. To dictate their thoughts, their emotions. Theirs actions and life paths... To be the God I claimed so many times I was here, to Twilight and the rest-

My hand snapped back, closing in a fist before inches away by the closest root, stepping back from the power and the monster whom desires it. No, I couldn't. I shan't. Looking away fully with closed eyes, fist brushing my bearded chin. What Zagreus was asking. What the world had expected. What Starswirl desired from me for so long. Pressure, expectations, hopes. All of it weighed down on the human being so far from home and wanting nothing more but to be in the safe, comforting arms away from such harsh responsibilities and the realities to it all.

"Why hesitate?" His crude tone sneered from behind, ringing in my good ear and ruptured ear. "Is this the pride of a 'Twilight Warrior' or his shame? Does the prospect of real, dominating power disturb your moral codes so? Absolute power corrupts, but of this scale frightening for a species that craves nothing _but_ such power..."

"There's no such thing as a Twilight Warrior." I moved away towards the the closest wall on the left, turning back to Zagreus with a tinge of anxious exasperation. "No such thing as a hero. No such things as... As a saviour. I'm just a guy, running around... Telling stories... Helping whenever I could. It doesn't matter who, or why, I just do because it feels good!"

My breathing shallow, but spouting every word of sincerity.

"And of course I'm ashamed. A bit of shame never hurts. Nor does pride, not if you let it measured. I've made too mistakes in my life, moreso recent for the rest of my limited existence. But I still fight... I still fight... Because..." I closed my eyes briefly, letting the full truth out that moment, exhaling before gazing back to the quiet, observing Zagreus, voice lowered to barely a whisper. "I have nothing to prove. I fight because they're my friends and I'll do everything I can to keep them safe... That's all I have left to do... I'm the Twilight Warrior... Because I just fight."

Nothing else. Barely anything anymore. And, at this moment, I'd have it no other way. I fought, I protect. But most importantly, I kept on going. All my words of wanting to die and depressive train of thought made way to defending the lives of the innocent. Of the unjust, the vulnerable and hapless. And I'll keep going with every last breath, however long that was then.

Zagreus had stayed silent to this point. And a simple, knowing response to that rather desperate, weary speech. "Conviction, then."

I could only nod with low breath. "Always."

"It grows and spreads within your soul, like an inescapable disease."

Another confirming nod. "I should hope so."

"It will destroy you, in the end."

The matter-of-fact statement returned by, again, a third up and down of the head. "I wouldn't have died for anything else."

"You rely on it."

My stare said it all. "Forever."

And Zagreus merely left it there, as though the confrontation of my feelings was no longer of relevant equation. Perhaps it wasn't.

But that didn't deter from the previous mark of the conversation, myself frowning whilst walking around the roots, though daring not to be an inch of touching them again. "What about you? With your twisted views on Balance, why haven't you been playing God yet?"

Pointedly ignoring, meanwhile, for the moment, the horrifying implications that Zagreus can just control every creature on the planet in a heartbeat.

"My grander scope over the ambitions to my designs are merely significant, moreso, than controlling the hearts and minds of millions." The answer came matter-of-factly, prompting me to glare curiously at the old foe but still wandering around, getting some energy back into my legs. "It's not simply enough anymore. I desire the power to control all of creation. And what these roots connect to shall lead to that power."

The core of magic. Whatever that really was. "How did you find out about it?"

Zagreus, being the monologuing station of exposition as if attempting to make some point, explained in a beat. "Amidst the growth of my restoring magic, I uncovered through the haze of other realms, to see deep into the hearts of these Equestrians. A curious spark spawned from the magical properties affixed to their souls, a link that was... Quite easy to follow."

"And now you want to use its power to destroy everything, and bring it anew." I summarized casually. And when the monstrous creation made no attempt of refuting that observation, I added in something quite obvious while pacing back and forth, hands on hips and shake of the head. "Not even you could possibly maintain a body wielding the very heart of magic itself."

Only the tiniest of pauses, before the inevitable affirmation. "It would be a sacrifice worth paying for."

That incited my pause close by, throwing the bewildering pale pony in grey and black sinister armour a look. Somehow I think telling him he was mad at this point would be beating a dead horse. Huffing shortly, I continued on my trek forth and back. "What role does the Storm King play?"

"A diversionary role." Zagreus' poker face remained a hundred percent serious, never keeping me out of sight that it only helped unnerve me everytime I walked by. "It was cakewalk in persuading him to rid of his emotional lieutenant. After that, a nudge to help spread my power and regain the greater imbalanced magic I require for this challenge awaiting me."

The Crystal Empire. A distraction so he could get the imbalance from a battle that was never suppose to happen, meanwhile in turn, he'd be snaking off to the core of earth in search of the greatest magical source, as I was spitballing here, and reset the entire dimension, and all which would follow, in his own wake. _That's_ how this demon... No, _Devil,_ intended on bringing his monstrous ambitions to fruition.

What gives this world life, Zagreus would use its power to bring only death.

"All pawns and chess pieces to you." I snarled, unable to contain my incredulous rage at the absurd, terrifying goal this creature possessed. "All life matters so little to you."

"They forfeit their relevance for reality the moment they chose the path to self-conceited ambitions. They crave nothing; selfish gains and destruction alone."

"They also bring life, and happiness to others!" I retorted, refusing to allow Zagreus the satisfaction of believing he's right. "Think of all the good they've done; helping others and protecting nature."

"Think of all the _evil_ they've done." Zagreus stressed in turn, as if trying to make me see the truth. Why? He leaned forward slightly to emphasis his moot point. "The untold number of destruction brought to the very world they ungratefully inhabit. Millions die every little time between for power. Riches. Domination."

Whether we were addressing about humanity or this world's creatures, I would continue fighting back. "All species have their flaws, and that's what makes them special. Life and destruction. Harmony and Chaos. They're perfectly balanced. Otherwise we would have gone extinct a long time ago! Flaws are a part of us; they're what makes us perfect!"

Moreso myself and other kinds I'm referring to, Zagreus. You're an unholy mistake that shouldn't have any right to exist whatsoever; so no part of the equation do you have a foothold in. Harsh, but I was completely done putting up with his overzealous, murder-hungry bull[BEEP].

"Perfect you say..." Zagreus appeared to have pondered that with a raised brow. "That reminds me... There is a question for you, Jack. One I have desired to inquire if ever the chance was made."

I scoffed, turning away again to move, bring more feeling with rolling my shoulders. "Yeah, well put your hoof on my knee and it won't turn out great for you."

"Why did you leave Earth?"

I whirled around instantly. That was NOT the question I expected... Though to be honest I wasn't expecting anything. "Because I did?"

Not satisfying enough, unfortunately. "You jumped at the chance Starswirl gave and left your home in a heartbeat. Why?"

It sounded genuinely curious, and I shrugged, finding really little else to do. "Well it's a boring place, Earth." I answered casually, hands on waist while taking another walk around the roots, distant enough. "You seen how much they try to kill themselves? It was driving me mad."

"Yet you long to return."

Another shrug, not denying it, offering a wry grin with a dash of humour. "I'm terribly inconsistent."

Zagreus clicked his tongue, clearly not encouraged by the answers given yet. "But it is always the same lie."

That wiped the grin off my face. "What lie?" Not meaning to sound so defensive like that.

"You never left because you were _bored."_ Zagreus rather snapped, as if my dancing around was irritating. Should hope so. "No one runs like you do for so minor a motivation." Half my lips exposed grit teeth. "No, something else drove you from home, and not simply to become a spirit's perfect little servant." My glare could only deepen, but the monster persisted slowly. "Just as something drove you equally away from your dear pony friends. Not just me, but something that... Utterly terrifies you."

Those black voids leaned closer, forcing me instinctively to make a step backwards. Fists clenched, disliking immensly the way he was intently peering into my broken soul. He didn't have the right...!

"What was it, Jack? What could motivate a man to leave everything behind on a suicidal crusade so easily? Why leave, than choose to wither away in that form over time in the company of friends? Why not have simply waited for me at your Princess' castle to fight or final confrontation?" The curling of a deep, sinister but ungodly knowing grin. "It wasn't boredom. It was _fear._ But what would frighten you enough to leave everything behind... _Twice?"_

This was getting too personal, even for me. Taking a few more steps back against a blue rocky wall, I glared heatedly towards the creature trying to gauge and obtain answers that were, and never will be, HIS to gain. I mustered up enough tone left to mark it as finality. "We're done here." A reminder I wasn't a willing prisoner of his.

"That we are." What? Just like that? All that debate and Zagreus suddenly decides he had enough. The look on his face couldn't express anymore casual distaste. "I have everything I needed, regardless."

Say what? "Then why bring me down here?" Part of me became apprehensive awaiting the answer, my shoulder shuddering.

The faintest of dark smiles. "I was merely experimenting." My frown deepened, then Zagreus clarified calmly. "Humanity succumbs to the promise of power so easily. Godhood would be irresistible... But you... My how these ponies have softened you so."

Joke's on you [BEEP] wipe. "I never would have used this power before I even met them Zagreus."

And if these ponies have changed me for the better in areas, I wear those developments with pride.

"Wouldn't had?" A challenging raised brow, followed by a cold shrug to my inhale. The monstrosity looked away as though I was no long a relevant subject matter. "I would have killed you before you had the chance of becoming such a true deity. Touching the roots was a fabrication, regardless... I seem to have a habit of toying with my food."

"You're too kind." Hands in pockets, I could only glare at Zagreus smiling to himself like he had nothing to fear. [BEEP]tard. "For claiming to not be a villain, you sure do monologue like one of the usual in Equestria." I drawled sardonically, awaiting whatever fate the creature had in mind for me next.

All that answered was a weary sigh. "A shame that low attempt of wit couldn't be replaced for something more useful an autistic child who fears employment, flees from his problems, and relies on little, feminine horses to do everything for him."

Without awaiting another retort, Zagreus disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving behind a dead silence in the empty, rocky room with merely the tender hums of magical roots.

...And he called MY remark a low blow.

* * *

Zagreus was his secret name.

Zagreus wasn't the one to blame.

Zagreus is the Starswirl's shame.

The beast that he's been keeping...

Seemed appropriate. Very much so. It's much to dwell upon now, being trapped in a cave for what was going to feel like weeks. Doomed to starve and stick around as the malevolent forces out there win.

No... Not win. Not while I still believe.

Taking a seat onto the blue slab sticking out, I sighed wearily with hands on bent knees. Amazing how much oxygen there seemed to be with scarcely any gaps above. This was the end for me then, it appeared. The lonely little man trapped underground, comforted only by the glowing roots of something that gives hope to the surface above.

Hope. Friendship. The like. Of course, I was hardly alone internally. My hands rubbed the cold fingers, one of which bearing something I never took off since making that fateful promise back home. Either the cold would finish me first, or the hunger. Preferably I'd pick coldness since that... Nah that'd still be as painful. A wry tiny chuckle, regarding the pulsating roots giving life above, almost envying it.

They'll be fine. They'll all be fine. Twilight. Rarity. Applejack. Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy. Spike and Starlight and Sunset and Shining and Sombra and Sunburst. Everyone has each other to rely on; to fight to the bitter end. They'd stop Zagreus, with or without me. They always found a way.

My ring shone against the sea-blue light, prompting me to regard and hold it close to my freezing chest, frowning softly. Twilight was sad again... I don't know why. I could still feel the major depression through whatever bond remained. What or who could have made my angel in such raw pain that it would be felt so here? A surge of indignant rage passed through my being, caring moreso to protect and fight back anyone who dares intend harm on Twilight. The lovable smart alicorn who deserves safety and happiness.

[BEEP] what happens to me.

If I did meet my end down here, maybe I'll end up where Starswirl the Failure was, and learn the secret to communicate with the living above. I can already imagine Twilight have some choice- No, no that wouldn't be fair. Why torment her worse? I'd rather simply vanish from existence in physical or spiritual forever than ever cause Twilight Sparkle more grief than I have so many times before.

Right now, the only option was to press the glowing violet ring against my beating heart, hoping that could at least convey the comfort and love that was needed. That connection we shared, just like our bonds with those we have come to love.

It wasn't magic.

...

...

...

Zagreus sets the skies ablaze.

The stars his flame a gleaming- What the...?

I frowned, looking up to the ceiling in befuddled startle. Did I just imagine that? Some kind of low, rumbling sensation above. A trick of hope? A reassurance of the Tree above that everything will be fine?

That rumbling in question didn't happen again once my ears paid attention, and I failed spectacularly in suppressing an exhale of annoyance. Great, yeah, just a trick of raising my self-hopes that something or someone will come to my salvation. If that was the case, why would they be wasting time with me when Twilight-?

There it was again!

I stood upwards then, glaring in surprise to the ceiling above beginning to shed dust. My salvation, or Zagreus' method of giving me a quick demise of cave collapse? If so that would be rather a blessing-

Okay! That was a big one! The next rumble quaking the earth a bit and causing me to fall onto the seat again. Good thing too, since I needed to lean from the explosion and dust which followed, immediately shielding my face from the falling close debris between myself and the roots, shattering upon the ground and inciting my repetitive coughs and gasping for clear air. Thankfully, nothing broken yet.

"I see him!" My face snapped upwards in shock, followed by my gaping jaw. That voice-! "Yeah it's him!"

"Starlight?!"

"Stardust!" Came the enthusiastic response, that pink head peeking through before the unicorn's whole body leapt down with grace atop the dusty debris, beaming in relieved exasperation. "The places we find each other in, huh?"

"...Yeah." I sighed while running a hand through dark brown, rather dust-filled hair, grinning myself to see the pink mare was well- Ah to Hell with it. Another tight, affectionate embrace followed. She's safe, and that counted at least. Even then I had to pull back and regard her in wonder. "How did you find me?"

"A little help from a little guy who knows the scent of someone who hasn't taken a shower in weeks." What-?

"Hoo!"

My gaze snapped upwards again in disbelieving awe. "Nightshade!" I couldn't help but cry in amazement to the familar small owl flying down from the hole onto my waiting arm, the same blank but adorable expression as always. Twilight's pet... Well, both of ours I'd be bold to confess.

"Hoo!" The small old friend wasted no time in making himself home on my raised limb, brushing the feathery head against my cheek. Warm and comforting, just like a familiar mare this little guy belonged to.

Still, I was compelled to ask. "What are you doing here, little guy?" I had to ask with a relieved grin. "I thought I told you to watch over Twilight and our friends a month back."

"He came back when sensing you were in danger." Starlight explained with her own warm, gratified beam, nodding to someone else above. Seconds later, a rope falling down in place. "He found us first, after the others went to go fight the Storm King's army. I just knew Zagreus would be holding you somewhere. We thought it was the Storm King's lair but-"

"Save the explanations for after this is over!" A snappish feminine, rather rough voice called up from above.

"Hoo!"

"Right." Starlight nodded, looking to me next while Nightshade flew upwards back to where they emerged from. "Coming, Stardust? I imagine this cave must have been suffocating for you?" Years of enduring through P.E, don't fail me now.

Surprisingly, I guessed months learning to fight and survive in the wild made me somewhat skilled enough to climb up a rope no problem, despite somewhat progressive exertion following that. Awaiting at the top, from behind the created hole was the glowing Tree of Harmony itself, seemingly untouched and radiant in its peaceful hues.

Thank God for that. Before me, having tied the rope onto a sturdy, grounded rock on the other side was the dark pink unicorn that suddenly appeared during the heated battle in Canterlot to our aid, evidently having some grudge against the malevolent adversary to join and combat. Bold, but still edgy judging by the ridiculous appearance. Panting slowly, I stood upwards and dusted the grit off my chest, legs and back, Starlight levitating up with the rest of the role following.

And the hole suddenly glowing in its size before magically closing up, the famous Tree emanating more brightness for the moment as ground replaced what was formerly the entrance to my brief prison. Huh.

"We don't have much time." Starlight was quick to debrief then, once walking around me rather fussy-like to inspect for any visible signs of injuries. "Anything broken? Bruised? In need of immediate medical care-?"

"Good grief Starlight, you're beginning to sound like Twilight."

A wry smile. "Now you see what happens when you're not there." I had to chuckle at that light-hearted jest, before Starlight got back to seriousness. "The battle at the Crystal Empire's begun. And they need all the help they can get."

I shook my head there, relying then on information Zagreus had all-too happily provided. "I can't spare a moment. You'll have to join them Starlight. Zagreus is planning to go underground and corrupt the core of the planet-"

"Then we haven't a moment to lose." The newcomer cut in with a stomp of the hoof, regarding with impatient firmness. Her pale blye eyes glinting in her own pained resolve. Sound familiar? "That monster needs to be stopped no matter the cost."

I frowned, briefly wondering who exactly this mare was or what her backstory was. I'd ask either the two of them or Starswirl- No I wouldn't.

"Then we're on the same page." I turned back to the frowning Starlight, who curiously enough seemed to be regarding us in concern. Something on our faces? Aside from our new friend's scar? "The Storm King and Zagreus are in cahoots. Likely the latter is using one of the former's bases for shelter to conduct his grand plan. We just need to know where."

The pink unicorn opened her muzzle, but another voice chimed in. "I know where." I turned back to face the dark pink broken mare, whom answered without a hint of reluctance. "Before they betrayed me, Zagreus had the Storm King's forces start drilling under the lair, without giving any reasoning but behind closed doors. We'll likely find him there."

 _"Well well..."_

 _"You shouldn't have made the Storm King turn against me."_

 _"It was inevitable!"_

Then I finally remembered, my frown deepening by the sight of the unafraid tall equine regarding me expectantly. "You're an accomplice of the Storm King..." Right fist instinctively flexing as though a hidden blade would pop out.

 _"Was_ an accomplice." Came the bitter response, the dark pink mare glaring upwards myself in sudden reinforced ire. "And I partially blame you for that."

"You're blaming me for no longer being a slave-"

"We were PARTNERS. An established fact demolished because your villainous friend-!"

"You can't honestly believe still the Storm King would keep you around after getting what he wants?" Starlight chimed in with a note of exasperation, bright lilac eyes pleading to the newcomer's way... Forgot what her name was. "It's insanity!"

The glare darkened Starlight's direction, putting my nerves on full and automatically standing between them, the dark pink mare looking away. "You can't possibly understand..."

"Tempest..." Ah that was her name. The pink friend brushed me aside, desperate. "Whatever promises he made. Do you honestly believe someone like the Storm King would ever fulfill after enslaving almost all of ponykind, simply because he could?"

"It's not-" Tempest held in a breath, seeming to make every effort to compose herself with only the faintest glimmers of doubt. I helped in, pressuring the point Starlight and I were both providing.

"We know his type, Tempest. We've encountered them time and time again." I sighed, rubbing a hand through my own hair. "Power-craving dictators who seek to play the vulnerable with false vows of assistance... Only for when your usefulness end, they no longer have any need of you... And you're left with nothing..."

"...But you can still have something." Starlight added in, offering a light, friendly smile. "If you accept my offer from earlier, and help us end this travesty for good."

Tempest simply kept quiet, and I glanced between the two, one a former villain and the next a... Semi-current. Wonder what history they recently had.

"For now, you're either with us or against us." I had to give the ultimatum right now, unfolding my arms a few seconds later. "You know the way to the Storm King's lair. Any faster route?"

Tempest finally looked back, nodding with her own grim determination. "We can take my flagship. I escaped with it after I was betrayed." Willing to put her own grudges aside for the sake of retribution. That's one good point.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose." We were both in agreement, making a beeline towards the large carrier parked outside. I would make a remark if I wasn't so focused on the present circumstance and what was unfolding the longer we delayed. while doing myself not to stare too long by the Tree of memories.

Zagreus was going to ignite the magical core and blow the entire universe, resetting it as his own. Cyrus vibes anyone? My teeth bared and grinded with heated resolve, eyes narrowing darkly. Zagreus had to be stopped. He just HAD to be. And by God was I going to not waste this final chance and delay myself any longer. I'll fix both mine and Starswirl's mistake indefinitely.

...Then my ears picked up the sound of a few horse trots, prompting me to pause as Tempest kept walking, looking back to the pink mare who lingered by the cave entrance. "Starlight, you coming?" Had no intent to sound swiftly impatient, but something about that lilac stare regarding our direction was worrisome. Was the mare still coming to grasp that I was unharmed, or still raring to go after Zagreus despite everything endured?

"Uh, yeah. I'm coming!" Overhead Nightshade flew to the ship himself while Starlight hastily followed. The sky was looking a curious hue of red along the way.

* * *

"Meanwhile on Tempest Shadow's Dirigible of Doom..."

A small giggle. "Her Doomrigible." I snorted, chuckling back then.

The higher we flew, the worse it got.

Blood-red skies. Vanishing clouds. An omen. Another chance, perhaps this time indefinitely, for a final edges of my ruined, scarred leather jacket flapped strongly against the winds, same for my unkempt long hair. Haven't seen a hairdresser in about... God I couldn't even keep track of time anymore.

My position? The front of the massive airship guiding us across land and seas towards the final location of what's to come. Destiny was at hand, and I intended to drag that monster down to Hell with me. However, there was one more concern before doing so.

"She never found a cure."

A drained sigh from the side, a certain pink equine hanging her head in affirmation. "Twilight, she... We didn't have enough time." Right, that's all I needed to hear, and Starlight correctly guessed as much. "I know you weren't expecting any progressive results, but we tried. We did everything we could..."

Ah, never let it be said that I never took time out of my busy 'schedule' to assure a friend in need. "The fact that you made the effort means everything to me." I replied lightly, gaze never leaving the seas and skies.

Silence took hold again, although the only sounds wafting the ears were the currents of high altitude, the seagulls squawking in the air and from below, and the flapping sails and 'wings' from the ship we traveled across. Impressive model, for its time. Obviously movie-material because it seemed too out of left field to make an appearance in just an episode. Tempest was currently at the wheel, as needed; no other crew on board, save for a weird hedgehog-looking mother[BEEP]er currently gorging himself in the ship kitchen, and only she had the experience to pilot this vessel.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked."

"About what?"

"Why I trust Tempest so easily."

"I shouldn't need to." Starlight looked at me inquisitively, prompting my simple vocal fact. "I trust _your_ judgment."

Starlight Glimmer was wise and logical, in her own way. Unlike most ponies, and some humans, the mare doesn't make judgments right off the bat; learning from her own past and giving others a chance before deeming them a friend or foe. Of course Starlight wasn't perfect. No one was because that would be dull. But the unicorn beside me had a calm-headed, mature approach to some situations when Twilight could only panic at. Hence, my faith in her confidence.

If Starlight sees something in Shadow the Pony back there, I, in turn, put every faith in her faith... Christ have I changed. Heh.

"Stardust..." The soft voice to my left started again, sounding faint and weary at first before it shone and exemplified. "There's something I have to ask you. Not a question, but a request." A request? I raised a brow and finally looked to the speaking Starlight, whom had her own determined frown whilst looking out to the seas, wind flapping her purple and blue-streaked mane.

Unlike much earlier up to now, Starlight displayed more boldness than hesitation and worry. Something obviously was bothering her, and now she's going to come out with the truth.

Her lilac orbs glimmered against the darkened sun. "Because, if you really trust my judgement, if you truly believe in your friends' ambitions, if you believe in Twilight... Then I know you'll do as I ask, in the end. Because you're a good person contrary to what you always believe." Where was this going? I suddenly adopted a sense of apprehension, especially by the expression Starlight faced me head-on. "Forgive Zagreus."

A jumble of emotions coursed through my veins. A plethora of smashing thoughts and conflicted emotions messing themselves up to together from shock, disbelief, anger, incredulity, livid and distraught. Because I JUST commented mentally earlier how wise and mature Starlight was compared to most. Why does the world love challenging my beliefs.

"For... Forgive Zagreus..." My features were starting to hurt from how clenched my expression was, staring down at the unicorn not showing an inch of anxiousness from my heated glare. But I wasn't done by just echoing the ABSURD request! "Forgive- Starlight!" I gestured to our front destination in sheer indignant exasperation. "You know what he's done! You know why he is! And you expect me to-?!"

"Yes." Just like that, Starlight showed off another skill of leaving people speechless, never wavering still. "I'm well aware of his past misdeeds; I've partaken in some of them myself." ONGOING misdeeds still! "Just as I'm perfectly acknowledging that because you played an unwitting role in his creation, you take whole responsibility of fixing your mess. But." That gaze softened, reminding me of a certain alicorn that caused my human teeth to clench. The tone didn't help. "Is what you and Starswirl keep trying to do the only way?"

What, did she think I intend to- No, I'm better than that and Starlight knows it! "Banishing him seems the best viable option Starlight. You know for a fact he's no ordinary villain-"

"Just as you were never an ordinary pony." Starlight cut me off swiftly with one raised pink limb, getting back her resolved frown, and I wondered if I had anything done to inspire that. "But you know what? You changed. Equestria changed you, for the better. There's enough proof of that time and time again."

"And, what, you're saying Zagreus, a creature bred entirely of imbalance and darkness, can become a 'better person' too? He's not me!" Thank God for that! "It's insanity to think that some like him can possibly be-"

"'Reformed?' What, not like me? Not like Sunset? Not like Discord? Or Tempest back there. You're saying Zagreus is completely irredeemable in spite of your preaches to always give someone a chance?"

"You're confusing me for Twilight, Starlight-"

"Which is exactly my point! Twilight would forgive him!" And Starlight knew she had me, putting her hoof down firmly and glaring upwards in passionate confidence, too achingly similar. So much similar, that the appearance and voice of a particular Princess took her student's place for the moment. "No one should ever be beyond redemption, Jack. Despite what background Zagreus has, he's a living being with his own thoughts, emotions and ambitions. He deserves a chance of friendship at least!"

"Twilight..."

My heart pounded against my chest in sorrowful despair, expression dampening to distraught uncertainty. Those sparkling eyes brimming with self-confidence and the resolve to do what's right. The adorable but form set muzzle taking no utter nonsense. It hurt, and it hurt badly.

And Starlight returned in the spot, sharing that equal expression and my feelings were torn in two: Despair and pride. And another voice soon pitched in casually with a clear note of disdain. "A monster like Zagreus can't be reformed." Our gazes turned to the approaching Tempest, whom likely heard some of the commotion. Clear blue eyes gleaming in disapproving anger. "He makes the Storm King look like a child in comparison. What possible evidence do you have that suggests such a creature can change at all?"

We looked back to Starlight, who regarded the wooden drying boards in thought. The deck having seen many imbalanced climates on our way here, staying sturdy and enduring the whole time.

"Maybe he can't..." Tempest scoffed derisively, but Starlight remained adamant in meeting my gaze again with the following, simple words bearing too much meaning. "But we can never know until we try."

Starlight...

The taller, darker pink mare snorted. "If you say so." Before stepping to my right overlooking the view, motioning forwards with her voice drop dead serious. "We're reaching the Lair."

I saw it... An island of black in the distance away from charted areas. A malevolent hold where our enemy lied. We regarded our direction differently. Starlight anxious, Tempest determined, and myself resigned.

And feeling the light part of me yearn in believing my friend and sister's words.

* * *

"We're up enough to avoid immediate detection. Those guards can be buffoons when they want to be." Tempest informed us as we stood leaning over the edge, right below the center entrance to the SK's fortress. "The volcanic substance of the island cooled down thanks to the imbalances, permitting the soldiers to start digging down."

Starlight hummed, both concerned but ready for this. "What will be expecting down there?"

"A drilled hole by the center of the base heading down to the core. All the militia and fleet were dispatched for the overtaking of Equestria. We should meet little to no resistance."

Implying Zagreus wouldn't have any back-up of his own... Regardless, I nodded in thanks to Tempest, looking back up to meet her with hazel eyes, coming to a decision I've pondered on halfway across this trip.

"Thank you for telling us all this, Tempest." I started, looking back up to view the stern unicorn. "And as Starlight had a request for me before we arrived, I too have to one for you."

"Now doesn't seem a good time, Stardust." Blue eyes narrowed sternly my way, telling me to get to my point. So I shall.

"I know you what revenge for what Zagreus did to you. You more than deserve that retribution." I acknowledged with a small nod, offering a wry smile. "However, instead of wasting energy doing so, I ask you allow just Starlight and I to handle him, while you do something more constructive with your time."

The look given my way was withering. "And that would be...?"

"Find our friends." Came the answer, Starlight then gasping in light surprise. But I pressed my point once Tempest's muzzle twitched irritably. "They're somewhere outside Equestria, and it's time they came home."

"I know which direction they went." Tempest responded then, but expanding no more than that. Her voice softened by an inch but maintaining the skeptic frown. "Why should I do as you say?"

The first bearing my ring tightened. "Because I'm asking. Simple as that."

"Equestria's their home as much as it is yours and mine, Tempest." Starlight implored next, stepping a little closer to plead her point. "They've done so much for Equestria, and it's time we did so in turn."

"...You were think you can get through the Lair, reach the core and stop that monster all by yourselves?" Tempest asked finally after a pause, raising a befuddled brow and expressing some other emotion for a change than sternness. It wasn't a no, at least.

Starlight and I shared only coy looks, sharing our own secret smile. And our replies in sync to the blinking tall pony in black, _"We've been through worse."_

Following that, looking between the two of us as though we were simply insane, Tempest sighed in relent before shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm even considering this..." Glancing to Starlight next. "And _this_ is suppose to help me learn the magic of friendship you preached so much about?"

The first answer was a smirk. Second, "When you meet them, you'll see for yourself." Tempest scoffed, but not in aggression, turning around to briefly either check or fetch something. At my raised brow of interest to their history, Starlight gave a sly wink. "How do you think I managed to escape in the first place?"

...Huh.

Taking her word for it, I gazed back over the edge, the volcanic tip waiting just below out feet. So high, so very high. No one said the final battle would be easy to get to. There's always a final level, and it's usually a place with lava somewhere.

One final glance to the ring on my finger, seeing the smile and sparkling orbs I endeared and loved so much. Starswirl... I know you can hear me. This is your final time to make amends. So for that, I ask... No, I demand it.

Give me the power needed to stop Zagreus once and for all.

Something felt more heavy, then, in one of my pockets, but a voice called out before I could take a look. "Here." Quickly catching something in my arms, with Tempest nodding to the thing she threw callously. "You're gonna need something to break your fall."

Lovely. That's how many times since running away have I gone 'skydiving?' I put the bag chute on fixedly, nodding in thanks. Starlight smiled, her pink horn lighting in blue readily. Raring to go. It's as if she knew I didn't bother asking her to go with Tempest because the former would be adamant in joining me for the final confrontation.

Friends stuck together and all. Twilight would still be proud, perhaps moreso than I was in this mare.

"Your friends may have moved beyond their last known place at this point. Finding them won't be easy."

Not easy for a pony, perhaps. But one who knew the scent...

I turned to Nightshade. "Show her the way."

"Hoo!" Cried the small, adorable owl perched upon the lower mast, affirming he'll do so.

Starlight and I shared one look between ourselves, saying nothing, and then to Tempest, whom shared our expression with a touch more firmness. At this time, to my surprise, the dark pink unicorn smirked with devious boldness. "Give Zagreus my regards."

Oui. I grinned, and didn't look back from the turbulence getting a hundred times worse as my hair and clothing whipped tightly against the currents, descending from the airship to face the oncoming storm.

I'm falling free! I'm defying gravity!

I'm diving high! I'm defying gravity!

The winds impacting my teary face was nothing new, but the sights below and around me was. Snowstorms, sandstorms, geysers and hurricanes. Water vortexes and volcanic eruptions in places they didn't before. From over the sea did Equestria look nothing, or the beyond lands, like anything it before. Imbalance becoming prominent, with the reddest shade of the concealed burning sun taking point over most the darkened clouds and unnatural weathers. Everything all felt in slow-mo for a good moment.

And far in the distance, the most brightest rainbow I've seen in years, with differing colours shining over the ends of the drying seas. Another sign of imba-

Ohh come on...

Despite the cheesy moment, I couldn't stop but smile in joyful hope. The sheer colous of lavender, teal blue, plain orange, bright pink, shiny yellow and pure white. Six colours unfit for a rainbow, not by normal means.

Maybe a sign of Balance after all...

The descent was closing in, the deep open hole into the center fortress of the Storm King was growing bigger and bigger. Starswirl, if you could hear now, and you likely are don't hide it, give me the means of stopping Zagreus once and for all. If not the way we planned from the beginning; then something else! Something helpful in this final battle.

Give me strength!

With one pull of the parachute bag - with no training or experience with parachutes whatsoever, amazingly enough - it worked like a charm. His fall abruptly slowing down as the winds quietened down, only a little. From beside me, a certain pink unicorn covered in blue falling with equal altitude. Hazel crossed lilac, expressing my own worry and resolve.

And something heavy in my free hand suddenly appearing, my surprised eyes wondering what kind of possible device the lying teacher have devised for me to utilize this time-

No...

[BEEP]ing...

WAY...!

The blue and multitude of various other colours gave way for black and red, the darkness of the interior of the lair, reaching near a platform housed by only two of the King's minion goats in pure rustic dark armour. Starlight land elsewhere to take care of three more close off, an unanimous decision. Cutting the strings off the parachute, my swing in the last second slamming the gleaming weapon, carving into the wall, skidding down above the alerted guards whom were too late to react. Their yells falling to the dark below, cartoon cracking-sounds following. They'll be fine.

Evidently, our unanticipated arrival did not go unnoticed, judging by the war cries of whatever forces remained on this island to guard the lair and who intends to use it.

With the pure gold Kingdom Key with a violet hilt, hand-guard with darker outlines, it gleamed beautifully against the reddened skies above as I outstretched the weapon upwards. Ready for the onslaught of soldiers to try kicking us out.

It gave me strength alright, with Starlight, traveling down the opposite path, fighting in her own magical resolve, the pair of us descending lower and lower to the core of the mountain. Down the pathways and knocking off any soldier in our way. You know it's the final battle when any enemy is cakewalk at this moment. I didn't need a hidden blade or lightsabers. A screwdriver or a suit of armour.

I felt empowered, a resolve unlike anything I've sensed for an awfully long time, back when I fought off that Ursaminor to protect my friends. The dragon. Chrysalis. It was all rushing back to me; the power of hope, of belief. Perhaps the Keyblade, swung and extended in my hand, reinforced that very powerful determination. Perhaps relying on the bonds between my friends. A bond, that I knew for certain.

That shall never... Will never break!

The last remaining soldiers haplessly thrown to the walls and ground, Starlight and I finally met up by the center of the volcano, the pair of jumping down to the large, dark blue crystallized ground where the lava would normally be. One glance between each other told us we were both fine, as we stepped on the new material curiously whilst approaching the gaping, obviously-drilled hole in the center, easy enough to fall in if lacking caution.

"Of course, the imbalances." Starlight announced in realization, regarding the black and azure blue beneath her hoofs. "The lava's completely frozen." Which makes it easier to drill down to get where was needed. Never mind how scientifically impossible it appeared; Twilight would have a fit. "Zagreus is down there."

"He is." I affirmed, nodded with a peek over the edge to the dark hole, expression grave yet again. Hopefully, finally, we'll take him by surprise this time-

...Was it just me, or was there a buzzing noise in the air?

Wasn't just me after all, as Starlight looked upwards the same time as I, surprised next by the loud insect-rapid-fluttering of wings descended to hover above the center of the hole, joining the small party. Characteristics of a panda bear's body and large wasp's wings, stinger and eyes, mixed into one, glaring down before us in heated hunger. A Bugbear. Haven't seen one of those in a while.

Its rider, however, was a sight for sore eyes. Garble grinned all too viciously, crossing his scaly red arms and narrowing beady yellow eyes in pleased contempt. "Well well, looks like you guys showed up. Guess today won't be so boring after all."

"We would have made a house call, but I get the feeling reception's poor here." I casually bounced back, pointing the tip of the Kingdom Key T - Calling it that - at our opposition's flying position. "Stand aside Garble. Any of Zagreus' pawns can't stop us now."

"You better do as he says." The pink equine beside me pitched in, with more slight desperation to her tone. "Please Garble. You don't have to serve Zagreus any longer. We need to stop him before it's too late."

"Ha! You're already too late loser!" Common sense and a chance not to get hurt fell on deaf ears by teen arrogance. "Zagreus is gonna cleanse every last stinking creature from Equestria and make things right. I will become the new Dragon Lord as is my right and destiny, and we'll begin proper. A new reign where dragons rule supreme!"

"...Yeah he's a hopeless cause." I regarded Starlight flatly, to her disappointment. "We can drill some sense into him after we've dealt with Zagreus."

"You'll never get the chance!"

Starlight was quicker to react for us, a pink hoof shoving me and herself out of the way as the buzzing noise suddenly got closer, the dragon and massive bug monstrosity flying by with an attempted sting, impacting hard into the crystal ground and rendering the Bugbear, briefly, useless. We instantly recovered, standing whilst Garble kicked and prod the oversized creature to provoke it to get up and start again.

"...Remember what I said." Starlight suddenly stated while the foes had their guard down, turning to me without a care in the world. What? The faintest of confidence, encouraging smiles on her muzzle that reminded me of Twilight painfully so much. "Forgiveness."

The last thing I've heard from my sister before feeling wind flare up my body, unable to react properly by the front hoofs suddenly shoving me down into the black hole below. Lilac eyes and a forlorn smile greeting me before black and blue.

* * *

Should've known that sly mare would pull a stunt like that. Of course Starlight would want to waste no more time and give Garble the distraction needed while I go stop the true final enemy. My descent was short before hitting solid ground, impossibly breaking nothing, and the automatic urge to release a cry of joy by the next sensation.

The hole worked more as a clean slide, taking me down and down deep into the layers of the earth, lopsided with many curved turns and shallow descents. I shouldn't be having fun, but [BEEP] it, I'll take what I can get now! Final confrontation dead ahead where both of us are most likely to fall; why not indulge my kiddish side one last time!

Why not be Jack Wright in my final moments than the Twilight Warrior I became?

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The Keyblade remained steadily in my grip, because I feared something would occur the second I released it, something would happen against my favour. Facing Zagreus with no weapons... Heh. There's a sort of poetry there.

But I was never clever enough to pick out subtlety.

This was finally it. The last straw. The ULTIMATE last round. Zagreus intended to use the magical core inside the world to reset the universe in his own image, and the whole multiverse which followed. However dastardly and crule his methods became. The villain so deluded, so sunken in his belief that his means are just, that he was nothing like any adversary that came before him. Everyone as disposable tools and distractions. The entire words that monster's oyster. To face against the Gods and declare his presence of a higher purpose; that no one else, regardless of what was said and done, had anything better to offer for the solutions of imbalance. The problem claiming to be also the solution.

The very part of the problem I had created, from my own conceited belief that my presence wouldn't harm anything too much. That following some old spirit's word would see us through and taking everything the codger said at face value. I was the greatest fool of them all; perhaps the biggest, most pathetic Human in Equestria version out of all the parallel worlds and fanfictions out there. None of them could have possibly damaged the entire multiverse like I was about to. But I'll do them right, in the end. Zagreus will be taken down, and I'll die at the very end. Surprised this heart condition from being in this world as my true self hasn't flared up of late.

Then again, what IS my true self? Who am I really? Jack Wright, or Stardust Balance? Was I both? Was I a mixture now; a culmination of everything I had once been with all that the girls had helped me become? Was I a hero, or a warrior? A saviour or a doombringer? Maybe we'll finally get the answers once the ride finally ends.

 _"I don't need to save lives or- Or fight danger head-on! I just need to keep helping out my friends, and others when needed to, by just being simply who I am: Spike! Number One Assistant to Twilight Sparkle, and Brother of the Twilight Warrior, Stardust Balance!"_

 _"We were all concerned for your well-being, darling. And after hearing your conversations, your actions are completely understandable. We won't hold it against you."_

 _"And you won't be having a true friendship with just Twilight either, Stardust. We will all be your friends, no matter who you are."_

 _"That's right. I know we got off on the wrong hoof, and I didn't make a good impression to you from the start. But hey, we can let bygones be bygones right? It sounds as though you need more help about friendship than Twilight does. Besides, anypony who's a friend of these guys is a friend of mine!"_

 _"It wouldn't be fair of us to leave ya out jus' because you're from someplace else."_

 _"You're the best Stardust! C'mon everypony, let's open those presents and get this party started!"_

 _"Nothing will improve from feeling sorry for yourself and just sitting around doing nothing productive at all."_

 _"You'll always mean everything to me, Jack..."_

A final chorus of random, but connected memories. Encouragement for the heart and soul, all inspired by each voice and happiness resonating through my ears belonging to seven wonderful mare and one small dragon.

For the ride, at last, concluded, sending me rolling across scorched heated ground with little time of recovery, during such bearing my Keyblade in a reverse grip and swiftly standing upwards, glaring around in preparation for whatever might be expecting me. I had to quickly adjust my glasses, partly so I knew what I was seeing next was correct.

Well... It didn't take long to the find the core...

It was _breathtaking,_ as a word to put it. The very large, physical bright sphere, putting all the kingdoms together in shame, greater in mass and height that took up residence near the center of the planet. Blue roots from a certain tree notable above the massive sphere. Yellow in colour, but the sensation from the back of my neck indicated that something was amiss. Streaks of red and orange bouncing off from the core into many stalactites and rock walls, causing various collapses and burnt marks as magic was in evident overheating. The final result of imbalance.

By the front of the magical substance, atop the platform supported by pillars of rock was a creature, laid down on the ground helplessly threatening to be burned alive-

"Zagreus!"

My blade ready, I hurried down the path curving path and steps leading towards said platform where my foe awaited. Where my destiny had finally taken me. Apprehension, dread, anticipation, determination, fear and thrill, lost and hope all coursing through my veins by this very moment; the flow of friendship and balance encouraging me forwards to save the universe and everyone within, stopping this fiend once and finally.

Except... Something was, again, not quite right. Never mind the unstable sphere that grew warmer the closer I approached, or the threat of extinction hanging in the air. No, it was something quite else.

The position of perhaps my greatest enemy... Unmoving. At least, not until I slowed my pace considerably and approached more warily, cautious for any attempts of deception. A low groan, carrying none of the malice or amused hate within it.

It sounded... Pained.

"Zagreus...?" I asked tentatively, holding my gold weapon between us at a good enough distance, wondering what game the monster was playing now... Why was his hood up again?

At my low voice, more twitches of movement, and I stood ready, while Zagreus gently rose from the ground enough to look my direction- By God man! Gone was the new flesh and lease of life; replaced by the familiar charred features the creature once had. For a moment, I had a flash of pity for him. Even lowering my Keyblade only the slightest before keeping my guard up, eyes narrowing in disdainful mistrust.

But black eyes were not even staring at me with their same callous, malicious disregard for destruction and just. Instead, if I could read any other expression in those voids, I would almost identify... Hollowness. Lost. Bafflement and resignation. Couldn't blame him on the confusion part; here I was pondering what the Hell kind of game the monster was trying this time.

"Jack..." A soft acknowledgement of a raspy voice, with the faintest of smiles. "You always survive..."

No distaste or hatred in that tone either. Was I that unworthy in his eyes to warrant contempt now? "Call it luck, but I think life's quite happy to keep me around until I die of a heart attack." Came my retort, holding up the weapon readily. Let's end this.

However, Zagreus seemed to have no intent on finishing this feud at all, a tiny, pitiful laughter escaping the burnt tongue, the pony shaking his head as it hung, slowly gazing to the explosive core itself.

"Unfortunately... Neither of us may survive the way we hope." What now? I glared hotly, taking one, two steps closer, but Zagreus showed no defensive reaction, merely keeping his gazed fixed upon the flowing magic before us. "I was a fool... The greatest fool of all perhaps."

Well... Glad he was being honest about it, at least. I didn't say a word, though, still raising my Keyblade in protection for whatever Zagreus was planning; in spite of the seeds of doubt beginning to take root to the edges of my mind...

"The core... Nothing is strong enough to control it. Even myself." A weary sigh, Zagreus turning back with those repulsive features that made me look like an angel right about now, smiling bitterly. "It is the life source of all living creatures in this world, and would, evidently, not be submissive without a fight. I took the risks, and lost in the gamble... And now, we are all destined to die from it."

 _He's right._ I almost jumped from the return of a grave, dreading and depressed voice belonging to a deceiver, clarifying for what the fellow demon was saying. _The imbalance Zagreus had pushed into the core is rendering it unstable; beyond anyone's control. Magic is overflowing, and when successful, it will burst and overwhelm all life. Like a supernova..._ A whispered awe of pain.

Said core burst briefly, a wave of harsh, scorching red burning the ground close to my feet, forcing me to fall over in recoil by the heat near hitting my toes. Before the wave retracted back to the glowing and pulsating sphere, whipping my hair backwards as the raw, unimaginable power threatened to annihilate all life. And whose fault was that.

His, him and mine.

 _"Forgiveness..."_

"I only ever wanted to return things to stability..." Zagreus began, rather tenderly, unfazed by the strong currents and sound of cracking walls. While I slowly stood back up in composure. "No more war. No more disease, and conflict. The separation of balance... Your species... All species have spawned more imbalance than I could ever hope. I am a product of the very thing that brought nothing but pain and misery to all sides... It was my destiny..."

"It wasn't your choice to make..." I responded, internally shocked how weakly understanding I sounded at that moment. "Killing everything? Resetting it all? You'd just be worse than you've tried to stop..."

 _"Forgive him..."_

Because by God, on some level, the things what Zagreus was preaching this very moment _resonated_ with me. We both wanted Balance, but our means opposed each other. We became no better than the tiresome conflict of Light versus Dark. Order and Chaos clashing. Balance and Imbalance at war. We both desired peace; we just disagreed what was the right path.

"Then how...?" Zagreus sneered, a remnant of his old self. _"What_ brings Balance...?" An age old question that brought self-hatred to his voice, and more pity in my core, finally lowering the Keyblade after figuring out that, perhaps, just this once, this pony - This creature of my own creation - was of no threat. Not an enemy seeking destruction.

But new life craving understanding.

"Acknowledgement. Fear. Hope. Dread. Sorrow. Joy. Anger. Resolve. Hatred. Bliss." Came my response, the flowing of words just _being_ there. Even permitting a small, understanding smile. "Ignorance... Knowledge. We achieve Balance not by preaching to others what it means, but knowing what it means for our own selves. Zagreus... Balance isn't about bringing everything together correctly... It's about knowing who you are, and accepting that. Pros and cons, knowing you have both good and bad qualities and never having one always outshine the other. Remember what you are and that you're capable of doing anything, despite what others may say or think. Balance... Is just us... It's just _you."_

 _"Always forgive..."_

At that moment, something heavy fell in my pocket. Something used for the final resort than either of us originally intended for, Starswirl and I.

Forgive... Not because one may deserve it, but because _you_ deserve peace.

Yes, you, the people reading from above. Balance is friendship as friendship is magic, as magic is balance. All connected in the triangle of peace. And it's time, at last, I finally forgave.

And at that moment, the seven ponies and one dragon all smiled between me, encouraging and filled with warm hope in their transparent eyes and smile. We all know whose exactly I lingered on the most at that moment.

Zagreus, pitiful and sympathetic a state he had become, wheezed softly and kept his head bowed, closing eyes in clear agonized disbelief. "I don't know what to do anymore..." Cutting too close to home it brought such sorrow to my chest. And I could wish to answer that for the poor stallion, without companionship or a home, and alleviate him of this ignorant tragedy.

If not for the sudden, unexpected hard vibrations almost knocking me off my feet, again, digging the Key's tip into the ground and holding on for dear life. More cracking sounds, this time from above, a wave of unstable magic impacting the stalactites above, threatening to descend upon a certain weakened creature's posture. My free hand reached into the filled pocket, something round and very handy for this outcome gripped tightly and pulled out, just as the pillars of rock above began their fast, harsh descent to meet the resigned new life.

Saved by the ball. In the few moments before Zagreus could have met a harmful fate, the whole being tapped and sucked by a red light into the open purple and white capsule rolling harmlessly on the ground, shaking three times. In a morbid moment, I internally joked. Wonder if he was a Dark type.

It was over...

The final shake and an indicating _PING_ sound for a successive capture, I hurried went over to pick up the captured villain and regarded the Master Ball intently, wondering what to possibly do with him now...

If I ever got the chance to do anything, that is.

"Stardust!"

Ah, look who showed up on time! I turned wearily to face the hurrying pink unicorn, accompanied by a floating Discord. Oh, he joins the party too huh?

"Whoa mama!" The Lord of Chaos took one look to the ginormous core with a shudder and recoil, looking deathly nervous for once in his long life I've known him partially for. "That's some imbalance... Not even I can get rid of all that!"

At Starlight's approach, I pocketed the ball just as the unicorn asked quickly. "Are you alright? Where's Zagreus? What happened to him?"

"...Forgiven." Was my answer, too tired to mellow up hate anymore, throwing a strained smile to the blinking, smaller sibling. "He's no longer a threat to us." Which we might never find out, soon enough.

"Good to know, Starry boy, but there's something worse going on here." Discord sounded bordering on panic, both of us turning to the draconequus who stood ten feet away from the massive flowing sphere. "More time passes and we won't be leaving here at all!"

"Why? What's happened?" Starlight asked swiftly, the pair of us walking to join Discord before the front of the pulsating core. "Is that the core...?" She asked with knowing dread, prompting a shiver down my spine.

Starswirl... For one last time I ask you... Can anything be done?

 _...There is one way..._ And judging by the reluctant tone, I wasn't going to like it either. _Zagreus overwhelmed the core with too much magic, imbalance or not. It needs a steady outlet, which is why all the world and its inhabitants are connected. Without anything to pour the extra magic into, the more instability grows and all will be vanquished._

So we just need an outlet... And I imagine Discord wouldn't be a great volunteer.

 _The core is brimming with all aspects of magic. Any Harmony could be transferred to Discord which would only result in further problems._

Killing him or turning him to stone, maybe... Neither I would ever allow, the latter never again. Discord's changed. He's a good person; better than I... Better than...

I...

...

You know what I'm thinking, Starswirl, and you know you can't stop me.

 _...All I will ever say at this point now, Jack, is that you are an amazing student to teach, and one I will always regard as a son. You're right, nothing will stop you from doing the right thing, and I couldn't be anymore proud of you for that._

...Right... Baggage there to never be sorted out.

First thing's first, setting the Keyblade firmly dug into the dust, watching it briefly evaporate. "Starlight." The pink unicorn was greeted by the ball thrown into her front hoofs, followed by my one-arm hug, her blue and purple hair filling my left side and nose comfortably. "Tell Twilight that, if I survive, I will let her kill me a thousand times more... And that I'll love her more than all as the selfish human being I am."

"Stardust...?" Starlight inquired softly, lilac eyes clearly baffled by what I was going on about. Instead of explaining, I cupped a warm pink facial cheek with a sincere, affectionate grin.

"You were an amazing sister to have. I only wish we had met since the beginning of season one." And that was the utter truth. Following next with pulling out two certain, folded photos of myself my amazing friends, causing my heart to stop pounding from the realization of what this entails.

Twilight...

Spike...

Fluttershy...

Rarity...

Applejack...

Rainbow...

Pinkie...

Smiling without a care in the world, and making me someone I always wanted to be... The gratitude could never be more immense... I'll miss you all.

The two photos practically shoved in Discord's animal arms, while I clasped his shoulder that caused him to stop floating, offering a smirk. "Don't waste the chance, Discord... She's waiting for you."

A soft inhale, for once the draconequus' eyes shone in understanding and... Sorrow. "Stardust..." A tear? That's new? The creature of chaos immediately wiped it off, nodding in acknowledged confidence. "Go then, Stardust Balance... Save the world one last time."

"Wait, what?!"

I turned back to the unstable, corrupted core of all life, spewing wave after wave of imbalanced magic designed to destroy all in its wake. The ring dug into my chest, right fist closed one final time as I took a long, deep breath, indulging myself a final time.

My hand, held by a purple claw and colourful hoofs. Opening my eyes again, that image engraved in my head under a warm, peaceful day where nothing was wrong, I strode forward, with the back of my mind endorsing others of my past life encouraging onwards, ready to greet me into the unknown.

If I did ever get out of this... I'm going to propose to Twilight, the second we look at each other one last time.

"STARDUST!"

Starlight's cry prompted my pace to run, never looking back, no plans of changing my mind this final second since the mare was obviously held back by Discord. My ears rung to the magical waves pulsing before my closing sight, while I took the final leap of faith.

 _"ALLONS-Y!"_

* * *

...

...

...

...Ugh...

Uh... Wha...?

...Ah!

I quickly sat upwards, expecting to be greeted by the gates of Heaven or something. NOT a sight so familiar by glance alone, on a spot overlooking the vast greenlands, forests and mountains in the great distance. The setting, beautiful sun beginning to lower behind the mountain heads, signalling the conclusion of another eventful day.

The Star Hill... My favourite hill... It's been too long...

"Too long is right."

Ah!

For on his spot beside me, a certain gold stallion with a fresh full beard and content hazel eyes regarding the scenery as well, expression unreadable even to myself. Oh, another dream? Hopefully the last one.

"That depends on you..." Stardust sighed, throwing a wry side-glance. "But yes, it should be our final meeting, Jack. For if you survive this, you have a lot to do."

Sounding all too casual regarding my chosen fate, throwing destiny to the wind and leaping into the maelstrom of imbalance. "And if I don't survive...?"

A heartfelt shrug. "Then you avoid facing Twilight's wrath, which is arguably a worse fate." We shared a knowing, affectionate grin then. This Stardust seemed a lot more hospitable than the others I met in these imaginary sequences. "You plunged yourself into the core with intent on your whole body cancelling out the added magic. That would work effectively, true enough. But, whether or not you live from the experience is another matter entirely."

My knee raised for an elbow to be placed upon. "I would have thought the overwhelming magic would burn me to cinders..."

"Magic recoils at your very touch now, and you threw yourself into its heart." Stardust answered curiously, looking upwards briefly in thought. "Hm, reminds me of a certain alicorn. Fitting."

I didn't need to guess who this version was. The Stardust that began truly making amends. Who started learning from his mistakes and fully embrace the core elements of Harmony and friendship. Letting go of past mistakes by the guidance and encouragement of our wonderful friends, before the final battle against the power-hungry centaur. The Stardust who reluctantly sacrificed everything, before repeating that notion.

The Stardust who gave everything then gave up everything. The bravest version to date. I sometimes wished I came back to being him again.

"Don't envy yourself." Stardust clipped a little, shaking his head with sudden stern eyes. "People change. People evolve. Reminiscing to be who you once were invalidates everything learnt."

There it goes. I smiled despite myself, the pair of us turning back to face the glittering sunset. "So now what? If this isn't my version of Heaven, what happens to me now?"

"That depends on you." Came the simple answer. "Do you want to go back for another tomorrow? Or has the Warrior placed down his sword at last?"

"Is that an ultimatum?"

"Heh." The past life perked a grin. "It's a choice. The same choice everyone faces everyday. Life or death. Submission or resolve. Is this finally the end for us? Has everything culminated to this point, where Jack Wright and Stardust Balance finally rest...?"

 _"You were all the bestest friends I could ever have; you made me a better person than I ever was, although I hardly deserved the effort. You taught me the values of friendship, what it means to have fun, play around, help each other, and in the end, I have no regrets for learning these important attributes."_

 _"Generosity."_

 _"Kindness."_

 _"Honesty."_

 _"Loyalty."_

 _"Laughter."_

 _"Family."_

"...You never gave up." I voiced out-loud next, recalling that heartfelt farewell of so long ago, looking top my younger counterpart with knowing solemn. "You never wanted to go."

"We still don't."

No... No we didn't...

"How about it?" Stardust perked a small wise grin, hazel meeting hazel. "One last cry of a warrior, protecting everyone we know and love. There's still much work to be done."

That there was. The Storm King was still attacking the Empire. Twilight, Spike and the girls still unhappy, too far away. So many friends and allies gone to fight and ward off the invaders of their home. The greatest battle Equestria has ever seen, and I wouldn't participate? Pfft, not on your life! I was born for this [BEEP]!

Let Balance come back!

A golden hoof clasped my shoulder, breaking me from the stir of triumph, as Stardust's blue-green eyes - My blue-green eyes - regarding me with the heaviest layer of firm resolve I had ever seen from myself. How fitting he would be the last of me to encounter.

"Don't take everything for granted." As the world become warmer, all enveloped by gold with those eyes the final sight in this yellow void. The word following carving in my skull. "Cherish what we have, forever." What was happening...? "And more..."

And more? And more what? Why did everything, even in this dreamlike sequence feel... Lighter...?

 _"And most importantly of all, the magic of friendship... And much more... You all reminded me what those things truly meant, and I will never forget it. You never gave up on me, despite how much of a rude, condescending piece of donkey [BEEP] I truly was... Still am, in some cases. I am indebted to you all forever; each and every one will be in my heart for the rest of time itself. If friendship is magic... Then magic is certainly balance... Thank you."_

* * *

My entire body felt like it was an _inferno._ In the best way possible!

There was no pain. No agony. Swimming into the unstable core felt comforting. Soothing even, as magic wasn't repulsed away; the imbalances mixed with the balance instead welcoming my floating being, deep inside the wounded core. I was the maggot sent to aid a cut, and yet I was treated like an old lost friend.

With something MORE familiar welling up in my chest, as my entire body was blazing in golden sparkles as much as I could see. Was this death? Has it always felt so reassuring with open arms? Embraced by magic itself as the warmth enveloped my entire being, gold and white surrounding my dazed vision. The sensation was... Was incredible! Like a right temperature of a bath I could relax in forever; all joints and aches vanquishing in a heartbeat, making way for complete circulation and totally restored bones and flesh. A transformation coated in magic in an experience I had felt many times before, yet never up to this scale.

It felt like _Balance._

My vision was getting clearer, the sight of familiar eyes observing me begin to part from the sphere with wide-eyed recognition and dawning disbelief. So I wasn't dead then? The magic itself welcomed me to remove the instability, and we letting me out safely? But something was different; it wasn't just currently relief on Starlight's tearful features, but something else. A case of awe, unlike any amazed expression seen on her pink pretty face before.

Discord was faring no better, his jaw literally dropped to the ground before he rolled it back upwards, conjuring up a towel to rub his eyes as though unable to believe what he's seeing. At my slow, angelic-like descent to ground level, the Master of Chaos then sudden smirked with a faint murmur of "He's outdone me in surprises this once..."

Something felt entirely strange, hazel eyes still adjusting with my sight feeling a lot _wider_ now than before. Like back when I was a stallion so long ago. Gold shards of lightning cackling like a Super Saiyan Two around my body, an immense power unlike anything I had ever experienced before; vibrations in my limbs, hair and... Tail.

Yes, I could feel it, moving about from my rear in eager anticipation, content that I would still live to fight another day as was the rest of my _equine_ form... Though was it just me, or did this returned gold Earth Pony form feel a lot heavier than usual? The magic perhaps-?

"Stardust..." Lilac eyes and a tender, inquisitive expression approached by one or two steps, her face telling so much, and I felt a pang of guilt for putting my sister through that so. Yet instead of having a stern go at me like Twilight would after a tight embrace, Starlight pointed out in awed happiness. "Nice new additions..."

'Addition?' My head craned to see what she-

Oh... The two golden, extended wings rising and falling as though breathing, in rhythm to the lungs in my pony chest. I blinked, before feeling the other strange sensation on my head, as a hoof tentatively reached up, expecting to grasp a gold furry forehead.

Not a gold horn, with the certain promise ring attached halfway down. From above, the core was pulsing still, but with soothing yellow waves and a bright white sphere of no maelstrom and corruption, appearing how it presumed to look before Zagreus' touch and attempted control.

...

...

...

Huh.

 _Balance courses through you once more._ Starswirl never sounded more happier since all I've known him. And he was right; the magic felt like an old friend returning to nest in my beating softened heart; everything sensing like it was all right for a change. Balance has returned, and it's been ramping up to ten.

My eyes turned back to Starlight, and Discord, the former and latter holding a ball containing a creature that needed help than destruction, and two photographs of memories I would never ever forget.

And my counterpart's word emanated back to me: _"Don't take everything for granted. Cherish what we have, forever and more..."_

My wings raised readily, horn and body cackling with tapped energy still, and I wondered briefly is this was how Twilight felt; becoming an alicorn for the first time. It was a sensation utterly amazing! The power of a form so rare and reserved only for the worthy... And Celestia... And the core of magic itself found ME desirable to wield such a gift. Bearing me the responsibility to whatever it entails.

Which I had a fantastic idea as to what.

"What now, your Highness?" Discord's joking voice called out, prompting me to turn back and take them away with my smirk, golden horn beginning to light upwards and spark electrical yellow magic unlike anything before.

My voice never sounded so authoritative. Confident. "Let's clean up some loose ends." And I allowed magic to do the rest.

* * *

It was like a vortex of colours, transporting our three bodies soaring across the lands in such high speed, and yet we could see everything.

We could see the harsh unnatural conditions drying down. Rainstorms ceasing, droughts concluding, hurricanes and snowstroms grinding to a slow halt. Without the control of the imbalance, it was in disarray, having no idea what to accomplish next. Nothing for much longer, I promised that much. The light of gold magic allowed us to see so much, as we approached closer and closer to where we must be. Where the final conclusion to all this drama and grief shall be. From the corner of my eye, Starlight was grinning in bright confidence, enjoying the flight as much as Discord.

Whom contently used the gold light carrying us across the seas and Equestria like a shower. Rubber ducky and all.

Oceans gave way to deserts. Then lakes and hills, then waterfalls and forests, to mountains and snow. And from the peak over the next mountain did we see the blasts of magic and bodies flying everywhere. With the Crystal Empire's ever tall, standing gleaming beauty watching over the battle like olden days of kingdom wars. The most, probable, intense state Equestria had ever seen. All creatures fighting back against the invaders.

Ponies, griffons, dragons, Diamond Dogs, Changelings and Breezies. Zebras and Parasprites. Defending against the onslaught of the Storm King's ruthless forces, and it was unclear which side appeared to be winning. As we soared over to join the battlefield, the perfect place to land was made prominent from a certain white stallion getting overwhelmed by ten, fifteen goat soldiers in armour?

The magic recognized Shining as an ally, hence why the Prince wasn't blown away by the shockwave of magic as we hammered into the ground hurtling the surrounding forces away at a safe distance. The golden hue of power acting like a beacon to me unexpected of it. The raw magic was immense, pulsating through my returned pony body as Balance roared in preparation for battle, fighting alongside me after so long.

Once the powerful bridge bringing us here, within the heart of the battle, died down did many vocally gasp and cry out in shocking disbelief and joy. A golden stallion with fierce blazing eyes pumped for battle. A pink unicorn with blue-glowing horn in her own fierce resolve. And a draconequus filing nails briefly before getting serious, clenching fists while summoning a small sword, shield and viking helmet.

"All right! You son of a gun!" Shining cheered from behind, and I grinned wryly before getting back to dead severe, glaring heatedly in forwards to the bewildered tall black and white soldiers blocking the path towards the castle. Where the Storm King approached. I could sense it.

My body still brimmed with Balance, evident from the wild cackling all around me as we charged forward. My British command echoing across the battle, vocalized by Balance itself.

"BRING. ME. _THE STORM KING!"_

My body leapt twenty feet in the air, before one second passed while all four hoofs slammed powerfully onto the ground, knocking back the next wave of enemies feet and feet away, instilling caution and the retreat of others. I would indulge myself further, help everyone take care of these invaders at a time.

But the leader was always a key player to take down. Starlight and Discord understood, sharing a glance with I before heading to opposite sides into the battle, assisting others while I slammed forward, charging like an enhanced bull as a pure yellow shield encompassed my forward form, knocking back any attempted delay while carefully ducking and dodging all but the SK's minions.

It felt so natural, like I never twice parted with the stallion form. My senses, my strength. Everything. Punching and kicking with boosts of power that a simple tap sent a minion reeling. My enhanced eyes picked up on Ember, the blue Dragon Lord, getting into the thrill of battle as we passed by, locking eyes for a second before the thin reptile slammed and swiped with tail and claws and making the soldiers her [BEEP]es. Overhead, dragons, griffons and pegasi worked together in soaring down and operating sky attacks upon the masses of black-armoured creatures.

When I said everything should be balanced; war really wasn't something I had as an objective. Still, I did warn them to be ready. And now look at everyone! Fighting as one! Not quite a friendship lesson, but still something to be close proud of. For once, all residents of the land were brought together in unity, to stop a common foe from taking their home once and for all.

 _The overflow of magic within you shall not last, Jack. It still requires a great exertion of energy for release._ Starswirl promptly informed as I deflected and kicked off an attack by one guard, a great roundhouse to the head of another. _The Storm King reaches closer to the Crystal Heart. He must be stopped!_

Once and for all! Another minion rolling back to his friends like bowling pins, whereas any extra were sunk down into the ground courtesy of some tunnel-loving canines. I plowed on forward, punching and swiping through any of the beaten forces attempting to stop myself or harm another, especially the innocent little Breezies. If Fluttershy could see them now, she might have a heart attack.

Running through and side-stepping anyone I didn't desire to harm would only delay, so I settled on the next best thing; a volunteer. One close minion with his rusty-armoured back turned, a welcome doormat for my whole leaping body jump upon, then bounce off forward, magic boosting my soar in the air forward all past the remaining edges of the fight, closer and closer towards the beginning houses of the kingdom.

* * *

"He warned me you might come a while back." It appears I was expected, meeting up with the tall goat monster standing before the gleaming, breathtaking Heart. His voice sounded both malicious yet casual at once. Something he might have picked up from Zagreus. "Welcome, Stardust Balance." Turning to face me, looking exactly what an anthropomorphic goatman would appear to be. One hand wielding a black staff were some form of crystal at the end, gesturing next with wide triumphant arms. "Welcome to the future!"

My slow approached became a halt, my pony body perking a brow as the cackling energy was beginning to slow down. "Your future's looking pretty grim, your Majesty."

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Quite the contrary." Sounding like we were discussing the weather over a nice game of Connect Four. "Thanks to you, my original defeat will never occur. My own lieutenant disposed of before she may have ever gained the chance to betray me. No Princess of cuddly 'Friendship' to stop me from achieving my plans. Equestria to be ruled by a capable, strong leader. A leader who knows that magic isn't a shield to protect the weak." A crude grin as both hands gripped the staff tightly, sparking off some energy from its tip. "But in reality, a weapon to enrich the strong."

Good grief. Another cliche 'power is might' weapon. No wonder Zagreus preferred my company over his. Let's see here. A goat-looking monstrosity that desires absolute conquest, deceives his allies and yearns to take magic from the highest authority.

I have never seen this before!

"None of that will ever be happening, Storm King." My wings folded back, by instinct. Will need to learn how to control them properly later. "Your forces are being overwhelmed and taken down progressively, Zagreus has been stopped and Tempest is bringing the Princess and her... Our friends back as we speak. You're beaten."

"Oh I'll believe that when I see it." Tapping the point end of the staff down once, Blue Tirek gazed intently into the crystal as though suddenly a seer. "Zagreus, you reading me? Report." Nothing. "Hey! Zaggy, report now!" 'Zaggy?' "Is this thing on?" The great invader, to my brief humour, knocked on the crystal and tapped the staff a few more times as though trying to get better reception.

The main villain of the movie, ladies and gentlemen. They should've just brought back Tirek and have him assemble an army from the pits of Tartarus than this cheap knockoff and the breakfast club. Ah well, more easy work for me!

"Hmm..." His attention turned back on me, the blue and white tall goat in black armour smirked as though impressed. "Well well, colour me surprised. I was wrong about you Stardust. A wolf in sheep's clothing who would make a fine General in my army." An outstretched free hand, as though seriously believing that will work. "Come, and join me. You know in your heart you will never truly be one of them..."

A tiny wince, but I tilted my head in acknowledgement. "Maybe. Maybe not." But this was no longer about me. It never was. "How about you, Storm King? All these years of hate and conquering, amounting to your own karma in the end. These amazing, peacefully accepting ponies can teach you so much as they have taught I. Come." A hoof extending welcomingly, as I pressed with sincere intent. "Join _us."_

A moment of long silence, the befuddled tall anthro regarding my outstretched hoof as though expecting it to bite, or some form of trickery. I could kick his [BEEP] right here and now, but after learning so much, and becoming what I was now, violence as the first answer felt rather outdated.

"PFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Figured. My extended furry limb lowered while the Storm King clutched his sides and guffawed like an idiot told the most simple joke, wiping a real tear from his eye before regaining composure, grinning wickedly. "A shame. You would have been spared a lifetime of misery and granted luxury beyond your wildest dreams." Believe me pal, I have everything I could want in life right now... Besides I live in a castle. "After all, you and I..."

Yeah?

"- we do so have -"

Finish that tedious sentence friend. I'm waiting...

"- very much in com-AGH!" Utterly unprepared for the gold hoof driving itself into the armoured torso, the conqueror's body leaning forward as a reaction while his stunned pained eyes looked down to the smirking golden alicorn providing his just desserts.

"You shouldn't have done that." With that statement, I gripped tightly on his white pointed beard and flung him over, rolling around more distant away from the protected Crystal Heart, and the niece being tended to inside the castle. Like I said, Blue Tirek. The resemblances were almost insulting.

He should just be gratified I wouldn't cause as much pain to him as I had to the centaur. The Storm King warily stood upwards, free hand grasping his stomach as another pointed the staff my direction. I tensed, readily. According to Starswirl, Zagreus helped him transfer the magic of the three Princesses into the black object early. And as it powered up to attack, I raised my front limb up in an X stance, ready to block and not risk any damage to the Crystal Heart.

The onslaught of magic wasn't entirely bad as I expected. Granted my teeth grit as my body was pushed back on hind legs a little, but barely anything to warrant a scratch on me. I still felt massively empowered, enough to divide the magic in two, scorching across the ground between me before the King snarled, wielding his new toy with both hands next. I was forced to roll and dodge away from the black orbs firing onto the ground I kept previously standing upon, even leaping off a wall.

Still had no clue had to properly use my horn or wings at this point. But you know what... I didn't need to.

Sliding forward on marble crystal ground, ducking a swipe after another orb of magic, the Storm King was helpless as one upper kick sent his staff flying feet above. Ergo, powerless to defend himself from the good ol' fashioned cartoon punches and kicks that, soon enough, sent the Storm King flying over the pathway before making a large dent in the ground. Man, repair work will be a [BEEP]show. And there's still Canterlot to do!

The look of utter despair and dawning horror as the spinning black staff landed harmlessly in my empowered wing, the beaten King reaching out with pleading desperation. Tyrants. When power is stripped, they turn into little [BEEP]es. I almost pitied him... Shame that didn't stop me from snapping the thing in two, and the explosion of magic, harmless, enough which followed soaring high into the air, out of the Empire and over the combating armies. Back to the original owners of their power in yellow, dark blue and light blue. With that going on, smashing the shattering crystal on crystal ground, hard, simply for good measure.

Did I mention hwo GOOD it feels to be so overpowered again? No, well there's another reminder- My enhanced Balance senses picked up on two lifeforms emerging from the castle, one of which bathing in warm, comforting life.

With a sound burning my soul in affectionate joy, eager to hear the cry after so long. "Un!"

But despite which, I steadied myself, turning to regard the beaming Flurry. and Sunburst with a casual wave. "Hello my favourite niece! Your uncle will be with you in a moment; he's just got to take out the trash." With a look requesting the yellow unicorn to keep her from harm's way, prompting his determined nod in turn. Excellent.

The Storm King was desperately trying to crawl away, his plans and power ruined all under five minutes. One chance, and he laughed in my face for it. Perhaps some timeout will do him some good, now how to do so?

A golden-style Kamehameha? Nah, too flashy. Plus I didn't wanna severely injure the poor bloke. Nah I got something more amusing and befitting a fate in mind; fit for the atmosphere of this cartoon world, and the giggling encouragement of my favourite relative watching with her foalsitter. Smirking in hurmoured wickedness, I walked over towards the fleeing King, prompting his halt with a grip on the surprisingly short tail.

"If you have no cookies and warm greetings to bring." I started, my hazel eyes soon blazing in fear-striking gold, inciting the King to recoil in terror as our faces were inches apart. The dark growl emanating from my no-nonsense demand. _"Don't ever come near our home again."_

Too scared to respond. That's okay, his screams of horror told everything as I commenced gripping on white tail harder, spinning around and around with the world becoming a brief blur, the poor former conqueror a playtoy for this next gag. Haven't really done this to anyone since season two. Man time flies.

His childish screams echoed while his form flew across Equestria to outside its borders, while we watched from the castle entrance as the Storm King became a bird without an airship to carry him, assuring to myself he'll land in water somewhere outside of our home. The crying died down eventually the more a blip he became in the corrupted skies. which were beginning to turn a curious yellow of late. I dusted off my front hoofs. There, over and done with.

Before promptly tackled to the chest by a flying, eager niece snuggling into my renewed gold fur with an affectionate "Un..."

I chuckled loudly, embracing and holding my little angel and restraining myself from crying outright, though the feelings were palpable, sinking into the warmth and love this amazing little bundle provided. "I missed you too kid..." Kissing into the pink and blue royal mane lovingly, soft, as Sunburst walked to join us, smiling himself in relieved joy too before clearing his throat as though recalling.

"Not that I want to break up this reunion, we still have a few problems to deal with." Right, and we're going to resolve them now. Starswirl, I still needed an outlet?

 _Indeed you do, Jack._

One gaze to the gleaming Heart, floating and rested under the mighty white and blue structure. Alright then, let's try a little trick with a certain crystal. If this fails, there's always the Tree of Harmony.

"Well Flurry, wanna help 'Un' restore Equestria back to how it once was?" I gleefully asked the little alicorn in my pony arm, whom giggled and beamed in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Passing by a curious and hopeful Sunburst, evidently eager to see what we'd do.

One outlet. The Crystal Heart. It had the power to affect the magic and hearts of millions in close proximity, and practically every single ruling species of Equestria was right outside the kingdom entrance... If I could amplify its power to ALL of Equestria and further...

Starswirl... Would doing this knock me out for the billionth time?

A warm chuckle, in spite of past differences. _Only one was to know._

Hakuna Matata...

One touch to the shining crystal, and the whole world _glowed._

* * *

I didn't need to see the whole sweep to get the gist of what's happening then. Just the view from down here was enough in observing with triumphant glee at the cascade of gold spreading all across Equestria as we spoke. Perhaps, hopefully, further than that. The entire world and whatever stars that may have been damaged along the way. During which, I couldn't resist concealing my awe.

Storms coming to an end. Unnatural disasters grinding down to a halt. Floods and droughts calming down, reverting back to the natural state. Everything was being done by magic. By something Equestria hadn't witnessed in an awful long time.

Balance! Pure and utter. _Balance!_

And from the sounds of things, as Sunburst and I hurried over towards the battlefield, the fighting had ceased too, altogether. The countless numbers of friends and foes paused from their fight on ground and air to witness the breathtaking gold spreading across the skies like fire, signaling the dawn of a new beginning. A new chapter for us all. Guards had dropped their weapons, those hovering about the ground making a slow descent, the snow beneath our hoofs feeling a lot warmer now. We all gazed upwards, in pure awe and harmony. This was balance; the balance of magic. The balance of Equestria. The one thing I had desperately wished for time and time again, unable to fulfill on my home world... Is happening here.

Words could not express my joy; pure and true. Nothing to describe the sensations, the turbulence of positive bliss and wonder spreading through my being after so long. This was amazing! Fantastic! The final gift of the magical core restoring all to as it had once been, with every species, residential and new, honoured to watch the rebuilding of a home.

I felt honoured most of all.

 _All that had been once damaged, by imbalance or Zagreus' own hoof, shall be completely renewed as Balance's present to the world after so long. Species and lands returned back to the way they were before afflicted._ Starswirl sounded more awed than the many amazed and wondrous gasps and beaming expressions of the mishmash crowd before us. _Balance, once more sweeping the world. Harmony and Chaos, united as friends once more to repair our past grievances. For even if Balance can often ruin the world, like you, like me... It has always has others to rely on to help us see the light._

Three silhouettes were soaring down from the golden-eclipsed skies, like angels descending from the Heavens. Three particular alicorns I was acquainted with all too well, and yet the smile on my muzzle couldn't possibly be any wider. They were okay, and that was a bonus side to it all too. In my arm, Flurry released a loud, elated noise of recognition before flying swiftly out of my limb, into those belonging to a compassionate, relieved mother who couldn't be anymore thrilled for the safety of all, and most of all her child.

And not the only for emerging from the crowd was a hurrying, utterly blissful Prince whom embraced both wife and daughter in sheer tearful joy, clearly having worried sick for her. Couldn't blame him. I briefly allowed my mind to wander, replacing the three ponies before me with myself, a younger alicorn and a reptile son. I had to blink to stop my own tears from coming out at the very wishful thinking.

Hm? Ah. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both regarding me with their own, small smiles, approaching from the others with Cadence following afterwards, Shining taking Flurry for her for the brief moment as she joined her aunts, the triumvirate of alicorn Princesses before Twilight came around walking together, side by side, in harmonic sync, pausing right before me with their own knowing, warm smiles.

Followed by doing perhaps the most appropriate, deserving thing I could do in both greeting and acknowledging to those I missed... I bowed. Royally and respectfully. And from my ponified ears, I detected Sunburst's sigh of relief. Thanks pal.

The copied the bow, a sign of mutual respect with heads down and eyes closed, lasting a significant moment of letting bygones be bygones for the moment. Balance would want that... As would Twilight.

"Princesses." I then stated with a faint, fond smile, which they returned in sheer, overwhelming warmth.

"Stardust." Celestia nodded, a glint in her wide, ancient pink eyes. "Or should we add 'Prince' to that now?" Ah yes, the new additions. I shrugged half-heartedly, prompting the chuckles. "Once more, you came to Equestria is her final hour of need. We are once again in your debt."

"A flattering gesture, Celestia." I perked a coy brow, before motioning to every observing, half-surrounding. "It's everyone we owe gratitude for. Every single person, from all manners of differing species and backgrounds, came together to protect their home. Today, everyone's a hero, and they deserve just as much praise." And so many smiled to that, finding myself soon enough joined by various old friends beaming in pride and gratitude. Starlight, Sunset, Shining, Flurry, Trixie, Octavia, Lyra, Bon, Ember, Rutherford, Daring, Flash and so many more. My gaze returned to the three known royals with a semi-smirk. "Friendship over all, your Highnesses. I think that's the most important thing to know about Balance, now."

"Your time away from home hasn't dampened your ability to inspire others with your heartfelt and passionate speeches." Celestia nodded in thorough agreement, her grin widening as she turned to regard every single creature obversing, her voice raised to address and leave no one out. "This is a pivatol moment; a history lesson for the future to learn from. Inside, we have never been truly different. Friendship is an extension; a bond which ties all creatures great and small, birthed in the light or the dark, together. Today has proven just that. Let us never forget this moment, as Balance has been restored to Equestria once more!"

The cheers and roars of concurring were almost deafening. Applause, flutters and mighty roars from the greater beasts extending to the Heavenly skies above. My breathing was growing somewhat erratic, not use to such noises after being away for so long. It took the knowing encouragement and smiles of my friends to keep me from backing away and letting all just enjoy the celebrating the most.

"So... Now what?" Sunburst was compelled to ask, looking between everyone close by and gesturing wildly. "Everything's back to normal, impossibly so, and far be it from me to rain on everyone's parade-"

"But what do we do now with the Friendship Festival cancelled?" Shining finished from his friend ocne Discord shoved a party hat in the yellow stallion's mouth. "Twilight's still out there, somewhere, looking for help."

Deep blue eyes flashing in worry to that, but Starlight beat me in allaying those concerns. "Don't worry about that. She'll be back with us soon." We shared a knowing glance and sibling smirks that some picked up from, Sunset looking back and forth between us.

"There's no reason not to have this festival continue, right?" Ember pitched in, raising a curious scaly brow. "I mean, the battle's over now."

"But Canterlot's in ruins!" Lyra pointed out with a tinge of sadness there, lime head bowed. Luna nodded to the unicorn's observation.

"We briefly inspected the damage done to our home. While we can repair it all with little effort, the problem remains that it would take too long to bring back the Friendship Festival." The Princess of the Night pointed out with her own regret. Like this was her fault.

"YAKS COULD THROW A FESTIVAL IN YAKYAKISTAN! EVERYPONY INVITED!"

"That's very considerate of you, Prince Rutherford, but your home may not have the room for every pony in Equestria to attend."

"We'd offer the Dragon Lands, but I doubt many would feel welcome."

"Our tribe has sparse supplies for so many."

"Griffonstone is still being repaired to the glory it once held."

"I don't think a whole festival underground would be healthy for anyone outside our kind."

Cadence sighed. "And Twilight was looking forward to it most of all..." That brought a sudden wave of sadness by almost everyone either associated with the Princess of Friendship or at least aware of her, even now. _Almost_ everyone.

"...Being an alicorn may have driven you mad by now, Starry, because why else would you be smiling coyly like that?" Discord pointed out with a perked amused brow, others hearing looking to my somewhat smug posture in befuddlement, Sunset tilted her head wryly.

"I know that look. That's the 'I have an idea that should be obvious by now' look." Damn right it was! The yellow bacon-haired pony smirked faintly. "Care to let us in on it?"

All too gladly. "Without offense to my amazing girlfriend, the Festival shouldn't been held in Canterlot to begin with." That perked puzzled brows and cocked heads, so I indulged with a wider, knowing grin. "Rather, where it all truly began!"

"Where it all... Oh!" Starlight caught on quickly. Give that mare a kite! Her grin matching my own acknowledged eagerness. I nodded in affirmation, turning back to face those catching on or still confused. They'll all know in a moment.

"And who says just ponies have to attend? It's a _Friendship Festival,_ not an _Equine Festival._ All are invited! Even those without a leader." Looking to the baffled leftover defeated forces of the Storm King's, grinning to every wide and proud with a puff of a gold furry chest. "And without Twilight to organize everything from scratch... Well, what kind of special somepony would I be not to pick up where she left off?"

* * *

"There we go! That's it! Steady there now... Perfect boys, get yourselves some lemonade. Hey, dragons, careful you don't claw off the roof tiles! Griffons, Gilda, don't hog the entire dance floor to yourselves! Discord, what have I said about spiking the punch bowl! Oh God dammit!" I threw my hoofs up in the air, smiling in wide exasperated affection with a shake of the head. "Be careful with the mints and soda dogs!" As who was I kidding, it blew up in their canine faces anyway.

"Someone's having a blast." My head craned to the two ponies approaching my spot from before the repaired Town Hall, one smiling and the other a smirk. "Should've just left the organizing for Twilight when she gets back."

"I don't know how she does it." I shook my head, chuckling with them. "Hmhm, in any case this is a big enough start for repenting what I've done to her, as soon as she gets back."

Sunset nodded, a warm amused expression on her muzzle. "Well, I look forward to learning your reunion later."

Ah right. "You sure you can't stay?" I joked lightly, despite a part of me hoping the unicorn would say yes and party with everyone else currently. "You were one of the main characters in this little adventure of saving the world. You deserve the recognition."

We looked to the festivities going on as we spoke. The hometown, repaired and renewed in all its glory; a result of unification and coordination by all species. Evening has settled in, the skies and land returning to their normal hues as Balance parted away visibly, buts it presence never felt stronger.

Now, creatures of all shapes and sizes were conversing, dancing, walking and soaring altogether, as though past prejudices and mistrust had never taken root. Games and dances were being held, some educating others upon cultures and rocking moves. I couldn't wipe the pleased smile from my muzzle, albeit slightly tired from the rather draining work of spearheading everything leading up to this festival. All for Twilight and friends once they returned.

"I think you've got your hoofs full enough already." Sunset answered eventually, soon jokingly shoving the bland-looking pegasus beside her. "Besides, I got to make sure this clown returns home before his family starts to worry."

Flash grinned sheepishly, rubbing the front limp. "Hey." Playfully claiming annoyance, before gazing to me with sincere friendship. "It was an amazing time here, Stardust, and I can't thank you enough." Nor could I you, Flash, for everything you've done for me too. When our hoofs shook then, it was in mutual respect as opposed to disdainful reluctance on my part.

Sunset raised both brows in joking incredulity, despite some sincerity in those cerulean eyes. "You've certainly changed for the better, Stardust."

"Don't push it." I warned teasingly, before recalling something and rubbing the back of my freed hoof. "Listen, Sunset... I..."

One yellow hoof clasping my muzzle, Sunset nodding with a knowing and fond expression. "I know... We'll talk about the past at a later date." Followed by a warm peck to my cheek and a sly whisper. "That is, should you survive whatever Twilight has in store for you."

Oh hardy har. "I feel pity for whatever boy ends up with you!" I called out in goodnatured banter, prompting the yellow unicorn to call back over her shoulder once certain feet away.

"You worry about your love life, I'll worry about mine!" I laughed, watching the two ponies disappear into the crowd to proceed towards the glimmering, breathtaking castle. Yeah, they'll be alright.

Walking through town myself, still amazed by the decor and various species all celebrating together, I couldn't help but give myself a pat on the back. On the way, my eyes spotted many amazing things. Starlight and Sunburst happily catching up in a more secluded spot. The leaders of the nations chatting in a circle, save for Celestia who would be elsewhere, Luna in her stead. Cadence and Shining observing their child and Discord interact. The Crusaders giving some lessons to some mark-less creatures, awed clearly by the explanations. Bon and Lyra dancing their hearts out together on mats. Octavia and Vinyl dueting on one street to the satisfaction of observants expressing their joy and enthusiasm for their unique mixture of music.

From a customized stage set up and prepared for the night ahead, sung two certain pop sensations. Applejack's childhood friend and some famous singer named 'Songbird' or something. Also-

 _A moment of your time._

"Mind the cheese dips, Derpy." Said grey pegasus looked up from the bowl with mouth and nose painted in yellow, her not-boyfriend Whooves alongside her, never looking closer. Guess the incident at Canterlot inspired a few things.

Sorry, what were you saying, Starswirl?

An aged sigh. _I could never ask enough times to earn your forgiveness for my deceptions. I have no real excuse-_

Save it, Starswirl, I've already forgiven you.

 _I... You have...?_ First time hearing the spiritual pony so utterly flummoxed. It was quite amusing that I had to smirk.

Gazing upwards then to watching some griffons and Wonderbolts fly together competitively above. Yes, Starswirl, I forgive you for it all... Because Twilight would ask me to. And like with Zagreus, I forgive because I deserve the peace; no more contempt and grudges.

I'm too young for that, after all.

 _Jack..._

Hm... Though keep in mind, 'teacher,' I may forgive, but I will never forget. I'm no elephant, but I have a very vivid memory of those who wronged me since childhood. Remember that.

 _Fair enough._ But I could still hear the relieved, warm, gratified affection leaking from the old unicorn's tongue. _You're a greater pony than I ever could be, Jack._ I restrained the urge to snort, prompting Starswirl's chuckle. _Though if you still wish to vent out your frustrations for my misdeeds, I believe my past self is somewhere near the buffet table..._

Hah! Thanks but no thanks. I shook my head, continuing on the trek towards the front entrance of the town for no real reason than just to wander. I need to stretch my muscles a little after so much standing around and barking orders, everything in peak, organized condition. She'd have it no less.

From the corner of my eye, a departing Beck. Casey must have left sooner than expected, the green Earth Pony sensing my eyes and meeting my stare... Followed by our exchanged nods as the stallion returned home. The Twilight of that world has him watched on the road to reformation, no doubt. Now I wonder where Sombra and Radiant went...

The topic of Zagreus would pop back soon enough, as a certain taller pony met me by the town's first buildings in, a warm smile accompanying the thousand-year-old presence. "When you organized the Festival up to now, Stardust, you reminded me so much of Twilight that I can see, more and more, I made the right choice in sending to Ponyville, all those years ago."

I raised a brow, following her brief affectionate gaze to the celebrating and cheering civilization, emotion swelling in her beam and pure pink eyes.

"She has made so many wonderful friends since then... Culminating to all this." A wide angelic wing emphasizing to the party, before retracting. "It's a wonderful thing to witness those we know evolve, to reach new heights we never anticipated."

"You knew Twilight would have become a Princess from the very beginning." I pointed out casually, throwing a coy side-glance to the taller alicorn. "You always saw the potential in her."

"Mmmm... Let's call it a gift of perception." Celestia replied in light humour, turning back to face me with an enlightened wise grin. "I saw both a mixture of Luna and myself in her, with Cadence's amazing compassion. Since then, Twilight has become her own pony, and I couldn't be any happier seeing my student as she is now."

"An amazing, wise and passionate Princess of Friendship who has done enough for Equestria and other worlds, spreading the magic of friendship." I nodded in acknowledgement, no point in concealing the gleeful love in my tone when discussing my Princess. "And not just her that all credit falls to."

"Of course. Her amazing friends whom are equally and deservedly acknowledged for their efforts." Celestia nodded still, grinning greatly with me in concurring. "The closest bonds of friendship I have ever witnessed in all my centuries. Twilight's lucky to have them."

"And vice versa." You couldn't possibly imagine how blessed to have them all too...

Smiling warmly, Celestia then popped open eyes. "Oh!" Recollecting something, and a certain hovering ball device in-between her lowered my grin significantly. "I believe this belongs to you."

The Master Ball was covered in a yellow hue, aided by the royal's horn. I frowned a little, placing the sensitive device in both hoofs as though expecting what's inside to pop out and start going on a rampage. "You know what's in here?"

Celestia nodded. "I sensed his presence. It is... Unmistakable. Although we had personally never been acquainted, I know a strong presence of imbalance when I sense it." Huh... Good point there your Highness. She and Zagreus _have_ never met, fancy that. "What will you do with him?" What? I looked back to the softened expression. "I feel the judgment falls to the one who had sacrificed everything to stop him."

Ah... Of course... "He never knew compassion... Friendship or trust." I answered tenderly, keeping my gaze firmly on the ball in my hoofs, sighing, rather drained. "He was everything I could have become, if not for six amazing mares... It wasn't Zagreus' fault what he was, but mine..." And instead of wallowing guilt there, I passed the ball back to Celestia whom magically picked it upwards. "Could you take it somewhere safe, for the time being? When the time comes... I'll do everything in my power to help him."

An understanding nod, followed by Celestia's returned pleased smile. "And I shall keep Zagreus secure and safe until then." Before a tilt of the head. "So many things impossible to be, but you always prove us wrong." A note of eager curiosity in her tone, leaning down somewhat to press. "Tell me, how did you become an alicorn?"

Now who's acting like Twilight? "Discord or Starlight didn't tell you?"

"Full details Stardust, please. This is an amazing change for Equestria, and I wish to know how it came to be." A side-glance followed by a small, amused smirk. "Yet for now, I think you have other matters to attend to... A certain alicorn to catch up with, for example."

What-?

...

...

...

Everything in my being stopped, for the sight only about forty feet away, yet feeling much closer in distance. My breathing slowed in acknowledged disbelief, my heart leaping up and down repeatedly with sheer joy and pained regret. But the elation was far more important, seeing into those impossibly Goddess eyes, violet and sparkling like the merging stars above. So far but close.

Festival forgotten, everything else a blur in comparison to the angel frozen just like me, immediately recognizing each other because how could we possibly forget? Eight months of hardships, of deep sorrow and missing the warmth and comfort. Our bantering and playful flirting. The heartwarming bickers and breathtaking heated arguments over the most trivial of matters. All the nostalgia coming back here and meeting old friends tame by comparison to what stood before me, focused entirely upon the beautiful, amazing bookworm matching my stunned and hopeful expression, feeling tears begin to well in my blue-green orbs as though they were hers. We shared almost everything together, so why not this pain...?

"STARDUST!" Pinkie nearly ran to squeeze the life out of my first, held back by a bemused Applejack whom were equally elated to see their old friend. That didn't break me from my stupor to go join and reunite-

 _"JACK!"_

That did.

 _"TWILIGHT!"_

Running. Moving so fast I never felt so exhilarated before; nothing like Rainbow Rocks. The differences in our reunion there was nothing that Twilight was completely safe and with friends. Here it wasn't so cut-and-dry.

But now I know!

"TWILIGHT!"

"JACK!"

Our tears flung into the wind, galloping at high implausible speed towards each other, my heart soaring in joy by the content, relieved and hopeful expression on my beloved's gorgeous lavender features, missing it so desperately! Twilight was here! She was safe! She was unharmed! She was... Was...

"TWILIGHT...!"

 _"Jack...!"_

Looking more and more [BEEP]ed off the closer we approached, warning bells quickly ringing in my brain as the loving expression on hers shifted to pure unadulterated rage, and mine to sudden fearful flight.

"Run, Dad, run!"

"Jack Edward James Wright!"

[BEEP]! [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]ing [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] son of a [BEEP] _[BEEP] [BEEP]!_

Rainbow wasn't helping with her own tears - That of joy and laughter - from observing me being chased around like a hen, jumping and yelping loudly from the barrage of pink precise magic almost scorching my renewed brown tail with every shot. This wasn't just [BEEP]ed Twilight. This was Twilight more angry than the time where Pinkie's senses proved her wrong. This was what happens when you frighten a Princess with powerful magic and emotional instability, as we ran around in circles with me fleeing for my life!

 _"I'm gonna make you wish you never came to Ponyville in the first place you vile, selfish, purely reckless man with an inferiority complex! You're gonna be cleaning the castle floors with your own new impossible wings and carry Spike out to get groceries! You'll spend every free time in the library rearranging and getting a proper education before I send you off to Canterlot High to relive your tragic high-school days! You insufferable, incorrigible, impertinent, arrogant, impossible Warrior who made me worry every second of every day, waiting for you to come home! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! HOW MUCH YOU'VE MADE EVERYONE YOU LOVE SUFFER! HOW MUCH YOU'VE MADE_ _ME_ _SUFFER! YOU... I... I...!"_

At this point I was quivering on the ground, front limbs over my head and hoping Twilight's judgment will be merciful to be swift. Yes, I deserved everything that's coming, never mind the shed of tear leaking out from hearing the utter furious despair in that tone, said voice still as beautiful and Heavenly as I remembered. That at least, was a good thing to coming back here.

I felt her presence standing over before me, and I braced myself for whatever's to come. If I'm lucky the most damaging she'll do is turn me into a frog...

"You never took it off...?" The softened tone prompted me to peek upwards, meeting the tearful Twilight regarding my hour in befuddled emotion. Huh? Oh, the ring... Cautiously, I stood upwards a little, meeting at eye level with a soft nod.

"Not since I made that promise..." I confirmed tenderly, making no movement to reach out yet if Twilight would start ripping my own wings off for study... After beating me up with them. "Because my love for you kept me going..." Silence, for a long moment, inciting me to add with a bit more meek to it, gesturing behind me. "I also organized the Friendship Festival after it was ruined..."

A heavy deadpan scowl. "That's suppose to help soften the pain?"

...Best answer I could given then was a tiny, sheepish grin of vague hope, prompting the scoffing Princess to roll emotional sparkling eyes and shake her head. God I've missed her... Missed her so badly my brain and heart were still processing her being here, right before me.

"I still felt you... Being there for me, when I needed you most." That was then I finally noticed, to my dumb embarrassment, the fellow promise amethyst ring on Twilight's own horn two, a pure matching pair from the other world, telling so much. "Just tell me... Never mind you becoming an alicorn, or setting up another Friendship Festival for me. None of that matters right now."

Some of the others gasped in either sincere shock or joking surprise. But Twilight pointedly ignored them. That or she didn't hear, attention focused entirely on me. The mare often had selective hearing... Though who was I to talk...?

She inched closer, the Goddess scent filling my nostrils, almost sending me keeling over, as firm but emotional sparkling orbs ventured deep into my hazel own, searching for the true answer. "What matters is this... Is it finally over? Have you come back, for good? Have you finally come home to stay with us... With Spike... With _me..._ For good...?"

For good... And to prove that...

"I've caused you enough pain and despair to last a lifetime, and still you love me no matter what." I answered with soft, pure devotion, not a single amount of a blush on Twilight's features, being just as serious. My hoof gently met with hers, palm to palm in total fit.

And the bond we once shared, exemplified through Balance, flared like a supernova, causing our sharp inhales on wondrous awe as we regarded each other silently for the longest moment. Light and light clashing and harmonious after connecting as one, forged back once again as though it never left. Because it didn't. The love never died, never _will_ die. And it's finally time to prove that.

I had, after all, made a promise should I have survived this whole mess.

[Insert song: Sanctuary: After The Battle by Utada Hikaru.]

Swallowing the brief lump in my throat doing this, imagine Twilight's reaction when I suddenly knelt down in courtesy, smiling lightly myself and refusing to back down. Nope, no way or the high way. It's time to stop running, and face the future ahead.

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I..._

From the corner of my eye, the girls watched in their own anxious and happiness, with Tempest beside trying hard to look like she didn't care for the scene before her. Her eyes spoke everything. Rarity was inhaling softly with hoofs covering her white muzzle, fondly dramatic as always. Rainbow perked a curious brow. Applejack smirked with an encouraging nod. Fluttershy tilted her head with a warm, pleased expression. Pinkie with giddily leaping on the spot. Spike threw a thumbs-up, as though knowing what was coming.

No turning back now. It was time to cement my stay here. Forever.

"Princess Twilight Everdeen Lily Sparkle." Okay I made those middle names up, but it's to help with the growing bile of nervousness doing, her hoof in my raised own as those breathtaking crying eyes widened in comprehending shock. "Will you marry your Twilight Warrior?"

...

...

...

[BEEP]. "Sorry I thought that was too early as well at first-"

 _In you and I, there's a new land!_

 _Angels in flight,_

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I!_

 _My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary, yeah!_

Finding myself practically crushed to death by the tight, warm embrace of the crying pure lavender alicorn taking most of my vision, hugging lovingly with her sobs of relief and joy filling my right pony ear, and I hugged back from instinct, closing eyes in elated wonder myself and missing the pure touch, never wanting to let go again.

And from what our bond picked up, neither did she.

 _Where fears and lies melt away..._

 _Music will tie,_

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I!_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now..._

Either by coincidence or Discord, fireworks commenced blasting to the skies, though a part of me, for some reason, suspected Trixie. Twilight pulled back for the tip of an adorable nose to meet mine, smiling with her exasperated bliss, our expressions matching in Heavenly content.

"If you ever leave me again, I will make you attend Camp Everfree for the whole Summer." Damn... That's a threat. But Twilight was still expressing pure relieved elation and relief. "Of course I'll marry you, my stubborn Twilight Warrior..."

My heart didn't have enough time to explode by the sudden wave of ponies, and dragon, knocking me onto the ground in their own elation, tightly embracing with snuggles and cries of joy after so long.

 _I watch you fast asleep..._

"All right Dad! I know you would always come back!"

"We all knew sugarcube! And I gotta say that migh' just be the bravest thing I ever seen ya do!"

"Welcome home Stardust..."

"You take awesomeness to the next level Star! Twenty- _five_ percent cooler just!"

 _All I fear means nothing..._

"Congratulations are in order darling! We have a lot of busy work ahead of us! Tell me, do you have any preferred styles...?"

"Party party party _PARTY!_ This Festival right now will look nothing compared to the greatest wedding celebration Equestria has ever known!"

I huffed in fondness, pinned to the ground but still able to see Tempest observing with her own small smirk, nodding to my expression with the promise of... Something.

Before purple encompassed my view, Twilight taking the advantage of hogging my freed chest and face. Those sparkling emotional eyes taking my breath away more than the squeezes to all my limbs and sides.

"My Princess... I'm back..."

"My Warrior... You're home..."

And the lips that met made the core and Balance that spread over Equestria feel tame in comparison.

* * *

 _In you and I, there's a new land!_

 _Angels in flight,_

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I!_

 _My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary, yeah!_

 _Where fears and lies melt away..._

 _Music will tie,_

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I!_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me!_

 **STARDUST BALANCE**

 **Jack Wright**

 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

 **Tara Strong**

 **SPIKE**

 **Cathy Weseluck**

 **FLUTTERSHY & PINKIE PIE**

 **Andrea Libman**

 **RARITY & APPLEJACK & PRINCESS LUNA**

 **Tabitha St. Germain**

 **STARLIGHT GLIMMER**

 **Kelly Sheriden**

 **SUNSET SHIMMER**

 **Rebecca Shoichet**

 **PRINCESS "CADENCE"**

 **Britt McKillip**

 _You show me how to see,_

 _That nothing is whole and,_

 _Nothing is broken..._

 **SHINING ARMOUR**

 **Andrew Francis**

 **PRINCESS CELESTIA**

 **Nicole Oliver**

 **"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE"**

 **Kathleen Barr**

 **DISCORD**

 **John de Lancie**

 _In you and I, there's a new land!_

 _Angels in flight,_

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I!_

 _My Sanctuary my Sanctuary, yeah!_

 _Where fears and lies melt away..._

 _Music will tie,_

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I!_

 _What's left of me. What's left of me now..._

 **KING SOMBRA**

 **Jim Miller**

 **CASEY**

 **CJAmbrose**

 **BECK**

 **FanficFan920**

 **STARSWIRL THE BEARDED**

 **Chris Britton**

 _My fears , my lies..._

 _Melt away..._

 **ZAGREUS**

 **Imbalance**

 **TEMPEST SHADOW/FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST**

 **Emily Blunt**

 **SONGBIRD SERENADE**

 **Sia**

 **FLASH SENTRY**

 **Who cares?**

 _Ahhhhhh!_

* * *

 _And so, the curtain closes upon another chapter. The forces of instability finally laid aside for the ushering of a new prime beginning. Where will this take the man, whom had learned so much with great time among these amazing equine, so far from home and accepting another?_

 _We shall see... Oh we shall indeed._

* * *

 **AN: Insert rest of the instrumental song in your mind as the credits roll.**

 ***Sighs* Took me five months to finish this movie. Five months of planning and rethinking, of culminating to this thing. I hope it was worth it to you all... It certainly was for me.**

 **Thank you... All of you...**

 **Until Friendship Con, my friends!**


End file.
